Seizon High 2: Hotel of Homicides
by Ezleurnoe
Summary: "Upupu, you think I'm finish with that last group of stinkin' students! Of course not! I'm back for more, baby! Who are my next targets, you ask? Annoying teenagers! Where? Seizon High! Upupu, well, I guess I should kick it up a notch. I shall have the death-game held in Hotel Seizon! Are you ready for another fun game of kill-and-kill?" Warning: Not for faint hearts
1. Enrollment

**This is the sequel to my fiction 'Seizon High: Deathgame on Campus', and if you have heard of it, or you follow it and read it up to now, then you may like this. With a new set of characters that you'll be sending me, they will enter another sadistic game of death. So, are you ready for this?**

**Before anything else, I would like to point out that the previous characters used before have their own talents. For this story, no one can copy the Ultimates that were present in the first story – meaning, this new set of characters must not have the same title as the last group. Got that? I want original or varying characters, alright? It'll be better that way! Of course, the Luckster will remain.**

**So, for now, the original story is not yet complete. This has been put up so that I can ready the characters and their debut, and I could come up with brutal and horrifying murders and feel trips…forget the last part.**

**So this will be the enrollment sheet which must be filled out if you want your characters to take part of this story. NO MORE SUBMISSIONS WILL BE ACCEPTED, FOR I HAVE A COMPLETE SET NOW. There will be a total of eight (8) boys and seven (7) girls. Again, the main character will be chosen among the submissions, not my own OC.**

* * *

**These are the terms and conditions that you must agree to when you submit:**

**\- You'll be sending your OCs through PM with the message titled with your character's name. Characters from reviews will not be used.**

**\- You'll allow me to use them however I want, as long as I follow their personalities, hobbies, and etcetera.**

**\- Order of deaths, killers and who'll survive will be based on the voting and the roles you have chosen for them.**

**\- If you have any complaints or questions, or I'm lacking information or such, either leave a review or send me a PM.**

**\- System, Phases, Regulations, etc. are the same as Danganronpa.**

**You must state that you have agreed to these when you submit your characters.**

**Enrollment Form**

**O – Basics and Appearance - O**

Title:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Ethnicity:

Height:

Weight:

Eyes: (Color, Shape, and other Features)

Hair: (Color, Style, and Length.)

Complexion/Build:

Overall Appearance: (What your character looks like. Whatever you put up, that is how I will interpret your character, and how I should draw them out. You must include clothes, accessories, facial or body features, and others.)

**O – Character as a Whole - O**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Quirks:

Mannerisms:

Fears/Weakness:

Secrets:

Preferred Friends:

Sees as Rivals/Enemies:

Constant Mood:

Speech: (How does one speak? Sophisticated? Casual? Quiet? Always shouting? Give me an example on how they talk.)

Personality: (Be detailed. Whatever you put up, that is how I will interpret your character.)

Biography: (Sometimes, I let in what happened in a student's life into the story.)

**O – Danganronpa Details – O**

Survival Role: (Survivor, Murderer, or Victim – you may have two choices for me to choose from, and their Survival Role will also aid the Voting.)

Reaction to being Trapped:

Free-Time Activities: (What He/She does when there's nothing going on. It could be the same with Hobbies.)

Can be found: (Where will He/She will mostly be found in the place. The place is a famous Hotel that almost seems to have absolutely all kinds of rooms – unoriginal, I know. Limit to three (3) rooms at most.)

Investigation Role: (What kind of person he/she is during Investigation Time? Ex. Look for clues.)

Reaction to Murder: (Ex. Faints)

Strengths: (Ex. Deducts suspects)

Weakness: (Ex. Can't look at the corpse)

Class Trial Role: (What kind of person he/she is during Class Trials? Ex. Blames others.)

Execution: (Give me an idea on how will he/she get executed, if ever.)

**This will be in my profile for easy Copy-n-Paste**

* * *

**This is the list of already taken positions:**

Boys:

1\. SHSL Detective

2\. SHSL Accessory Designer

3\. SHSL Spy

4\. SHSL Magician

5\. SHSL Vigilante

6\. SHSL Entomologist

7\. SHSL Basketball Player

8\. SHSL Bookworm

Girls:

1\. SHSL Hallyu Star

2\. SHSL Entertainer

3\. SHSL Diver

4\. SHSL Slacker

5\. SHSL Comedian

6\. SHSL Impressionist

7\. SHSL Luckster

* * *

**Well, I hope I get to read some interesting character profiles for 'Seizon High: Hotel of Homicides'. Until next time!**


	2. TEASER: Reactions to the Invitation

**Hello, everyone! Ezleurnoe here, and I'm just posting up a teaser chapter for those who are anxious to read the sequel (I know Nemris is.) Nemris is actually the one who suggested the idea to kick start the fiction.**

**Mainly, this is just the reactions of the FIFTEEN students that are invited to Hotel Seizon. Hope you enjoy the this teaser chapter!**

* * *

_**Invitation Letter:**_

_"Dear 'Super High School Level' Individual,_

_You may not know me, but I know you, because you are famous with your Title and all. All that you must know is that I am the Executive Assistant of the High-Standing Chief of Hotel Seizon, who, in a long time, wants to meet with you and other Ultimate Students. We happily invite you to a special gathering in the said establishment, and give you and others the best times of your lives!_

_Remember, you and other fourteen students are exclusively invited to this grandeur event, so enjoy!_

_From,_

_The Executive Assistant of the Head of Hotel Seizon."_

* * *

**SHSL Detective:**

"Well, this is strange, weird, and others. Being invited by someone to a fancy hotel suddenly just coz he wants to meet us? Hm, if I've been invited, then might as well participate. I've got not much to do, anyway."

* * *

**SHSL Hallyu Star:**

"Been invited to Hotel Seizon? Alright, I'll go! Need to look pretty for the party. Where's my make-up?" *Being interrupted by an assistant and asked what she was doing* "Umm...do you need to know? I'm just doing things."

* * *

**SHSL Accessory Designer:**

"Is it going to be some sort of gala? It would be far more sophisticated to call this event that. Oh, might as well accept the invitation, despite my terribly hectic and busy schedule! This should be fun."

* * *

**SHSL Entertainer:**

"Woohoo! PARTY! Wait, is it a party? *reads invitation again* "It just says gathering...a fun gathering! Welp, let's get this going, y'all! Can't wait to let everything loose!"

* * *

**SHSL Spy:**

"Well isn't this out of the ordinary. I'm curious...hm...might as well join in. This is highly suspiciously, and the event could be rather tedious. *sighs* We'll just wait and see then."

* * *

**SHSL Diver:**

"Why would they invite Numi? Numi has never been to fanciness. Numi rather be beside beaches and fishes and crabs and...wait, what's that? *sees a flying fish* "Flying fish! ... What was Numi talking about? Oh yeah, invitation."

* * *

**SHSL Magician:**

"This is very surprising, but of course, who wouldn't want ME to be part of such high class event?! I shall make sure that this will go off very well, without mistakes! Hahahaha!"

* * *

**SHSL Slacker:**

"The heck? But I'm comfortable NOT doing anything. Come on...I don't wanna go...*after much complaining* Ugh...fine...maybe I can find a nice couch, some chips, then sleep away..."

* * *

**SHSL Vigilante:**

"This is interesting. Maybe I can give it a try. Just hope that it isn't worthless, that would be boring and a waste of time. Tsk, why does it have to have many students come along? This could be very annoying.

* * *

**SHSL Comedian:**

"How fun, ahahaha! This is going to be heck lots of fun! Maybe I can do a comedy show and make everyone laugh their giblets off, hahahaha! While doing so...I can prank someone...ehehe..."

* * *

**SHSL Entomologist:**

"...Eh? A...gathering? Why? *murmurs something beneath his breath* "...This is going to be bad...why..." *thinks something deeply* "...I should just try to stay hidden."

* * *

**SHSL Impressionist:**

"I've been invited? WEALLY?! I'm gonna have a whale of a time!" *squeals and just shouts aloud* "Thewe be pint of gat, maybe? Hopefully it won't be too sewious for meh! Yayeyaye!"

* * *

**SHSL Basketball Player:**

"..." *A long moment of silence before speaking* "I rather not take part...but, I was invited. Maybe I should..." *after another long moment of silence, he continued to exercise*

* * *

**SHSL Luckster:**

"W-Wait, I'm invited? I can hardly believe it...my luck is horrible! Oh no, wait, it's good now. T-This could be an enjoyable experience!" *shouts of joy* "But...I wonder if I would be seen as...average?"

* * *

**SHSL Bookworm:**

"I have been feelin' abit knackered or fagged today, and I do need something to be gobsmacked by something fun...this party should be dog's bollock! I could also chin wag with new chaps."

* * *

**Ezleurnoe:**

"...I don't trust this at all. I've seen, read, and heard a lot of craziness and weird things. I have played the games, guys, I've even conducted one, so trust me. This is too sudden and too good to be true...guys? Well, no one hears me, so oh well." (Take note that I am NOT participating this game.)

* * *

**Well, there you have it, how the students will speak! I've had some trouble with a few, but hopefully, I did a good job. For those characters who seemed to speak not like themselves, do correct me. I need to know if I did things correctly or not.**

**So, as you know from my original story, I shall be drawing characters out, and they will be posted on Deviantart. For those who carefully stated and detailed their characters appearance (all of you did) good for you! I've asked certain people further for better descriptions, just so you know.**

**Anyway, that's all! Wait for the real starting of the sequel!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	3. Early Arrivals (SA 1 of 2)

**SA = Student Assembly**

**Hai hai, I am now here to present the first, official starter chapter of this sequel! Upupu, I can't wait to see who'll die- I mean…who'll be this story's protagonist and the story that will play out.**

**Now, people have high-expectations for this sequel, so I may take my time to make things well-organized and well-plotted. Remember, this is just the first chapter, so I'm still getting used to all the characters' personalities and speech styles. If your character is being…well, out of character, then please correct me.**

**There will be important note later on about the 'survival' of our dear students.**

* * *

Hotel Seizon is a famous and well-renowned establishment located within the rich areas of Japan. This has been the destination of many prestigious people, be rising rock band groups, idols, celebrities, and more, national or global. Not only is it built with fine, sturdy materials and furnished with expensive furnishings, but Hotel Seizon is known for having hundreds of recreational rooms and suites to stay, enjoy and explore. From indoor swimming pools to casinos to restaurant and buffets, what's not to enjoy? One day, the Manager of Hotel Seizon invited fifteen of the Ultimates to come and spend the night partying and enjoying the exclusive gathering and treatment, all for the cost of nothing. Now that's a treat, isn't it?

There's nothing that can go wrong, right?

* * *

It was about eight in the evening of the day of the special gathering. Stepping foot into the marbled main lobby of the establishment was a young man. This young man seemed rather average, possessing a mostly average but in-shape physique with average skin tone. He was rather tall, about five-foot-seven. He has medium-length, unkempt, black hair and droopy, dark-blue eyes. He has his unkempt black hair perpetually worn under a black beanie and wears a wrinkled, black school uniform with his jacket open to reveal a red, T-shirt underneath. He also wears a black choker around his neck. The man looked around with a nonchalant expression, his aura seemingly giving off a lazy presence. After taking in his surroundings, Takashiro, Kazuma, the name of this teen, saw that this place was really well designed. From the crystal chandelier to the spiral stairways to the exorbitant furnishings, he was quite impressed with the interior.

"Welcome to Hotel Seizon, SHSL Detective." A masked maid-and-a butler pair greeted Kazuma, bowing right before him.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied with a nod. He wondered how they know his Title, but being the Super High School Level Detective, maybe because he was just famous. The two told him to follow them, and they escorted him to the sixth floor, where there resided a spacious and extravagant ballroom, designed with a mixture of the modern and traditional. There are tables spread throughout the room, a buffet table settled on one side, big and active music speakers on the other playing one genre of music to the next, and a white screen and a podium at the very front, probably for the host. Kazuma noticed that there were others already present, but still lacked some. The maid and butler bowed once more before leaving, closing the doors behind him.

"Let's see who we have here then." Said Kazuma in a light tone.

* * *

Kazuma

I looked around and just began to wander about. The first encounter I had with the other invited Ultimates was a guy, about the same height as me, and a bit on the quiet side. He has extremely pale skin, and seemed to be skinny. His eyes are a dull, cloudy-like shade of gray and his hair is pitch black that goes about halfway down his neck, seemingly untended to, resulting into it looking messy. He wears a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, the top unbuttoned and is topped with a black leather jacket with a gray hood with several dark red tribal designs on the sleeves. He paired black pants and running shoes with the outfit, and he wears a ring that has an onyx gem on it. Since he was not the one to talk first, I thought of introducing myself first.

"Yo. The name's Kazuma, Takashiro, Kazuma. I don't really do formalities, so just call me however you want, be it 'Taka', 'Shiro', 'Kazuma', or just 'Kazu' is fine. Nice to meetcha."

The guy looked at me for a moment before nodding subtly. "Hey. Amaya, Masayoshi." He answered in a quiet voice. He looked away again, as though not wanting to make eye contact.

I placed a hand into one of my pockets. "Well, I'm the SHSL Detective. Gotta have a title, right?" I questioned Masayoshi in a casual tone.

"…SHSL Basketball Player." He replied as he kept his gaze averted. Technically, with his physique, his Title does not match with his body type, however, muscles and such are not what matters. I nodded as I continued my exploration of the grandeur room. I just thought that the guy wanted some space, and honestly, he doesn't seem to be the one to talk for long.

As I was checking the buffet table loaded with a variety of delicious and luscious-looking food, I noticed two girls chatting by, one just kept on talking, the other looking annoyed and exhausted at the same time. The girl that was talking was four-foot-eight in height and has a rather petite build. She has short maroon hair with bangs and has a pair of big, pink eyes that compliment her slightly tanned skin. She wears a white, sleeveless top which resembles a swimming top with a neck strap and cut openings by the waist area. She paired this with leather shorts and wooden sandals, and she has accessorized herself with a straw sun-hat and a shawl with floral designs. "Numi likes the teriyaki chicken barbecue, but Numi will not eat the buttered salmon!" The girl exclaimed in a sad tone.

"Argh…I'm not even forcing you to eat it…" The other girl responded with a frustrated expression. She was shorter than the other girl, about only four-foot-six in height, and had a slender build. She had strangely colored hair, her frontal hair being pale-green while her back hair was pale sky-blue, styled messily. She had a fair complexion, and had brown eyes. She wears a peach tube that is topped with a camouflage jacket which flares at the bottom. She wears denim shorts and a pair of brown slippers. She saw me looking at them, and she just grunted. "F-ck off."

"Numi wonders about those kinds of words." The girl muttered as she looked over at me and smiled. She skipped away from her conversation partner and approached me. "Hello! Numi's name is Yakuseki, Numi. Numi is SHSL Diver 'cause Numi likes diving. Numi wants to know boy's name."

"Why keep referring yourself in third person? Anyway, the name's Takashiro, Kazuma, SHSL Detective." I answered as I shook her hand, though she was the one who started shaking it. "Who's your friend there?"

Numi looked over at the other girl. "Numi knows her name! It's…um…oh look!" The Diver ran off suddenly towards an aquarium full of varying fishes with vibrant colors.

"…Hm, strange." I walked over to the other girl and held up a hand. "Hey, I guess you heard my name. It's Kazuma, alright?"

She just clicked her tongue as she folded her arms across her chest. "Didn't I tell you to get the hell away from me?" She sighed as she lazily leaned against me. "My name is Lexus Emerine, SHSL Slacker." She looked at me from head to toe. "You got some slacker-like attributes, but I feel like you ain't one." She commented as she walked away.

"Uh huh…okay…" I just muttered as I kept calm as she leaned on me before leaving. I heaved a heavy breath as I rested on a nearby chair. I knew that the man on my opposite was just looking over at me. I turned to meet his gaze. "Yo." I began with a small smile.

The man stared at me for a moment before replying, "Hello." He had a stern face, and he looked unapproachable with that and his scar along his left eye. He was quite tall, about five-foot-ten, lean, and has black, spiky, medium-length hair and a pair of hooded hazel eyes. He wears a black trench coat over a myrtle green, long-sleeved shirt, and has paired these with casual, dark blue jeans and plain black sneakers. His neck is adorned by a thick, silver chain.

There was a moment of silence before I spoke again. "Well, the name's Takashiro, Kazuma, SHSL Detective." I noticed that he perked up a bit.

"The Ultimate Detective? How amusing." With hands settled onto the tabletop, the guy introduced himself. "My name is Miyuki, Ryou, and I am known as the SHSL Spy." He sharply glanced at me, and I noticed he had a subtle smile. "Our talents are rather similar, don't you agree?"

I placed a hand at the back of my head. "Hm, yeah, guess it is. A detective's work is just grabbing information wherever possible and put culprits behind bars, while I guess spies are more action-based, and pretty much stealthy and ninja-like. Still, they're kinda alike, right?"

Ryou just sat there, quiet. He then finally answered, "Sounds a bit stereotyped, but your description on us spies is almost spot-on."

"Okay then." I responded. Ryou and I did converse a bit, but keeps on getting broken or something like that. After a moment, I just stood up and waved at him as I continued on to interact with the others.

"Hellow!" A girl greeted so loudly as she jumped onto my back, swung around a bit before hopping off, grinning from cheek to cheek. She was surprisingly tall, about five-foot-eight, and skinny. She has big, bright blue eyes, and her platinum blonde hair reaches to her waist. She has a pale complexion, and, apparently, she's wearing a cloak, which makes me wonder if that what's making her breasts look small. "What awe you looking at?" She asked almost in a shout.

"Nothing." I answered as calmly as possible. She was a strange girl, but nevertheless, I introduced myself to her. "Hey, Takashiro, Kazuma here-"

"The SHSL Detective!" She shouted, cutting me short. She giggled. "I've been listening to evewyone fow awhile now, so I know!" She jumped about and just bowed so suddenly before straightening herself again. "Mi name ish…Umada, Ryouko!" She introduced, doing some sort of power pose. "Owr….you can call meh Kopikyatto, SHSL Impressionist, meow!"

"O…kay?" I replied as I looked curiously at her with a neutral expression. "Impressionist? So you copy people?"

"Yeah, something like that." She replied in the same tone that I used. It seems like she was trying to impersonate me, both in tone and facial expression. She has the same average look I usually have. "Well, see ya later. Got more people to talk to." With a wave, she walked away, and moments later, began skipping to the next person.

As I walked towards an area with books to keep an avid reader busy, I saw someone just tracing his fingers along the covers of the organized books before picking one out, opening it to read its contents. I approached the guy as I held up my hand again as a greeting. "Hey, kinda introverted, are ya? The name's Takashiro, Kazuma the Ultimate Detective. Nice to meetcha."

The boy looked over at me and smiled a bit as it went away quickly. "Hello there, chap, nice to meet you too. My name is Shaun Bullimore the SHSL Bookworm. Don't worry 'bout me being alone. Everything is tickety-boo." He replied with an evident British accent. We have conversed a bit whilst I took in his appearance. He is about five-foot-four in height, and he has blue eyes and a pretty skinny build. He was bald except for a thick flick of dark brown hair up his front. He wears a yellow jacket with a blue polo shirt that go with some jogging bottoms and orange shoes. "This is some knees up, right?"

It took me a moment to understand what he said. "I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck. "You're not much of a conversation person, aren't you?"

Shaun just shrugged. "You could say such. I'm just here to be gobsmacked or something." He stared at me before saying, "You're gormless, aren't you?"

"Nah, everything's alright." I replied as I patted him on the back before leaving him to continue his reading. As I was heading to a table to rest my head, I ended up getting bumped by a random guy. "Hey, sorry. Just watch where you're going." I told him.

The man clicked his tongue as he brushed his hair back. "How about you watch where you're going? It can't only be my fault." He responded rather bluntly.

I sighed discreetly. "Well, anyway, my name is Takashiro, Kazuma. I'm-"

"The SHSL Detective. I've heard it from that girl impressionist. I tell ya, there's something wrong with her, along with that Diver girl." He chuckled a bit. "SHSL Vigilante, Shi, Xun. Just call me Xun." The guy Xun was pretty tall, about six-foot-one, and he's muscular and slightly tanned. He has black eyes and very short, black hair. He wears a black t-shirt and a dark blue coat, paired with black pants and boots. He has a small scar along his jaw, and is accessorized with a belt with pouches and a chain attached to it. "Anyway, next time you get in my way, I'll break your fingers." And with that, the man just turned and leaves.

I took a few moments to stand there before heading towards the table I was after. As I sat down, I laid my head on top of the table itself. I feel like sleeping while waiting for the others. Now that I thought about it, where's the host of the event? Surely, the Manager should be tending to his guests about now. Rather suspicious…

"Hey, slacker detective…" I was being poked with a fork by Lexus. I caught her in surprise as I snatched the fork away from her in a quick instant. "Well, now I know that you're awake."

"Why would you need to know?" I questioned in a tired-like tone as I never lifted my head from the table, my eyes drooping but open.

She took a knife that was already placed on the table and just began poking the flowers in the vase. "Nothin', just want to tell you that this is my table you're resting on, moron."

"We are in a land of democracy, Lexus, so no table is anyone's table. It's for everyone." I responded, pulling my beanie down to my eyes, but just slightly that I could still see what she was doing.

"Sheesh, talk about corny." She commented before sitting on a chair opposite to me. She leaned against the back of the chair and just closed her eyes, probably going to sleep as well. I smirked as I continued relax as the others continued on with their interaction with one another. Now I wondered when the others will arrive.

That's when the doors swung open. Well, looks like my question has been answered.

* * *

**Well, that's the first of two chapters that introduces the cast. Again, I'm still getting used to all the characters' personalities and speech styles, so correct me if your character is….out of character. Repetition, I know.**

**Now, for the important note: Remembered that I said that both the roles chosen and the votings are important in a student's survival? Well, only a few had submitted characters that are willing to be the victim, so sometimes, the votings will mostly decide.**

**Hope you guys got the chance to meet about half of the cast. Tell me what you guys think.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	4. Later Arrivals (SA 2 of 2)

**Thank you very much for all the reviews so far! I'm feeling so motivated to get the next chapters out. Whether part of the story or not, you guys are just great, and I hope to hear more from you again!**

**Zetakuma – good thing, then. What would I do if I got a spy's personality wrong? Hopefully, I won't get hunted down by the FBI or any spy related organizations.**

**Nemris – I'm as happy as you are, AND thank you for the teaser ideas, and for sending in a cool vigilante type of guy.**

**Ash the Animatrix – I am going to call you Anima for short. Anyway, thank you for the review! Yeah, Kazuma really is that kind of guy. Hehe, well, Ryou and Kazuma do have similar talents, and yes, Lexus is slacker-material, along with the protagonist. If you're going to draw them out, let me see them! I would love to, so go ahead! (I think you will do better than me.)**

**SethRollinsandBoDallas – I am going to call you Seth for short. Thank you for making sure that your character is spot on! Actually, if she's just going to copy others, then she will definitely be a blast!**

**ChitoseYume – you're welcome, and thank you. The cast so far really is varying, which means more flare and color to the story! Meaning…more trolling- I mean, more variety of events.**

**Chemical X98-Z13 – I'll just call you Chem. It's a good thing I got your character right. Look forward to the next chapters!**

**ShaunBullimore – so, Shaun, your character, Shaun, is British, so those words are just to make it evident. Anyway, Chitose, watch out, hehe.**

**Again, I'm still getting used to the characters, so tell me if I'm portraying them right.**

* * *

Kazuma

"We got some new faces here now, huh?" I began as I looked over at Lexus, however, she was already asleep. "That was fast." I commented as I sighed and stood up. As the new group of Ultimates spread out, the first person I approached, or was approached by, was a girl of tall height, about five-foot-ten with a slight tan and a somewhat lean build. She has hazel brown eyes that glint with excitement and smooth, short black hair with spiky fringes with a small ponytail on her right side. She wears a white button up, long-sleeved business shirt over a white tank top, un-tucked, her sleeves rolled up, and first couple of buttons is unbuttoned. She pairs this with black shorts with suspenders that have smiley faces on it, along with black and purple knee socks with black sneakers. "Hey, hi, so, the name's Takashiro, Kazuma, SHSL Detective."

She turned to look at me and grinned. She has a lollipop in her mouth as she said loudly, "Hey, haha! My name is Atsuko, the SHSL Comedian, hahaha!" She continued to smile at me as she said, "I got a joke, wanna hear it?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

Atsuko laughed a bit before starting. "You're going to laugh your *ss at this one! So, one time during a trial, a judge tells the defendant, "You're charged with attacking your boss with a hammer." "You jerk!" Yells a voice from the back of the courtroom. "You're also charged with attacking a bartender with a hammer," Says the judge. "Jerrrrkkkk!" Bellows the same man. "Sir," Says the judge, "one more outburst, and I'll charge you with contempt." "I'm sorry, Your Honor," says the man. "But I've been this jerk's neighbor for ten years, and every time I asked to borrow a hammer, he said he didn't have one! Bu-bum, tsh!" She finished with a voice-like drum roll. "Hahah!"

After a moment, I snickered and said, "Hehe, that's pretty good, Atsuko. Good job. The guy was definitely trolled by his neighbor."

"Hahahaha, thanks!" She replied in happiness as she began to tell jokes to the others. "Knock knock?" Was what I heard last from her as she asked that to Numi.

Continuing on with my self-introductions, I saw a man performing magic tricks for Masayoshi, or I call Masa for short, and Ryouko. He is six feet tall and a bit muscular with broad shoulders, thought with abnormally long legs. His red eyes are slim and small with thin eyebrows, and his hair is deep purple with white streaks scattered around, and it was shoulder length and straight, his left eye covered by it, and with the black mask, only his right eye is shown. He wears a dark maroon tux with a black ruffled shirt beneath. His tie has his name in bold, white letters, spelling 'Chion', and he wears pants matching his tux, and his shoes are black and shiny. Oddly enough, he has a red rose in his mouth. "What do we have here?"

"Now you see why I, Agarami, Chion, is known as the SHSL Magician!" He announced loudly as doves flew suddenly from his back, flying around. "No other magic is as great as mine!"

"That was amazing!" Ryouko squealed, clapping.

Masayoshi didn't really say much as he clapped for a moment before withdrawing. "Yeah, I guess."

I clapped as well as I approached Chion. "That was entertaining. Showy, but entertaining."

Chion bowed before looking over at me. He just smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "And who are you?" He asked in a pompous tone.

"Yo, the name's Takashiro, Kazuma, SHSL Detective."

Chion has a smug face on. "Is that so? Well, aren't you such a demeaning character!" He said out loud. His voice seemed to have made some of us uncomfortable as he said while leaving, "Ta ta."

"Weiwd." Ryouko commented while smiling, skipping away. Masa just quietly walked away. I rubbed my nape as I tried to process what just happened.

Looking around, I saw another pair of girls conversing with each other. One of them looked like a Korean with her rather fair, white skin. She is five-foot-four in height and slender in build with slim, brown eyes. She has brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair. She wears an aquamarine blouse with translucent, white long sleeves. She wears a pleated, aquamarine skirt reaching her thighs, and she wears closed-tip, peach ankle strap heels. She was accessorized with a gold ring, chain bracelet, and a skinny, golden chain necklace under her collar. "You make things fun, too? Me too!" She exclaimed to her friend.

"Well, it ain't easy, but I got 'em to listen to my songs, get down on the dance floor, and just party out!" The other girl replied jovially. I just tried to keep my eyes away from her chest, well, because she has a big bust. Anyway, she is about five-foot-five in height and has a fair complexion with a slim build. She has peach-orange hair with fluffy fringes, and she wears a ponytail that reaches around her neckline. She wears a slightly dark-red sleeveless tux-like suit with the end flaring outward. Underneath that is a yellow, sparkling one-piece that cuts around where her legs start. She also has yellow, sparkling arm gloves with a curvy tattoo on her left shoulder. She wears dark-purple stockings that glitter, and she wears red, pointed boots.

"Where are you looking at?" A man asked me suddenly from behind. I turned to look at him, and he smirked. "Frazzled, are we?" The man is about five-foot-eight with fair complexion and a average build. He has white, somewhat messy hair that reaches his nape, and fringes blocked his left eye. His outfit was truly out of the ordinary as it includes black dress shirt beneath a white tux that have in-obvious shoulder pads with the right sleeve long while the left sleeve is rolled up a bit, and the rest of his left fore arm is covered in three to four gold and silver bangles with gems, and his fingers have rings on them. His tux is like a tail coat, but sideways and the left side is cut off. He wears black pants, but the right leg has been shortened to his knees slightly below. He wears gray boots with heels, and on the side of his waist was a golden chain.

"Not really." I replied as I was still looking at his outfit. The man snapped his fingers sharply as I looked back at him in the eyes.

"My name is Houseki, Kin, SHSL Accessory Designer." He began as he began circling around me, nibbling on his thumb as he pulled my beanie lightly, dust my clothes a bit, and just stood right back in front of me. "T-The wrong little details are bothering me…" He muttered.

I just blinked and look over at the two girls. "Uh, hey, I'm Takashiro, Kazuma. SHSL Detective is my title."

Kin followed my gaze and smirked. "The Korean girl is Choi Mari. She is the SHSL Hallyu Star, which I presume is an idol in Korea." He then added, "The other girl is Eleonor Michigin, the SHSL Entertainer, and I guess she is from either Texas or California, I'm not entirely sure."

"Did you meet with them along the way here?" I inquired.

He shook his head. "No, I am the one who styles them in the accessory department for all their concerts and such."

I nodded. "Well, keep up the good work then. Introduce me to them for me, alright? Thanks." I excused myself and just began looking the around. I realized that I don't know another two's names. I approached a guy, and he is about five-foot-five in height with medium-sized, golden-brown eyes with neat, dark-brown hair with bangs reaching his eyebrows and hair reaching his nape. He has an average skin tone with a body that seemed a bit weak. He wears deep, dark brown sweater over a white dress shirt, his collar and white sleeves showing down to the wrists. He pairs this with light brown slacks that reach his ankles, and black, worn loafers. He also has a long, cream scarf and a beanie of the same color. "Yo, Takashiro, Kazuma here, SHSL Detective. Nice to meetcha."

The guy flinched a bit as he heard my voice. He slowly turned around to look at me before looking away again. He fidgeted as he muttered, "…Iwamoto, Kaede. SHSL Entomologist…" He answered as he tried walking away, though I kinda blocked his path.

Kaede looked terribly nervous. He began feeling the material of his scarf as I just waved at him. "Didn't mean to make you so jumpy. Anyway, pretty interesting title. You study bugs then, right?"

Kaede just stood where he is as he looked down. "…Y-Yes…"

I just nodded. "Cool…so…" There was this awkward silence from both of us, and Kaede seemed to have slipped away into the crowd. "Okay then." I said after a few more moments. He's like Masa, since the two are similarly quiet and soft-spoken. As I turned to leave, I bumped into a girl I did not know yet. We both fell back down.

"S-Sorry, I didn't see you there." The girl apologized, standing up quickly as she grabbed my hands and pulled me up, but, she fell back, and she pulled me down with her. I ended up in a strange position with her as I tried to hide my reddening cheeks with my beanie. "S-Sorry again."

"…D-Don't worry about it." I replied as I stood up and helped her up. I looked at her and finally took in her features. She was well proportioned, average bust, five-foot-five, fair skin, and slender build. She has long, curly, ginger-red hair with frilly bangs that compliments her light-green eyes. She wears some sort of white, cotton, dress-like sweater reaching her thighs with sleeves reaching her palms, and there is a black-and-white rabbit pair design at the bottom right corner of the sweater. She paired this with gray leggings and black knee-high sneaker-boots. "I'm Takashiro, Kazuma, SHSL Detective."

The girl dusted herself and smiled sweetly at me. "O-Oh, nice to meet you too! My name is Lulu Jufrelle, the SHSL Luckster."

"The Luckster?" I repeated.

She sighed as she just fidgeted with her fingers, looking a bit embarrassed. "I-I know, I'm not really that lucky. I-I'm kinda accident prone, so, um, sorry in advance!" She exclaimed as positively as she can.

("She is a really sweet girl.") I thought as I just smiled at her, just looking at her.

The only time I was snapped out of my reverie was when I heard Lexus shouting, "All of you are so f-cking tall!"

"So what about it, short-stuff?!" I heard Chion insulted with a smug look and a loud tone. That only enraged Lexus more.

"Don't you dare make fun of me, you freakin' weirdo." She retorted as she was about to kick his groin when I jumped in and just pulled her away. "The f-ck are you doing, moron?"

I just looked down at her and said, "There's no need to be violent if you started things." I told her. She just groaned as she flicked herself away from me.

"I agree." I heard Ryou said, coming forward with arms folded. "Lexus, avoid trying to blurt out cusses. Chion, be more sensitive."

The two just looked away from each other, grunting in their anger. Walking onto the center was Atsuko, waving her hands at us. "I know a joke that'll crack you all up, ahahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah, a joke, hehehe!" Ryouko copied, joining Atsuko's side as she began flailing her arms in the air.

We didn't really agree as a whole, but the Comedian went on with the joke, anyway. "Listen to this: I got in a fight one time with a really big guy, and he said, 'I'm going to mop the floor with your face', and I said, 'You'll be sorry.', and he said, 'Oh yeah, why?' and I said, 'Well, you won't be able to get into the corners very well.'"

"Bu-bum, tsh!" Ryouko ended with the sound effect.

The joke wasn't a complete bummer. Some of us laughed, others didn't, but we did all clap. As Atsuko and Ryouko were thanking in the same voice, I saw that Kaede was being quiet as ever, and so was Masa. Unfortunately, Numi pulled on both of them to the center. "Numi wants to introduce Masayoshi-kun and Kaede-kun!" She exclaimed.

It was obvious that the two were completely nervous. Masa began to look away and scratch his neck, and Kaede just shook in his place. "H…Hi." Masa responded.

Kaede bit on one of his finger as he began to try and leave, but Numi kept him in his place. "…..Hi…." Was all he could manage to say as the two immediately escaped away from Numi.

"That was…nice." I heard Shaun comment rather lightly in his British accent.

The girl named Eleonor let out an uplifting laugh as she said, "This is a party, guys, so don't try to hide away and just get it on!" She exclaimed, encouraging us.

"We should all be having fun." The girl named Choi added in a friendly voice, smiling slightly.

Little by little, the music got louder. The cheerful and happy bunch got into dancing as they tried to convince us to join in. I noticed Xun, who was standing beside me, just groaned in boredom and said, "This is going to be one, long, annoying night."

"All I'm wondering about is where the host is." Kin said as he continued to nibble on his thumb, looking worriedly almost everywhere he looks at.

"W-Well, we should still enjoy the night." Lulu came up beside me and looked up at me, smiling. "Right, Kazuma?"

I just blinked at her as I nodded, smiling as well. "Yeah, we should do that." I looked towards the crowd of the Ultimates as they enjoy – or hate – the party. All in all, it seems as though we are having a good time.

**"Hello? *mic feedback* Testing, mic test! One, two, oh what the heck…"**

A voice suddenly boomed through the speakers that surrounded us. It was so loud that most of us covered our ears.

**"Is everyone here? GOOD, 'cuz I'm ready to get this thing sta-ar-ted, gyahahaha!"**

We looked around, and all of our attention landed to where the podium is. Walking in from the door by the white screen was something in a black-and-white 'suit' and took its place by the podium stall. It faked a cough as it said, "Hello there, my dear, dear, SHSL Students!" It announced. "Welcome to Hotel Seizon, and I do hope you'll enjoy your stay. The buffet is always filled, the music is playing, and soon enough, LOTS AND LOTS OF DEAD BODIES WILL BE PILLING UP!"

EH?!

**"Upupupu, once again, welcome to Hotel Seizon, and I do hope that I'll get my fill of DESPAIR!"**

* * *

**Well, let the kill-and-kill game begin, gyahahah! Hopefully, this will set you all in a killin' mood. Just hopefully…**

**Anyway, the voting poll will come up after this, so start voting on your 6 students that you want to survive. Remember, this will mostly affect who will die, who will kill, and who will live.**

**I do hope that I got all the characters right.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	5. Enjoy Your Stays!

**Well, time to start this game of despair!**

**ChitoseYume – many people did send in interesting characters, so that would be the case.**

**ZetaKuma – the cases are things that hurt my head mostly…but fun to make.**

**Chem – thank you, and I do hope you enjoy the story all the way.**

**Nemris – good luck with the memorization! Actually, in all honesty, I agree with you that the girls are similarly cheery, but, luckily, that's just the exterior. Their much deeper personalities should be interesting.**

**Shaun – it'll all depend with time, Shaun, all with time…**

**Guest – was Monokuma a jerk in the second game? I'm not sure, but, he's probably going to be as sadistic as he is.**

**Anima – Thank you for the review. Well, that's how shy they are suppose to be, so Numi is helping them becoming social. Ryouko and Lexus? Are you referring to Ryouko and Atsuko, maybe? I must say, Lulu is just so adorable…**

**There's a few things I like to say more, but let's leave that for later.**

* * *

Kazuma

"Upupupu, once again, welcome to Hotel Seizon, and I do hope that I'll get my fill of DESPAIR!" The bear shouted at the top of its lungs.

"EH?!" I looked around and saw that some of us were clearly confused, others looking quite terrified or something. I saw that Chion had a scared expression on his face as he saw the walking object. "A-A-A bear?!" He shouted.

"It's…quite unnatural, really…" I heard Ryou comment, and he seemed to be looking unlike his calm self, like he's slightly scared.

I can hear Atsuko laughing a bit. "Ehehehe….why do pandas love old movies?" The bear thing just stared at her. "'Cause they're in black and white, ahahaha!"

"GYAHAHAHA!" The bear just laughed along, surprising us suddenly. "Nice joke, Atsuko-chan!"

Ryouko scratched her had as she had a cat-like smile. "Why is thewe a beaw hewe?"

Choi nodded in agreement. "Weird." She said with her native accent evident.

Masayoshi continued to stay quiet, only muttering something intangible beneath his breath, along with Kaede who continued to fidget nervously as he tried to hide away from the bear. "This is odd, indeed." Shaun commented himself.

"Is that toy supposed to be some sort of joke of the host? Ain't buying it." Xun said with a slightly annoyed expression, though he seem to have a small smirk on when he saw some people getting a bit anxious.

"This sure ain't the welcoming I was hopin' for." Eleonor said with a skeptical look.

Numi raised her hand. "Numi believes that that bear is a mammal."

"We all know that thing is a mammal, but…" Kin just trailed a bit before saying, "It looks a bit more…metallic than furry."

Lexus sighed. "Please. No more f-cking pranks. I'm already agitated as it is." She complained.

"W-What do you mean 'despair'?" Lulu asked in a timid-like tone.

The bear thing walked back and forth in front of us as it sighed. "Welp, first of all, call meh Monokuma. As for tonight and onwards, I'm your host!"

"Monokuma, huh? Hey there, then." I greeted with a hand up. I yawned a bit before asking, "As what Lulu asked, what do you mean by 'despair'?"

Monokuma chuckled. "Upupu, well, I'm sure none of you don't know yet, so might as well tell ya." He cleared his throat. "You guys were invited to a special gathering, correct? Well, you are now my dear participants in this generation's death game!"

EH?!

"Can you elaborate?" I asked rather calmly, somewhat surprising those easily-terrified few.

"Hm, well, from here on out, you all will be residing in Hotel Seizon until you 'check out'. You will all be limited to this building and its rooms ONLY! No one goes outside, got that?!"

Ryou had his gaze averted from Monokuma as he inquired, "By 'check out', you mean…?"

"Kill someone." Monokuma replied darkly.

"Salam-eul jug-yeo?!" Choi exclaimed.

Chion just said loudly, "Are you out of your mind, b-bear?!"

"No." Monokuma responded bluntly. "Let me explain from the top, to make things clearer. You fifteen Ultimates are trapped in Hotel Seizon for a clever and gruesome game I have planned for all of you." It began. "None of you can leave, but if you want to, you can kill someone here. Following?"

Kin just shrugged, but nodded anyway. "W-We're following…"

"Follow what?" Numi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"In order to leave, we have to kill someone." I repeated for her, and she just stared in awe at me. It seems like she wouldn't understand. I looked back at Monokuma. "Continue."

The bear nodded, sighing. "You'll be able to live out nice lives here during the game. This place has everything! You name it, we have it! Well, except an exit door." One of us was about to talk back, but Monokuma just continued while snapping his fingers, and the grand door behind them opened, and came in the pair of butler and maid, both carrying a silver tray. The two, forever wearing a mask, approached each and every Ultimate, handing them what seems to be some sort of digital ID. The two left again. "Those are your ElectroIDs. They will be the ones to identify you. It has the basic information of the student user, the map of the place, and rules that must be followed." We all checked it out, whilst I checked the rules:

**Rule 1:** Guests may reside only within the establishment. Leaving is an unacceptable use of time.

**Rule 2:** "Closing Time" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

**Rule 3:** Guests sleeping anywhere other than the suites will be punished accordingly.

**Rule 4:** With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hotel Seizon at your discretion.

**Rule 5:** Violence against the manager, Monokuma, is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

**Rule 6:** Anyone who kills a fellow guest and becomes "blackened" will 'check-out', unless they are discovered.

**Rule 7:** Additional regulations may be added if necessary.

"EH?!" Lexus exclaimed loudly. "What do you mean 'will be punished if sleeping anywhere else'?!" She questioned.

Masayoshi just looked at his ID before looking back up. "What's…with 'blackened'?" He asked in a quiet-like, but loud enough, voice.

Monokuma sighed. "Sheesh, noisy Ultimates…" It complained. "First, you can't sleep anywhere else except your designated suites. Second, when someone kills someone, we will be going through a Class Trial to possibly figure out the murderer, and if not, that student will be 'blackened', and he or she can 'check-out', and the remaining students can die!"

EH?!

"However, if the murderer is caught, then that guest will be punished, and the rest can continue on living here peacefully."

"We're really going through with the 'killing someone' concept huh, aren't we?" Eleonor just said in a still curious tone.

Shaun just stayed quiet but said, "You are one twisted chap, sir."

"Why thank you, my dear man Shaun." The bear responded, smiling and blushing. He cleared his throat abruptly and said, "Anyway, that's about the gist of things. I don't really care how you kill someone, be it suffocation, drowning, burning, cutting, skinning, poisoning, or anything creative that you guys can come up with, I just want 'em dead!"

"So wait," Xun blurted out, averting his attention at Monokuma. "We only get a trial if we kill someone? Is non-lethally maiming or injuring someone okay? Just making sure of the rules here."

Ryouko clicked her tongue as she folded her arms across her chest. "Not surprised you asked that, moron." She said in a spot-on Lexus impression.

Atsuko laughed out loud like a psychotic mental patient. "Ahahaha! That's just great, Ryouko, ahaha!" That just scared Lulu and a few others.

Monokuma faked a cough to get our attention. "Well, to answer your inquiry, if they didn't die, then there's no need for a class trial to come into place. You can go hurt people as much as you want, SHSL Vigilante, and it'll be a-okay!"

"Okay then." Xun responded.

Kaede just stood in his place at the very back. "….So…we can't really go out…without…"

"Killing someone, yep, that's it." Monokuma said as he chuckled lowly. His crimson, red eye gleamed as it glared at us guests. "I do hope you enjoy your stay, my dear guests, upupupu…." With that, he disappeared in the glimpse of a sudden smoke fog. Coughing, we all turned to look back at the podium, but the bear wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA!" Atsuko laughed out loud like a maniac.

"Would you quit that?!" Chion shouted at her, almost freaking out. "Oh my god, this is TERRIBLE!" He continued to shout, screaming afterwards.

Xun sighed heavily and just glared at the two. "Shut….up…" He growled lowly. He clicked his tongue and said in a rather easy-going tone, "I don't think it's that bad."

"You're f-cking kidding, right?" Lexus questioned, clenching her fists. "We are trapped in a bear's gigantic hotel, forced to kill each other, and you don't think it's bad?!"

He smirked. "Well, at least for me."

"Let's not all react so violently." Ryou began. "True, we are in one of the worst possible situations we can be in, but that's no reason to panic." He said.

"Easy for you to say." Eleonor said with an awkward voice. "I ain't gonna sit around, or do anything willy-nilly. I'd say we just stick together until help arrives."

"I agree." Choi said in a light tone, obviously trying to be optimistic about all of this.

I looked over at Ryouko. She was chattering a bit in terror, it seems. "T-This is t-too i-intense fow mew…."She managed to say.

"…I'm sure it's just a joke." Masayoshi said quietly, looking at us all. "…Right?"

Scratching the back of my head, I just look at Masa and said, "I don't think Monokuma is joking. Sure, he looks funny, but I don't think he would be too serious if it was joke."

Masa's eyes just stared at me before looking away as his eyes widened. "…T-This can't be a joke…" He muttered.

"Come on now, there's no need to worry." I reassured them, placing my hands into my pockets. "There's really nothing to do here. It wouldn't do for us to go ahead and kill ourselves coz a stuffed toy told us to. Nothin' to do but wait. Search and wait. Wait and search. Just keep lookin' for a way out."

Ryou nodded in agreement. "That we should do."

Kaede just began walking around, terrified and nervous as though he never was. Numi tried to calm him down, but he just kept taking several steps away from her. "I-I'm….just being cautious…that's all.

"Numi is not a bad person." She said with a smile.

Chion just screamed again and just pompously approached Numi. "We don't know that! How could we possibly know?!" He questioned boisterously as he abruptly pointed at all of us. "Someone could be planning a master plan to kill us all right now! EVERYONE IS THE ENEMY! NO ONE HERE IS SAFE!"

Shaun just stood where he is and just seemed to be trying to stay calm and composed. "This is an alarming situation, but don't suspect everyone so rashly."

"Yeah, so shut up, freak." Lexus said bluntly.

"You be quiet, shortie." Chion retorted quickly as he pointed at her. She just stuck her tongue at him. "Oh, how mature!" He said sarcastically.

Atsuko just snickered. "Ahaha…Lexus, don't be mad, but I guess there's no use telling you so, since you obviously got a SHORT-temper, ahahahahaha!"

"Y-You're too jolly for words." Lulu muttered squeamishly as she just looked skeptically at Atsuko then at the rest.

Anyway, after a few more yelling and panic attacks, we proceeded to disperse, but most of us just stayed in the room, probably not wanting to get lost within the establishment. The others that left, however, went ahead to explore, such as myself. Lulu came with me, saying that it's best for all the Ultimates to have at least one person to be with, since this is a big place. "You're fine comin' with me?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course, why not?" She said with smile. She tilted her head to the side and said, "Um…are you tired or something?"

I yawned as I leaned my head back a bit with my arms folded behind it to support it. "…Maybe…hadn't taken a nap since I've got here." I stated.

"I see." She responded, just continuing to walk along side me. There was an awkward silence between us as we walked down one of the extravagant corridors of the hotel. I tried my best not to be creepy or weird with Lulu. She is a girl, after all.

From the sixth floor, we took the elevator and arrived back at the main lobby. Lulu and I were a bit astonished to see a giant, steel door in the place of the hotel's main entrance doors. The windows were barred as well with metal plates, and Lulu noticed that there was about two or three cameras around. "I'm guessing the toy ain't kidding about the death game."

"I-I know, right?" A voice behind us said in a wavering tone. I turned to look who it was, and it was Kin, the SHSL Accessory Designer. "He must've thought of every possibility to keep this game intact."

"C-Can we not talk about the 'game' for now?" She requested shyly.

Kin sighed as he nibbled on his thumb's nail. "It's already nine-thirty in the evening, so 'Closing Time' should be announced soon."

"Announced?" I repeated. "What made you think that?" Kin pointed towards the speakers that were around the room. "I see…how perceptive of you."

"A-As an accessory designer, I have to take in all possible details." He said as Choi came up behind him, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Come on, help me find my room." She asked in a polite manner.

Kin sighed as he nodded, turning to look at both me and Lulu. "It's best if you try to find your rooms as well, or else you might end up being locked up." He said a bit nervously as he escorted Choi to the floor of the suites.

Lulu just looked down as she tugged on my sleeve. "We should do that…"

I yawned again as my sleepy eyes blinked whilst I nodded at her. "Sure, gotta catch some Zs anyway." He said as we took the elevator. According to the ElectroID map, there are about forty floors within the hotel, but there was a special indication to the fifteenth, sixteenth, and seventeenth floor. We visited those floors, and we found out that it was the suites for us guests. Lulu's suite was on the fifteenth floor, along with Xun's, Kaede's, Ryouko's, and Numi's.

"S-See you tomorrow, Kazuma." She bid. "Hope you sleep well, d-despite everything."

I just waved it off. "Don't worry; I can fall asleep no matter what's going on. That's just me." I told her. She bowed before rushing towards her suite. Coming out from his own suite was Xun, who just gave me a quick glare. "How ya doing?"

"What's it to you?" He questioned bluntly. He sighed. "I'm practically the only one on this floor with a sane mind. Man, the others here are so annoying."

"I would not say so, Xun." I replied casually. He just clicked his tongue and began walking away from me. I guess our conversation is over.

I headed next to the sixteenth floor, but my suite wasn't there. The only ones that were there were Chion's, Choi's, Masayoshi's, Atsuko's, and Shaun's. Atsuko and Shaun were talking somewhere by the end of the corridors, and the Comedian had a devious look on her face. "Ahaha, don't worry about nothing!"

"You're seriously in a cracking state than most chaps." Shaun responded to her.

"Yep! Gyahahaha!" Atsuko continued to laugh out loud.

Not being the eavesdropper, I head back into the elevator and finally arrived at the seventeenth floor. On that floor are the suites for me, Kin, Ryou, Eleonor, and Lexus. I saw my suite, and it was between Kin's and Ryou's. Heading inside, I took in the interior of my suite. It was average, but modern and relaxing-looking. The juxtaposition of the bed, couch, desk, and the other furniture were spot on, and the bathroom, though not over the top, is clean and smells fresh. Slumping onto the bed, I pulled down my beanie over my eyes, hoping to fall asleep, but…

**"Upupu, it's 'Closing Time', dear guests. Hurry up back into your suites and have a good night's sleep! See ya in the morning!"**

The voice of Monokuma quiet down as the screen just at the opposite of the wall where my bed was facing shut off. I sighed as I laid back my head onto the soft pillows. Everything rushed back into me in vivid details, but nevertheless, it didn't take me hours to fall into the land of nod; the land of sleep.

And so, that night, passed on, and the locking of freedom was finished.

Welcome to the Hotel of Homicides.

* * *

**Well, that's it, and hopefully, I'm getting better at portraying your characters well.**

**So, first and foremost, I am very much surprised with the voting so far….that's it.**

**I've tried reading on how Super Danganronpa 2 ended, but, I ended up with a headache. It was a bit too much for me, but at least I know what happened to those students. Nevermind this.**

**Now then, I remember doing this last time, but now, I'm bringing it back! For you reviewers to take part (well, more than just sending a character) you can come up with activities or events that you want Kazuma and the others to partake in. I'm open to suggestions, but know this: You can only suggest suggestions one time only. There's a lot of you reading this, and I would like to use all of your ideas if possible, so, if you suggested already, you can't suggest anymore. If you want to get an idea, go to my previous fiction.**

**Remember, voting is important, and so are the roles!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	6. Seizon's Hide-n-Seek Game!

**I am glad that I have a good start of this death game of mine. Thank you for the reviews, the votes, and for the suggestions. Also, I'm sorry for the long update. I've been busy as of late.**

**Nemris – wow…long review….thank you! So, best chapter of the sequel, or the entire series so far? Well, you are a loyal reader/reviewer, so I thought that I pay you back for your support with some of the spotlight. I do a lot with some other characters as well. As I said, the deeper we get into the story, the more personality we'll see (or at least with those that survive long…) Anyway, thank you for the brilliant suggestion!**

**Shaun – Yes, the game begins. Let's see if those certain students survive….upupupu.**

**ZetaKuma – I see, well, as long as you are attached to the characters. Things should really get interesting.**

**Seth – Thank you, and hopefully, I will continue to do my best with all of these characters' portrayals.**

**Ash – you just have to read and find out. Anyway, good to see that you like the main protagonist, and we'll get to see more fo the other characters (and hopefully, get to view from another character's perspective.)**

**On a short note: Choi Mari, the SHSL Hallyu Star, I messed up her name. Her first name is Mari, and her last name is Choi…my mistake…sorry.**

**Also, this is Nemris' suggestion! Remember to PM the details of your own suggestion to me if you want me to make a chapter about it.**

* * *

Kazuma

"So Lulu is the Seeker, huh?" I muttered as I observed the others running about – others are just taking it easy – and trying to find a place to hide. I scratched my head and thought about whether to hide seriously or just sleep somewhere nearby. Actually, I chose the latter, thinking that it could make things a bit interesting. Besides, I didn't get enough sleep, and I did force myself to wake up early. Again, I yawned and ended up lying under the buffet table. There was a long table cloth covering the thing, so I'm not sure if Lulu will find me immediately or not. Anyway, I slept away.

Want to know what's going on?

* * *

_"Upupu, have you all got your fill?" Monokuma asked suddenly as he stood on the centermost table. "If you did, then it's time for a game!"_

_EH?! We were awoken at the time of opening time, and Monokuma had announced that we head to the Dining Hall that was located on the twenty-third floor._

_"How about we not?" Xun suggested bluntly as he just continued eating the food that was on his plate._

_Masayoshi and Kaede just sat in their chairs with a small hint of fear in their expressions. "I think this'll not be a fun game, chaps…" Shaun muttered as he just looked at Monokuma._

_"Ya think?" Lexus questioned aggressively as she sat up properly._

_"What game is it?" Mari (Choi) asked rather curiously._

_Monokuma just hummed something before toppling over the flower vase on the table, its contents spilling over the table and onto the floor. "You're all going to join whether you like it or not. Anyway, it's Hide-and-Seek!"_

_"Hide and Seek?" We all repeated in unison._

_"Yep, Hide-and-Seek." Monokuma said once more as he gestured us to gather around him. "Okay, rules! First, I will choose a Seeker amongst you fifteen with roulette." With that said, the roulette appeared from the ceiling, and it all has everyone's name on it._

_Chion just sighed exasperatedly. "Oh god, you're just pushing yourself too hard Monobear!"_

_"Effort? This is nothing, Chion-kun~" Monokuma cooed. From there, he began citing the rules of the game, such as that the Seeker will have the time of now up till nine in the evening to find all the Hiders. He or she will use a toy gun with a camera tagger that he or she will use to 'tag' the Hiders. The tagged Hiders will then join the Seeker in finding the other Hiders._

_"If a tagged Hider tags three other Hiders, then they're safe from punishment?" Ryou inquired._

_Monokuma nodded. "Yeah. A special prize will be awarded to the winner or winners. If the Seeker finds all the Hiders, he or she wins. If a Hider is still in hiding, then he or she will win. If one Hider is still in hiding, then the tagged Hiders that that did not tag three Hiders and the original seeker will be punished."_

_"EH?!"_

_"Let's get the roulette going!" So with that, Monokuma spun the wheel. Moments later, the arrow landed on Lulu's name. "Upupu, Lulu Jufrelle will be the Seeker. Everyone, hide! The game starts now up to nine in the evening!"_

_"W-Wait, what?" Lulu began to question as Monokuma handed her the 'weapon' and blindfolded her. The others went into hiding. "I-I-I'm not ready!"_

_"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"_

* * *

Thirty minutes passed for the Hiders, and the Seeker will now find them.

I yawned again as I stared blankly upwards. "H-Hello?" I heard Lulu calling out. I laughed a bit at that, and just covered my mouth to just muffle the sounds.

A few minutes later, I thought I heard Lulu leaving, but then she was just looking beneath the tables, ruffling the cloths until she looked beneath where I am. She yelped a bit and stumbled back. "You okay?" I asked as I peeked through the cloth.

"A-Ah!" Lulu fumbled with the tagger gun and just aimed at me, pulling the trigger, and there was a sound. After a moment of realization, she muttered, "I-I tagged you."

I nodded as I crawled out the table. Monokuma was sitting on top of the table where he announced the game. "Good job, Lulu-chan!" The bear cheered, eating popcorn. He then tossed me a tagger gun.

I looked over at Lulu. "Good job." I said as well as we took one last look around the dining hall before leaving.

* * *

"W-Why didn't you hide better than that?" Lulu asked suddenly as she and I were in the elevator, heading to a random floor.

I shrugged. "Don't know, maybe 'cuz I don't have the motive to do so?"

"E-Eh?"

"Anyways, it's better to be found first, in my opinion. I mean, you still get a chance to tag three other Hiders, making you safe."

Lulu just looked at me, then gasping when she figured it out. "O-Oh, I see then!" We then arrived at the third floor, and it is the floor for the grand library. Each part of the floor had shelves with books, and other parts have tables. There were also computers to play games or listen to music, but no connection to the outside. "Wow…"

I looked around and began searching through the shelves. Lulu went a little to another way, as well. As I was looking around, I saw something sparkle from behind a far off book shelf. With quiet steps and a moment of preparation, I quickly aimed the tagger towards not one, but two Hiders. "Boom…got you both."

"Can't be!" Eleonor shouted out as she stood up, looking down at Kaede and sighed heavily, scratching her head. "Great, we were found thanks to your idea of hiding here."

"I-I-I….I…" Kaede began to stutter as he stood up and just looked away from both Eleonor and I. "….You chose to follow." He muttered.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" Eleonor questioned as she looked away from Kaede. I sighed. Monokuma appeared out of the blue and just handed the two tagger toy guns.

After making sure that no one else was around, I nodded and said, "Let's go check another floor." With that, we all entered the elevator.

Lulu just looked between Kaede and Eleonor as the two didn't interact with each other – not like Kaede talks a lot. Anyway, we ended on another random floor, and that was the thirty-seventh. There was, surprisingly, a museum on that floor. It had historical and valuable items ranging from the time periods of the Jurassic to the medieval to the now. There were eggs, statues, paintings, and many others that were saved from their time. Kaede seemed to have trailed away and ended up by a spot where there was a shelf showcasing a bunch of extinct bugs. Lulu followed him, so I was left with Eleonor. While we were looking around the Ancient Egypt section of the museum, I said, "Your outfit is too glittery that it stood out in the library."

"What?" Eleonor questioned as she kept an eye out for any Hiders. "Oh, so you're teaming up with Kaede and telling me that it's my fault?"

"Well…"

"Listen, the spot that we hid in was terrible, so it's possible that we would be found easily."

"If you knew that, why didn't you change hiding places?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know, I don't like going solo or anything, but I don't liking people dragging me down neither, alright?"

I looked at her before bringing my attention back at the area. I then saw something peculiar. In front of a glass shelf that held exquisite gold accessories from the pharaohs and ladies of the Nile was none other than Kin, meticulously juxtaposing the jewels inside as he murmured something intangible. As I was about to tag him, I heard someone else say 'tag!'.

"T-Tag!" Lulu exclaimed quite shakily as she smiled a bit and looked at Kin. "W-What are you doing?"

Kin seemed to have been surprised by our presence that he jumped a bit and turned to look at us. "O-Oh, here already?" He stuttered as he began biting on his thumb's nail. "I'm just fixing a blatantly placed diamond and gold necklace, nothing much."

"Why weren't you hiding?" I questioned.

Kin turned to look at me. He sighed. "Actually, I was hiding inside that pharaoh's tomb." He began as he pointed towards a half-opened stone coffin, which kind of frightened Eleonor and Kaede because the mummy inside was just placed by a corner to give way to Kin. "When I saw that the accessories inside this cabinet were badly arranged, I couldn't help but fix it myself."

Monokuma popped up from behind them and asked, "How did you open the lock?" It asked. "I mean, the cabinet has a lock, and I gave no student no key."

We all looked at the Accessory Designer as he continued to tap his foot anxiously. "W-Well, I found broken glass nearby, so I thought I could make a key out of it and unlock the cabinet." He then showed us the key he made. I was a bit impressed. That key was made from broken glass, and it was able to unlock the cabinet.

"Gimme that!" Monokuma shouted as he snatched the glass key and disappeared in a split second, leaving behind a tagger for Kin.

The Accessory Designer sighed. "Oh well…"

"Come on, let's go!" Eleonor asserted as she went ahead. We followed her and went to another random floor. We then ended on the twenty-first floor, which was a luxurious nightclub. There was a disco ball, tables, a bar, and a light-up and jazzy dance-floor. There was music booming through the loud speakers as we began searching around.

Kaede just looks crestfallen. "…So loud…" He muttered as he moved away towards one of the tables.

Kin sighed as he began searching behind the bar, and Eleonor just had fun dancing on the dance floor. I looked over at Lulu and just followed her towards the stage. "I-I'm not very fond of being on stage as the others…" She began.

"I see. Well, at first, you do look like a shy person." I commented.

She laughed a bit awkwardly and said, "I thought you were going to say clumsy." With that, she began checking the stage, and when she was checking behind the curtains…

"BOOO!"

"Kyaaaah!" Lulu fell back, and I look and saw that Atsuko was laughing so much, so hard, that it looks like it hurts. "Bwahahaha! That was a good laugh!" She shouted.

Lulu scrambled to grab her tagger and just tagged Atsuko. "T-Tag!" She exclaimed.

"Aww…poor me got tagged." She said in a convincing sad-like tone. Monokuma showed up and tossed a tagger to the Comedian. She chuckled and just began shooting at Eleonor, Kaede, and Kin.

"T-They're already tagged…" Lulu muttered as she headed towards the elevator. Now that I thought about it, it has been awhile.

"We started this game about nine in the morning, and now it's already two in the afternoon." I muttered as I joined Lulu and the others in the elevator.

Kaede looked around and, in a small and soft voice, asked, "…..What about the time limit? A-Are we close?"

Lulu looked back at him and smiled. "D-Don't worry about it." She said as we then ended up on a random floor, which was the thirty-forth floor, which was a bathhouse and sauna. No one was there, so on to the next floor. The next few rooms was a Cinema/Theater Room on the eighteenth floor, the Whispering Gallery on the thirty-ninth floor, an unnecessary Torture Chamber on the twenty-second floor, and an Infirmary on the fifth floor, all which contained no hiders.

"Argh…we're losing time." Eleonor muttered as we entered another floor. It was the fortieth floor, the very top, and it was a greenhouse. There were flowers, insects crawling or flying around, but no sight of a hider. Of course, that's until…

"Tag." Kin said as he pointed his toy gun towards something behind a couple of clustered trees. "Also, there are slimy bugs there." He added.

"EEEEK!" Mari jumped out of her hiding place and just stood behind Kin. "G-Got me then!"

Kin just smiled at her. "Alright then!" Lulu exclaimed. She began counting on her fingers. "We still have to find Xun, Ryouko, Numi, Masayoshi, Chion, Ryou, Shaun and Lexus."

I thought about any possible places that the others could be. A thought then came to mind. "I think I know where one of them is." So with that, Lulu and the others followed me to the tenth floor. There was an Olympic sized swimming pool there, and several hot springs by the corners and sides.

"Hey, how do swimmers clean themselves?" Atsuko suddenly asked jokingly. "They wash up on the shore!" At that time, not all of us get it. Sure, Kin and Lulu laughed a bit at that, but anyway, we should just focus.

"Who are we looking for here?" Mari asked curiously. I just told them to look around.

We stayed there for five more minutes. "Now what?" Eleonor asked.

Suddenly, we heard movements from the pool. Gasping for air was Numi, exclaiming loudly. "Gaah! Personal record, broken!"

"Gyahaha, tag!" Atsuko shouted, her gun aimed at the Diver. "Yosh! First victim!" We watched as Numi swam effortlessly from the middle of the pool to the sides in only a matter of seconds.

"Aww, Numi was caught by Atsuko. That's fine!" Numi said happily, taking the gun tagger from Monokuma that appeared and then disappeared.

"H-How long have you been submerged?" Lulu asked.

Numi laughed a bit. "Numi is not really sure, but Numi guess that it's between eight to thirteen minutes. Anyway, are you all having troubles looking for others?"

We nodded. "Y-Yeah…." Kaede muttered.

"Kaede-kun!" Numi exclaimed, seeing the guy. She smiled at him as she then stated, "Numi knows where other two are!" So with that, we followed her. We went to the twenty-ninth floor where the Laboratory resides. As we entered, Numi turned to look at us, grinning. "Go have a look around!"

"Alright, thanks." I began searching around behind the machines, the storage room, and some cells and closets. All of a sudden, I heard someone saying 'tag'.

"Tag." Kin said, smiling as Ryou hopped down from a rather elevated machine, which seemed rather difficult for Seekers to see if anyone was on top of it.

Ryou dusted himself and nodded at Kin. "Good work. You have a pretty sharp eye."

Just then, I heard another shout. "TAG!"

"Sheesh, DON'T SCREAM SO LOUDLY!"

"YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!" I then found that Atsuko had tagged Chion, who appears to be hiding behind columns and rows of tall machinery.

Lulu seemed to be happy that one by one, the others were being found. "Great job, everyone! I-It's already six in the evening, so we only have three hours left to found the rest. L-Let's keep moving!" With that, we kept on moving. We then arrived on the twenty-sixth floor, which was a strange floor called the 'Sleep Sheep' room. As we entered, we saw that there were comfy beds, fluffy seats, carpeted floor, sheep décor, and soft, sleep-inducing music playing in the background. I immediately feel myself getting sleepy as I yawned.

"This floor is weird." Mari commented as she began walking around.

As we all moved about, I began to hear some of us yawning and such. Out of no particular reason, I laid down on the carpet floor, resting. When I turned my head, I saw a figure beneath one of the beds. Aiming my gun at it, I said, "Boom, tag." The figured move, as though waking up. Getting out from under the bed, the person emerged and stood up tall.

Xun yawned, saying, "Took you guys long enough."

"Xun?" Lulu muttered as she looked at him. "I-I didn't think you will hide in a place like this."

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, the place looks too wimpy and definitely not my type, but at least it's comfortable."

"Ahahaha!" Atsuko laughed. "I was expecting Miss Short Temper to be here, but she ain't!"

Maybe she was talking about Lexus. Anyway, after Xun got his tagger, we continued to explore. We headed next to the eleventh floor, which was the Recreation Floor. There was a billiard board, darts, arcade games, magazines, and many more you can find in a typical recreational room. As we looked around, I noticed that Xun was examining a closed closet. Without waiting another moment, he swung the door open and just pointed the camera tagger forward. "Tag."

"Aww…Xun found me!" A childish voice squealed as it came out. Ryouko just laughed a bit and just did a strange pose with her hands on her head. "I didn't hide too well, didn't I?"

Xun just nodded and turned to look away. "Come on and hurry it up. I don't want to keep wasting time on this lame game."

"I just rather not dawdle here not doing anything as well." Ryou invoiced. So with that out of the way, and as Ryouko got her own tagger, we headed to the next floor we visit. We arrived at the thirtieth floor, which holds the Fashion hall full of clothes and accessories, but no Hiders. At the twentieth floor was the Storage Room for all things; the second floor was the Pantry – which surprisingly occupies the entire floor -, the nineteenth floor held the Winery, the twenty-eighth floor held the Crafting Workshop, the thirty-second floor held the Weather Room where one can control the weather and atmosphere within, the thirty-first held a Laundry Area, and then on the eight floor was the Casino. All those rooms had no Hiders.

We then arrived at a normal gathering room on the fourteenth floor. Actually, the floors four, seven, twelve, thirteen, twenty-four, twenty-seven, thirty-three, thirty-sixth and thirty-eight were all gathering rooms. There were couches, sofas, seats, shelves, board-games, and a fireplace. Out of all of the gathering rooms we visited, only here did we find Shaun and Masayoshi, both reading and seemingly had finished piles of books already. They both looked at us for a moment before averting their attention back at what they were reading. "HAHAHA!" Atsuko laughed out loud as she tagged Masa. "Tag, you're it!"

"This is Hide-and-Seek." Kin said as he tagged Shaun.

"What took you chaps so long?" Shaun asked curiously as he shut his book closed.

"…You got lost?" Masayoshi added.

Eleonor just heaved a heavy sigh. "There are a lot of these kinds of rooms, but this was the last one we visited."

"Must've been confusing and head-wrecking then." Shaun commented as Monokuma tossed him and Masa taggers.

"Upupu, say now, it's only five minutes before nine in the evening." Monokuma announced.

EH?!

Lulu seemed a bit in a panic. "B-But…w-who's missing?" We all thought about it for a second before it came to mind.

"Lexus." I stated as I began to think where she cold possibly be. We checked all possible floors, of course, with some exceptions. Monokuma explained that the twenty-fifth floor held the Manager's Office, and that guests are banned from going there, and on the thirty-fifth floor held the Courtroom where the Trials will be held. I counted all the rooms, then I remembered that we missed one floor.

**DING DONG GOES THE GRANDFATHER CLOCK!**

"Upupu, times up!" Monokuma shouted with glee.

"Nooooo!" Lulu just exclaimed as she collapsed tiredly onto the floor. The others then realized that some of them had not tagged three Hiders as well.

"Heck no! I didn't tag anyone!" Eleonor shouted.

Kaede and Masayoshi looked as though it didn't bother them yet, and Numi just seems to be oblivious to whatever was happening. "This is unacceptable!" Chion stated loudly.

Xun folded his arms across his chest. "Tsk, so I lost this time. Anyway, where is short-stuff then?"

"Follow me, dear guests!~" Monokuma ordered as we took the elevators to the ninth floor. On that floor was the Gymnasium. It held equipment for sports, aerobics, acrobatics, and gymnastics. There is even a basketball court. "UPUPU, LEXUS-CHAN~ YOU WON!" After a few moments, the said girl popped out from the least conventional and least suspecting hiding place – behind the backboard of one of the basketball shooting rings.

EH?!

"H-How did she get up there?" Ryouko asked in a spot-on Lulu impression.

"Well…that's was surprising." I commented.

"Well I'll be…" Shaun muttered.

Lexus seemed to be smirking as she climbed on top of the narrow backboard, balancing on top of it perfectly.

Lulu just stared at what was happening. "W-What's going on?" Suddenly, lexus jumped off the board. Mari, Eleonor and Lulu all shrieked in surprise. Lexus then skillfully grabbed onto one of the hanging rings that gymnasts use and used that to swing from one ring to another, landing on top of a balance beam. She waved at them.

"Sup, b-tches." She greeted coolly.

"You done showing off?" Xun questioned dully.

Lexus just clicked her tongue at him. "Shut up."

"Well, we have our winner!" Monokuma grabbed Lexus's hand and raised it up. "Lexus Emerine is the winner of Hotel Seizon's Hide-n-Seek game!" Monokuma then looked sadistically at us. "Time to hand out the prizes and punishments!"

* * *

**Before everything else, here is the list of the rooms:**

**40 - Greenhouse**

**39 - Whispering Gallery**

**38 - GATHERING ROOM**

**37 - Museum**

**36 - GATHERING ROOM**

**35 - COURTROOM**

**34 - Sauna and Bathhouse**

**33 - GATHERING ROOM**

**32 - Weather Room**

**31 - Laundry**

**30 - Fashion Hall**

**29 - Laboratory**

**28 - Crafting Workshop**

**27 - GATHERING ROOM**

**26 - Sleep Sheep**

**25 - (MANAGAER'S OFFICE) CONTROL ROOM**

**24 - GATHERING ROOM**

**23 - Dining Hall**

**22 - Torture Chamber**

**21 - Nightclub**

**20 - Storage**

**19 - Winery**

**18 - Cinema/Theater**

**17 - (DORMS) Kin, Kazuma, Ryou, Eleonor, Lexus**

**16 - (DORMS) Chion, Mari, Masayoshi, Atsuko, Shaun**

**15 - (DORMS) Lulu, Xun, Kaede, Numi, Ryouko**

**14 - GATHERING ROOM**

**13 - GATHERING ROOM**

**12 - GATHERING ROOM**

**11 - Recreation**

**10 - Swimming Pool and Hotsprings**

**9 - Gymnasium**

**8 - Casino**

**7 - GATHERING ROOM**

**6 - Convention**

**5 - Infirmary**

**4 - GATHERING ROOM**

**3 - Library**

**2 - Pantry**

**1 - Main Lobby**

**This chapter is longer than I expected, but hey, it means that it was a good idea! Arigatou Gozaimasu to Nemris for suggesting it. The prizes, punishments, who won, who lost, will be stated next chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	7. Let's Talk (1)

**I. Am. Sorry.**

**I have not done my fan-fiction writer duty of updating new chapters almost weekly. I have no excuses to say…but the time where I actually got writer's block, wrote a chapter before, but the file got deleted for some reason, and all that…but again, will not state excuses.**

**Anyway…let's just keep on going.**

**Seth – Because she is Lexus, it's not like anyone can stop her. Yes, it's the others fault for not being good at seeking.**

**Ichinose – hello, Shaun, now SatoIchinose, Ichinose for short. Hehe, yes, I found it funny as well when I typed it. Masa and Shaun are just that good.**

**ZetaKuma – yes, it's great not having to worry about who should I kill off next or something. Hehe, I try to make it as funny as possible, so there.**

**Nemris – thank you very much for giving the idea in the first place. You are the user to be thanked for this chapter. I'm glad that you and the others liked it. I also like to thank you that you like the previous chapter, and deemed it as the best!**

**Chem – well, whether they care for the game or not, they are good at it.**

**xoxoCharcleffxoxo – or Cleff for short. I never doubted your existence for this fiction. Actually, Chion is becoming a great and unique addition to the cast, so don't worry about it. Thank you for your reviews.**

**RedtheWolf2 – thank you for the review. I thank you that you like the story, all its characters, and the story it tells. I also would like to thank you for your suggestion. Keep on waiting, despite my inconsistent updates!**

**Let's go on with the real story.**

* * *

Kazuma

"Well…I guess things have piped down somehow." Not. The next day after the 'Hide-n-Seek' Game of Monokuma's, many of us, aka the losers of the game, were complaining about the punishment Monokuma gave them, and that the others were at fault for their own loss. As of now, we are eating in the Dining Hall on the twenty-third floor. Here's how it went down yesterday…

* * *

_"__Upupu, good job, Lexus!" Monokuma exclaimed at the top of his bear lungs, if he had any._

_Lexus just smirked and chuckled rather deviously. "You idiots seriously got your asses whooped by this person, right here!" She boasted as she pointed towards herself._

_"__Shut up, shortie!" Chion shouted as he walked towards her and just glared her down._

_Lulu was just teary-eyed. "I-I failed everyone!" She cried out._

_"__Don't be sad." Ryouko tried to comfort Lulu with Mari's frank and amateurish English speaking skills.._

_"__Heheh, yeah, don't be, gyahaha!" Atsuko laughed out loud._

_Masayoshi looked over at Atsuko. "…You didn't lose, so don't sympathize for those who did."_

_Atsuko just stuck her tongue at him while Xun let out a heavy sigh. "Just shut up, all of you…" He muttered._

_"__Alright, alright, stop it, all of you." Monokuma commanded as he broke Chion and Lexus apart. "Your quarrels are cute, but now, I'm gonna give the prizes and punishments!" With that, he separated me, Atsuko, Kin, and Lexus from the rest. "So, for the winners, you will receive the liberty to ask five questions to your other fellow guests, and they are to answer you truthfully." The bear turned to look at the losers. "So don't try lyin', I'm gonna smack your mushy bottoms to hell!"_

_Shaun rubbed the back of his neck. "Ain't that…rather exaggerated of you, chap?"_

_Monokuma shook his head. "Nope, not at all." He chuckled lowly. "Now, for you losers…"_

* * *

"Do we really have to be the winners' maids and butlers for a week?!" Eleonor questioned irritatingly as she hit her hands on the tabletop. "I mean, come on, what's the point?"

"It's punishment. You should learn to take it." Ryou said as he continued to eat quietly on another table.

Choi just sighed slightly, but let out a small smile. "Calm down now."

Eleonor just grunted as she sat back down and just continued eating as well. Kin was by the same table with her. "Eleonor, I prefer that you eat your soup with the soup spoon…" He suggested, his eyes twitching at the woman's attempt to use the improper utensils to eat her cream stew.

I just stared at them as Eleonor didn't reply back. Instead of watching for a longer amount of time, I stood up, grabbed my finished plate, and just place all the dirty dishes inside a basket. Nearby was Kaede just hiding away from the others, obviously trying to avoid social contact with the other guests. I approached him. "Still anxious?"

Kaede slowly turned his head towards me, and then quickly looked away, shaking nervously. "….Kinda….." He answered hastily. "J-Just go away before…"

"Kaede-kuuuuun!" A familiar voice called out as the maiden rushed towards the said guy. "Numi has been looking all over for you. Numi know's that you didn't eat as much. Breakfast is important!" She scolded.

"….G-Gotta go now." Kaede muttered as he began to take his leave, which then turned into dash

Numi just tilted her head to the side. "Hm? Kaede-kun?" Without a single moment of pause, she chased after him.

"You know, I'm just gonna leave short-stuff and all you idiots here. I've gotta tend to myself and whatnot, so adieu!" With that, Chion left as well.

Lexus clicked her tongue as she trudged outside. "Gonna find someplace to sleep…" She then left. One by one, each of us begin to take our leave, heading to other places or trying to avoid someone else. After awhile, I was the only one left. Well, not really. It was only me and Mari inside. The young Hallyu Star was drinking cha in a quaint teacup. She looked at peace as she took measly sips from her cup.

I walked over to the buffet and just grabbed a pizza pouch. I took a bite from it as I approached her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Anyeong."

"Hey, how's it going, Choi-san?" I asked as I continued to eat.

She just shrugged. "Fine. Things could be better." She commented. She must be referring to being trapped here with a psycho bear and all. "You're going to command me?"

"What?"

"I'm maid for the winners for a week?" Mari inquired as she giggled slightly.

I just looked at her strangely with my dull eyes. "You don't seem to so down about it."

Mari just sighed. "Not good to feel bad." She averted her attention towards her teacup in her hand. "One time, back in Korea, I don't do concert for my fans because I went out with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I repeated.

She nodded. "I didn't tell manager about it 'cuz it'll make him mad. The next day, I was scolded and didn't get to do a cover up concert. I felt bad for doing so."

"Then why did you go out with him if you knew you had a concert?" I questioned.

Mari just sighed heavily as she looked down. "…I don't know, it's just that, I don't like being on stage so often. I want to be able to have my romantic relationship without having work to get in the way." She then let out a small smile. "Ever since then, my boyfriend got worried of me because of my sad mood, and it caused some other issues." Mari perked up. "That's why I be happy, and not feel bad."

I just looked at her. I took the last bite from my pizza pouch and threw it into a nearby trashcan. I looked back at her. She is still drinking that tea of hers. "…Well, see ya later then. Stay as happy as you are."

She smiled. "Okay." With that, I took my leave.

* * *

I began wandering around the hotel again. I didn't have any reason to order the others of the Hide-and-Seek game around. For now, all I can do is just try to find something to pass the time with. Maybe that way, I'll have something to do. After awhile, I ended up at the library once again. Why did I go here? I have no idea. I took my time walking around, scanning through some books, and all that. After some time, I heard two people talking and entering the room. "Gyahahaha, here, I got this: What does the Mummy do when he goes to the library?"

Someone replied with, "….What?"

"He gets wrapped up in a good book, kayahahaha!" Judging by the mentally-ill-sounding laughter, I assumed that it was Atsuko telling the joke. Later, I met up with the two, and the one Atsuko told the joke to was Masayoshi. "Hey, Kazuma!"

I raised a hand at them. "Hey Atsuko, Masa. What're you guys doing here?"

"I came here to read." Masayoshi answered.

Atsuko grinned. "I just came along!"

"Why?" I asked. Atsuko just stare at me, looked at Masayoshi, looked back at me, and then shrugged. "Nevermind."

Masayoshi looked at Atsuko. "Don't be noisy."

"Ehh?! Why?!" Atsuko questioned, as though she doesn't know where she's at.

Masa sighed. "You're in a library."

"So?"

"…Why are you so loud?" Masayoshi finally questioned in slight agitation.

Atsuko just let out a small 'hmph' and laughed. "I like being loud, let's me get the words I want to say through people, gyahaha!"

Masa just took out a book from its shelf and began reading through it. "It's still best to consider silence as an option of conversation."

"….Eh?" Atsuko just stared at him. "…You're not one to talk a lot, ehehe." She chuckled.

"So?"

"Soooo…." Atsuko stretched her tongue. "Why are you lecturing me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

The two stared at each other for awhile, while I just watched them. This…was getting strange. "How about being quiet for the time being?" Masa suggested.

"And by 'time being', as in how long?" Atsuko asked, tilting her head to the side.

Masa just sighed. "While you're in the library, near me, or anything of the like."

Atsuko just smiled and said, "It's pretty obvious that you dislike me being noisy, am I right?" Her smile turned into a grin. "Man, and to think someone like you became the Ultimate Basketball Player."

"I don't care what you think." Masayoshi replied as his eyes were glued to the book.

"Hehe, that reminds me, how did you get into Basketball? What, do you have some MVP that you admire or something?"

I looked over at Atsuko. "You are that curious, huh?"

Masa just stayed silent, but then as time passed, he began to mutter things. "It was my dad."

"Your dad?" Atsuko repeated. "Your dad is an MVP?"

Masa shook his head. "He got me interested in sports, or more specifically, basketball."

Atsuko grinned. "Well, hehe, that's good then. Now I know that you ain't a total loner, gayahah!" She laughed, obviously not observing library policies. "So, what does he do for a living?"

He looked down as he lowered the book slightly. His eyes just squinted slightly, and I noticed that his hands gripped tightly onto the book. "Hey, if you can't say it, then don't. No one's forcing ya."

"…He's dead." Masa answered rather bluntly as he continued reading.

Atsuko and I looked at each other. "Hey," Atsuko began with a smile. "Why are basketball players messy eaters? They're always dribbling, hahahaha!" She laughed lightly afterwards.

It was obvious that Atsuko is trying to lighten up the mood. Well, there's no harm in doing so. "You two try to relax in here then. I'll go now." I walked over to a shelf, took a book filled with riddles and other mentally-challenging puzzles, and took my leave.

* * *

I then began to wonder on how I got from the twenty-third floor to the third, and now I ended up on the ninth floor, where the Gym resides. It just astonishes me that I can navigate around the establishment almost unconsciously. As I was solving a riddle from the book, I could hear something within the court of the Gym. Out of curiosity, I checked inside and saw Lexus and Xun. A slacker and a vigilante, huh? "So…what are you guys up to here?" I asked casually as I approached them.

Xun was just lying down on the bleachers while Lexus was balancing on a high beam. "Is there a reason for you to know?" Xun questioned while not looking at me.

"You doing detective work or something? If yes, there's nothing for you here." Lexus stated as she easily walked across the beam and looked down at me.

A thought then crossed my mind. "Why are you good in gymnastics?" Because of that question, Lexus stumbled and fell down onto the floor, hard. I went over to her to help her out, but she merely flicked my extended hand and stood up by herself.

She fixed herself and faked a cough, looking away and folding her arms across her chest. "Nothing for you to know."

Xun had his eyes closed, but he said, "If you got something, better spit it out."

"What's it to you two idiots? Can't you two leave me be?!" Lexus questioned and she clenched a fist and held it up to my chin. She smirked. "Don't underestimate me 'cuz I'm a freakin' shortie."

Xun couldn't help but chuckle. "How amazing that you can pull up such a threat." He said in a sarcastic tone, but immediately went silent. "I don't really care, so both of you, shut up."

"Oh, so now you're telling me to shut up?" Lexus retorted in an irritated voice. She clicked her tongue. After a moment of silence, Lexus let out an exasperated sigh. "I've been doing gymnastics since I was seven. I don't know why, but I just like jumping around, getting into high places easily, and all that."

"So…you have a fascination with ninjas?" I asked as I looked at her confusingly.

She shook her head violently. "Not ninjas! Seriously, can't people other than ninjas do awesome feats or something? You know, parkour athletes, acrobats, and all those kinds of people."

Xun sat up and just leaned back on whatever backrest he can lean on. "Must've been hard for you with your height."

"Shut it, a-hole." Lexus quickly shot back as she glared at him.

"How…peculiar of you that you were interested in gymnastics before, even though you are the Ultimate Slacker."

Lexus sighed. "Is it not possible for an Ultimate to have any interest other than his or her own talent?"

"Slacking is not a talent." Xun remarked snidely.

"Alright, that's it!" She walked over to Xun and pulled up one of her sleeves. "Wanna throw down? I'll throw down!" She said, taunting him.

"You expect me to fight back or somethin'? You're mistaken then." Xun said, chuckling.

Lexus grunted. "Oh just 'cuz I'm like a dwarf and you're like a freakin' ladder?!"

"L…Ladder?" I repeated. It was a strange simile to use, but whatever rolls her way is fine.

Xun just began to break his fingers, making cracking sounds. "Now, this is getting interesting." He muttered.

"You're gonna fight me or not?" Lexus questioned bluntly.

"Yo, guys, can't you both just chill?" I asked, but apparently, they ignored me.

Lexus smirked. "Believe me, you can't catch up with me."

"There's a reason why I'm called 'Ultimate Vigilante'." Xun retorted.

Just as they were about to battle, I saw Lexus climbing onto the beam again and snapped her fingers. "Hoho, wait." She let out a low laugh and grinned deviously. She pointed towards Xun. "You are my butler for a week, so you gotta obey every single order of mine."

I raised an eyebrow at her as she brought that up. I wasn't sure if it was tactical or cowardly-like. "I'm…gonna go now." I decided to leave before things really go down, but I could still hear Lexus and Xun, possibly trying to insult the other more.

For the rest of the day, I've only encountered the others just going on about their usual day, even though they are fully aware that they are in a hotel, trapped inside with a crazy mechanical bear, and possible evil intentions.

Thus the day concluded. What could possibly happen the next day? Or would I still be alive by then?

* * *

**Alright, that's one of – possibly – three chapters that I will post within a week (this week). I do hope that you will be patient with me and my updates, and I do hope you continue to read my story.**

**Hopefully this chapter is not that bad for a come-back chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	8. Let's Talk (2)

**This is the next chapter! Hopefully I got it out fast enough for your expectations.**

**Nemris – ehehe, gomen for my absence. Thank you for your great loyalty and admiration for this story of mine. Sorry if I let out a lot, but now I'm back, and hopefully, I'll be able to update weekly as I used to. Again, thank you.**

**Seth – you're welcome, and I hope you're ready for the upcoming chapters!**

**Ichinose – patience is a virtue, after all. Hehe, hopefully, the make-up chapters won't be so bad.**

**Let's get on with it then.**

* * *

Kazuma

The night passed so quickly, or I just really didn't have enough sleep. Anyway, I ate breakfast, watch more of the others' complain and/or do their usual shenanigans, and we all preceded with another day of being trapped in Hotel Seizon.

I gotta give it to Monokuma, I thought I would be thinking about life-and-death situations all the time with each day that I stay here, but most of the time, I've forgotten that I'm being held here against my will and possibly be killed by the other guests. He really must know how to put his guests at ease….for the time being.

Anyway, as I was taking the elevator up, something began to buzz. It continued on for awhile, until it stopped. The elevator stopped on a floor, and as the doors opened, someone entered and pushed a floor button. "Hey, Shaun, how's it going?" I asked casually with my head leaning against my hands.

Shaun was reading a book as he looked over to me. He nodded and said, "Doing good, chap, and you?"

"Fine." I replied as the elevator continued to ascend. Silence followed afterwards, until I spoke again. "So…you like that kind of hairstyle?"

Shaun just glanced over at me then, as though self-conscious about it, began to brush that leftover patch of black hair on his head downwards. "…Guess there's no need to make you beat around the bush." He began as he continued to read as he conversed with me. "You see, before, I was a cancer patient."

I looked over at him as I paid attention to him. "What kind?"

He shook his head. "It's been too long that I apparently forgotten about it. Anyway, during that time, I was sickly."

"Are you sure you're okay telling me this, Shaun 'ol chap?" I asked, trying to see if matching his British accent would somehow ease Shaun's tension, if he had any.

Shaun just let out a small laugh. "Good attempt, and don't worry 'bout me, chap. I'm fine." With that, he continued. "Because of cancer, all the hair on my head was lost. Well, most of it. In exchange for getting better, I spent a lot of my time in the hospital…and my hair." He looked up at what's left of his black hair and began brushing its tresses. "I feel better now, but it won't grow back anymore."

I just stood there and hummed slightly. "Hmm…sounds like you've been through stuff." I commented as I thought about it. I've heard of the issues of people with cancer, and though I probably won't be able to relate, I could sympathize.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Shaun replied, his accent obvious. He sighed as he closed his book. "You're not that bad, Kazuma. You're a good chap."

"Glad that I can help or somethin'." I said and gave Shaun the thumbs up.

It seemed like for awhile now, but the elevator has not even stopped on the floor that I was supposed to get off on. I just have to wait more then. "Pardon me." Shaun began, and I looked over at him. "How did you get into the 'detective' industry, if you don't mind me wondering."

"Ah, that." I began and just yawned. "I just got nothing else to do after graduating high-school so quickly."

"Oh, so you finished fast. Impressive. You must be that smart of a fellow, then." Shaun commented.

I shrugged. "I guess. People call me intelligent or the like. I don't really mind if I am. Does help me solve cases and whatnot."

While Shaun and I continued to interact, the elevator abruptly stopped midway. I was a bit astonished, but maintained my cool. The speaker inside the elevator buzzed for awhile before a voice came through. **"Hey hey hey, you know who this is!"**

"It's that fuzz of a bear, Monokuma." Shaun muttered as he looked up at the speaker.

**"That's right, it's dear 'ol fabulous Monokuma! How ya all doin'?"** He asked, but then quickly added,** "I don't really care, so now, for the main announcement!"** With that, I began to hear crashing noises from the other side. It sounded like Monokuma having trouble moving around wherever he is. After a moment or two, he came back. **"Now then, all the losers of the Hide-n-Seek game go to the thirtieth floor, ASAP!"** He commanded at the top of his lungs with his terribly high-pitched voice. The speaker went off afterwards.

I just stared at it for a moment. "What…was that about?" I muttered. I looked over at Shaun. "What do you think will happen to you guys?"

The elevator began moving again as Shaun just sighed. "Have no clue at all, Kazuma. Might as well just go anyway." It then stopped, for some reason, exactly at the thirtieth floor. What floor was this again? Anyway, as Shaun stepped out. I decided to just take a quick nap in my room. And that I did.

* * *

After about an hour of sleep, I tiredly walked out of my room, scratching my hair as I looked around. No one was around. I began trudging around, until sometime later, I ended up in the gathering room of the thirty-eight floor. Inside, I saw someone reading…in a maid outfit? "Um…" I began, and the person seemed slightly surprised. She had long, curly, ginger-red hair, and I only know one person who has that kind of hair. "…Lulu?" I asked.

She trembled slightly as she looked away, blushing. "K-Kazuma-san…w-what a surprise to see you here." She muttered as she held the hem of her dress.

"…What's with the maid outfit?" I asked.

"W-Well, M-Monokuma said that the l-losers of the previous game should d-dress like maids and butlers for the week." She answered.

"I see." I began as I observed her. 'Lulu' seemed to be flustered, but she has these cute and strange expressions as she continued to look at me. "So, how's the day so far for you?"

She answered with a small laugh. "I'm doing alright!"

("She said that rather loudly, and her pronunciation of 'alright' is peculiar.") I thought and nodded, folding my arms across my chest. "Are you sure, Ryouko?"

"E-Eh?" She just seemed astonished, but then just giggled. "Ehehe, how did you guess?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know, your speech pattern? You kinda let some of yourself through 'Lulu's' character."

"Oh weally? That's too bad!" Ryouko exclaimed in a rather jolly tone. She began to fidget, like how Lulu would. "H-Hopefully I didn't bother you, K-Kazuma-san."

I gave her the thumbs up. "Keep up the good work, Kopikyatto." As I said that, a thought passed through my mind. "Say…why do you like copying others' speech styles, or dress up like them?"

"Cosplay!" Ryouko, or 'Lulu', answered bluntly, but quickly faked a cough and continued with the façade. "I-I just like doing it, t-that's all." She gave a small smile. "C-Cosplaying is the air I breathe. W-Without it, I-I'm not sure what kind of person I-I would be."

"Every person is unique, but by imitating others, you're not showing yourself." I invoiced as I looked at her rather seriously.

Ryouko still had a smile on. "Well, that's your opinion." She began and sighed a bit. "When I was young and growing up, I liked to watch people's every move, and I began to imitate and dress up like people I never even knew."

I continued to listen to her. "So, you began doing impressions when you were young. How did it became part of your life, and make you still do it until now?" I inquired.

"W-Well," Ryouko continued as 'Lulu'. "I realized that nobody liked me for who I really was, but rather those who I pretended to be."

I just looked at her, slightly appalled. People these days are quite judgmental and all that. I sighed. "…It sounded rough for you."

"I don't know about that." Ryouko replied as she smiled. "W-Well, from then on, I s-started working hard to become a world famous impressionist, a-and look, tadah, ehehe." She twirled around, and her maid skirt flew up slightly. I stared for a millisecond before looking away, blushing slightly. "Hm? A-Are you okay, Kazuma-san?" Ryouko or 'Lulu' asked.

"I-I am alright." I answered her as I pulled down on my beanie. "Hopefully…you are enjoying it. You know, being a great impressionist."

Ryouko looked at Kazuma with a somewhat surprised look, but let out a grin anyway. "T-Thanks, and don't worry, I-I am enjoying it, to the fullest!" With that, she jumped on me and began clinging me around the neck. "Thank you, Kazuma-san!"

"O-Oi, y-you're too close." I muttered as I tried to pace my speeding heartbeat. Being a teenage boy, I know what turns myself…well, makes me nervous and all.

And at that same moment, the real Lulu walked into the room. As soon as she saw us, she just began staring at us with big, derpy eyes. She began to blush terribly. "K-Kazuma-san…w-what are you d-doing?" She questioned as she turned to look at Ryouko, who she didn't know it was Ryouko just dressed up as Lulu. "W-What am I-I doing?! I-I mean…e-ehh?"

"T-This is not what you think, Lulu-chan!" I quickly stated.

"M-Master…" Ryouko in 'Lulu' maid form muttered sweetly at me. "I-I didn't think it would come to t-this."

("M-Master?") I repeated as I looked hastily from Lulu to Ryouko. "E-Excuse me, ladies." With that, I released myself from Ryouko's grasps and escaped.

* * *

"So…the others are dressed up as butlers and maids." I muttered as I took the elevator. Without looking at the buttons, I pushed one. I then thought about what the others would look like with such get-up, especially the girls. His thoughts couldn't help but drift towards there. I then stopped at the tenth floor. I entered, and quickly remembered that this was the swimming pool floor. In here were Ryou and Numi, dressed in a maid and butler get-up. Numi, however, kept her shawl and somehow changed the top part of the outfit into a swimsuit top. Ryou just wore his trench-coat and chain necklace. "Hey guys."

"Kazuma!" Numi exclaimed loudly, her entire body but her head submerged under the pool water.

Ryou just raised a hand at him "Greetings."

"Neh, Ryou-kun." Numi asked as she easily swam towards the sides and set herself up, now only her feet were submerged underwater. "What's with that plain way of talking? Numi finds it very boring."

"I don't think you have the rights to make him change." I told Numi, and she looked at me curiously.

"It's worth a try." She said that with a grin.

I sighed. "Well then, why do you always wear s swimsuit as a top?"

"Because Numi likes it soooo much!" She answered loudly.

I scratched my head. "T-There's no need to shout it."

"…It looks well on her, and fits her character and title perfectly." Ryou commented as he leant against a pillar with his arms folded across his chest.

Numi smiled at Ryou. "Aww…thank you, Ryou-kun~" She cooed as she stood up and dived into the water without making as so much of a splash.

While Numi swam beneath the surface of the pool, I thought I question Ryou a bit. "Do you mind if you talk about how ya got that scar?" I asked without looking at him.

The Spy just stared at the pool as he continued to stay calm and collected, as though not bothered by the inquiry. "It was an injury I acquired when I was young."

"Oh, so you got rough pretty quick, huh? Life as a spy is tough, from what I heard."

"It's possibly more dangerous than detective work." Ryou invoiced.

I just looked at him and averted my gaze away. "Well, compare it or not, it's still troublesome." I commented. I reverted my attention back at him. "What caused it?"

"A large blade." Ryou answered bluntly in a serious tone.

"I see…" A large blade. I wonder what kind of mission he had to take to get confronted with such a weapon? I was just curious on how he only escaped with just a scar against a large blade. Well, Ryou is the Ultimate Spy, after all.

"OOOOOIIII!" Numi called out as she waved from the water. "Are you two done talking seriously? Join Numi then!"

The two of us, namely Ryou and I, just stared at Numi at her request. "…I rather sleep." I told her.

Ryou just continued to stare at Numi, almost to the extent of not blinking for a couple of minutes. "Oi, are you coming in or not?" Numi asked again, as though impatient, but had a smirk on.

That snapped Ryou out of his reverie. "I…prefer to not get wet…and I don't want, you know…um…"

"Oh? Is that so? Oh well, Numi understands." She sighed as she lay on her back on the water. "Numi asked the others as well, but they all rejected Numi." She just let out a small laugh. "Numi doesn't really mind, s-since it's Numi's first time with people."

"First time?" Ryou and I muttered in unison, which was strange as we looked at each other and quickly looked away.

Numi swam to the side of the pool near us. "If you won't swim, then can both of you bring me the towels on that bench over there?" She pointed towards a wooden bench just behind us.

"Here." Ryou and I extended the towels towards Numi, but who would've thought that the Ultimate Diver would take both of our wrists and pull us into the pool with great strength. We both splashed into the water as I instinctively held my breath. I quickly swam to the surface.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as my head popped out of the water. It was the same thing Ryou did as he swam upwards.

Numi was clapping and said, "Ahaha, now both of you are swimming!" She exclaimed.

"I said I rather sleep." I told her, but couldn't help but let out a smile as I saw her grinning widely. I just looked over at Ryou. "How ya doing there?"

Ryou seem to manage staying submerged above water. "…Fine, just surprised." He looked over at Numi as he averted his gaze away from hers. "Are you sure that you are comfortable with my presence?"

Numi just looked at both of us, but focused more of her attention at Ryou. She nodded with a smile. "Before coming to this place, Numi never knew what having a human companion will be like." She giggled. "Numi's just glad that it's with you people."

At that, I noticed that Ryou was just overall astonished. He looked down, closed his eyes, and nodded. He looked at Numi. "Well then, thank you for…accepting me."

"No problem!" Numi replied as she splashed water over at us. From there, Ryou, Numi, and I just spent the rest of the hours just swimming around, floating, more splashing, trying to drown one another – apparently, it's impossible to try and drown Numi without her drowning you first – and all that.

After that 'event', we ate dinner, prepared ourselves to rest, and just ended the day with one of Monokuma's night announcements.

**"Upupu, it's 'Closing Time', dear guests. Hurry back into your suites and have a good night's sleep! See ya in the morning!**

**I got something fun planned for you guys."**

* * *

**That's the second chapter of three, so hoped you liked that one! I wonder what's next to come?**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	9. Now Evil Takes Over

**Alright then, next chapter up!**

**Ichinose – thank you, and well, you know those times where I don't want to kill someone off because it's too much of a hassle? Forget that part.**

**Nemris – thank you, you'll be seeing more of these chapters. Anyway, don't be fed up with them yet, so keep on reading!**

**Let's continue.**

* * *

Kazuma

"What's for breakfast today?"

"I don't know, but I see an omelette tray."

"Oh why must a fine individual such as myself step down to the caliber of a butler?!"

"Can't all of you shut up for even fifteen minutes?"

"And there goes the rants." I muttered as I leaned my head against the palm of my head that is set upon the tabletop. The others, at this early moment, are already beginning to get on each others' nerves.

Lexus just laughed out loud with her feet perched on the table. "AHAHAHA! You guys look freakin' ridiculous!"

"Gyahahaha, yeah!" Atsuko agreed, laughing so loudly like it hurts terribly. "Ahaha…I'm glad that I don't have to dress up like that." She said as she popped a lollipop into her mouth.

"U-Um…Kazuma…" I heard someone saying my name behind me, and it was none other than Lulu. Oh wait…

"Are you really Lulu? Or is it just you, Ryouko?" I asked.

She puffed her cheeks and said, "I-It's really me, Lulu Jufrelle, Ultimate Luckster." She tried to convince.

I just nodded at her and raised a hand at her. "Alright, alright. Hey Lulu." I then finally took notice of her entire outfit. She is really pulling off that maid look. A small tint of red might have possibly painted my cheeks, so I looked away and pulled my beanie down to my eyes. "S-So…w-why did you call me?"

Lulu looked a bit confused at first, but then she began nervously holding onto the ruffle end of her maid skirt. "U-Um…well…" She bit her lip a bit as she bowed before me, which somewhat surprised me. "B-Be kind to me, M-Master!"

"W-What?" I began as I looked around. Monokuma, for some reason, was there, sitting on top of the table and drinking tea. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

The monochromic bear just took a sip from his cup and cooed. "Upupu, why do you think that, Kazuma-kun?~"

As I looked around, I saw the others, basically the ones forced to dress up as maids and butlers, began bowing in front of the winners. Atsuko, I noticed, tried to stifle a laugh as Eleonor in a maid outfit bowed before the Comedian. "Pffffffttt…." Atsuko tried to hold off, but couldn't. "Bwuahahaha! I just can't help it, this is too good!"

"Tsk, just shut up already, master." Eleonor muttered as she sighed heavily.

As for Kin, he just began looking at the details on Mari's outfit. "Looks good, right?" The Korean asked.

Kin nodded. "Yeah, it looks great on you." He said and smiled at her. "Maybe you can base your new album on this look."

"Oh no no…not good." She commented and just smiled nervously at the suggestion.

I then looked over at Lexus, and she looked a bit agitated or annoyed as Xun and Chion bowed before her. "O-Oi, there's no need to bow to me."

"And why's that?" Xun questioned bluntly. "I thought you were gonna make the best out of our situation?"

Chion chuckled. "Perhaps you gone soft, dear sapling?"

Lexus glared at him. "Chion, sit."

"E-Eh?" The Magician turned to look at Monokuma. "You seriously will allow her to order me like that?!"

"Yup!~ Punishment is punishment, and your punishment is to be punished by the punisher by being punished with painful punishments of order!" Monokuma exclaimed, obviously enjoying his time.

As I looked over at another table, the two butlers, namely Shaun and Masayoshi, were just reading, not being bothered by anyone else. That's until maid Numi approached, who was dragging along butler Kaede. "Neh, you two should do your duties as well!" She said.

"We are in the middle of reading such an important collection of novels." Shaun stated.

Masa just looked at Shaun then at Numi. "You're not a master."

"Teehee, true, but Numi was ordered by Atsuko-chan to get you to start talking and socializing!" She then leaned in so only they heard. "Or else she'll order you two to do strange things."

And so with that, the two sighed and just began trudging around. "…..Let me go." Kaede requested in a small voice.

Numi just smiled and shook her head. "No can do. Numi needs to make sure you're doing your job as well!" And so the two began attending to the others forcefully 'hand-in-hand'.

I stood up and put my dishes in the collection tray and proceeded to walk about. I then saw Ryou and…Ryou? "Alright, which one of you is Ryouko?" I inquired.

"Why don't you ask this copycat over here?" One of the Ryous said as he pointed over to the other Ryou.

"Why don't you ask the copycat over here?" The other Ryou said as he pointed over to the first Ryou.

I sighed. I just stared at them both. "Well, whichever of you is Ryouko, you done a good job trying to impersonate Ryou, and good job on the look and all the other small details.

"Thank you!" The Ryou on the left exclaimed, smiling at me as Ryouko faked a cough and reverted back to Ryou. "Well, it's best for me to take my leave.

"Who's gonna leave?" Said that other Ryou, who is the real one.

"Fine then, I shall go first." So with that, Ryouko Ryou took her leave and began attending to the other winners, right after clinging on me for a few more moments. The Real Ryou followed after and moved about.

"…So…that's your relationship with Ryou." Someone muttered behind me, and it was Eleonor, who looked at me curiously. "Oh Kazuma, I never knew you were THAT type of person."

I just stared at her strangely. That type of person? "Whatever it is you're thinking, it's a misunderstanding."

Eleonor chuckled and just said, "And what if it's not?"

I looked back at her. "I order you to get me a slice of pizza." Eleonor just looked at me, surprised, and just sighed and nodded as she went to get one.

While I waited, Monokuma caught all of our attention by smashing a teacup onto the ground. "Alright then, listen to me!"

"What is it now, Monokuma?" Chion asked as he looked over at the bear as he sat on the floor and looked irritated.

"Upupu…how should I put this…" He muttered as he looked at all of us. "I have grave news for all of you."

Xun yawned and said, "Get on with it then."

Monokuma began to cry, as though he has feelings inside that metallic body of his. "Oh, dear guests, I'm just crying 'cuz none of you want to kill anyone." He sniffled afterwards, and said all that in a sad-like tone.

"We're not that desperate." I told the bear, and he just perked up, looking over at me.

Monokuma sniffled and wiped his tears away. "Upupu…I know, that's why I'm gonna force you all." He said that, still sounding heart-broken.

EH?!

"Force us?!" Chion shouted. "You can't be serious!"

Monokuma was still crying. "Upupu, I am serious, t-that's why I'm crying."

"Wow…you must be broken or something to cry that much." Lexus muttered as she put her legs down and sat properly in her chair.

"So…what are you going to do?" Shaun asked as he looked at Monokuma.

"*sniff* W-Well, I guess I'll just leave some stuff behind in your suites to check. Hopefully, someone will kill someone soon." With that, Monokuma disappeared in a mist of smoke.

All of us looked at each other. "Well, we should check out suites then."

* * *

As I entered my suite, I suddenly felt that I kicked something over. I looked down at my feet and found a box on the floor. I picked it up and set it on the desk. Is this what Monokuma is talking about? Inside, there is a bundle of pictures and a piece of paper with something written on it. I decided to investigate the pictures first. Before I even looked at the pictures, I can guess that these will show one of my most embarrassing moments in life, or something that I don't want anyone to see, and Monokuma would threaten us by giving these out to everyone here and in the world. That's my guess.

Apparently, my guess was wrong. Instead of pictures of me, it was pictures of someone else. Specifically, it was pictures of Kin. I looked at each picture, and the pattern I seen is that it depicts a rather negative meaning of the subject used. For example, in one of the photos, Kin is shown making accessory out of toxic metal, which is illegal. Another shows tampering with another designer's work. All the other photos were like these. Now, a question comes to mind: What does Monokuma hope to gain through this? Corruption? Violence? I wasn't entirely sure, but if this is an incentive to get one of us to kill someone, then it means that it must be bad. I then decided to read what's on the paper.

**"It's your choice to do whatever you want with these. Share them, post them around, or make it even worse, your decision! Just don't destroy them, nor show them to the person in the picture, nor give it back to them, upupu."**

"Yep…definitely Monokuma." I muttered as I sighed, putting everything away and just kept the box under my bed. My decision on what to do with these is nothing. I don't want to cause the others trouble, so there.

I then stepped out of my suite, and I can immediately hear a dispute going on already. It was coming from the floor below me, so I headed there via the stairs. There, I can see Lexus and Mari, confronting each other. Ryou was trying to keep Lexus from punching Mari, from what I can see. "What's going on?" I inquired as I approached the scene.

Masa looked over at me. "…Mari has Lexus's pictures."

"So what? You're gonna spread them around now? Why were you showing it to Eleonor and Kin earlier?!" Lexus questioned in a loud tone, who Ryou still had a hold on.

"Lexus, calm down." Ryou said.

As I looked around, the others were just watching, like Xun, He was chuckling as he watched Lexus rant over at Mari. Eleonor joined Mari's side. "Hey, you can't shout at her like that!"

"Huh? Why not?" Lexus growled as she flicked Ryou off and just sighed. She glared at Eleonor. "What if they were your pictures? Won't you feel pissed?"

"I-I'm not sure, but that ain't a good of a reason to shout at someone." Eleonor invoiced.

"Gyahaha, how about you both just chill down?" Atsuko said as she went in between Mari and Lexus. She extended her hands to both of them. "Can't you both just get along?"

"I doubt." Lexus said bluntly.

Mari just looked at Atsuko then at Lexus. She smiled. "We can if try." She said as she grab hold of Atsuko's hand, as though accepting the gesture, but then she shrieked as she flicked her hand away. "W-What was that?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Atsuko laughed out loud as she wiped a tear. "Ahaha, ehehe, wow, who would've thought that someone would still fall for THAT trick!" She exclaimed.

Kin walked over to Mari as he checked her hand. "It's punctured!" He looked over at Atsuko. "What did you do?"

The comedian just continued laughing. She showed her palm, and it held a short needle with live wires around it, connecting to a small battery. "Ehehe, it's like a buzzer that can make people bleed!"

Mari just looked at her palm and then looked away. "K-Kin! H-Help."

"L-Let's go to the infirmary." He said as he glared at Atsuko before escorting Mari to the infirmary.

"I'm going too." Eleonor said as she clicked her tongue. She looked over at Lexus. "Don't you dare try to do anything else to her." With that, she followed Mari.

I looked over at Lexus. I was about to ask her something when she left. She even had Chion and Xun follow her for some reason. "Strange."

"Neh, Numi thinks that that wasn't a nice thing to do." Numi said to Atsuko.

"Ehehe, hey maid, go get me some new batteries. This one just died out." She said.

Numi just looked at Atsuko and let out a small smile, nodding. "Alright."

"That was…" I began, but then just saw everyone beginning to spread out. I shrugged as I decided to check on Mari.

* * *

As I entered the infirmary, I saw that Kin was still examining Mari's wound. "How bad is it?" I asked.

Kin looked over at me. "It's a somewhat deep wound, and the bleeding wouldn't really stop."

"My arm won't move." Mari told Kin as she seemed teary-eyed.

"What?" Kin was slightly appalled at that as he began moving Mari's affected arm, and felt no reaction nor resistance from it. He sighed. "This arm is also paralyzed."

Eleonor gritted her teeth. "Damn that Atsuko…she thinks playing pranks is harmless and all, wait till I get my hands on her."

I looked at Eleonor as she tensed up, and I averted my attention towards Kin as he began wrapping Mari's wound in a bandage. I looked down. "This is what Monokuma wants." I muttered.

Mari looked over at me. "…W-Why is that?"

"Look, he's trying to make us mad at each other, thus making us have evil intention against those who wronged us." I explained.

All of us went silent. "…That's…kinda terrifyin'." Eleonor commented.

"Agreed." Kin muttered as he stood up and helped Mari up. He looked at me. "But that's what Monokuma is aiming for. He will not just sit and wait for an eternity for someone to kill, so that's why he's pushing us."

"That's not good." Mari said as she wiped her tears. She looked at Kin. "I want to go back to suite." Kin nodded as he began helping Mari to her room.

As they left, Eleonor stretched her arms upwards, yawning. "Might as well leave." She left, which left me in the infirmary.

"…Hopefully no one kills anyone." I muttered.

And so the day continued, but many of us end up not talking to each other, all because of Monokuma's incentives, or whatever it is. Night then came. As I rested in my suite, I could hear someone leaving their suite. From what I noticed these past few days, any sounds made on a certain floor could be heard by anyone on that same floor. The walls don't really provide much of a sound-blocking element. Where was this person going? As I hopped off my bed and attempted to leave, Monokuma stood in the doorway. "Upupu, good evening, Kazuma-kun!"

"What are you doing here?" I quickly asked as I try to peek outside, but I couldn't because Monokuma pushed me in with an unexpected strong amount of force.

"I aint' letting you leave. That would ruin the surprise!" Monokuma said as he closed the door and just smiled at me. "Upupu, it's best that you don't check what's going on and just go back to sleep."

I sighed. "And what if I don't?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you do, but I'm always watching." He said as he pointed towards the camera in my room. I looked over at it. Wrong mistake. At that moment, Monokuma injected me with a drug. He said one last thing to me as I was losing consciousness.

**"Sweet dreams, Kazuma-kun~"**

* * *

**"Upupu, it's 'Opening Time', dear guests! Time to wake up and have some breakfast!"**

I woke up to Monokuma's announcement and a painful headache. "Ugh…w-what happened?" I moaned as I stood up, trying to find some support. I grabbed the frame of the bed and helped myself up. I then heard banging on the door. I rested for a few moments before opening it, only to find Lulu standing before me in her maid outfit. "L-Lulu?"

She looked surprised to see me. "O-Oh my, you look t-terrible!" She said. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"I…couldn't remember." I muttered. It was strange; I couldn't remember what happened to me.

"Anyway…" Lulu began as she helped me up as I was about to collapse again. "L-Let's get some breakfast."

"Hey, you two!" I heard someone shouting down the corridor. We both looked out, and saw Numi running towards us. She was panting as she brushed strands of hair in front of her face back. She was crying. "I-It happened, it really happened!"

"What?" I questioned, but then Numi just grabbed both our wrists and dragged us towards the gymnasium. The others were there already. They were all staring at one spot. Numi dragged me and Lulu through the crowd and just showed us what really happened. My eyes widened as Lulu took several steps back, tripping over after. "This is…" I began to mutter as I clenched my fists. With the left arm tied to a high beam, legs bound together, and with head limp with blood dripping from the mouth…

…Mari seemed to have died that way.

**CHOI MARI: DEAD**

* * *

**Finally! The first death! Mwuahaha…ehehe, ehehe…sorry. Sorry to have killed Mari off….very sorry.**

**Now, who do you think killed her? Find out in the next chapters.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	10. First Investigation

**Alright then, the first investigation chapter!**

**Seth – well…she is a sweetheart…yeah, that person will pay**

**ZetaKuma – welcome back, Zeta! Thank you for the review and that you loved the previous chapters. Hopefully the suspect won't be too obvious…ehehe, who knows.**

**Anima – well, your deductions are as good as anyone's. Atsuko just like to do that and all. Well, I don't really mind if you get suspicious of some of the characters. The suspect, hopefully, won't be so obvious.**

**Nemris – yep, she's gone now…how sad…anyway, you just have to wait and see. As for Lexus, I'm guessing it's one of those 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' sort of thing. Thank you for the review!**

**Ichinose – hm, well, whether you be suspicious of them or not, we still aren't sure.**

**Guest – we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Let's get on with the first investigation chapter!**

* * *

Kazuma

**"Upupu, three people have discovered the corpse, now it's time for investigation time!"**

"What…the hell…" I muttered as I stared at Mari's dead body. I couldn't help but feel…angry. Who would kill her?!

Monokuma appeared from nowhere and just poked Mari with his bear fingers. "Yep, she's dead alright."

"Are you serious?!" Eleonor shouted as she clenched her fists tightly. "How could you feel nothing, you insensitive moron?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that she got murdered. Blame the one who did." Monokuma retorted and just smirked. He then handed a strange file to Kaede. "Okay, so this is how it will work out: I'll give you guys some time to find some clues or evidences that will point towards the real murderer or something. That is a Monokuma file that will give you starting details."

Masayoshi just looked at the mechanical bear. "…What kind of starting details?"

"Oh, the obvious, what time the victim died, and all that." He replied as he faked a cough. "Now for some added details. For the winners with the questions, you are allowed to ask anyone, but don't ask the question 'did you kill blah blah blah' and something like that. Also, since we have the punishment and stuff, the maids and butlers can be forced to keep quiet by those who have control over them the most. Meaning, if a maid or butler spent more time serving a particular master than the others, they will follow only that person. So even if another winner commanded a maid or butler to speak, if their 'main master' ordered them not to, they cannot speak or answer your questions, which will be a waste."

"Jeez, what a long explanation." Chion commented.

Monokuma chuckled. "Upupu, you'll thank me for that. Anyway, gotta go, see ya later!" With that, the bear disappeared.

**"Upupu, happy investigating!"**

* * *

"This is barmy." Shaun commented as he just stared at the body, looking away afterwards.

Atsuko just began suddenly, "Knock knock."

I just looked over at her. "Who's there?" I asked in a monotone.

"Death." She replied in a low voice as she averted her gaze away and just chuckled a bit.

I just looked around and saw that Ryouko was just staring at the body. She didn't blink nor looked away until Kin tapped her. "S-Sorry…I-I was just…"

"It's alright." Kin muttered as he looked somewhat depressed yet more anxious than usual. He continued to bite on his nail as he looked away.

Masa just sighed. "We should not just stand around." He muttered.

"Yeah, you get bad vibes if you all stick around a corpse." Lexus commented as she folded her arms across her chest.

"…I don't really mind." Xun invoiced, looking somewhat amused.

"Ahahahaha!" Chion just laughed out loud arrogantly. "I just can't help myself." He said.

"H-How cruel of you!" Lulu retorted as she looked teary-eyed. "How heartless can some of you be?" She cried as she looked away and began wiping her tears away.

When I looked over at the others, I saw that Numi was trying to calm down a panicking Kaede. "That's it, we're all gonna die!"

"We're not!" Numi replied.

Kaede just shook terribly as he shook his head abruptly. "No no no no no…t-t-this can't be happening…"

"Well he's lost." Eleonor muttered as she looked sadly at the dead body.

Ryou looked somewhat sad as he approached the body and put his hands together. I heard him mutterering something before bowing. He looked over at us. "We should begin the investigation."

I nodded. I looked over at the others. "It's best if we spread out. That way, we can cover more area if the clues happen to be around the establishment." Most of us just looked at each other, as though cautious or doubting of one another. "Guys, don't dawdle, just come on." With that, a few of them left while others stayed behind, like Lexus, Xun, Ryouko, Atsuko, Kaede and I.

"I wir stay here and keep watch on the body." Ryouko offered as she stood on guard.

I nodded as I walked over Kaede who was about to leave. "Can you read the file for me?"

"E-E-Eh?" He stuttered as he shook in his place. After a moment, he nodded as his trembling hands opened the file. "…V-Victims is Choi Mari, U-Ultimate Hallyu Star. T-The cause of death is unknown, but time of death was around 10 at night, near 'Closing Time'. She was found in the Gym." He looked up at me and just handed me the file before dashing away from the murder scene.

As I checked the file again, I noticed that Xun was checking the body, and he looked like he had no trouble doing so. "Find anything?" I asked as I approached him. My eyes turned to look at the corpse as well.

"First comment is that this is a strange set-up." Xun muttered bluntly. "Why put the left arm up there and leave the right hand?" He invoiced as he stood up and cracked his neck to the side. "No physical injuries except for what that lunatic Comedian did yesterday. Must be an inside wound that killed her."

"How could you say that?" I inquired.

He sighed. "She's bleeding from the mouth, idiot. It's not that hard to figure out."

"HAHAHAHA!" Atsuko laughed out loud as she came bouncing from the bleachers. "Just so you know, I ain't the one that killed her."

Lexus scoffed. "What a convincing thing to say. That would really put you off the suspect list." She commented sarcastically. "I'll be looking someplace else. Come running back to me when you're scared, Xun." She teased as she smirked and left the crime scene.

"She's just as suspicious as the others." Xun whispered quietly.

I just stared towards the direction Lexus went off to. Atsuko left as well, so that leaves me, Xun, and Atsuko with Mari's dead body. "Well, Xun got the body's details covered, and apparently Atsuko will keep watch over it, so I just have to scour the area of death." With that task in mind, I began wandering about. It proved to be useful, actually. I found a battery with live wires just behind the benches and seats. Perhaps this was the murder weapon? As I continued looking around, I noticed that the area wasn't really damaged, meaning there was no struggle, or the fight was short. "Let's see…ah, found it." I found a pile of rope by the equipment section. This was probably used to tie Mari up. "Well, nothing else to look here for now." I muttered as I left the Gymnasium.

* * *

I ended on a random floor as I stepped out of the elevator. I noticed that I arrived at the thirty-ninth floor, which was the Whispering Gallery. I have never been in such a room before. There, I saw Shaun and Kin, just standing by the railings that keep people from falling over. I walked over to them. "What's going on here?"

Shaun looked over at me and shushed. "Some chaps are talking down there."

I just stared at them curiously. Kin said, "This Whispering Gallery is connected to a lot of places throughout the establishment, making conversations almost open to everyone who listens."

"So basically, you're eavesdropping?" I responded.

Kin just began to anxiously bite on his thumb. "I-It can't be helped, Lady Choi died by someone's hands, a-and I aim to find out who did it."

"Such a harsh predicament!"

"W-Was that supposed to m-make you sound more sincere?"

I looked down as I began to hear some people talking. The loud and pompous style of speaking was definitely Chion's, and the stuttering one was Lulu's. ("What are they talking about?") I thought to myself.

"Still, I didn't really figure that she would be the first one to go die."

"I-It was truly shocking."

"You don't sound too surprise, madam. Perhaps it's **you **who killed Mari?!"

"W-W-What?! N-No, I'm not the one who killed her!"

"Please, I've interrogated the others as well, you know."

"T-That can't make you assume that I'm the one who killed her!"

"Ohahaha! That's what interrogation is all about!'

Shaun sighed. "This isn't going anywhere right."

"It's quite the opposite, actually." Kin muttered. I was about to say something, but the Accessory Designer gestured us to keep silent.

"A-Aren't you going to visit Masayoshi in the C-Clinic?"

"And why would I do that?"

"W-Well, i-it's because he got into an accident l-last night, a-almost around the same time Mari was killed. Well, at least that's what I heard from Numi."

"And where did he get the accident?"

"S-Strangely, the Gym."

"Oh? So you're saying he could be a suspect as well?"

"I really don't want to assume that he is one."

I hummed as I began to take in the new information. I looked over at Kin and Shaun. "I'm going to the clinic."

"I'll come with." Shaun suggested as he just looked away and just went ahead.

I reverted my attention back at Kin. "You?" Kin just shook his head as he continued to stay there. Strange, he's just going to stand around here? Why? Well, for now, I should not be bothered by it. With that, I followed Shaun.

* * *

As we reached the Clinic, Numi was already there to welcome us. "Hello!~"

"N-Numi…" Shaun muttered as he just keep his gaze away from getting into contact with others. I looked over at the Diver's shoulder and saw Masa with a bandaged knee. "W-What happened to you, chap? Been getting into basketball now?"

He nodded. "…Just wanted to."

Silence fell over us for the moment. Numi just looked curiously from me to Masa to Shaun to me to Masa then back at me. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see the gentleman with the bandage." Shaun responded in an awkward way.

"Ah, don't worry, Masa-kun is doing fine!" Numi replied.

"I would just like to ask Masayoshi something." I stated.

With that, Monokuma appeared suddenly in between me and Shaun. "Upupu, finally!"

"…." Masayoshi just stared at Monokuma, whereas Shaun looked a little surprised.

"What are you doing here, you grizzly?" Shaun inquired.

The mechanical and monochromic bear looked at the Brit. "Well, I assumed that Kazuma is going to use his five questions." He looked over at me. "When you wish to confirm to use these questions, you will have to say 'I require candor!'"

"Why?" Numi asked curiously, obviously unaware of what the word means.

Shaun just trembled in his place as he brushed his hair downward a bit. "C-Candor is the quality of being open and honest in expression. Y-You could say it could be a reference to Veronica Roth's 'Insurgent', which is the second book of her Divergent Trilogy. There's a part in the book where the leader of the Candors tested Tris and Four and asked for their truthful answers."

"…Wow." Monokuma muttered as he just stared at me blankly. "You really are a bookworm at heart, ain't ya? Oh well, just get on with it. I'm just gonna go pass this instruction to the other winners as well. See ya soon!" The bear then left.

After another moment of silence, I faked a cough and said, "I require candor." I then approached Masayoshi. "Who are the other people in the gym last night?"

The Basketball Player just looked up at me and looked down. While he was answering me, this was stated through the intercoms:

**"Upupu, time's up, dear guests! Please proceed to the thirty-fifth floor, which will lead you to the Courtroom!"**

"I see…" I muttered.

Numi just looked worried while Shaun just continued to observe us. "Well, let's get goin'."

"Agreed." Masayoshi replied. The four of us left as we took the elevator and headed towards the designated floor.

* * *

As we arrived and entered the courtroom, we found the others there. For some strange reason, the atmosphere is heavy, and no one bothered talking to one another. Further inside, Monokuma was sitting on a high-and-mighty judge's chair. He peered down on us and grinned. "Upupu, welcome, dear guests, to the Courtroom!"

"Weird décor." Eleonor immediately commented as she looked around.

"I-I-It's far from exquisite." Kin muttered, stuttering.

Monokuma fumed slightly. "Just shut up already. Anyway, go into the stalls." I looked around and saw that there are fifteen stalls in the room. As we took our place, my attention averted towards the bloody picture of Choi Mari.

"K-Kyaaa!" Lulu screamed out as she saw the photo.

"What a horrid mess!" Chion exclaimed, who I thought was Chion but is actually Ryouko being the Impressionist she is again. Well, time to call her Ryouko Chion.

"Aw shucks, that's mighty kind of you." Monokuma cooed.

Xun sighed heavily. "I doubt that was a compliment."

"Numi thinks it's just strange." Numi invoiced.

Kaede just looked around, trembling in his own stall. "T-T-This is t-t-too overwhelming f-f-for me."

"Oh just stand straight you limp noodle!" Chion shouted in a loud voice.

Atsuko just laughed. "Ahahaha, I remember the time when I noodle delivery guy…"

"…..Not now." Masa cut Atsuko off as she just pouted.

"That's not really nice…I think." Shaun invoiced.

Lexus just clicked her tongue. "Let's just get this over with."

"Rushing things won't do any good." I heard Ryou speak. It's been awhile since I heard the guy. All of our attention averted towards him. "Our lives are on the line, after all."

Those words shivered through our spines coldly. To think that our existence depends on this Class Trial…we have to make sure to find the culprit.

One of us has killed our fellow guests, and they must secure their freedom, or else it's execution. A trial for life, a judgment of death. Deception in life, and treachery in death. Betrayal for life, and betrayal for death. The riddles of life, and the mystery of death. Justification for life, and realization in death. Faith in life, and trust in death. The Class Trial to live, or the Class Trial to die.

**Class Trial is in Session!**

* * *

**Well, that took a little longer to put out. Anyway, I hope you're ready for the first Class Trial of the sequel! Whether it'll be hard or not, I just want to make things go smoothly.**

**Also, please forgive me if they are any typos or wrong grammar. I rushed the proof-reading slightly...**

**Made your guess yet? Just wait and see.**

**READ AND REVIEW. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	11. First Class Trial

**I am back with the Class Trial chapter! I hope you are all ready to take part of what could become someone's end.**

**First, responses to reviews:**

**Yukiko – I appreciate the review, and keep practicing on your English. Just wait and see if there'll be a third story. (Wait…maybe you're still Marissa…anyway, thank you for the review.)**

**Marissa – Thank you for wanting to participate, but I do hope that you carefully read the entry form next time. As you should know, I only accept PM submissions. The third story is still unsure…if it should be continued.**

**Zatoshi – wow, you really thought it through. Well, whether your theory is true or not, we'll just have to find out. Actually, I'm impressed with your deductions. You shall see whether your theory is true or not (but I request that you don't cry if it's not what you expect)**

**Nemris – it would be beyond insane if I ever get into such a situation as well. Who is this suspect you're talking about? Anyway, hopefully how it will play out will not disappoint.**

**Ichinose – we can't assume, right? Ehehe, being the protagonist must be great for Kazuma.**

**Now that's done, let's get on with the first Class Trial!**

* * *

Kazuma

"Let's get this ro-o-o-o-o-o-ling!" Monokuma shouted in enthusiasm, pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright then, let's begin with the trial." Said a Ryou, a Ryouko Ryou.

"Oi, don't be someone else. It'll just be friggin' confusing." Lexus complained with an irritated look.

Chion sighed as he looked over at them. "Enough of that noise, shorty."

"Let's start with the murder weapon, shall we?" The real Ryou stated as he looked at all of us seriously. "First off, the corpse did not have any physical wounds, meaning the murder weapon might have killed Mari from the inside."

"Like poison?" Numi asked.

"I searched around, but I haven't seen any poison bottles anywhere." Eleonor invoiced.

"M-M-Maybe it was disposed off?" Kaede suggested through chattering teeth.

"How exactly?" Masa asked. Kaede just trembled in his place while he shrugged.

I thought it for a moment and remembered no signs of any empty vials of chemicals around the murder scene, and nothing in the Laboratory seem to move, meaning that poison wasn't used. "I think the battery back at the gym might be the murder weapon." I suggested.

Ryou looked over at me. "Explain."

I nodded as I explained about Xun stating Mari's physical state, and that the corpse had no external wound, just as the Vigilante confirmed. "Oh right, I did say that." Xun muttered in reply to this.

"S-So then it would mean that s-someone shocked her to death?" Lulu invoiced, looking somewhat terrified.

"It's a possibility." Kin replied, biting onto his thumb's nail. "I guess that means that the battery is the murder weapon."

"It's strange though." Shaun muttered. "Why specifically electrocution?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense." Eleonor agreed. "I mean, aren't there heavy equipment around the gym that could kill anyone? You know, dumbbells, poles, other stuff…"

Atsuko just laughed out loud. "Maybe they want the murder to be, get ready, SHOCKING! Ahahahaha!"

Monokuma just laughed along with the Comedian. Chion just tried to shush them. "You two are so ignorant!" He complained.

"If you're all wondering where the battery came from…" Xun began. "That Lexus ordered me to."

They all looked suspiciously at the Slacker. "Hey, there are some equipment in there that needs electricity, and for some reason, they have no built-in electrical source."

"That leads now to some suspects." Ryou continued as he looked over at Lexus. "I think it's safe to assume that you are one of the prime suspects."

An agitated expression replaced Lexus's bored look. "Excuse me? I didn't kill anyone."

"Simply saying so won't let you get off the hook." Ryou retorted. "In the past days, you found out that Mari was the one carrying the photos aka incentive of you, Lexus Emerine. It was obvious that you were angry with this, due to your outrage towards the Hallyu Star."

Lexus slammed her fist onto her stall. "Those pictures were the perfect reason for me to get angry, but not to kill! Do you think that I'm that bloodthirsty?!"

"T-There's no need to shout…" Shaun tried to calm Lexus down, being a stall beside her.

Ryou just inhaled sharply. "Either way, you are still a suspect." He then looked over at Atsuko.

She just stifled her laughs as she stared at Ryou. "Ehehe, what? You think I killed her? Just cuz I shocked her before?"

"Yes, though it's just assumptions." He invoiced. "You did make your own 'joy-buzzer', so it's not farfetched that you used a battery to kill Mari." He then looked over at Masayoshi. "You are injured."

"Yes, I am." He replied with a blunt voice and a rather straight face.

"Where were you?"

"Basketball court."

Chion just gasped exaggeratedly. "But that's where the gym is!" He stated sarcastically.

"We know that…" Xun muttered in irritation to possibly the entire event of the trial.

I then recalled the information Masa told me as I used one of my questions to him. "He was in the basketball court during the time period from nine to ten in the evening, meaning his presence in that specific area aligns with Mari's death."

Lexus smirked. "Well, seems I'm not the only prime suspect you have."

"But…Masa-kun didn't kill anyone." Numi stated as she smiled at all of us.

"Do not try to cover him." Ryouko Ryou said with a perfect imitation of the Spy's voice. "However, we don't stop at Masayoshi." She then nodded at the real Ryou.

Ryou nodded in return as he looked over at one specific person. "There's still Kin."

Kin just averted his attention over to Ryou. "And what makes you say that?"

"According to some eyewitnesses, you were the last person that saw Mari." Ryou stated.

I looked from Ryou to Kin then back and forth. I pulled down my beanie slightly as I said, "What I said about Masayoshi…apparently, that night, he wasn't alone."

EH?

"H-He wasn't alone?" Lulu repeated, slightly terrified.

"B-B-But who would be in that place at that time?" Kaede questioned.

I looked down a bit. After a small pause, I raised my head. "Other than Masa, the people that were there during that time were Kin, Atsuko, and Numi."

"Wait, so arl the suspects minus Lexus prus Numi were in the gym before Mari's death?" The real Ryouko inquired before reverting back to Ryou mode.

"It seems like it, chap." Shaun responded.

Kaede then raised his trembling hands. "T-This is something I found last minute. I-I-It looks like some kind of invitation note."

"An invitation note? For what?" Ryouko Ryou questioned.

"It just told us to go to the Gym!" Atsuko replied loudly as she brought out her own note. "I got one, see!" She shouted. Masa also showed his.

"Why is that two out of four people with the invitation thing?" Xun asked, bored.

Numi giggled. "Numi tagged along with Masa-kun that night."

With that, our attention turned over to Kin. "I…may have dropped mine." He said, pointing over to the note Kaede was holding.

"Who made those invitations?" Ryou asked.

"I-I-I'm not sure..." Kaede told them.

Chion just sighed heavily. "You people must be so gullible and naïve to have accept such an invitation from an anonymous sender. How ridiculous and reckless!"

"A-Anyway…what did you guys do in the gym that night?" Lulu inquired, looking over to Masa, Kin, Numi, and Atsuko.

Masayoshi answered, "We played basketball."

Eh?

"Well, from what Numi remembers…" Numi began. "Kin-kun idly looked around the gym, Atsuko-chan told Numi jokes, and Masa-kun played basketball by himself and fell, thus his injury."

"I don't get it. Why did you guys stay there even with that weird note?" Eleonor asked, scratching her head in confusing.

They all just shrugged. "I don't really know nor care, ahahaha!" Atsuko responded.

"If you must know, we all left the gym at the same time, meaning no one was behind when Mari was killed." Kin suddenly stated.

I began to wonder if it was Kin who made those noises last night. Monokuma blocked me, so I couldn't confirm, but Kin's room was aligned with mine, meaning it could be him. "Kin, what time did you leave the gym?"

He looked over at me as he answered, "Around nine-forty-five in the evening. We arrived there at around nine-thirty."

"Did you return to your suite?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you leave again sometime later?"

At that, he paused slightly. He doesn't seem shocked, but just constantly anxious. He then shook his head. "No, I didn't."

I looked at Masa, Numi, and Atsuko. "How about you three?" Numi explained that she followed Masa to his room first before going to hers, and Atsuko spent some time first on the Nightclub floor before returning to her suite. If their testimonies are true, then who made the noise from before?

"U-Um…" Lulu spoke up. "I-I recalled going downstairs some time last night, and I saw Mari waiting around by the Gym, possibly around the time the others left."

"Did she tell you anything?" Ryou inquired.

Lulu just fidgeted. "I-I asked her what she was doing, and she t-told me that she was waiting for a friend who told her to go to there."

"Oh, is that so?" Chion invoiced, smirking. "Who could this friend possibly be? Did she tell you?"

"N-No…she wouldn't say." Lulu responded. We all looked at each other. If that's the case, then Mari did not go there against her will. Apparently, she seems to be close to this 'friend' of hers that she would follow them wherever.

"Oh right…" Xun suddenly said as he took out something from his pockets. It looked like a dazzling gold necklace with small gems embedded into it. "While checking the dead body, I noticed this thing around her neck. I didn't really care at first, but then I saw some wires attached to it."

EH?!

"Yeah, wires." Xun said as he pointed towards the copper and silver metal around the ends of the necklace. I was slightly surprised that I overlooked that detail from the corpse. How strange…

"So what's Mari's necklace gonna change in this trial? It still killed her." Lexus invoiced.

Xun just chuckled lowly. "The interesting part of this is that it has a Kin's signature on the back." He tossed it towards the Designer as he took a look at it.

"Yes, it's my signature." Kin finally responded.

"S-So wait…" Chion began, looking slightly uneasy.

"Does this mean…" Ryouko muttered.

"Kin chap is the murderer?" Shaun finished with a surprised tone.

I couldn't really doubt it, since many of the evidences lead towards him. What really confuses me is the motive that could've possibly driven him to kill. Sure, he could've just gone on a reasonless murder, but I doubt that he's like that. I have his pictures, so there's no need to target Mari unless he finds her as an easy target. They are, after all, close. "May I see that?" I asked Kin as he handed over to me the necklace. It does look like Kin's work, and on the back is his signature. Still, I can't help but feel that it's not him.

Monokuma stood up on his throne and smiled. "Upupu, are my dear guests ready to cast their votes?"

"Wait!" Shaun shouted, almost surprised at himself as he slowly recovered his quiet self. "I'd be gobsmacked if it was Kin, but I'll tell you, he's not the killer."

"Then prove it!" Chion commanded with his loud voice.

Shaun went quiet, as though looking for a way to prove that Kin was not the murderer. He then said, "Wasn't Lulu the one who last saw her? I mean, she did say she went downstairs last night and saw her waiting."

"That's true, b-but that's all I did." Lulu retorted quickly.

I then thought out of something as I looked at the necklace. "Lulu, was Mari wearing this when you saw her last?" I asked, averting my attention over to the maiden.

She looked up for a moment before nodding. "Y-Yes, she was."

With that confirmed, I said, "While at the clinic some time ago to fix up Mari's wound from Atsuko, I noticed that she wasn't wearing the necklace before." I looked around. "If the necklace was given to her before her death, then it means that the murderer intended to kill her off from the very beginning."

"But why make it more complicated by electrocuting her from the necklace?" Lexus asked. "Sounds like a hassle to me."

I gazed over at Lexus. "So as to make it connect to someone else. The necklace is Kin's creations; therefore people might link it to him and dub him as the killer."

Everyone looked at each other as they listened. Ryou then asked, "Who do you think it is, then?"

"It has to be someone who is a client of Kin's, a close friend of Mari, someone who is aware of Mari's physical state, and someone who lives on the same floor as Kin." I stated.

"Hm? Why that many quarifications?" Ryouko inquired.

"How else can you explain the strange set-up of the corpse?" I replied. "You all noticed that one of Mari's arms was allowed to hang loose. Why do you think that is?"

All of them thought for a moment. "Is it because it was paralyzed?" Eleonor answered.

I nodded. "Yes, the murderer is someone who was aware that Mari's right arm was paralyzed due to Atsuko's 'joke'."

"Why as the same floor as you?" Masa asked straight-forwardly.

I looked over at him. "I heard a noise previously on my floor, but due to Monokuma's interruption, I couldn't confirm who made it."

"Maybe it was Kin-kun when he was going to the gym?" Numi suggested.

I shook my head. "If that's the case, then I should've heard a louder noise. Kin's room is right beside mine, and the noise I heard was somewhat farther away."

"And the farther sound didn't return?" Ryou added. I nodded. "So the murderer didn't return to his or her suite."

"T-T-Then where could this person possibly go?" Kaede questioned, still stuttering over the tense atmosphere.

"That's not really important right now." I looked over at Kin. "You make jewelries for your clients' uses, right?"

Kin nodded. "That is correct."

"This is important too?" Shaun asked, and I just gave him a short nod.

I looked down on the necklace and just traced my finger along a special detail. "Do you engrave the initials of the clients that buy your accessories?" I asked.

Kin blinked a bit as he pushed some strands of hair behind his ear. "Yes, so I would know who it would belong to when lost or stolen."

And with that said, I let out a small smile, but my overall slacker appearance still remains. "I think we got our murderer now."

"Upupu." Monokuma chuckled. "Oh do tell us, Kazuma-kun~" The bear urged.

"How about I relay to all of you what went down?" I suggested. "First off, it all began when Atsuko played a prank on Mari. While Mari was in the clinic, the murderer was able to find out that her right arm was paralyzed. This gave the killer the chance to kill someone easily. After Mari returned to her suite, the murderer, who is possibly a close friend of Mari, gave her the necklace and invited her to the gym for some strange meet-up. After the others left, and Lulu had finished whatever business she had downstairs, the murderer met up with Mari and headed inside the gym. There, due to Mari's physical handicap, the killer easily detained her and tie her up, leaving her right arm loose since the killer was well aware of the paralyzed arm. Finally, the suspect electrocuted her with the battery that happens to be lying around the gym due to Lexus and Xun."

"Hey, don't freakin' include us in your short summary." Lexus complained.

"Weiwrd!" Ryouko exclaimed.

Atsuko just grinned. "I guess the strange invitations have nothin' to do with the murder, ehehehe."

"If you're all wondering where those came from, the invitations are from me." Monokuma announced. When one of us was about to retort, he said, "I got bored and wanted to mess things up a little." We all went silent for a few moments.

After awhile, Ryou rubbed his chin as he nodded his head ever so slightly. "Hm…with you summarizing it, it could lead to just one person. Aren't I correct, Kazuma?"

I nodded. "And I have in my possession is the item that will lead us to the murderer." I held up the necklace. "According to Kin, all the accessories that he designed have the initials of the buyers. This is no exception."

"S-S-So whose initials were engraved?" Kaede asked, still somewhat trembling but keeping his cool.

"E.M., and then a small symbol of a star." I announced. "There's only one person here who could have such initials." I looked over at a certain person. "And that is you, Eleonor Michigin."

EH?!

"E-Eh?" Eleonor responded. "I-I didn't kill Mari! We're like close pals!"

"And that's exactly why Mari didn't hesitate to follow you around." I retorted. "Besides Kin and me, you also knew that her right arm was paralyzed. You happen to be on the same floor as I am."

Shaun looked over at me. "So you're saying, chap, is that Eleonor caused the noise you heard?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Apparently."

Eleonor just looked terribly shocked. "I-I'm telling ya'll, I ain't the one who did her in!"

"But arl evidence points towards yew, somehow." Ryouko invoiced, though slightly unsure.

"But doesn't it go the same with Kin?!" Eleonor countered. "He made the necklace, is close with Mari, is on the same floor as Kazuma is, and knows that she was paralyzed!"

Atsuko shouted with a grin, "Your initials are on the necklace! There's no one else with an E and an M, ahahaha!"

"N-No way…" Eleonor muttered, sounding like she was defeated. "No! I never left my suite to kill Mari! I never went down!"

"Then how about we check the cameras?" I suggested. "There are surveillance cameras all over the place, so why not check it out?"

"Hey, my cameras are my precious spying babies!" Monokuma shouted. Eleonor just stood in her stall in silence. "Well, if you're all done pointing fingers, let's start the voting!" And with that, we all casted our votes. Our decisions will be based on what gone through the trial, and after everything that happened…

…Eleonor was deemed the murderer.

"Dingdingding! You got it!" Monokuma announced loudly. "The one who killed Mari was none other than Eleonor Michigin!"

"H-How cruel of you!" Lulu said in a stutter.

"W-W-Why would you kill someone?!" Kaede questioned, stuttering as well.

"Terrible." Masa commented.

I looked over at Kin as I saw him looking down slightly. I averted my attention back at Eleonor. "You know, I'm still figuring out your motive for, ya know, your murder. Can't possibly be the pictures, right? I mean, people did say that the picture Mari held were that of Lexus, not you."

Eleonor just clicked her tongue. "Wanna know why?" She began. She looked at me devilishly. "I hate this place. The bear said that if I kill someone and get away with it, I can leave."

"That guy Kazuma is a detective, you know…" Xun muttered, looking slightly interested on what's going on.

"I don't care!" Eleonor retorted. "Anyway, if I'm gonna kill someone, why not the person that will definitely be competition back in the outside world?"

Kin looked over at Eleonor. "You just want to get rid of Mari so you don't have anyone standing in your way? Is that why you killed her?"

"Can't you tell?" She replied sarcastically. She clenched her fists. "If only I had killed the stinkin' detective, no one would've guessed it was me."

"Well that's what I do." I responded. "I find the criminal and make them take the punishment they deserve."

"Upupu, you all done?" Monokuma asked. "If so, let's get this started! Eleonor Michigin, for taking the life of sweet Mari, I judge you as GUILTY! It's Execution Time!" With that, he pushed the big, red button in front of him with a hammer.

**Falling Star**

**Eleonor was placed on an arena stage with the audience being full of Monokumas. They all seem to be cheering for her. Then, the 'effect' Monokuma brought out a cannon and began shooting out giant gold stars, all aimed at Eleonor. She began dodging them until the ammo ran out. All of a sudden, due to the random shooting, a much bigger metal star hung above Eleonor fell on the Entertainer. She was squished to death.**

**ELEONOR MICHIGIN: DEAD**

* * *

**Alright then , that was a long Trial! It's great to back after another hiatus (hopefully I didn't go as long as I did last time). Did you enjoy the Trial? Were you able to figure out the murderer before I got to it? Anyway, thank you for the continued support!**

**I still feel bad for killing off Mari and Eleonor, but, there's nothing I can do about it. It is 'Danganronpa'.**

**As for the following chapters, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do what I did last time now. I shall just try to upload whenever I can of new chapters of the same quality I always provide to you all, so be patient with me.**

**Now we will be back to the peaceful days of being trapped.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	12. Forty Floors of Fear!

**Okay, new chapter up! The next few chapters will be somewhat on character development and events, I think. Anyway, let's move on.**

**Nemris – Thank you for your patience. Yeah, Lexus seemed suspicious because of her previous actions, but, at least she wasn't the killer (but did became part of it). Let's just hope that Kazuma will still be alive all throughout.**

**Ichinose – yes, your initial guesses were right with one of them. It's fine if your reviews are short or long, I appreciate them anyway. Haha, Atsuko the mastermind, huh? I can agree with you that FOR NOW, the girls show no potential intelligence that will help future trials, however, in some of their character submissions, some are smart and just not showing it. Don't worry, we'll get to see who is really smart or not. As for the boys, well, I don't hate anyone, but I guess some can be rather…irritating, which is part of their character. Again, let's hope Kazuma can stay safe. As for Monokuma…upupupupu. This is a long review reply to a well-appreciated long review. I enjoyed it.**

**Kawiipandastripes – or Panda for short. Thank you for the review. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Marissa – thank you, and PM is sending me a private message. You can find it on my profile. Yes, the death was cruel, and do practice your English!**

**Seth – well, the murderer has been caught, so no need to worry anymore! (Maybe except spoilers.) Thank you, and keep on reading.**

**Chitose – Welcome back. It's been awhile. Thank you for the review despite your absence. Well, I try to make it as confusing and less obvious as possible. Thank you again and do continue to read my work!**

**Also, I'm sorry for the late update. I had a terrible writer's block…**

**NOTE: If it seems like your characters are not in their 'character', I apologize for that.**

* * *

Kazuma

It's been two days since the Class Trial. Others were quite terrified by Eleonor's execution, and some others just had a hard time moving on after Mari's death. All in all, it was tough. Those two are, after all, the first to die in this game of kill-and-kill. I am accustomed to these deaths, but I'm still a human being with feelings and memories of the dead. I am currently in one of the gathering rooms. I am making myself busy by fiddling around with a rubix cube, solving it in a matter of minutes. "…This is my sixth one." I muttered. I sighed as I set down the cube down on the coffee table and leaned back against the chair. I haven't seen Monokuma around yet. That thing must be planning something…

SCREECH!

**"Upupu, is this thing working now? Good!"**

"Speaking of the devil…" I muttered, paying attention to the speaker inside the room.

**"How are my guests doing? Wonderfully? Horribly? I don't really care either way. Anyway, all of you, meet me in the convention slash meeting room aka the room you first all met, right now!"**

And with that, the speaker buzzed before turning off. I yawned as I stood up and stretched a bit before heading towards the sixth floor.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the convention room after hearing Monokuma's announcement. I looked around and just saw irritated, sleepy, blank, and bored faces. "Upupu, good day to you all!" Monokuma said as a start as he walked in and stood on a podium. "Alright, you're probably all wondering why I called you all here."

"Yeah, isn't that the point?" Lexus replied bluntly, arms folded across her chest.

Xun just yawned. "I was napping someplace else, you idiot bear."

"Man, you guys are no fun. Well, I guess it can't be helped." Monokuma invoiced. "Anyway, the reason why I called you here is to enjoy a little game."

Kaede gulped slightly at that. "G-Game?"

"Like Hide-and-Seek?" Masayoshi muttered.

Monokuma nodded. "Yep. This time, the game is called 'Forty Floors of Fears'!~"

EH?!

"W-What does that suppose to mean?" Lulu inquired.

"Upupu, it's just like a 'Test of Courage' kind of thing. All you guys have to do is just start from the very first floor and climb to the highest floor of Hotel Seizon." Monokuma explained. "Of course, all the power will be off, and you'll face your fears on each floor."

"Wait, fears?!" Chion shouted.

Ryou just hummed quietly. "What are the requirements to fail?"

Monokuma looked over at the Spy. "Hmm…I think when all of you have given up or surrendered, or when one-hundred-eighty minutes have passed. I'll be giving you all flashlights, so if all the flashlights have run out of batteries, you also fail."

"Kinda manageable, I guess." I invoiced.

"Ahahahahaha, this will be a blast!" Atsuko shouted in an extremely loud voice.

Ryouko nodded in agreement. " Might be too scary fow me, but I think I can handle it!"

Shaun just sighed. "….Do we really have to, chap?"

"Yes, chap." Monokuma replied. "Oh yeah, if anyone of you cowers in your suite, you all fail."

EH?!

Monokuma just let out a healthy cackle. "Ahahaha, this is a team game, so cooperate!" He shouted. "You all got until the end of the time limit or the life of your batteries, so best of the worst luck to you all!" With that, the bear disappeared into a fog of smoke.

* * *

And thus the game began. The moment we got to the first floor, the starting line, the maid and butler pair gave us all flashlights and the lights went out. "This will be tacky…" I heard Kin mutter in complaint.

Everyone turned on their flashlights. I then suggested, "How about we use only about two to three flashlights at a time? That way, we can prolong our battery time limit."

"Great thinking, Kazuma-kun!" Numi exclaimed as she turned off hers. The ones with the first three open flashlights are Chion, Atsuko, and Lexus.

"Oh good, the three, loud idiots will lead the way. Great thinking." Xun said with a slight sarcastic and annoyed tone.

Chion just scoffed. "It's better than having some rugged ruffian deal with the first part of the game."

"Ahahaha! Rough as a rock, ahaha!" Atsuko suddenly blurted out.

Lexus just heaved a heavy sigh. "Let's just get on with this…I want to go back to sleep."

"Yeah, same here." I responded absentmindedly, but then I remembered that I hadn't sleep yet. We all began our adventure as we ascended to the next floors. The first seven floors were just fine. When we reached the eight floor, rabid dogs began barking at us from the sides, all chained up.

"UWAAAAAAAH!" Ryouko shouted. "D-D-Dogs!"

Kin sighed. "It's just virus-infected dogs." He invoiced.

Lulu just scratched her head. "B-But then again, Ryouko's stage name is 'Kopikyatto' or 'Copycat'."

"H-H-How does a stage name affect a person?" Kaede questioned as he kept his distance from the savage beasts. I was also on guard. All of a sudden, the chains broke, and the dogs began chasing after us at high speed.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

"Dogs dogs dogs dogs!" Ryouko continued to shout as she sped away.

Masa just ran fast. "Don't look back."

"A fine magician such as moi shouldn't deal with these silly antics!" Chion exclaimed. We then passed floors nine to seventeen without stopping. On those floors were just the typical ghouls, ghosts, and more terrifying creatures.

We stop and catch our breaths on the supposedly eighteenth floor. We also switched leads, so the people leading us now are Kin and Lulu. "Numi is beginning to not enjoy this game." Numi commented.

Xun just chuckled lowly. "I'd say it's cheesy effects and stuff."

"Let's just keep on going, chaps." Shaun encouraged. As we continued on, Kin suddenly stopped as he stepped in some kind of puddle. When he looked down, and Lulu followed, they both screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They flashed their flashlights around frantically, and apparently, this floor is covered in fresh in blood.

"How grotesque." Ryou muttered as he looked around.

Atsuko just laughed. "Ehehe…there's so much blood, it stinks in here, ahaha!"

I just tried to grasp where we are currently. Lulu pointed her flashlight northeast, and then she screamed again. We all followed her gaze, and what we saw is a giant screen. In that giant screen was a lady covered in white, slowly walking towards us. "C-Cweepy lady is walking right towards…" Ryouko stuttered in fear.

"C-C-Can we just go now before…" Kaede said through chattering teeth until the lady in white took a step outside of the screen.

Lulu then shouted, "The Grudge is real!" She couldn't help but just flee as fast as she could, so we all just followed her.

"Ghosts aren't real, you idiot!" Lexus shouted at Lulu.

"Some research books states otherwise." Shaun invoiced.

"Shut up already." Xun immediately said in a low tone as we arrived at the next floor.

"I-I'm sorry everyone…" Lulu apologized through pants. "I…just really don't like g-ghosts."

Shaun just panted a bit. "It's alright, Lulu." He said, but then he heard hissing. His head slowly averted towards the source of the noise, and he saw several rattle snakes slithering towards him. His head slowly turned back to look at us, and, with a disturbed face, he said, "Run, you fools."

And so we did. We all began running. "Shaun used a 'Lord of the Rings' line." Masayoshi suddenly stated.

"How is that important information for us?!" Chion questioned as he ran past some others. The next floor was just filled with giant pythons. "THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"Ahahaha, that's kinda cute!" Atsuko commented as she sprinted away from the pythons that began chasing down the guests.

"I-It's not cute at all." Kin muttered as he just tried to keep his distance from the slithering reptiles. We just continued to run, but then a python suddenly fell in front of us from above. It was twice as big as the pythons we were just running away from.

Atsuko just stared at it for a moment. She let out a small laugh as she began to awkwardly say, "What is a snakes' favorite dance? The Mamba!"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR A F-CKING JOKE!" Ryouko shouted in a Lexus impression as the python lunged forward, but missed us. As we dashed away, the reptile continued to follow us, but then Xun stabbed it in the eye with a knife where I'm not really sure where it came from.

"You have a knife?" Ryou questioned suddenly as he saw what the Vigilante did.

"A-A what?" Numi asked as she looked back and saw the blunt metal. She squealed as she ran even faster. We all did, since the snake Xun injured became enraged.

"What floor are we on now?!" Chion inquired loudly as we finally managed to escape the snakes. We all panted, seemingly out of breath from all that running. Shaun just seems to be out of it for the moment, and Kaede is just shaking terribly. "What's wrong with those two?" The Magician just asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"Those were some giant bloody hell snakes…" Shaun said. Kaede was just stunned. Lulu and Numi just began to comfort them.

Now then, back to where we are. Actually, even I began to forget on how many floors we passed. "I don't have a clue on what floor we're on now." I replied.

"Twenty-second." Kin muttered, which I managed to catch. He spoke louder. "We're on the twenty-second floor."

"H-How could you still tell?" Lulu asked.

Kin continued biting on his thumb's nail. "…I can just tell."

"Halfway there." Masa invoiced.

"We're halfway there!~" Ryouko began to say in a sing-song voice that kinda reminds me of a boy band that I once heard.

"Shut up!" Lexus shouted. "I am NOT in a good mood right now." She seems to be fuming now.

"I-If my memory proves me right…" Kaede began to say, finally out of his paralysis. He then gasped a bit afterwards. "W-W-We're in the Torture Chamber?!"

EH?!

Numi and Ryou flashed their flashlights around. We can see axes, heavy weapons, and many other blunt weapons hanging from a wall hanger. There were wooden tables with cuffs, a hanging platform, and many other torture devices. "It's rather uneasy in the dark." Ryou commented in a low voice.

"….." Numi just stayed scared and silent as her eyes tried to avoid seeing just the weapons. "…Sharp things….everywhere…" She muttered.

**"Upupu, you passed half of the floors in this building, so to make it more interesting, I'm kicking it up a notch!"**

Said the bear through the speakers. "How can he possible make it worse?" Xun questioned with slight curiosity. The floor then trembled vigorously. Weapons hanging from the walls dropped o the floor, and some of us fell back due to the tremor. When it died down, we slowly stood up.

"What was that?!" Atsuko questioned loudly.

"A tremor." Ryou answered. "But is there a cause for it?" He inquired himself. All of a sudden, the air around us became heavy. I could hear nothing but silence. The people around me looked around anxiously and scared. I then heard something heavy being dragged from behind us. I averted my attention behind me, and I saw a tall and big masked Monokuma, carrying a giant executioner's axe.

"Look out!" I shouted as we all saw the executioner swinging down the axe straight down. We all got out of the way of the mechanical bear.

As we were running, Chion shouted, "Whose fear is this again?!"

"WAAAAAH!" Numi cried out as she dashed away in a straight line towards the next floor. As soon as Chion, Ryou, Ryouko, Lulu, and Masayoshi got through the floor, the entrance was suddenly blocked by copper bars.

EH?!

"F-ck, f-ck, f-ck…" Lexus cursed as she shook the bars vigorously. "Dammit!"

Atsuko just let out a small laugh before saying, "C'mon, hurry up!"

"Well that's just great chaps, we're tra-" Shaun began to invoice, but then the axe-wielding Monokuma continued to attack them. Its axe then hit the copper bars and broke them, actually, chopped them in half.

"Get moving, idiots." Xun urged as he got through to the next floor first while the others followed.

As we arrived at the next floor, we were greeted by countless of bugs all around the floor. Worms, beetles, centipedes, leeches, and all that were present. The others were mostly stunned by the rather grotesque scenery, but Kaede was more than ecstatic as he flashed his flashlight around. "I….I never knew there were species like these!" He exclaimed.

Masa just looked terrified. "….Too many…" He said quietly as he looked over and saw a leech swallowing up a worm. He gagged a bit.

"T-T-Too many that I'm happy!" Kaede continued to rejoice. At of all things to be happy about, this is what he chose.

"Between blood and fear…he chose bugs? How distasteful!" Chion complained as he cringed at the sight of some wriggling invertebrates.

"We should weally be going now." Ryouko suggested as she pushed Masa up to the next floor. Apparently, he was somewhat too shocked to move by himself.

As we continued to progress through floors, Xun began to say some things. "Not that I'm the observant type, but why ya think Monokuma's makin' us go through this lame sh-t?"

We looked at each other curiously. "Maybe it's to just truly scare us?" Shaun replied.

"T-To make us t-traumatized?" Lulu responded.

"To make us know each other's fears, ahaha!" Atsuko shouted through her cackles.

"I think everyone's answer is correct." Ryou invoiced.

I looked at them. "Atsuko's answer though is close to the kind of things Monokuma wants us to do in this hotel."

"You mean kill?" Numi questioned.

Kin placed a finger on his chin. "It's possible that Monokuma is making each and one of us aware of who's scared of which, and make us use that against them."

"So what, he's gonna make us use underhanded tricks to murder? Yea, that's real clever." Lexus commented sarcastically. "If I were to murder someone, I would make them feel some hell of pains before actually doing them in!" She exclaimed.

"We know who's killing next." Xun said bluntly as Lexus just glared over at him while Atsuko let out a hearty laugh.

Some time later, we stopped at a floor to rest. "What floor are we on?" I inquired.

"The twenty-sixth floor, which is the Sleep Sheep room." Kin answered as he sat on a resting chair. It's actually quite amazing how he still knows the particular floors and where the furniture is, even if we're surrounded by darkness.

As we all agreed to rest, Lulu said, "A-Aren't we on a time limit?"

I nodded. "I think we got some time to spare."

"Not batteries, though." Lexus stated as she flicked her flashlight on and off, but the light wouldn't come on.

"Who are the ones still with working flashlights?" I asked. I raised mine, and Xun, Masa, Shaun and Ryouko raised theirs.

"I still got life!" Ryouko exclaimed.

Xun just held his head in frustration. "You're all idiots…"

"Shut up." Kin merely said as he seemed relaxed. We then begin to hear voices.

**…Get out of here…**

**….Leave…..**

**….Not safe….**

**…Die…..**

"The hell?" Shaun muttered as he looked around, slightly spooked by the ominous words. Due to much persuasion of the never-ending voices, we got on our feet and continued to move on.

"Fifty minutes left." Masayoshi stated.

"Hm…and we still have about less than fifteen floors to pass." Kin added as he walked on.

Lulu and Chion sounded relieved. "Ehehe, I-I'm glad this is almost over…a-and that we're actually winning!"

"Let's consider ourselves lucky!" Chion said gladly.

Lulu just sighed. "If only my luck was actually useful…"

"Maybe this is your talent at work." I told Lulu to assure her, and she just smiled. This gave all of us a surge of hope that we can actually complete this 'game'. We passed two floors. On the floor that we arrived on next, some of us hit a few, big, metallic things. "…This place must be maze-like."

"Like the Lab?" Atsuko questioned as she walked straight, but then hit herself again.

Ryou just breathed sharply. "We have flashlights, so let's use those and not hurt ourselves any further." With that, Shaun and Masa took out their flashlights and just led the way. As what Atsuko said, the Laboratory is rather maze-like. It was quite difficult getting through the tall machinery and all, but we can manage.

"Nothing scary popped out yet…maybe the bear got tired?" Lexus questioned. We then heard something creaking above us, then out of nowhere, I giant solar panel is falling above Lexus. She got out of the way fast as it crashed just right in front of her. She looked terrified. "W-What the hell was that?! I'm not amused, Monokuma!" She yelled.

"It's just a mishap, chap." Shaun invoiced.

"A friggin' killer accident!" Lexus retorted.

Xun just looked amused at the Slacker's scared expression. "Try keepin' a strong front now with that event." She just flipped him off as he clicked his tongue.

"C-Can we get going now?" Kaede suggested as he trembled onwards.

As we made way through the next few floors, we began to hear something big behind us. "Thewe is something behind us…" Ryouko alerted.

"Ehehe, what could it be?" Atsuko said, sounding curious yet uneasy.

We turned our backs to look over our shoulders, and what we saw terrified Chion. "A BEAR!" He screamed as he run ahead, but for some reason, our escape was blocked by more bears. "Why the heck are there real bears here?!"

Ryou just looked uncomfortable as he looked over at Xun. "W-We should take them down before anyone gets hurt."

"I don't really care about the others here." Xun replied bluntly as he folded his arms across his chest and watch as the bears closed in on them. We then begin to hear growling around us, as well. Out of the darkness and in the light of our flashlights, striped beasts took silent steps towards us. Xun gulped. "…F-ckin' tigers…why can't you go instinct already."

Lexus chuckled. "Ehehe, I-I guess you have no choice but to help." And with that, we all nodded and…made a run for it. Xun and Ryou, though apparently facing their fears, attacked the beasts with weapons they have on them and made a way for all of us to dash. As we ran, the tigers and bears chased after us.

"Your stamina can only take you far…" Masa invoiced as he was ahead of the group.

"D-Do we have anything to distract them?" Lulu asked as she pushed herself to keep on running.

"One of you becomes bait." Xun suggested darkly as he was on full-speed.

Atsuko then said, "Maybe we can try cracking them up?" Out of nowhere, voices began saying things like,

**Get out, clown.**

**You're no funny at all, Atsuko.**

**Some comedian you are.**

**Dogs and cats are funnier than you.**

**You're as lame as all your jokes.**

At that, Atsuko looked…I'm not sure, sad? Upset? Scared? She was slowing down, but Ryouko pulled on her arm as she guided the Comedian. "Don't listen to them, alwight?" She said.

Throughout our escape, everyone's fears followed us, chased us down, and made us miserable through fear and despair. We all stopped exactly on the floor before the last. "C'mon guys, we're almost there!" I encouraged whilst everyone else seemed out of it. "We can't give up now."

"E-Easy for you to say!" Kaede retorted, but then covered his mouth out of embarrassment.

Lexus was panting as she said, "I'm sure you can still go on cuz you haven't seen your fear yet."

Numi nodded in agreement. "Numi thinks so, as well."

"Look, it doesn't matter if my fear hasn't shown yet. If we all get to the top before time or batteries run out, we win, and Monokuma loses." I invoiced. "Do you really want to be defeated by your fears here? If that's the case, then what about the murders next to come? How are you guys gonna handle that?"

They all just take glances at each other and at me. I know that we only have five minutes left, but if I don't get them moving again soon, it's over. "L-Let's keep on going. It's just one more floor left, right?" Lulu said as she stood up from her exhaustion, managing a small smile. And after that, one by one, the others began to pick themselves up to continue further.

A grin crossed my slacker face. "Alright then, let's go." As we were heading up the stairs, Monokuma blocked our path. "Here to congratulate us?"

"Upupu…not quite." And with a snap of his fingers, the walls and stairs crumbled into nothingness.

….What?

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Everyone began falling downwards. I was shocked with the turn of events. We were so close to the goal only for it to be foiled with us falling. Everyone was distances away from me as Monokuma swam through the air towards me.

"What a crazy future you're gonna have…if you survive, Kazuma-kun~" The bear cooed as it disappeared. What the heck is going on? Is the building collapsing? Are we really falling to our deaths?

"No…t-this can't be the future." I said in horror as I looked around and found some remains of the stairs leading to a door. With much effort, I ran towards it, grabbing hold of the first step and climbed the rest of the way. I reached for the doorknob, and it was locked. I forced it open, and I fell forwards.

Everything went black.

As I opened my eyes, I see a light. Am I dead? I then heard someone…

"We're ghosts!" Lulu shouted.

"We're not, idiot." Xun said as he hit Lulu on the head. I sat up and looked around. Where are we?

The others began to wake up as well and sat up. "The f-ck is going on?" Lexus questioned.

"…That was trippy." Atsuko commented.

"And stwange." Ryouko added.

Shaun was just stunned. "…W-Were we actually falling to our doom?"

"Not sure." Masa replied.

"Numi is confused." Numi said.

"Who wouldn't be?!" Chion replied.

Kin stood up. "It was just a trick."

"A trick?" Ryou repeated.

I then realized it. "…Maybe an illusion?" Everyone looked surprised at that. Monokuma then walked up to us, looking depressed and disappointed. "Y-You-"

"…You win."

* * *

**And that's it! Game's over! Wow…that was quite long…but hopefully it's enough due to the slow update. Again, I apologize for the lateness.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	13. Unexpected Saviors

**Okay, that was a fun game! Somehow….anyway, now let's get on with the peaceful, hopefully violence-less chapter/s. Now first, I don't know how many times I said this, but I apologize for my long absence. You may say I'm having trouble juggling everything as of now. Hopefully you haven't given up on this story, since I haven't.**

**It's time for me to respond to your reviews. **

**Ichinose – I apologize for the very long absence. Kaede killing Masayoshi, huh? Well, we're not sure of that yet, but a possibility. And you still continue to be suspicious of Atsuko? Can't really blame you for that. Anyway, I do find your theory well-thought and good, and it does interest me. The only question is: Is it true? I'm also glad to see that you are writing longer reviews, so thank you.**

**Nemris – I apologize for the very long absence. Thank you for the review, and yes, the previous chapter was suppose to tell more of the characters. Of course you would like the Xun and Lexus moments. Don't worry if you suspect Atsuko as well, I'm sure everyone is starting to. Don't worry, next time, I'll keep watch on the repetitive words.**

**Zeta – I apologize for the very long absence. Thank you, the class trials are sometimes the hard ones to come up with. I don't mind the late reviews, as long as none of you hate my long updates…**

* * *

Kazuma

Today is the day after the 'Forty Floors of Fears' game, and apparently, we're all tired. Sure, we were able to get through it, but having to face each of our fears in nearly thirty-five floors all in one day is still exhausting and mentally tiring. I am currently lying on my soft bed to regain my lost sleep. Someone then knocked on the door. I yawned before getting up and opening it, finding Lulu standing there. "Hey, how's it going?"

Lulu just fidgeted and said, "U-Um…uh…just checking how you're doing. I-I've been checking everyone else, as well."

"How thoughtful of you." I said, giving her a small smile.

She just smiled in return as well. "T-Thank you…so, um, if you're doing well, t-then…"

"Wait." I suddenly said as I then asked, "How are you dubbed the Ultimate Lucky Student if, ya know, your real luck is nothin' like good luck?"

Lulu stared at me for a moment. After awhile, she shrugged. "I-I'm…not sure, but I think I…was just lucky?"

We both stared at each other. "…That…doesn't really answer it."

Lulu began to panic as she blushed red and just covered her face with her hands. "I-I-I mean, I-I really don't know why I was dubbed like that."

"And ya serious 'bout that? You don't really know?" I questioned. Lulu may be all over the place at times, but he doesn't really mind.

She began brushing her hair downward with her hands. "W-Well, I think it has s-something to do with me acing all of my tests in schools without prior studying." She stated. "I-I never cheated, yet I always perfect things. Academically, that is."

I rubbed my chin as I thought about it. "I believe you. That's really lucky of you."

"I know, right? Since then, I've just been going through my school years without really giving full effort to my studies." She then looked sad. "…I don't really like that."

"Why's that?"

"I-I mean, i-it's convenient, because I don't have to spend a lot of time on academics, but it just makes me look like I can achieve things without trying, and to me, that puts a lot of other people who work hard at edge."

I just walked over to Lulu and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me. "Don't feel bad about it. If you want to give it your all, you can do just that." I smiled at her. "By doing that, you're showing others that you don't depend on luck, rather, your own capabilities."

Lulu just stared at me for a moment before smiling at me. "T-That's good to hear." She continued to fidget, circling her fingers around each other, and added, "I'll do just that then. T-Thank you, Kazuma."

"No problem about it." I replied, waving at her as she went off and go about her usual business. I closed the door and slumped back on bed, murmuring something into my pillow. Someone then rapidly and violently knocked on my door. I sighed, got up, and opened it, only to find a panting Lulu. "Um…"

"I-I-I totally forgot to tell you!" She said, stuttering and panting at the same time. "S-Someone was looking for you, w-waiting on the twenty-first floor." She relayed, leaving again once more, tripping on the carpet and getting up quickly to disappear from sight.

I whistled. "Well, that went well." I invoiced. I just stared down the direction she left as I proceeded to head down, oh wait, up.

* * *

I arrived at the twenty-first floor, which is the Nightclub. I wonder who could possibly be looking for me. I mean, I just wanna sleep and all, think and stuff. Sitting in a cubicle table are Ryouko, Masayoshi, and Shaun. I waved at them. "How are ya all doing?"

"Hehe, doing gweat!" Ryouko exclaimed.

"I prefer to be someplace else." Masayoshi stated.

"I was just dragged here by Ryouko." Shaun said.

I nodded at them, hearing their answers. "So, why were you looking for me?" They had puzzled looks. "Lulu told me that 'some guests' were looking for me here on this floor."

"No one called for you." Masa told me. No one? Then what was Lulu talking about?

Ryouko stood up and pranced over to me, grinning. "Well, since you'we hewe, why not dance with me? These two don't wanna have fun!"

Shaun sighed. "I never said I don't want to have fun, chap." Ryouko just giggled at this.

"Um, listen, Ryouko, I don't really feel like-" Too late. The Impressionist pulled me onto the dance-floor as upbeat music boomed through the loud speakers. She may dance strangely, but she seems to be having fun and having a good time. Wow, and she's very energetic.

She grinned over at me. "Hehe, what's keeping ya?"

I shrugged as I let out a small smirk. "I don't really dance, but I guess I can-"

"There you are, Kazuma!" Lulu shouted as she ran towards me.

"Perfect timing." I said as I turned to look at her. "No one was looking for me here."

Lulu stopped in front of me and bent over, catching her breath. "I-I forgot…o-on the eighth floor…"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Hey, how 'bout you tell me who's looking for me?"

"U-Um, well…" She trailed off as she began fidgeting again. "…They don't want me to tell you. They even told me to use 'they' to refer to them."

"What's going on?" Shaun asked as he and Masa approached us. I explained to them that some people were looking for me, and Lulu wouldn't tell.

She said, "I-I would tell you, but they told me not to."

"Does Monokuma know about this?" Masa inquired. Lulu shrugged.

"Ooh, this is exciting!" Ryouko exclaimed.

"Well, if the people looking for me are on the eight floor, I'm heading there." I told them all as I waved at them as I headed down with hands in my pockets. Someone then called out to me.

"I'm coming along." Masa stated, looking neutral as usual.

"Don't know, maybe they wanted a private talk with me." I told him.

Masa sighed. "I have nothing else to do. Ryouko managed to get Lulu and Shaun on the dancefloor." He said.

"Did she?" I replied. I got into the elevator and Masayoshi followed. I pressed the button for the eight floor and waited. I looked over at Masa. He was reading a book that he brought along with him. As I turned my attention back at the door of the lift, it stopped and the doors opened, a certain someone entering.

It was Chion. He stood straight in front of us and pressed the button for the fifth floor. "Hello their, gentlemen!" He greeted, loudly as ever.

Masa doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk to anyone for now, so I made the initiative to reply to the Magician. "Hey Chion. How's your day going?"

"Marvelous! I just had a great rest in the Sleep Sheep floor, no shortie to bother me around today because she's ill with a dreadful fever!"

"Is that why you're going to the infirmary? To get her medicine?" I questioned, raising a brow at him when he looked shocked at what I said.

He shook his head vigorously. "Why would I care for Lexus?! She's just another thorn to my amazing character, and I'm taller than her, but she thinks she's the boss over me? I THINK NOT!"

I leaned back a bit. "Okay, okay, no need to talk so loudly." I told him. "So…why are you going to the infirmary?"

Chion folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph, I'm just merely grabbing some medications…" I stared at him. He clicked his tongue. "For the shortie…she asked constantly, still insulted me though, but being the great person I am, I overlooked her terrible attitude and decided to give her a small bit of my help."

"Sounds like you do care." Masa muttered. The Magician glared at him, but then we finally arrived at the eight floor. I went out, and Masa followed.

We entered the Casino which covered the entire eight floor. There were wheels of fortunes, dealing tables, billiards, and all that. Every gambling machine was there. The people that were present there were Kin, Xun, and Atsuko, and they were gathered up around Numi who was playing Poker with a mechanical Monokuma dressed up as a rich guy. Surprisingly, she was winning. "That's another Royal Flush!" Kin exclaimed.

"Is that good?" Numi asked as Atsuko patted her back.

"It's more than good, it's a royal win!" She shouted. Xun just looked interested and uninterested at the same time, if that's possible.

"Another 500,000 yen for the Diver!" The Monokuma Dealer stated and handed the winnings to Numi, who apparently seem to have no clue what's going on.

"Numi is enjoying herself!" She said happily.

Xun sighed. "You're really lucky, luckier than that so called 'Lucky Student'." He commented.

"Don't say things about Lulu when she's not around." I told him as I approached them, Masayoshi quietly following along.

Atsuko waved at us. "Hey Kazuma, Masa!" She shouted. "Hehe, great, how about we all play a game of Poker?"

"Nope." Xun replied bluntly.

Kin shook his head and smiled apologetically. "I don't really like gambling."

"Cheap." Xun insulted.

The Accessory Designer looked annoyed at the Vigilante, but let out a sigh. "If you haven't noticed the gold around my neck and fingers, then you should. I am not cheap." Xun couldn't be bothered to even answer.

"Sorry, but I'm busy looking for someone." I told them. I asked them if they have seen anyone, or if any one of them was looking for me, but they all replied with a no. "Thanks anyway." I replied as I began to walk out until the speakers went on.

**"Upupu, how are my guests doing?"**

Some of us here just sighed, gave no response, and anything of the like.

**"Aww…you guys are being mean to me…anyway, I just like to warn you people that you are not to make any contact with people not on the guest roster!"**

I then paid close attention to what he said. People not on the guest roster? Meaning outsiders? "Thought it's just us, bear." Xun said, looking bored as he stared at the direction of the speaker.

**"Well, it's just a precaution. I hate it when unwanted guests hack into the system, that's all! And yes, it's just you fifteen! I mean, thirteen, upupu."**

And with that, the speakers went off. "Numi heard that there are new people. Does that mean people will help us?" Upon hearing this, Xun just looked apathetic, Kin was nervous as usual, Atsuko just smiled, and Masa just seem relieved. I too was relieved upon hearing the news.

"But…Monokuma said that someone is hacking into the system." Kin muttered. "It means that we're still not in the clear yet. Who knows what the bear will do to steer away those 'unwanted guests'."

"You're right." I replied. "For now, we should avoid having Monokuma's attention on us."

Numi smiled widely. "Numi wants to help those people get us out!" She exclaimed. She twirled in place and ran out, going to who knows where.

"…I'm out." Xun said as he left. Atsuko just continued on playing with the Lucky Seven machines and Kin just walked around the room.

I looked over at Masayoshi. "Great news in a long time, right?"

The Basketball Player smiled a bit. "Yeah, it is." He muttered. As I was beginning to leave, Lulu ran towards me, panting as always.

"Don't tell me, you gave me the wrong floor number?" I said. I wasn't annoyed with her, but this is starting to get redundant. She just pulled me with her, Masa following along. We then ended up on the eighteenth floor.

"The Cinema Room?" Masa questioned as we entered. It was dark, and there was one single person in the room other than us.

It was Ryou.

We got closer to him, and Lulu collapsed into a chair. "What's going on?" I inquired.

Ryou looked over at me with a serious expression. "Lulu told me to."

"So wait, you told Ryou directly where it was?" I asked the Lucky Student. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, she also made me go on different floors before getting here." Ryou answered.

"So what's up with going here?" Masa asked. Lulu dragged us down onto chairs.

"J-Just trust me…they said that we could trust them." She told us.

All of a sudden, the doors leading out of the floor got locked up, and the cameras around the room seem to have been disabled. The cinematic screen then turned on, depicting a blank white first until it showed a young, pale maiden. She was dolled up in green, her white hair accenting her big, round, grey eyes. There was static on the screen, but she smiled anyway at us. "I-I'm so glad we finally connected!"

"Who is this?" I questioned, but Ryou shushed me.

"Just listen." He told me. Masa just listened.

The maiden on the screen clasped her hands together. "I-I'll be quick: You guys are currently locked up in Hotel Seizon, correct?" We nodded. "Well, d-don't worry, we're here to help."

This must be the hackers that Monokuma was talking about. It's surprising to see how they managed to get past through the 'tight securities' that the bear always mention. "This is great."

"It is…" Masa agreed.

"Can we get your name?" Ryou inquired.

The maiden frowned a bit and her shook her head. "N-Not now, not yet. It's still too dangerous."

"Let me try and talk to them, mademoiselle!"

"W-Wait, w-we need to-" Suddenly, a man with black hair reaching his neck and matching goatee took over the screen.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle and monsieur!" he greeted.

"This is important; we need to take this seriously." Ryou invoiced forcefully.

"Don't worry, our technical man is handling the connection…" There was talking in the background. "Oh…well, it seems it's getting hard for him to hold it!"

Masa just sighed. Lulu was panicking. A woman then finally took the position. Her serious, grey eyes peered over at us as she twirled some pink hair strands around her finger. "We will do whatever we can to help you get out of that hell hole."

"How long?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's uncertain. Monokuma has better securities than before, so it will take some time."

We all looked worriedly at each other. Ryou asked, "Are you part of an organization of some sort?"

The girl nodded. "We are, but we can't tell you yet." The screen started getting more static. "We...are….getting dis…connected…"

"W-Wait!" Lulu cried out.

"Just….stay alive…I….don't want….to see…any…of your…ghosts…" The screen suddenly went black and the doors unlocked and the cameras went back on again.

We were just in a daze, faze, whatever you call it. This was a very important and serious meet up with their helpers, and now that they know that they're doing their best to get them out…

They have a glimmer of hope left.

* * *

**Okay, that is my comeback chapter. I'm sorry if it's not enough to cover my absence, but I'll still continue to attempt to update as much as I can.**

**I hope that you guys are doing alright, and let's just enjoy this adventure of our dear Seizon guests!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	14. Questioning

**Hello, I'm back. This is a fast updated chapter, isn't it? I just try to get out of my writer's block. Anyway, thank you for the continued support!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Ichinose – good to see that you still admire the young maiden. It will all depend as the story goes…and how I remember these details and not forget them, like Kaede. Kaede completely slipped my mind! Good reasons on why you suspect him, but we still have to wait what Master *chuckles* will do with the guests. Yes, there are cameras in every room, except a very few. You'll never gonna give up on Atsuko and Kaede, huh? Well, just keep on reading.**

**Nemris – I know, I do take awhile, but I'm still glad you're still on board and never leaving. I shall continue to do my best to upload as often. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll have recovery screen-time in this chapter. Numi is just extremely lucky, it seems. She doesn't even know how to play poker – funfact : Xun, Atsuko, and Kin just guided her as she was playing. I'm just happy to bring back the old cast, that's all. They will be important, no worries.**

**Okay, now for the story!**

* * *

Kazuma

"We should keep this to ourselves; tell no one about our encounter." Ryou said towards Masa, Lulu, and I. It was the morning after the video from yesterday. We decided yesterday that we were to meet up in the dining hall early in the morning to discuss what the hackers said.

"Okay." Masa replied.

"I'll keep my lips shut." Lulu said, placing a finger over her lips and smiling.

I gave Ryou the thumbs up. "We shouldn't also act so suspicious." I suggested.

Ryou nodded. "Agreed. Okay, let's move on to our usual business." We all ate together and talked some more until the other guests woke up and entered the hall. Ryou stood up, took his plate and placed them in the bin, and left. Masa did the same, and Lulu went to talk with Numi. I was alone on a table, eating mash potatoes.

Someone then suddenly joined my table, and it was Lexus. "Sup nerd." She greeted, smirking as she set her plate of fish sticks and Caesar salad down on the table.

"That's a healthy plate for breakfast." I commented, ignoring her insult. She just clicked her tongue.

"You're no fun. Anyway, yeah, since I got sick yesterday, Chion suggested that I start eating healthy." Lexus stated, taking a bite from the salad.

I smiled at her. "Chion does seem to care for you."

At that, Lexus choked on her glass of water. "What was that?! He cared?! I DON'T THINK SO!" She retorted loudly. She folded her arms across her chest. "I wouldn't believe anyone would care for a lowly, swearing, overconfident, freakin' short tomboy."

"But it seems like that yesterday when he went to get you medicine." I told her. "Anyway, what kind of diet you had before?"

"Unhealthy diet." She answered bluntly, looking at me dully as she continued to eat.

We then heard a small chuckle. It was from Xun as he walked over to our table. "Ehehe, keep eating those stuff and you'll probably grow out of your shortness. Probably."

Lexus glared at him. "I prefer to shove this trash down your throat, you bastard." And now starts the early arguments between the two. "And where were you yesterday?! I haven't seen you one single f-cking time!"

"Miss me that much?" Xun questioned, and then Atsuko suddenly appeared in between them.

"She may miss you, but her aim is getting better!" She shouted.

"Ba dum tss!" Ryouko sounded near the Comedian, both of them grinning sheepishly as they looked between the Vigilante and Slacker before running off comically.

"….."

"Well, you two have fun arguing." I bid as I stood up and waved at them, and they proceeded to bicker and rant.

* * *

After some time reading certain books and staring into space for several minutes, I decided to go to the topmost floor, just for the heck of it. As I walked around and examined a few of the numerous plants, I caught sight of a guy I think I didn't see yesterday. "Hey, Kaede!" I called out. The boy yelped upon hearing my voice. He was crouching behind a shrub, breathing heavily. "Um, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…kinda…" He muttered as he stood up straight, trying to calm himself down. "…..D-Didn't think that you would come up here…"

"Why's that?" I questioned.

Kaede shrugged. "I-I don't know." He stuttered as he looked around and crouched down again. Okay, now I'm curious. I walked over to where he is and joined him in…bug finding? Kaede was currently holding a stick with a strange looking centipede stuck to it. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Hmm, I guess. I've never seen that kind before." I replied. Coincidentally, I did read a book on poisonous insects just minutes earlier. Kaede then began explaining its species, its unique traits that differentiate that with the other ones, and…he stopped suddenly.

He was trembling a bit. "….I shouldn't be talking so much." He muttered and continued staring at the bug.

I then said, "No, you talking is good. Communication is important in maintaining relationships and sanity."

"I am completely sane." Kaede quickly replied.

"I know, just saying." I told him. "What got you into taking interest in these creatures?" I inquired. I noticed him tensing up, like he doesn't want to answer. "Sorry, I was just curious."

"…." He was silent for a bit before stuttering, "I-It's the one topic that I was able to write about and have it published…" He answered.

"Published? So you write articles?" I responded. He nodded shakily.

Kaede fixed his scarf around his neck. "Y-Yes. O-Out of all the articles I wrote about, the one on insects was the one that was published. From there, I began studying on the topic, learning as much as I can about it."

I just looked at him, rather concerned. "And you do this…why?"

He shook his head. "…I prefer not to answer that." He said quietly.

I was about to ask why again, but then we saw Shaun arriving on the floor, so Kaede went and just try to hide again. I stood up and waved at the Bookworm. "Hey."

"Good morning to you, chap." Shaun responded as he gave a small wave before looking around. "Have you seen Kaede? I need to ask him something regarding an insect used in this novel." He asked.

I just placed my hands behind my head. "Um…right here…" I answered, looking down only to see Kaede sneaking away. "Hey, come on, he wants to ask you. It's about insects."

"I-I'm aware…but…" Kaede began to stutter again.

Shaun approached us and looked at both of us. He smiled at us. "Yeah, I want to ask something that's been bogging my mind."

The two just exchanged looks. Kaede stood up slowly and just fixed the beanie on his head. "…Okay then?" He replied. "…What bug is it?"

"This one." Shaun showed as he pointed towards a paragraph in his book, and the two converse and have small talks from there as I left.

* * *

I decided to go to a random floor for no reason. I could go back to my suite, but I think moving about is just a good choice for now. I ended up on the thirtieth floor, and it was the Fashion Hall. An entire floor dedicated to top-of-the-line clothing and accessories…someplace I know someone would be. As expected, I found Kin just looking around, his eyes gleaming at the many jewelries encased in glass boxes and shelves. Ryouko was there with him, including an irritated Lexus and bored Xun. I could hear arguing coming from them from I was standing.

"I. Don't. Want. To." Lexus said firmly, stomping her foot in front of Kin. "You can't make me change my entire fashion sense!"

Kin sighed. "But…your hair enough is a mess of colors and styles…" He muttered.

"I think it looks cool!" Ryouko exclaimed.

"Why did you bring me along with you, dwarf?" Xun questioned, yawning.

Lexus snickered at Xun's question. "Cuz you weren't around yesterday, so now I'm just going go bring you around till I get tired or something." She answered.

"Why not just leash Chion and drag him around?" Xun asked. Lexus just clicked her tongue.

"He was with me yesterday when I was sick, so now you're replacing him today." She said.

The Vigilante rubbed the back of his head. "Are you some sort of pet keeper or something? You really like having boys around." He smirked. "Oh wait, maybe you're just a dirty w-e."

The Slacker clenched her fists. "I'm not." She retorted bluntly as she did a round-house kick, which Xun was able to block.

"H-Hey, watch where you're kicking!" Kin shouted, biting on his thumb again as he stood back away from the fight.

I finally came into sight as Ryouko saw me. She waved at me. "Hey, good to see ya again." She greeted in her impersonation of me.

I raised a hand at her. "Hey." I looked over at the two. "Come on you two, stop with the fighting."

Xun cracked his knuckles. "Why should we?"

"Are you the boss of us?" Lexus questioned lowly. Wow, these two know what to say and be in sync.

"No, just saying. Lexus, you were sick yesterday. Should you be moving about so much already?" I inquired.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She shouted at me. "Seriously, why do people think they can push around others?" Xun faked a cough and raise a brow at her. "I boss you and Chion around cuz I got nothin' to do."

"Sadist." He muttered.

Lexus glared at him, but then sighed. "Masochist, the both of you."

Xun just chuckled. "I actually enjoy seeing others suffer from pain and the hardships of life…like here."

"Okay, why are we even on that topic?" Kin questioned as he sighed, leaving.

Ryouko looked at all of us. "Bai!" She exclaimed and left quickly.

It was just me, Lexus, and Xun. Lulu passed, by, but seeing us, she hastily went the other way. "So…what were you guys doing here?" I inquired.

Lexus shrugged. "Kin said he wanted me to change my style because it's 'too edgy' he said." She said while making quoting gestures.

"I'm just here cuz loner here couldn't handle things without me." He teased.

"I can be on my own you know!" Lexus shouted.

"There's no need for you to shout-"

"I don't think you can." Xun answered back.

"I have been f-g living on my own for five years!" She shouted back, her eyes widening, realizing what she said. She gritted her teeth. "F—k off, bastards." She ran off.

I just stared at the direction she left. "I wasn't doing anything." I was curious on what she said, but apparently, she doesn't want to share anything about herself.

Xun cracked his bones a bit. "Gonna go now." He muttered and left. Seriously…

* * *

So with the people leaving me behind, I decided to leave as well and head towards my suite. I locked the door behind me and slumped on my bed. I'm not tired. This is my usual habit, sleeping at irregular times. I then heard Monokuma's voice.

**"Hoi, guests, I got something I want to talk to you about!"**

He seems to be angry. I wonder why. Maybe someone stole his salmon and ate it, leaving its bones for Monokuma to find. That could be his own case to solve, if that's the case. Anyway, I got up, slowly, and made way to my door, but then someone knocked on it. I opened the door, and the person in front of me is Numi. "Hello, Numi." I greeted.

The Diver smiled at me. "Numi heard the announcement, and Numi decided to go down with Kazuma." She said. So we did. We took the elevator and pressed the button for the convention room.

"Why me, exactly?" I asked, looking at her.

"The others already went down." She answered, smiling.

I hummed, hearing her answer. As we waited to get to our destination, I inquired, "What did you do yesterday when you ran off?"

Numi looked over at me curiously, as though she never done a thing. "Oh, well, after Numi left, Numi went to all the different floors to check if the people that come to help us arrived. Halfway through the floors, Numi forgot what to do and what Numi's suppose to be doing, so there."

I managed to catch all of that. "So…you didn't finish?" She nodded her head, and I did the same. "Okay, well, we just have to be patient then and hope that they still will come."

After awhile, we arrived on the sixth floor. We entered and saw everyone else. "What do you think Monokuma has in store now?!" Chion questioned loudly, his arms folded across his chest, looking irritated of course.

"He sounded angry, so maybe there's an issue he wants to talk about?" Shaun suggested, looking curiously around as we waited for the arrival of Monokuma.

Ryouko just let out a small giggle. "Or he's just twying to scawe us." She said.

"I like to think that, but I'm sure it's something more." Shaun replied. At that moment, the said bear entered the room and stepped onto the podium stage. He looks happy, actually, far from his tone from earlier.

"Upupu, good day to you all, my dear guests!" He greeted, bowing before us. We didn't really give a good response. "Oh boo, can't you guys do any better?"

Atsuko just laughed. "I would love to make a joke, but can't, this is already funny." She said, still cackling.

"Ugh, you sound like a dying seal!" Chion complained loudly.

Kaede just stood still in his place, but seems to be having trouble doing so. "S-So why did you call us?"

"Upu? Oh, right." Monokuma began, almost forgetting. He faked a cough to completely get everyone's attention. His eyes glared red. "Who made contact with the hackers?" He inquired in a low tone.

The atmosphere tensed up.

Everyone was silent.

"….Well?"

"We didn't meet up with 'hackers'." Lexus said, quoting again.

"You were sick, so of course you couldn't move about and meet up with people." Chion retorted a matter-of-factly, smirking.

Shaun shrugged. "We didn't meet up with strange chaps, Monokuma." He stated.

The bear got his claws out. "Oh really? You can't fool me." He said bluntly. "I keep a close eye on my security system, and yesterday, there was a breach."

"If you've been paying close attention, then how did they end up breaching in the first place?" Xun questioned, just staring at the bear. Monokuma just clenched his paws.

"Shut up, Xun, I'm not playing around anymore." The bear said.

"Ehehe, that's the last thing you'll probably do." Atsuko began. "It's still on the list though!"

Monokuma just glared over at her. "Shut your mouth, I'm serious about this!" He shouted angrily.

This took us aback. Monokuma was never like this even if we did try to anger him before. Was the breach really a bad issue to him? "…There's no need to shout." I told him.

"Upupu, and do you think I will listen?" He said. "Tell me, which one of you, or which of you, made contact with the hackers? WHO?!"

Some of us looked terrified, like Lulu, Shaun, and Kaede. Kin just kept biting on his thumb, Xun and Lexus looked like they don't care, Chion, Masa, and Numi just stayed quiet, Atsuko had a blank expression, including Ryouko, while Ryou and I just kept our calm.

"I'm going to ask again…who?" Monokuma questioned.

"We nevew saw anyone." Ryouko said quietly, as though afraid to speak up.

"Liars." The bear invoiced.

"What if we didn't really meet with anyone?" Kin questioned, Monokuma glaring over at him. "Then you're just going to accuse us we did? You're getting paranoid."

"I…am not…paranoid." The bear spoke lowly as his crimson eye just blared at us. "I'll leave you all with this: If any of you make any contact with these hackers, whether for the first time or again, I'll make sure that you will be the next ones to die." He said, chuckling lowly as a mist covered him, and he disappeared.

We were all silent.

"Well, he will be 'mist'." Atsuko joked in an uneasy way.

"…." Masa stayed quiet as he looked around. "…Don't let him get to you." He just muttered.

Kaede was already breaking down. "H-H-He said he would kill us!" He shouted.

"I don't like this." Ryouko invoiced. "Monokuma is so scawy today."

Lulu was just trying to calm herself. "Y-Yeah…h-he's too angry."

"I suggest to you all that you try and stay low." Ryou said. "Monokuma said he was serious, so we could get killed."

EH?!

"Just stay calm and don't do anything rash." He told them. "Don't also be too enthusiastic in getting out." He said.

And for the rest of the day, the horrible words the Monokuma spoke were carved into our minds.

We have to be careful.

* * *

**Okay, I love Monokuma in this chapter, and be sure to expect this side of him in future chapters (I think). Anyway, how was it? If there are typos, I apologize because I might have missed them. Hopefully I got this chapter out fast enough.**

**Who will be killed and who will be the killer this time?**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	15. For the Sake of Our Love Ones

**Okay, I'm back with a new chapter! It took longer than the last one, but it's because it's a complicated chapter. I had a lot of stuff to think about and prepare…so I hope it's fine with you all.**

**Now for some responding:**

**Seth – I was aiming for such reaction with that joke. Thank you for the review, and as I said, I try to put out more character of the characters so they won't be so vague when someone dies. Hope to see you again in the next chapters!**

**Ichinose – it's okay if you don't really deduce each chapters, I'm just happy to get a review from you every time. Now then, Numi, huh? Oh, and you still remember the ever returning laptop? Well, not sure if I'm going to put that back or not, but, it has been become part of the daily Danganronpa life…so maybe. So you had deduced that Shaun, Kaede, Numi, and Masayoshi will take part in the next death and murder case? Well, we just have to wait. I understand and accept the reasoning and the logic behind it. Let's just see though if what you said will happen. As for those who you didn't include in the next case…we'll just have to wait. I, Master of Seizon High, shall make my game…interesting.**

**Nemris – as I said, I'm trying my best to break out of my writer's block. Ah yes, the Atsuko and Ryouko duo shall live on, like Liam and Akane! Really? Kaede is that suspicious? Again, we just have to see. Yes, the Lexus and Xun confrontations…don't forget Chion…well, let Lexus keep her style! Monokuma is suppose to be paranoid with these kind of incidents, but for what reason? That'll be in future chapters. And don't think he won't do anything about it.**

**Zephyry – I see, Ryou, Masayoshi, Xun, and Shaun, right? Well, yes, they have proven that they are capable of solving the case, and that's how blunt Masa is supposed to be. Glad to see a new reviewer, and thank you for reading Seizon High.**

**Zetakuma – hehe, yes, and you'll be possibly seeing them more. Anyway….yes…the next death is close…upupupu.**

**Now let's continue this death game!**

* * *

Kazuma

The next day, I woke to Monokuma's usual morning announcement. I stretched out my arms and yawned. Yesterday was good and bad. Good because I've interacted with the other guests, and bad because Monokuma got angry and suspicious at us. I got ready and headed out to the breakfast hall. Some guests were there, others weren't.

The ones that are present are: Lulu, Xun, Chion, Atsuko, and Masa.

I grabbed a plate and put food on it then sat by an empty table. The atmosphere I'm feeling is rather…gloomy? Why is no one talking to each other? Just when I thought it's just total silence, someone broke it. It was Atsuko.

"Hey, I got a joke for you all!" She shouted.

"Please be quiet." Masa muttered.

Chion just clicked his tongue. "Can't you tell by the awkward silence that NO ONE WANTS TO TALK?!"

I sighed. "No need to shout." Xun and Lulu just kept silent.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" Atsuko asked. No one answered, so she said, "Enough to break the ice!"

All of a sudden, Lulu laughed, but tried to stifle it. Chion seemed to be having trouble as well to keep his laugh to himself. Masa seemed to have snickered, but hid it well, and Xun…not sure if he had a reaction. "Upupupu, funny, Atsuko!" Monokuma exclaimed.

Monokuma?!

"When did you get here?" I questioned as I looked at the mechanical bear.

"I have always been here." He said.

I just raised a brow at him. "You have a reason to do so?" The bear looked around and shrugged. I let out a sigh. "So you're saying that you have nothing to do?"

"No, I got loads to do!" Monokuma stated. "I'm just taking some time to rest, Kazuma-kun~" He cooed, snickering as he began eating a squid.

We all just stared at the bear as he ate. It was awkward. "…Can you leave?" Masa requested.

"Of course I can, Masa-kun~" Monokuma replied sweetly, taking bites out of his squid.

"Hehe, how about doing it now?" Atsuko questioned as she grinned at him.

Monokuma thought about it. "Hmm, nope!"

"Maybe I should rip off that head of yours so you could?" Xun threatened half-heartedly.

"Upupu, I know you wouldn't do that, Xun." He said. "You like it here, don't ya?"

Lulu just looked shocked. "W-Who would like it here?"

Xun just glared at her, which made her tense up. "In the place I was ten years ago, they made us sometimes wake up before the sun was up and run until it was up, or else we would not get breakfast. It felt pretty nice after a while. I might have continued to do it when I started living on my own, if I did not have to use the time to secure the breakfast from somewhere."

We all sat in silence as we looked over at him. Lulu lowered her head. "I apologize for your rough past. I guess this place is better in comparison?" She questioned.

Xun clicked his tongue. "What do you think?"

"Upupu, wow, the atmosphere just got heavy!" Monokuma commented as he fanned himself with his hands, sweating.

"What are you still doing here BEAR?!" Chion shouted.

"See ya later, guests!" The bear bid as he ran off, as though terrified.

We all stayed in the dining hall for a few more moments. After Xun spoke about his past, we couldn't help but stay quiet. Even Chion was just eating away quietly and Atsuko chuckling about. Xun then stood up and left. "I-I'll be taking my leave now." Lulu muttered, as though still rattled from earlier.

"Ahaha, time to get going!" Atsuko exclaimed as she took her leave.

Chion let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, leaving his plate on the table. "Good day to you all!" He bid dramatically and left the hall.

It's just me and Masayoshi now. He continued to read his book quietly as I ate. "So…do you have any plans for today?" I asked.

"Survive." Masa replied bluntly, not looking up from his book.

"Riiight…." I muttered. "Other than that, Masa?"

He hummed for a moment and shrugged. "Read, maybe. That's all I do. Either that or Basketball." He answered.

I just looked over at him and sighed. "I guess you don't really do much despite being in this building full of things to do." He simply nodded in response. Someone then barged in through the doors.

"Where the f-ck are they?!" Lexus questioned as she stomped over to me, grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in.

"Who, Lexus?" I asked calmly, still slightly bewildered at how aggressive she is currently.

She grunted. "Argh, Xun and Chion, who else?!" She yelled. "I've been pounding on their doors for minutes and no one answered!"

"They might not want to see you." Masa muttered. Lexus glared over at him.

"Tsk, and do I care?" She responded. "Anyway, have you seen 'em at least?"

I nodded at her question. "They were eating here then they left." I told her.

She sighed heavily and released me. "Tsk, I guess they went on by themselves." She said. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry 'bout that then."

"You gotta learn how to keep your anger at bay." I told her. Lexus shot me a glare.

"I don't have to listen to you!" She shouted as she left. Masa and I exchanged confused glances before I stood up and take my own leave.

* * *

As I was walking about, I ended up in the Recreation room which is on the eleventh floor. It was somewhat like an arcade but with other stuff, like a billiards table, magazine racks, multiple board-games like chess, checkers, and all that were placed on several tables. There's even a dartboard, basketball game, and so many others. In there are Kin, Ryouko, and Numi. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We'we just playing~" Ryouko cooed as she began shooting darts, missing a lot.

Numi just giggled. "Numi thinks that enjoying ourselves is great!"

"O-Obviously it is." Kin responded as he continued to anxiously bite on his thumb.

"Why so nervous?" I asked the Accessory Designer.

Kin looked over at me and just had a neutral expression on. "I-It's nothing to be bothered or worried about. I just happen to have anxiety most of the time."

Ryouko just chuckled. "Twy and find something to calm you down!" She said loudly.

"I can be calm if needed." Kin replied to her and sighed. "It's not easy though. It's still in my mind…our current situation."

"But someone's coming to help us, remember?" Numi said and grinned. "Numi can't wait for the day of freedom!" She exclaimed.

Kin looked over at the Diver. "If…they come to help." He then averted his attention over to me. "There's a chance that they can save us, but there's also a chance that Monokuma can just kill them off."

Ryouko pouted. "Don't jinx us all!"

"Yes, don't!" Numi shouted. She looked confused at Ryouko. "What's jinx?" We all deadpanned as Ryouko began to explain to Numi what jinxing is. I, on the other hand, went on and began observing them.

Then…

**"Upupu, may you all report to the sixth floor aka Convention hall!"**

The speakers went off, and we all looked confused and shocked.

It's back to that, is it?

"The incentives…" I muttered as I gone ahead to the said floor.

* * *

We were all present in the convention hall, anticipating Monokuma's possible incentives. "I-It could just be an a-announcement of some sort." Kaede muttered.

"Or, as before, an incentive." Ryou replied, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, whatever it is, chap, I bet it's not good." Shaun invoiced as he continued reading the book he has in his hand.

After awhile, Monokuma stepped out and onto the podium. "Greetings, my dear guests! I hope you are all doing well~"

"Of course not!" Lexus retorted.

Xun smirked. "I'm doing just fine."

Masa sighed. "The majority of us aren't." He simply said.

"Upupu, well, whether you are warming up to the hotel or not, it doesn't really matter to me." Monokuma stated as he faked a cough to grab our attention. "So, why do you think I called you all out here? Any guesses?'

We all just murmured amongst ourselves. "All I could expect is another horrid incentive!" Chion shouted in an upset tone.

Monokuma chuckled. "Well, that guess is right!" He announced. "You're all here to receive a new incentive from moi!"

"So, what is it this time?" Ryou inquired as he kept an eye on Monokuma's every movement.

And with that, the bear had white screens all around the room. After a few moments, they all depicted pictures of different people. Others gasped, others didn't. I peered over at Lulu as she stared at a man in his mid fifties. "F-Father…" I heard her mutter. Were these pictures of our relatives? I looked around and saw the many differentiating expressions of the other guests.

"Upupu, if you haven't guessed it by now, these are all of your loved ones!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Now, what do you think happened to them?"

Kin paled a bit. "W-What do you mean?" He questioned, still in shock. "What happened to Elize?!"

Monokuma cackled. "Gyahahaha! If you must know…" A few moments passed, and the photos were replaced with empty rooms where the person in the pictures was last in. The room seemed to be covered in blood spats, causing some of us to get into a state of shock.

"W-W-What did you do?!" Kaede just stuttered, trembling violently in his place.

Ryou squinted his eyes slightly. "…What do you plan to get out of this?"

"Upupu, do you all want to know what happened to those people?" Monokuma asked.

"Of course!" Numi shouted in reply, seemingly tearing up. "Why would you need to make those other people suffer?!"

"Gyahahah! If you want to know, you might as well get out of here and find your answers!" Monokuma answered in an evil tone. "Oh yeah, you're all trapped in here. Hm, guess you have to kill someone to get out of here and check up on those people you care about."

EH?!

Monokuma then waved at us. "See you all later, and I hope someone kills someone!" He bid then left.

We all remained in the convention hall. We looked at each other with suspicion. Lulu was just tearing up. "F-Father…w-what could've possibly happened to him…" She sobbed quietly. Kin walked over to her and began to comfort her.

Masa clenched his fists as he looked at all of us. "…Someone must be planning by now."

"N-No!" Numi shouted. "N-Numi thinks that Monokuma just faked that!"

"And what if he didn't?" Xun questioned. He smirked. "Must be tough for you all, well, I guess with those who still have people to take care of."

"Hahaha! Tough indeed!" Chion joined in, laughing pompously.

Lexus looked over at the two neutrally and muttered, "Don't bother with them, either of you might regret it later on."

"I doubt." Xun retorted bluntly.

"Whoooo's Elize?" Atsuko asked Kin, obviously curiously as she grinned coyly at him.

Kin seemed more anxious than he usually is…and angry. He batted an eye at the Comedian and glared. "Elize…she's my girlfriend." He answered in a low tone. He held his head in his hands. "….Dammit, why?! Why must Elize be affected by all of this?!"

"I-It's not only her, you know." Kaede added in. "O-Other people c-could also be in danger."

"Ow they'we alweady dead…" Ryouko muttered as she still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"D-Don't think that, chap!" Shaun said out loud, seemingly upset himself.

Lexus gritted her teeth. "Why wouldn't we? Monokuma had those pictures, and possibly have engraved into everyone's minds." She invoiced lowly. Almost everyone began bickering amongst themselves.

"Uh, guys…" I began, but then no one heard me. "Guys…" I called out again. Ryou then clasped his hands together, sounding a loud clap. Some stopped. "Guys!" I called out loudly. Everyone then turned their attention towards me. "Thanks." I began. "You all shouldn't immediately get to each others' throats."

"I agree." Ryou joined in. "Don't let pictures get the best of you all. They could just be fakes."

"Again, what if they aren't?" Xun said, looking away from us.

I stayed quiet for a moment. "For now, just stay calm. Don't freak out so quickly."

Kin stomped his foot. "H-How could we not freak out?!" He questioned.

Numi just nodded slowly. "Y-Yes…other people…a-are suffering from Monokuma's actions, as well."

Atsuko just laughed. "Ahaha, it doesn't really affect some of us!" She exclaimed. "I care for nobody as of now!"

"Not wasting a nice bed and good food just to know what happens to people I don't know." Xun said.

"I can't…be bothered." Lexus muttered.

Shaun then said, "Even if you all say so, it's not like we're not going to be suspicious of anyone here."

"C-Correct." Kaede responded. After a moment more of staring each other down, we all dispersed and went back to our usual routine. The only thing about that…is that the tension never left.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early and stayed in one of the gathering rooms as I pondered over the incentive Monokuma gave us. The person that is deemed my love one…I didn't specify to the others. I thought it over and over again, wondering what could possibly be happening next. All I could hope for is no one killing anyone. I just want us all to remain in peace and not waste another life. After another hour or so in the room, I decided to take my leave and walk around. I ended up in the cinema theater, which apparently, a lot of the other guests were in. "What's all this?" I inquired.

Lulu looked over at me. "R-Ryou called for us all. W-Well, he's still calling the others." I nodded as I took my seat beside her. After awhile, Lexus, Shaun, and Atsuko arrived, along with Ryou.

"Oh, so you are already here, Kazuma." Ryou said as he then walked up to face all of us. "I assume you're all wondering why I called you all here."

Chion raised his hand. "I know, TO WASTE OUR TIME!" He shouted.

"You don't have to shout." Masa muttered as he just leaned back against his seat.

"Ahahaha, Magician's got no chill!" Atsuko exclaimed whilst cackling.

Lexus groaned. "Can't you all shut up?"

"It's best not to cause any ruckus." Shaun invoiced as he looked around, eyeing the cameras.

Ryou just sighed. "The reason why I called you all here is to just converse among ourselves."

There is just silence.

"Pathetic waste of time." Xun muttered.

"Is thewe a weason fow why?" Ryouko asked.

"It's not long before the next murder happens." Ryou stated. "I assume there are some of us anxious in finding out what has happened to their love ones."

"You're saying that we should just tell each other what with feel about all of this?" Kin inquired, again, nibbling on his thumb.

Numi stood up and smiled. "Why not? That way, we can feel better about it and maybe no one would kill anyone!" She exclaimed.

"W-W-What if we don't want to talk about it?" Kaede questioned.

"Then don't join in. Simple." Lexus answered bluntly as she stood up. "I'm leaving."

Chion just chuckled. "Ohoho, perhaps sharing your inner feelings is too much for you?"

Lexus glared over at him. "Not in the mood, idiotic freak."

The Magician scoffed. "Well, aren't you just delightful?" He said sarcastically. "Seriously, shorties like you really have short tempers!" Lexus clicked her tongue as she turned her back to him and left.

"Well, you've done it." Xun said. "But here I thought she would pummel you or somethin'." He invoiced and stood up and took his leave.

"W-Wait, why are you all leaving?!" Lulu questioned as she tried to stop them.

Shaun sighed. "Chap, there's no point in stopping them now."

"Ahahaha!" Astuko just laughed out loud. "Bye bye!" She bid them all.

"Aww…no mowe open fowum?" Ryouko asked and pouted.

I looked around, and even if I wanted to stop them myself, they'll just force their way through and leave. I looked at the rest who stayed behind. "I do hope that no one kills each other…but at the same time, I doubt that." I invoiced.

Numi just got teary-eyed a bit. "P-People are weird." She said. With that, Ryou's gathering was a failure as we went back to our usual lives in Hotel Seizon.

* * *

The next day, as I ate my breakfast, I lot of us were absent from the dining hall. The only ones present were Lulu, Ryou, Masayoshi, Shaun, and Atsuko. "I'm gonna make a joke again!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"Don't." Masa responded bluntly as he and Shaun were reading.

"Still, what do you think the others are doing?" Shaun asked as he looked over at all of us.

Ryou just shrugged. "They might be loitering about."

Lulu sighed. "I-It's too bad that w-we didn't get to converse with one another yesterday." She sounded sad.

I picked up my plate, placed it in the wash bin, and walked over to Lulu and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Not many people don't seem to be open, anyway." I told her. She just sighed again.

The speakers then buzzed.

**"Upupu, three guests have discovered a corpse! Investigation Time will begin now!"**

The speakers then turned off.

It…happened again? I looked around and saw shocked or paled faces. We all made way around the hotel. We ended up at the twenty-sixth floor, which is the Sleep Sheep floor. Everyone was already there, staring at the dead body. Ryou and I made our way through the crowd to get a glimpse of who could've died. My eyes widened when I got to the front.

With his neck having a big and wide slit, Chion laid dead on one of the beds, eyes opened and his chest not lifting.

**AGARAMI, CHION : DEAD**

* * *

**…..Sooorrry….for both the death and the long update.**

**Well, that's that. Chion died (which I'm sorry about) and now it's up to our guests to find out who killed him.**

**Who is the culprit?**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	16. Second Investigation

**Okay, second Investigation chapter, up! Again, sorry if it took long…it was complicated. I might say the same thing with the second Class Trial.**

**Responding:**

**Zetakuma – Yes, some people actually do like Chion after some chapters. Yes, it was sudden too. Look forward to the Class Trial!**

**Seth – who knows what he did. Yep, tensions are gonna be high…like people on drugs. Well, hopefully with whoever I kill off (or not) next, hope you don't get depressed and get mad at me.**

**Zephryr – or Zeph for short. Hehe, the screams are what sealed his murder? Hehe, funny…poor him and his possibly worn-out vocal chords…**

**Ichinose – I see what you did there. Good job. Hehe, Xun is the suspicious one now? Well, we still have to wait and see and get through the investigation and trial. We still have a long way to go, so all suspicious…rise! Anyway, it really still all depends on the setup I created and whatnot. I pray too for the safety of the others. Also, Nemris told me to give you a message: "They will never find your body completely."**

**Nemris – you're welcome, just glad that you enjoyed that part. Hehe, yes, Lexus is great, and her reaction to Chion being dead…well, just read to find out. Hopefully the trial and case is intriguing enough and not just confusing. Thank you for the continued support!**

* * *

Kazuma

**"Upupu, three guests have discovered a corpse! I shall now start the Investigation Phase!"**

I just clenched my fists as I stared down at the body. Dead. Killed. Why does Chion have to die? Sure, he's a loudmouth, but still one of our fellow guests that struggle to live and survive. "…This is getting out of hand…" I muttered.

Ryou just interlocked his hands together and knelt by the body. After a moment, he stood up and looked over at us. "It's beginning again. We have to find clues if we want to find the killer."

"Yeah…we should…" Ryouko muttered as she seemed to be in a daze again. She's just staring at the body.

Lulu just tore up a bit. "I…didn't think…"

"What were you expecting? Peace?" Xun questioned with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ahahaha! Another one dead and another will die later!" Atsuko shouted.

"Y-You're shouldn't be so jovial with all that's happening." Shaun muttered.

"I agree." Masa replied bluntly.

Numi just sighed. "Numi d-didn't think that someone would kill someone."

Kaede looked more anxious than usual. "I-I-I-I can't b-believe that w-we have to g-go through another C-Class Trial a-a-again…." He stuttered terribly.

Kin continued biting onto his thumb. "Well, we should get investigating then."

I looked over at Lexus and saw her staring down darkly at the corpse. She stepped onto the bed. She stayed quiet as she continued to stare at the dead Chion. She then stepped on the body. "Oi, quit it with the dramatic act, ya freak."

No answer.

"L-Lexus…" Lulu muttered as she tried to get her down.

"Just take it that he's dead." Xun told Lexus.

The Slacker continued to step on the body before getting down. She had a dark aura around her. "Can't believe he died like that…" She muttered. She then turned to glare at us. "One of you f-cking murdered him."

"Hehe, don't cut yourself from the suspects!" Atsuko exclaimed as she cackled. Lexus growled lowly as she walked away, leaving the scene.

I watched her leave as I then sighed. "Well, we still have to investigate, so let's go do that." I told them all. They all nodded hesitantly. And with that, the second investigation within this hotel began. Some others left while me, Atsuko, Kin, Ryouko, Ryou, and Xun stayed behind. Xun began to do autopsy on the corpse as I read the Monokuma file. It says here that Chion died around Closing Time, around eleven in the evening. He died from the slit across his neck. He was found in the Sleep Sheep Room. Other than the time, the rest are obvious clues.

"Hey, Kazuma." Ryouko called out to me.

I looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Does finding this help?" She asked as she held up a black, full-face masquerade mask over to her face.

I stared at it for a moment. "What about it?"

"W-Well, I found it awound the halls when going hewe, then thewe's blood dwops on it." Ryouko answered as she pointed toward the little dots of pink that were on the mask.

"Maybe it was used by the killer." I suggested as I took it and held onto it. I then found a black hair strand attached to it. There are many people here that have black hair, so it doesn't really help me deduce as much. Now then, why would there be a need of a mask? One reason is to conceal one's identity. If that's the case, the murderer must've considered the fact that someone could see their face, and if they don't kill them, they will be exposed.

Atsuko approached me and saw the mask. "Hehe, pretty mask." She said as she chuckled.

I averted my attention towards the Comedian. "It might have been used by the murderer so they can use a direct murder approach."

"Is that so? Why would someone think of doing that?" She asked and smirked. "Maybe they think they are too skilled in doing so, ahahaha!"

I thought about that. "Hm…maybe. If they did do a melee murder, then logically, it has to be someone who has a similar physique to Chion, or is really skilled with it." I began. "Of course, even if not someone with the same physique, a person can still kill him, but then that had to be an ambush, and judging by how the beds and floor have been somewhat messed up, there was a struggle."

"Oooooooh….smart observation!" Atsuko exclaimed. "So you're saying that a tall and strong person may have been the one to do Chion in?" After a moment of thought, I nodded. "Ehehe, really?" She questioned.

"I see that you two are exchanging information of some sort." Ryou said as he approached us.

Atsuko laughed a bit. "Hehe, yeah we are." She then perked up. "Oh yeah, got something to show ya!" She shouted as she walked over to a far corner of the room, slightly away from where Chion lay dead. She moved away the obstructing furniture and other things. There was a blood puddle. "Tadah!"

Ryou looked curiously at it. "Why is there something like this here?"

"Maybe it's the results of the struggle. After all, the victim did have a slit across his neck. Maybe it's his." I suggested as I looked over at them as they were examining the clue.

"If that's true, then the question now is: Why is it here and Chion isn't?" Ryou questioned.

Atsuko hit Ryou's head hard. "Uh, duh, magic! He's a Magician, remember? Ahahaha!" She laughed out loud as she left. Ryou followed her with his eyes as she left, and he sighed as he went off to look for more clues.

I looked around and saw a faint trail of blood starting from the puddle towards the bed. Well, it seemed Chion was moved. For what reason, I don't know…yet. I walked over to Xun to check on his autopsy. "Found anything?"

The Vigilante looked over at me with a serious and irritated expression. "Of course I did." He said bluntly as he went back to checking the body.

After a moment of silence, I asked, "Can you tell me what you found?"

Xun sighed. "Aside from this horrible slit, his right hand is burnt." He said as he picked up the burnt hand. "Not sure why though. There's also this wound." He then pulled up a part of Chion's top and showed a deep wound around the left side of his torso. "It's a stab wound."

"Okay, so perhaps a knife or blade of some sort was used to kill him." I muttered, still unsure of what the burnt hand is about.

"Like this?" Xun said as he took out a knife from somewhere. "Found this just lying around here."

I looked at it, examining it. Yep, it is a real knife, but what's surprising about it is that it's clean. There were no traces of blood on it except it being chipped and all. "…Was this used in the murder?"

"I doubt." Xun stated. "I mean, if it was, it should be in a bloody mess, unless the murderer cleaned it up."

"Yeah, that should be the case." I mumbled. "But I haven't found any rag or something to clean it up with."

"Then this isn't what killed Chion or made that stab wound. In the first place, the shape doesn't match the wound." Xun said as he dropped the knife carelessly. "…I found something interesting too." He added.

I looked over at him. "…Yeah?"

He nodded as he pulled out two hair strands from the pillow that Chion lied on. One was colored pale green, and the other was pale sky-blue. "There's only guest in this entire hotel that has this strange yet unique hair color."

"Yep, and I'm gonna talk to her right now." I said as I stood up and went on my way.

* * *

"Did I go to the Sleep Sheep Room last night?" Lexus repeated my question. I asked it again. She sighed heavily. "How does my answer prove anything?"

"Xun found your hair on the pillow that Chion is lying on." I told her. She glared at me, but then it just turned neutral.

She sighed again. "Fine, I slept there last night."

I then asked, "Why?"

She then looked angry. "CUZ MY SUITE IS IN A F-CKING MESS!" She shouted as she kicked open the door leading into her room. Do note I was talking to her right in front of her room. Inside, and indeed, was a crazy mess. There were paint splats everywhere, and there was still a small amount of what seemed like tear gas inside, its multiple containers still on the floor. Lexus and I got teary-eyed as she closed her room shut. "Carefuly, some still have some gas in them. Anyway, look, I don't know who did it, all I know is that when I went in yesterday, everything went into chaos!"

"So why the Sleep Sheep room?" I inquired.

She held her head and shrugged. "Cuz it's the only other place where we're allowed to sleep in, plus Atsuko suggested it to me when she went to check on me and I told her about what freakin' happened." She answered bluntly.

I thought about it. "Well, then why is Chion in the Sleep Sheep room too?"

Lexus glared at me. "Don't ask me! Like I'll f-cking know!" She answered loudly as she stormed off. Something about that answer is…mind-boggling or strange.

Anyway, as I was heading off, I found Kin talking to Shaun. I approached them. "You guys seem to be conversing rather seriously."

Kin nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Chap here said that Monokuma tried to convince someone to kill someone." Shaun invoiced. "I mean, could just be a rumor."

"I heard it from the Whispering Gallery on the day that Monokuma gave the incentive. I heard him talking to someone, saying that their love one is in danger." Kin retorted.

I looked at them. "Is that so? Interesting." I commented. Why is Monokuma trying to force a guest into killing someone? And is the 'love one in danger' is really in danger?

Shaun sighed. "Well, in case you all want to know, I heard from Kaede that when he found the corpse, the announcement occurred, but there was no one else there but him."

"So two guests have previously found it but said nothing about it." I invoiced as I rubbed the back of my head, trying to string things together. "Okay, thanks guys, I'm gonna keep looking around." And so I did. As I was searching about, Numi dragged me to the cafeteria, where Lulu and Masa are. "What are you all doing here?"

"Numi and friends found a clue!" Numi exclaimed as she pulled me towards their table as I saw their clue on it. It was a bloody dagger, wrapped up in a piece of yellowish-brownish paper.

I stared at it and thought to myself: ("Is this the real murder weapon?") I then looked at Lulu and Masa. "Where did you find this?" I asked.

"In the trash." Masa answered straightforwardly.

Lulu nodded. "Here in the cafeteria. N-Not sure why here though." She stuttered as she looked at it. I picked it up and examined it. A blade with symmetrical sides...it's definitely a dagger. I removed the piece of paper from it and looked at it. It's all bloody and all, but there seems to be words on it. I couldn't figure out what it meant with the words in broken and intangible phrases.

After awhile…

**"Upupu, time's up, dear guests! Please proceed to the thirty-fifth floor, which will lead you to the Courtroom!"**

And so it begins again. Lulu whimpered a bit as she heard the announcement as Numi sighed and Masa just followed us out to the courtroom. As we all gathered by the entrance, we all looked at the others. Lexus just peered over at all of us, but Xun looked suspiciously at her.

"Ahahahaha! Everyone's so tense!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"O-Of course we are." Shaun replied. "There's going to be another trial, and another one will die."

"Good, cuz they deserve it." Lexus invoiced quietly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Kaede looked over at her. "N-No one d-deserves to die…p-punished badly is g-good enough…n-not death."

"Agweed." Ryouko joined in as she pouted, seemingly sad for their loss and future loss. Masa nodded in agreement.

Ryou sighed. "Well, whatever happens, we have to make sure that we give clear and honest information, otherwise we all die."

"Except the killer." Numi added in as she looked gloomy.

"Yes, if we get this wrong, the killer wins." Kin stated, observing us all.

Lulu looked over at me. "R-Ready, Kazuma?"

I looked at her and nodded. And with that, we entered the courtroom.

* * *

As we entered, the interior of the place differed from the last time we were in here. "Upupu, you like my redecorating?" Monokuma asked giddily.

"Below average." Kin quickly commented.

"Gagh, my poor, sensitive heart!" Monokuma shouted, pretending to be attacked by a sudden hurtful emotion.

Xun rolled his eyes. "Like you have a heart." He muttered. Atsuko just cackled as we all took our place in our respective stalls.

"…Strange as always." Numi mumbled as she looked over at the bloody pictures of Eleonor and Chion.

"Upupu, I call it…'art'!" Monokuma said with glee as he sat on his judge's chair, glaring down at all of us. "Now…let's see how this case will play out."

Ryou stared at us. "Remember what I sad: Let's give honest and clear information."

"Of course." Masa replied.

"Y-Yep!" Lulu responded too.

"Let's just hope though that no one lies." Shaun said, and Atsuko just laughed at that.

"That's not very funny." Ryouko commented in a Kin impression.

Monokuma just chuckled, which then turned into a cackle. "Gyahahaha! Let's get this rolling!"

One of us has killed our fellow guests, and they must secure their freedom, or else it's execution. A trial for life, a judgment of death. Deception in life, and treachery in death. Betrayal for life, and betrayal for death. The riddles of life, and the mystery of death. Justification for life, and realization in death. Faith in life, and trust in death. The Class Trial to live, or the Class Trial to die.

**Class Trial is in Session!**

* * *

**Finally, the second investigation chapter is out! Again, I'm sorry for the long delay. I'll try to be more active if I can, but I do also hope you understand if I couldn't' get out a chapter that weekly as I hoped.**

**Anyway, who do you think killed Chion?**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	17. Second Class Trial

**Let me take a moment to hit myself on the head for not updating as early. *hits head…hard* Okay, now, I apologize for taking awhile to update. I've joined another site where I have to make content, so I'm somewhat have my hands full with a lot of things, like those and real life.**

**Now to respond to the reviews! (And the reviews that I'm answering to.)**

**_"I hate that my favourite character had to die..._**

**_It better not be Lexus :(_**

**_Also, could you check out my DR fanfic called _**

**_Danganronpa: Class 73"_**

**\- OfficialCelesS – or just CelesS for short. I'm sorry that I killed off your favorite character, and we'll see who killed him. Also, I read and reviewed to your fanfiction.**

**_"Wow, I have no clue who could have killed Chion. I have a feeling that this'll be a great case! Something's up with Lexus, that's for sure..._**

**_Anyway, I can't wait for the trial to begin! Keep up the great work!"_**

**\- Seth – I'm sure it will be a great case!...hopefully….thank you for the continued support.**

**_"And so it begins once again! It looks like there was likely a struggle, as stated, and perhaps the body was moved, revealing the blood stain to be where the murder actually took place - I'm just curious how the killer managed to avoid the blood, unless there's going to be a twist, leaving things to actually be completely different to what we initially presumed._**

**_On a side note, try not to worry too much about when you write/release a chapter, take your time - Besides, I'd say you're actually exceptionally active, considering the length of the chapters."_**

**\- ZetaKuma – Great detective work and attention to detail. Will there be a twist? That is to be seen later. I know I should worry, but I do, because my first fiction updates are usually a weekly release…now it's monthly, somewhat, or more. Anyway, thanks, and I'll try to take my time and keep the quality good.**

**_"In all honesty out of this entire investigations the two people I have come up with are Xun or Atsuko. I say Xun because he has the perfect position being the autopsy guy and can just lie and of course the things I said last chapter. I also think the chipped knife is actually Xun's and that was the murder weapon and the bloody knife was a decoy. Lexus hasn't been feeling well so maybe that's why she went to the sheep sleep thing and perhaps Chion caught the same illness being around her and needed to get to the sheep sleep room as well and Xun could be aware of this fact and that's why he didn't go anywhere near Lexus. I completely forgot to talk about Atsuko so now I will. Atsuko this chapter is just crazy, she laughed when Shaun said let's hope no one lies; almost as if she's laughing at the irony because she will be doing a lot of lying. I guess Shaun could be a suspect since he had odd information with him. He knew about Kaede being the one to trigger it even though Shaun was with the others at the time unless Kaede really trusts Shaun and just told him, I have no idea. Finally the body discovery announcement, Kaede was one person to set it off and Lexus was probably another I just have no idea who was the last one to trigger it. Anyway that's all I've deduced; let's see how much I got right."_**

**\- Ichinose – Another great detective deducting work from you. We still have yet to see if it was Xun or Atsuko or neither of them. I can see the situation you stated happening, but is it what really happened? We aren't sure of that yet until later, and all questions will be answered.**

**_"I have no idea who the killer is. I'm not even smart enough to come up with some suspects, my deducing skills suck that bad. Anyway I noticed that in the first investigation and this one the most eye catching pair was Kin and Shaun. Are they like the investigating duo? Because I don't notice Kin have any strong relationships with any of the boys and Shaun... Just confuses me. He makes it kinda hard to tell who he's friendly with and who isn't friendly with. On the topic on Shaun I accuse him of being the mastermind and possibly Atsuko! Atsuko just seems plain crazy and must be mentally ill and in one of getting to know Shaun things he says that he was sickly so I think he might be crazy! I don't really hate him or anything, he's one of my favorites, but he's just the easiest to accuse (I know, so much logic behind my reasoning) Besides it would be interesting to finally have a boy mastermind. Also I think Kin is growing on me. Although he will never get ahead of Masayoshi my bae 3"_**

**\- zephryr – Kin and Shaun…oh yeah, I did put them together in both Investigation chapters…hm, interesting, I didn't even notice it until you mentioned it. Anyway, Kin and Shaun just happen to share information together. As for the Mastermind suspects, Atsuko and Shaun because they're crazy and other is sick? We'll just have to see.**

**_"Lexus is sad :*(_**

**_Really liked the autopsy made by Xun. I wonder who they would chose to investigate the corpse in the event that he was not around anymore._**

**_Very interesting case, multiple knives, burned hand, and a mask. The hand baffles me the most, no idea how or where it could have been burned._**

**_Why would someone mess up Lexus' room? Is somebody trying to frame her? Was something from her required for the murder?_**

**_And than the announcement. Kaede is most likely innocent based on it, but who found the body before him? And why are they not saying anything? This is so exciting. _**

**_But who is the culprit? Kazuma and Kaede are almost certainly innocent, and I don't see Lulu or Numi as the culprit. I certainly don't think it was Lexus, but I assume she will come under at least some suspicion during the trial, but no, it is not her. _**

**_This seems kinda brutal murder, so that would, as suggested, mean the culprit is someone strong, which could mean Ryou or Xun, possibly Masayoshi. I refuse to comment on Xun. So on top of my suspicion list are Ryou and Masayoshi, Ryou just seems very capable and some of his lines in this chapter made me suspect him. Masayoshi is kinda staying on the background which is slightly suspicious, though that is just his character and might not mean anything._**

**_Then there are the rest that are kinda question marks in between: Kin, Atsuko, Shaun and Ryoko. I doubt any of them did it, but you never know. Would someone of them murder another person for a loved one? _**

**_Really looking forward to this trial, with no small amount of tension._**

**_Also, there seems to be something wrong with reviews on this site at the moment, so in case the reviews won't show up for us, could you post them in the next chapter along with the answers? I want to see them._**

**_Keep up the good work."_**

**\- Nemris – She is…that or angry. If Xun wasn't around, then maybe Ryou or Kazuma. Yes, the clues are confusing...just as I want them to be, mwuahaha! All questions will be answered with this one chapter. Yeah, the problem with the reviews is bad, but hopefully it's fixed and all. Also, please tell me if it's working again or not.**

**Okay…now…to the Class Trial!**

* * *

Kazuma

"Upupu, make this enjoyable, my guests!" Monokuma requested as he sat in his throne and watch the Class Trial whilst eating salmon-flavored popcorn.

"We should start with the Monokuma File." Masayoshi began.

I nodded and began reading out the file. "Chion died around Closing Time, which is around eleven in the evening. Cause of death is the slit on his neck, thus causing loss of blood. The place he was found was in the Sleep Sheep Room."

"Why was he out there that late?" Lulu asked.

"Maybe he was running around like the madman he is, ahahaha!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"He's a freak, not a crazy person." Lexus invoiced.

"How are they any different, exactly?" Xun questioned.

"Can't you all just shut up?!" Ryouko, impersonating Chion, shouted.

Numi got teary-eyed. "Oh…now Numi misses him so much."

Ryou clasped his hands together to get our attention. "Would you all please focus at the Class Trial at hand?" We all went silent. "Thank you."

"W-W-What about the body?" Kaede asked, stuttering.

Ryou looked over at him. "As I heard from Xun, Chion's neck was slit and had a stab wound around his torso, and he has a burnt hand."

"The wounds I understand, but why does chap have a burnt hand?" Shaun inquired, and Xun answered with a shrug. Shaun then said, "Anyway, so, if Chion died due to blood loss from the slit, then the only weapon that caused it is a blade?"

Xun nodded. "It's the only smart guess, unless someone got creative or anything." He stated.

"Then the knife is the muwdew weapon!" Ryouko shouted.

I shook my head. "That's not the case." I stated. "According to Xun's autopsy, the knife doesn't match the wounds inflicted on Chion's corpse."

"All blades have their unique shape, and I happen to know the difference." Xun added. "Besides, it was clean."

"Then someone cleaned it up!" Lulu said, but then I shook my head at her.

"If the murderer did clean the knife, there should be evidence of it somewhere." I retorted.

"Unless it was burned to nothing." Kin stated.

Masa looked at us. "Yeah. It could have been burned." He merely agreed.

Numi sighed then snapped her fingers. "Then how about the dagger?" She suggested.

"Oh, yeah!" Lulu exclaimed as she took out the dagger, along with the bloody paper. "Numi, Masa, and I found this in the dining hall."

"A-Another knife?" Kaede questioned.

I looked at Kaede. "No, it's more of a dagger."

"Eh?"

"It has a different type of blade from a knife." I explained. "The dagger might be the real murder weapon."

Ryou looked at me. "Then why was it in the dining hall?"

Lulu shrugged. "W-We aren't sure why."

"At least we got a cleaning tool or something evidence." Lexus said as she looked at the bloodied paper.

"Now, we interrogate!" Ryouko exclaimed in a Chion impersonation.

Ryou nodded. "I think we should question Lexus."

The Slacker raised an eyebrow at the Spy. "…And why?" She questioned.

"I found your hair strands in the Sleep Sheep Room." Xun stated.

She sighed. "Yeah yeah…I was sleeping there."

"Hehehe, wwwhhhyyy?" Atsuko asked, smiling coyly.

I looked at the Comedian. "Her room was in a mess, and so she decided to stay in another place in the meantime."

"Why would anyone want to mess with your room?" Kin inquired.

"How the f-ck should I know?!" Lexus shouted in frustration.

"Things like that don't happen randomly." Masa said quietly.

Numi nodded in agreement. "Someone has to do it purposely, right?"

"Yeah…" I agreed, but who would do it? No one was visibly suspicious at the moment. I then thought about Lexus's testimony about her room. Someone being stated in that testimony was definitely suspicious. "Hey Atsuko, you were kind enough to check on Lexus after her room got destroyed. You even suggested another good place for her to sleep."

Atsuko chuckled. "Hehe, I was, wasn't I? HAHAHAHA!"

I looked over at her. "You specifically went to check on Lexus and suggested the Sleep Sheep Room. Don't you think that's somewhat coincidental?"

"Or suspicious?" Ryou added.

Atsuko kept on chuckling as she eyed the two of us. "Hehehe…what are you getting at then?" She questioned with a smirk.

"I'm saying that you are the possible perpetrator of the mess in Lexus's room." I stated.

Lexus glared over at Atsuko. "Actually, I did suspect the sudden help from you…" She growled.

"Hehehe, you must be thinking about something else! I was just passing by!" Atsuko responded. "Besides, anyone could've done it!"

"But you were the only person that Lexus mentioned in her testimony." I countered. "You are the only possible suspect for this."

Atsuko grinned. "You blame it on only me? How would you prove that?!"

"That paint splat on the back of your pants." Masa muttered as he looked at it. Everyone else did the same.

The Comedian looked at it for a good moment before cackling. "Ahahaha! And here I thought I was clean! Yeah, I messed up Lexus's room for the fun of it."

"What's the point of that?" Shaun asked. Atsuko shrugged. "Seriously?"

"Vewy wude of you!" Ryouko invoiced.

Xun sighed. "Sooo….Lexus ended up in the Sleep Sheep room, where Chion happened to be murdered in."

Lulu fidgeted. "I-If you're saying that Lexus is the one who killed Chion, t-then I don't believe it." She invoiced. "W-Why would she kill him?"

"'Cuz she can?" Xun merely answered.

"I did not kill Chion!" Lexus retorted bluntly.

"C-C-Can we just continue?" Kaede said in a shaky voice.

Kin looked sharply over at Kaede. "If you want people to listen to you, then at least speak a little louder."

Kaede continued to tremble in anxiety. "T-Then let's just continue on!" He attempted to shout.

Numi then scratched her head. "But if Lexus was in the Sleep Sheep Room, then how did Chion get there?"

"Hahahaha, maybe he wanted to sleep there too!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"I don't think Chion preferred that." Ryou invoiced. "Unless one: he did do so for some particular reason, or two: he wanted to check on Lexus."

"Eh?! Why the f-ck would he checked on me?" Lexus questioned.

Shaun looked over at her. "Well…I talked to Kaede before the trial. He told me that he saw Chion last night, and the Magician asked Kaede if he saw you, and Kaede did see you and pointed towards where you were last night, which was in the Sleep Sheep Room."

"The Magician was looking for her?" Xun asked.

"He was finding me?" Lexus inquired, as though a bit surprised by this information.

"C-Chion really did a-ask me if I saw you somewhere…a-and so I told him where I last saw you…" Kaede said uneasily.

Lulu then said, "Which was in the Sleep Sheep room?" Kaede nodded.

"So if Chion went to that room where Lexus was supposed to be sleeping in…then who killed him?" Kin inquired.

"Hahahaha, the Slacker is the only one in there!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"Is she the only suspect?" Masa asked.

Lexus glared at them. "As I said countless of times, I'm not the one who killed him!"

I scratched the back of my head. "Stop shouting, it's not helping." I said.

"But many of us like shouting~" Ryouko smiled.

Shaun sighed a bit. "Is that important?"

"I don't think that it was only Lexus and Chion last night." Ryou stated as he rubbed his chin. "I believe that there were more people in the room before we all found Chion's corpse."

"Well of course, the murderer is one of them." Xun said bluntly.

Kaede looked nervously at them. "D-Do you mean the three people who first found the corpse?" He asked.

Ryou nodded. "Exactly."

Kin averted his attention over to Shaun. "Shaun stated that Kaede was the last person to activate the corpse announcement."

"Yes, he did say so." Shaun responded, his eyes peering over at Kaede.

He shivered and trembled. "Y-Y-Yes, I was the third person." He said. "B-But I don't really know w-who the other two a-are."

Numi looked at them all. "…Numi thinks that Lexus is one of the person to see Chion dead."

"What makes you say that?" Masa inquired, looking at the Diver.

"Um…because she was in the Sleep Sheep Room?" Numi answered. "W-When did she leave the room? D-Did she meet up with Chion? Things like that." She listed quietly.

Xun looked neutrally at her. "…Strange to see you say something rather smart."

"It is." Kin muttered as he stared at the Diver.

"...I did see Chion last night…I think." Lexus began as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Can you tell us whatever happened last night?" Ryou asked.

Lexus just shrugged. "I guess I can. Last night while I was sleeping, I heard something and woke up, and then right in front of me was some freak with a mask and a knife in their hand."

EH?!

"Y-You were about to be stabbed?!" Lulu questioned, shocked. "W-Who tried to kill you?"

"I don't know, they were wearing a mask!" Lexus answered bluntly.

Ryouko snapped her fingers. "You mean a black mask?" Lexus nodded. "Cool! I found a mask like that with a black haiw stwand on it!~"

"Sooo…the murderer is someone with black hair?" Shaun asked, looking at us all. "…A lot of us here have black hair."

"Anything else you want to tell us, Lexus-san?" Ryou inquired as he looked at the Slacker.

"Well, before the freak got the chance to stab me…" She paused for a moment, frozen in place. "…I think…I think Chion…saved me?"

I looked curiously at her. "Saved you? How?"

Lexus held her head in her hands. "Um, I guess he went to visit me, like what Kaede said, then he found me about to get killed, so he tackled the attacker off me, and I got up quickly. The attacker dropped the knife when Chion tackled."

"What did you do?" I asked.

Lexus looked…guilty? "I watched the fight between the two, and though it was terribly dark, I recognize Chion having the upper-hand over the other person, since he was bigger and possibly stronger than the enemy. Chion backed the freak to a corner…then…I did something stupid." She said as she took out an empty teargas bottle. "Last night, I used this, which I picked up from my room. I thought this would help, but…it just made things worse."

"Idiot, tear gas covers a wide area!" Xun stated bluntly.

Lexus clenched her fists. "I-It's too late now! I used it, and it affected them both. The freak recovered quickly and used the opportunity to take another blade from somewhere and just stab Chion. With that, the killer slit his throat then ran off. I chased after them, but they were faster and soon disappeared."

We listened, and as she finished, there was only silence…until Monokuma broke it. "Upupupu, interesting~"

"Why can't you be quiet?" Masayoshi asked the mechanical bear.

Numi sighed. "Please…we shouldn't really distract from all of this."

Atsuko laughed out loud. "HAHAHAHA!"

"W-W-What's so funny?" Kaede asked as he looked quite nervously at the Comedian.

"Ahahaha, instead of helping Chion stop the murderer, she helped the murderer kill Chion!" Atsuko shouted, cackling.

Lexus growled lowly. "I would never try to kill anyone, o-or get anyone killed…it was an accident!"

"A pretty stupid accident if you ask me." Xun invoiced as Lexus glared over at him. "Hey, I'm just saying that before doing anything, think it through."

"Yeah right, like I need to hear that from a f-cking Vigilante that likes fighting and all that sh-t." Lexus said harshly.

Kin rolled his eyes. "You're somewhat like him, you know."

I looked over at Ryou as he was thinking deeply. I averted my attention over to Lexus. "We know you didn't mean to kill or help kill." I said, trying to comfort her. "Based on this information, it means that you were the first person to see Chion's corpse."

"If that's the case…" Ryouko began, sounding like a deductive Ryou. "Then who's the person in between?"

"I think I can answer that." I told them as I looked at Atsuko. "You are definitely the second person to find the corpse."

She just chuckled. "Nope, definitely wrong, ahahaha!"

I shook my head. "No, I am right." I retorted. " Chion was found dead on the bed, however, from what Lexus stated, he was killed around a corner of the room when he and the killer backed up. I doubt the murderer would return and change his position." I kept my lazy gaze at Atsuko. "I assume that after Lexus, you found the corpse when you got in the Sleep Sheep room. You moved him and placed him on the bed then you covered up the original position of the murder with the furniture."

"That's why you know about the puddle of blood that was hidden by the furniture." Ryou muttered. He looked at Atsuko as well. "Only you had knowledge of that, since you showed it to Kazuma and I."

Atsuko just stared at us until she burst out laughing. "Ahahaha, ya seriously think that I would do something like that?!"

"Possibly." Shaun said quietly as he gazed away from her eyes that peered over at him.

Atsuko just chuckled again and sighed. "Fine, ya got me! Gehehe, I moved Chion just for the fun of it!"

"Is it always 'just for the fun of it'?" Lexus questioned as she glared at Atsuko. "Do you think this is a joke?!"

"I'm a Comedian, what else do you want me to think of it? Hahahaha!" Atsuko replied as she went on and laugh hysterically.

Kin shook his head. "She's beyond taming. Anyway, so Lexus was the first, and then Atsuko, and then finally, Kaede." He listed. "Those are the ones who found the corpse."

"But it's not helping us figure out who the murderer is." Masa said.

"Well, at least we heard Lexus's second testimony." I stated. "First of all, the state of the room indicates struggle, so it has to be someone close to Chion's stature." I began. "Then the black hair is connected to the mask, so it leads to five living suspects, which are: Xun, Ryou, Masa, Atsuko, and myself." I listed. "But Atsuko already is one of the corpse finders, so she's off the list."

"Ehehehe…" Atsuko laughed rather eerily at that.

"So it's just us four?" Xun questioned, looking over at Ryou, Masayoshi, and myself.

I nodded. "Though I know myself that I didn't kill anyone, you all wouldn't believe that so easily." I stated.

"Do note that tear gas was used, meaning it could've weakened and distracted Chion, so no matter the physical capabilities of the murderer, they could easily dispatched Chion in that state." Ryou invoiced.

Shaun looked over at Ryou. "So you're saying that even weaklings could do anyone in a tear-gas state in?" Ryou nodded.

"B-But who is it then? W-We can only choose one, a-and there are four of you." Kaede stuttered.

I thought about it for a moment. What could be the definite clue to single one of us out? Kin then said, "Shouldn't you include Ryouko?"

"Hm? Why?" Numi asked.

"Well, she can clearly impersonate anyone, and she does dress up as the others. She could've used a black wig then went out to kill Lexus." Kin stated.

Ryouko just looked sad and shocked. "I-I would nevew kill anyone! I didn't even know Lexus was in the Sleep Sheep Woom!"

"It's easy to say that." Kin countered.

"She would never, really!" Lulu said out loud.

"Why did the murderer go after Lexus, anyway?" Kin began. "Did they just happen to stumble upon her, or someone pointed out where she was?"

Everyone looked at Kin. "…He does have a point." Lexus muttered.

"I'm not the killew!" Ryouko shouted.

"T-Then who is it t-then?" Kaede questioned.

Shaun rubbed the back of his neck. "…We need to find definite proof or evidence."

"I know." I responded. I looked over at Lexus. "Did Chion…get into contact with fire?"

"Eh? Fire?" Lexus repeated. She then snapped her fingers. "Actually, he did. While he was struggling with the killer, he kinda enflamed his hand."

EH?!

"W-Why?" Numi asked.

"It's a magic trick of his that he showed me before, um, "Fire God Hand"…I think that's what he called it." Lexus said rather unsurely.

"How did he use it?" Ryou inquired.

Lexus tried to remember. "He used it to try and burn the killer's body, which didn't really happen. All that he did was just burn a part of the murderer's body."

I then nodded. "So if all that happened last night, the burn mark would still be present on the killer." I stated.

"Upupupu, time to strip!~" Monokuma exclaimed.

NO!

"Upupu, fine, just lift your tops or something." Monokuma suggested, disappointed. We all looked uneasily at each other. "How 'bout I just force all of you to do it?! Sheesh, it's just the suspects…unless you all wanna…"

"Nope, no way!" Lulu shouted.

"Just do it now, idiots." Lexus said. "Even you, Ryouko."

Ryouko pouted. "Why?" And so such was done with the four male suspects first. They were all hesitant…but soon enough…

We found a suitable suspect.

"Masa, you have a terrible burn mark on your back." I said.

Masa shook his head violently. "I'm not the killer!"

We were somewhat surprised at the sudden disappearance of his calm demeanor. "That just made you more suspicious, you know." Xun commented.

"N-No! I'm not the killer! I didn't kill Chion!" Masa shouted.

"You got bruises on your body too! Possibly from the struggle." Lexus said as she glared at him. "It's you! It has to be you!"

"No, it isn't me!"

I looked at Masa. "I don't think you can prove us otherwise." I told him. "That would explain the paper used to wipe clean the dagger. It was a page from a book." I said, after finally realizing it. "And though Shaun is also another person who carries around a book to read, you, Masayoshi, have the burn mark and bruises."

Masa just stared at me. "I-I didn't want to kill Chion!"

"Y-Yeah, maybe it's just an accident!" Lulu said.

"Sure he didn't want to kill Chion." Lexus responded. "He was after me, after all! He wanted to kill me!" She shouted angrily.

I looked sadly over at Masayoshi. "…You're the only one who has definite evidence that you were the one that Chion struggled with." I stated. "They all seem connected. You're an athlete, so you have a chance at taking down Chion during the struggle when the tear gas went off, you have black hair, the page thing…"

"It all adds up, it seems." Ryou said.

And so we were all silent as Masa continued to freak out.

"Are you all done then?" Monokuma asked, causing Masa to freeze up in his stall. "Well, time to find out!" And so we waited for the results.

And sadly enough...it was Masayoshi that was deemed the murderer.

"I'm gonna f-cking kill you!" Lexus shouted as she tried to go over to him, but only to be stopped by Xun.

"You really have to work on your anger." He said, irritated. "I'm kinda surprised that the quiet, book-reading, skinny Basketball athlete would be the one who did Chion in."

Masa just looked down as he trembled in fear of what's next to come. "I…" Lulu began. "…Why?"

"My mother." He answered quickly. "M-Monokuma said that my mother is in danger…t-that something happened to her."

"Monokuma?" I repeated.

Masa nodded. "H-He even gave me a knife to use to kill someone." He then looked at us. "But I didn't mean to kill anyone anyway!"

"Then why did you go after me, then killed Chion?!" Lexus questioned.

"A-Atsuko told me that you, Lexus, were gonna kill me!" Masa stated.

EH?!

"Ahahahaha!" Atsuko laughed out loud. "What? It was-"

"J-Just for fun?" Kaede finished. Atsuko grinned and nodded.

"She told me that Lexus was vulnerable in the Sleep Sheep room." Masa said quietly.

"So that's why Atsuko told Lexus to rest there instead." Shaun muttered. "W-Wait, s-so does that mean that Atsuko had planned to have Lexus killed? I-I mean, she did destroy Lexus's room, then suggested the Sleep Sheep room, then lied to Masa about the Slacker killing him."

"So what if it was? Ahahaha!" Atsuko exclaimed and continued to laugh.

Masa sighed heavily. "Then…when it came down to it…I just…killed Chion." He shivered. "I-I really didn't mean to do it."

"F-ck you!" Lexus shouted.

"Shut up already." Xun said to her lowly.

Numi just tore up a bit as she went over to Masayoshi, hugging him tightly. "…At least Numi knows that you didn't mean to do it genuinely. I-It was just a bad case of bad luck." Masa was stunned as he looked down at Numi. He just hesitantly hugged her back.

"Or despair." Monokuma said in an eerie tone, his red eye glowing. "Shall we get on with it then?"

"N-No, please!" Numi shouted towards Monokuma, crying. "G-Give Masa-kun another chance!"

"He's got no more chances!" Monokuma said out loud. "Gyahaha! Okay then! Amaya, Masayoshi, for taking the life of caring Chion, I judge you as GUILTY! It's Execution Time!" With that, he pushed the big, red button in front of him with a hammer.

**Time-Out!**

**Masayoshi was placed in what seemed like a solo basketball court, basketballs scattered around the room. What shocked him was that in that trapped room were several bugs crawling about. He tried to avoid them by backing up, only to hit a wall. Soon enough, the walls began closing in, and he panicked. He made all the attempts to try and stop the walls, but all were futile as his impending death caught up to him, the court clock reaching to the final second.**

**AMAYA, MASAYOSHI: DEAD**

* * *

**And finally, I got this chapter out. Whew, that took longer than I hopefully expected. I'll try (and I know I always say this) to update more quickly, so please bear with me. I still like to thank you all for supporting and motivating me and all to get these chapters out. You guys are the best!**

**So…how was it? I didn't mean to kill Masa…but people must die.**

**Also, can you all read the reviews again? If so, I will not put the reviews again the next chapter.**

**…Now do wait for the next chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	18. Paintball War!

**Okay, new chapter after the second class trial where another one of the guests has died. I really apologize for his death, but…it's for the sake of the story.**

**Now to reply to the reviews!**

**CelesS – not many suspect him mostly…but he is…yes, 11 survivors left. We'll see what will happen to Numi in the next chapters. The last two you mention is Ryou and Atsuko, right? Anyway, Nagito!**

**Seth – Yeah, poor Masayoshi. I'm glad that the Class Trial is good. Hehe, yeah, the characters may be dying, but at least they still have their moments. It's okay if you haven't written in awhile. Thank you for the support!**

**Litzel – Thank you. I'm glad you think that the last chapter was a great one, and it really depends if you like Atsuko or not.**

**Nemris – Hehehe, sorry to make you worry. Well, many guests can be dangerous, so it really depends if they want to be dangerous or not…and we'll see if Atsuko gets killed or not. Yes, Chion is a hero, and poor Lexus. I'm glad to see that you really like the previous the case, and hopefully, the other cases will be good too. Also, good to know that the reviews are working again. No matter how busy any of us are, as long as I give chapters, and you people give reviews or not, it's all okay!**

**ZetaKuma – Too bad that those two left so soon…it's sad, really…yes, things are gonna get heated, possibly. Like Nagito! Nagito!**

**zephryr – sorry for killing that person off….sorry for the somewhat sad chapter. Yes, Monokuma is definitely different from the previous Monokuma that I used. Glad to see that the last chapter is your favorite chapter.**

**Ichinose – Oh really? That's how far Chion jumped in your likable list? Good for him. Yeah, but Monokuma always aim for despair amongst his guests. Atsuko looking for something? We'll see soon if that's true or not. Numi is nice, Lexus is sad, and Kin is helping Kaede get confidence. Then there's Xun, and we'll see if something will ever happen to him, and Ryouko, well, we'll see if she copies others soon enough. Will see too whatever happens to Ryou and Shaun and all. I also like your likability lists and the reasons why, and I really appreciate the long review, and we'll see if Shaun gets killed by Atsuko.**

**Okay, now let's get going then!**

* * *

Kazuma

It's been some days since the execution of Amaya, Masayoshi. A lot of us were quiet, and after some time, we slowly returned to leaving normally in this damn hotel. I'm not sure if Lexus and Numi have gotten over the recent deaths, but hopefully they're fine now. I hate to see any of the fellow guests still weary and depressed.

"Kazuma-kun?" Someone suddenly called out to me, snapping me out of my reverie. I am in one of the gathering rooms with Lulu. The Luckster called out to me, since I was dazing off into space.

"Oh, hey Lulu." I replied, smiling at her lightly.

She smiled back and leaned against the back of a lounge chair. "Hehe, I-I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open."

I smirked. "That could be the case."

At that, she giggled. She seemed to be in a happy mood, despite all that happened. "I…I'm still sad that Chion and Masa are gone, but I'm slowly getting over it."

"That's good to know." I said. "How about Lexus and Numi?"

Lulu shrugged. "Lexus hasn't really shown any signs that she was severely affected by the death, but Numi-chan has been somewhat reclusive recently."

I sighed. "Poor her then. Thought that she'll be back to her usual self in a few days." I invoiced.

"S-So did I." Lulu agreed. Suddenly, the speakers buzzed.

**"Upupu, howdy ho, dear guests! I'm calling you all now to go to the Dining Hall! Don't be late. See ya!"**

And with that, the speakers buzzed off. I looked over at Lulu as we proceeded to go to the Dining Hall.

* * *

"Gyahaha, good to see you all again!" Monokuma exclaimed as we gathered around the table he was standing on, wondering what he has to say now. "We're gonna play another game!"

EH?!

"We just finished another class trial and you want us to play a f-cking game?" Lexus questioned.

"N-No more!" Kaede shouted.

Numi sighed. "Numi just wants to rest…"

"Oh come on, it's gonna be a fun game!" Monokuma said happily.

Xun clicked his tongue. "Fun or not, it's just a waste of time."

Shaun sighed as well. "This is too much…" He muttered.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, too much!" Atsuko cackled.

Ryouko pouted. "All the tense is too sewious fow me."

Kin nodded. "You aren't gonna let up, are you?" He questioned the bear.

"Why would I?" Monokuma retorted.

Ryou merely looked at the bear. "So, what's the game about?"

"Upupu, we're gonna have ourselves a Paintball War!"

EH?

"P-Paintball War?" Lulu repeated.

Monokuma nodded. "Yep, and here are the rules! First of all, I'm going to split you all into two teams." He said as a screen then appeared beside him and showed the teams.

_Team Hope:_

_Captain – Takashiro, Kazuma_

_Lexus Emerine_

_Shaun Bullimore_

_Yakuseki, Numi_

_Iwamoto, Kaede_

_Atsuko_

_Team Despair:_

_Captain – Houseki, Kin_

_Lulu Jufrelle_

_Shi Xun_

_Umada, Ryouko_

_Miyuki, Ryou_

After checking which team we were on, we were separated into our respective teams. "Cool, I'm team Captain." I said in a chill tone.

"G-G-Good thing I'm not the c-captain…" Kaede stuttered.

"Gyahahaha!" Atsuko laughed. "We got a pretty good team here!"

Lexus sighed. "The other team has a Vigilante and a Spy, you know."

"Well, shouldn't underestimate ourselves, chap." Shaun invoiced.

Numi frowned a bit. "Numi still thinks that we shouldn't play…"

On the other side, Kin was just looking at his members as he bit on his thumb. "…We should cooperate for this event."

"Hai!~" Ryouko exclaimed.

"This…is a complete waste of time…" Xun complained.

Lulu fidgeted. "W-Well…what can we do about it?"

"Correct." Ryou agreed.

Monokuma snickered as he called us all again. "Okay, have you all got accustomed to your teams and readied yourselves to listen to your captains? Good, cuz here are the rules!" He announced as another screen showed up with the rules.

_Paintball War Rules:_

_1\. All guests will be split into two teams with an exception of an extra member for Team Hope. Team Hope starts at the 1st floor while Team Despair starts at the 40th floor._

_2\. All guests are shooters and have unlimited paint bullets._

_3\. Players can move freely throughout the building except within restricted floors._

_4\. A shooter can't play anymore if get shot once. Attacked players can wait in the Gym._

_5\. Special tactics or modification may be used and done with the exception of tactics using weapons._

_6\. Last surviving player of a team wins. An MVP will be chosen. _

_7\. A prize will be awarded to the MVP of the winning team._

"And that's about it!" Monokuma said. "There's no time limit on this game, so this could last for quite awhile." He stated.

"But what about Closing Time?" Numi asked. Monokuma merely shrugged.

I looked around then back at Monokuma.. "I guess it's time to head out and get ready." And with that, both teams moved out and went to their respective 'base' to get equipment and create a plan of attack.

* * *

My team and I arrived at the first floor and got our gears and equipment. Both teams are given thirty minutes to prepare and discuss. "Okay, so first things first, listen to my instructions, and sure enough, we'll win."

"What do you mean?" Lexus questioned.

"He's gonna puppeteer us." Atsuko assumed, chuckling.

Shaun loaded his paintball gun, averting his attention over to me. "So you have a plan?"

I nodded. "And if we all follow it, it's an easy win."

"T-That's good then, I guess." Kaede said.

Numi looked around. "…You're very confident, Kazuma-kun."

I gazed over at Numi. "…I mean, we got a good chance with what I came up with."

"Even if Team Despair has Xun and Ryou?" Lexus said, rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if they have Ultimates that fit this particular game, as long as we got a plan, then there's nothing to worry about." I assured them. They looked at each other and nodded. The speakers then buzzed.

**"Upupu, Paintball War begins in 10, 9, 8…"**

"Just follow my instructions and we'll be fine." I told my teammates, being the Captain of Team Hope.

**"…7, 6, 5…"**

"Fight with your advantages." Kin told his teammates, being the Captain of Team Despair.

**"…4, 3, 2…"**

"The Game is on." Both captain said in unison on separate floors.

**"1! Let the war commence!"**

* * *

After Monokuma's announcement, we Team Hope headed out. We passed through the first few floors, arriving at the Casino floor. We looked around and made sure to take cover behind the slots machines and dealer tables. "Spread out, stay behind cover, and make sure that you keep watch on your surrounding areas." I told them firmly as they nodded and did what I said. Numi, however, stuck close to me. "Numi…"

"Kazuma-kun, make sure that you keep watch on your own teammates too." She said quietly.

"I am." I responded to her. "Kaede and Atsuko are still in my line of sight while Shaun and Lexus went a bit further." I said. "Since Lexus and Shaun are the shortest male-and-female members, they can easily hide behind machines and take shots whenever they see someone."

Numi looked at me. "But what if someone sneaks up on them and they don't know?"

"I made sure to tell them to always watch each others' backs." I answered. We continued to move forward through the floor, but then I heard a shot being fired.

"Hehehe….someone's here~" Atsuko cooed as she looked around.

Shaun and Lexus looked around as Kaede trembled a bit. "T-This is never good…" He muttered.

Numi walked up to him. "It's okay, Kaede-kun. We got your back!" She said and grinned at him, possibly after quite awhile. He just looked at her and nodded.

I checked the area as we continued forward, but then another shot was taken at a random machine. We stopped once more as more shots were taken around us. "Move out and take cover!" I ordered as we did. I hid behind a machine and saw a figure moving and shooting. How can the other team be at this floor already?

"I-I don't see anyone…" Shaun muttered.

Lexus growled a bit as she pulled Shaun towards her and behind cover, making a shot directed towards him miss. "I think I know who's here with us." She said quietly. "And there are two of them."

I began to instruct on the others on what to do. Lexus moved towards the enemy stealthily as he had Shaun withdrew a bit and Kaede a bit forward, almost following Lexus so as to cover her. "Atsuko, go by the sideline and see if you can snipe the opponents."

"Hahaha, roger!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth to silence herself as she did what I told her to do.

"And Numi?" Numi asked.

"Follow and cover me." I said as we moved forward. All of a sudden, there was a shout.

"Found ya, Xun!" Lexus shouted as a barrage of shots were taken.

I immediately went to the source of where the attacks are. I got onto a table and helped Numi up as we saw the scene. Xun was firing from behind a cover at Lexus as she was recklessly charging towards him, Kaede just hiding and following her when it's clear of attacks. "Lexus, take cover!" I yelled towards her.

"No need!" She shouted back. When Xun began to shoot at her again, she dodged it well by jumping onto a machine then front-flipping towards another, most of the bullets just hitting the machines.

"…I-I-Incredible…" Kaede muttered as he was following, but then Xun ambushed him and took fire at him. He got shot. "A-Ah, I-I wasn't…"

"Wasn't what?" Xun questioned, smirking. "You would definitely die fast on enemy grounds." He said as Numi began shooting at him, but he dodged.

**"Gyahaha, Kaede, you got shot! Now wait in the Gym."**

Monokuma announced as Kaede sighed and nodded, leaving quickly. "S-See you all later then…s-sorry for getting shot so quickly." He said as he left.

I looked at him. "It's…It's alright, just wait around." I told him as he left.

Atsuko cackled. "Hahaha, Kazuma, look out!" She shouted out.

I looked around and saw someone from the opposite team. It was none other than Lulu. She was shaking a bit as she shot right at me. I dodged it as I began to press forward. She yelped and began to fall back with Xun as he was shooting and heading back up to the higher floors. "Dammit, they're retreating!" Lexus shouted as she began to follow after them.

"Wait, Lexus!" I called out. She didn't listen as she went on ahead. I sighed and shook my head. "Come on, let's go." I said firmly as we then followed her. Lexus chased after Lulu and Xun up to one of the gathering rooms. Lulu stayed in one of them as Xun continued to get to higher floors.

"A-Ah!" Lulu exclaimed as she shot aimlessly. Many of the paintballs almost hit us, but luckily, we were able dodge most of them or many of her shots missed.

Shaun hid behind one of the big furniture and took aim at Lulu, shooting her from behind. Lulu shrieked. "Sorry!" He said.

Lulu panted a bit as she rested on the floor. "U-Uh…i-it's alright…" She said shakily.

**"Gyahaha, head to the Gym, Lulu!"**

As Lulu went on to do that, I gathered my team around me. "Okay, both teams lost one member each, so we're still a member more." I stated.

Atsuko chuckled. "But who knows when our numbers will fall, hehehe…"

"Numi thinks we should be more careful." Numi suggested, reloading her paintball gun.

Shaun nodded. "We also have to make sure that we aren't getting astray from what we're supposed to do." He said.

Lexus clicked her tongue. "Kazuma said that we would be okay and winning…"

I looked over at her. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it as I thought about it. Do we really have a chance of winning? Well, I'm sure we can, I mean, I can just make that happen with my plans and tactics…but then again…it all…really…depends.

"Kazuma-kun." Numi called out, shaking me a bit. "Kazuma-kun, are you okay? You blanked out for a moment."

"Hahahaha, he must have doubted himself or something!" Atsuko exclaimed, laughing.

Lexus scratched her head. "He better not." She said bluntly.

I looked at them. "We should get going then." I told them, and they nodded. I took the lead and continued to move forward. Soon enough, we arrived at the Cinema floor. It was terribly dark except for the blank, white big screen. We looked around carefully before moving forward, only to hear a fire being shot. "Take cover!" I shouted.

"I'm moving on ahead!" Lexus said and ran up to the higher floors.

"N-Numi will go too!" Numi said and followed.

Atsuko chuckled as she began shooting where the opponent is. The enemy dodged all the attacks, and when I saw who it was, it was Ryou, and he seemed to be wearing night-vision goggles. "Come back here, Spy!" Atsuko shouted, cackling as she continuously fired at him.

Ryou dodged and blocked most of the attacks by hiding behind the seats. He aimed at Atsuko, and I pulled her down before she got shot.

"Careful." I said firmly.

"K-Kazuma, we can't just take cover." Shaun said as he hid behind another row of seats.

I nodded as I thought for a moment. "Shaun, go and aim at Ryou and fire at him when I distract him." I said and moved to another area where the light of the big screen illuminates and helps me see where Ryou is. I stood up and began shooting at the Spy.

Ryou began dodging. "Obvious shots aren't going to get me." He said as Shaun then shot at him, which didn't hit but managed to make the Spy lose his balance and fall back.

"Ahahaha!" Atsuko laughed out loud as she aimed at Ryou, but he recovered quickly from his fall and aimed at Atsuko, shooting her. Her eyes widened as she got shot. "…Whoops! I'm dead, ahahaha!"

**"Upupu, alright, get to the Gym, Atsuko. Hop to it!"**

As Atsuko left for the Gym, I took aim at Ryou, but he managed to dodge all of those and escaped to the higher floors. "Let's go, Shaun."

He nodded as he followed me as we chased after Ryou. We followed him up and up until we reached the Nightclub floor. Ryou took cover behind the bar and shot at us, stopping us from moving forward. "Look! Ryouko's there!" Shaun shouted as he saw Ryouko shooting at them for a little while.

"Eheheh, hi!" She greeted.

I took a look at her. "Hey, Ryouko." I said as I aimed towards her.

She yelped a bit and hid behind Ryou. "This is too scawy!~" She exclaimed.

"It's going to be fine." Ryou told her.

Ryouko pouted. "I don't think it will." She said in a Xun-like manner-of-speech.

Shaun took aim at her until she disappeared all of a sudden into the darkness. "She…She left."

"Come out of hiding." I heard Ryou saying as he was reloading and continued to shoot from where he was.

"What now, Kazuma?" Shaun asked, looking at me from behind a fallen table.

I looked around and saw Numi hiding just some feet away from the Spy. I assumed Ryou hasn't seen her yet, so I went over to the control system of the floor and flipped the switch that turns on all of the strobe and laser lights. I saw that it somewhat blinded Ryou, giving Numi the chance to shoot at him without hesitation. She fired, and it hit him. "Good work!" I shouted.

Numi grinned. "Thanks!"

Ryou looked surprised as he got shot, looking at us all. He smiled a bit and nodded. "Well played…" He said.

**"Okay, Ryou, get to the Gym and wait there!"**

Ryou nodded as he did that. My team and I, or at least most of us, huddled up for the moment. "Apparently…we aren't following the plan I established at first." I said a bit quietly.

"It's fine." Numi said, smiling me softly. "Everything doesn't have to go as plan. How do you think life is?"

Shaun just laughed a bit, quickly faking a cough. "We should keep going…"

I nodded. "Wonder where Lexus is…" I muttered as we headed upward.

"Numi is going on ahead." Numi said as she did that.

Shaun reloaded his gun as we passed by the next few floors. As we arrived at a floor, Numi ran towards us. "Back already?"

She nodded. "N-Numi thinks we should head back down!" She said as she grabbed our wrists and brought us back down and onto the Storage floor. There were shelves everywhere.

As we got there, I looked around. I looked suspiciously over at Numi. "What are you doing?"

"Um…just…helping out!" Numi exclaimed as she laughed a bit, rubbing the back of her head.

Shaun peered through the shelves. "No one else seems to be here other than us."

"Right!" Numi said, grinning.

I took a step back away from her. "And why's that so enlightening?" I asked as I fired at her.

"EEEK!" She exclaimed as she dodged it by hiding behind multiple shelves, but not before shooting at Shaun. He got hit.

"What?! Numi?!" Shaun said, shocked.

"That's not Numi." I said as I looked at Ryouko Numi.

She giggled. "I'm the amazing Kopikyatto!" She exclaimed out loud as she ran off.

**"Gyahaha, too bad for that, Shaun. Get to the Gym!"**

"Sorry 'bout that, chap." Shaun told me as he went off. I sighed as I looked around. I only have two members left, which are Lexus and Numi.

I headed up again, arriving at another Gathering room. I entered and looked around, finding no one there until I felt the end of a paintball gun on my back. I stood still as I looked behind me. "…Hey, Xun."

The Vigilante looked at me and smirked. "Looks like the Detective got into a tight situation." He said and shoved the gun, forcing me forward a bit. "And I thought you'd be more careful."

"What you did was an ambush. I'm not omniscient as to where everyone is." I simply stated and chuckled a bit.

Xun looked at me as he kept his gun aimed at me. "So…should I shoot you now or not?" He asked himself before sighing. "I don't really care, actually." He invoiced.

My slacker façade then came up. I shrugged. "Yeah, doesn't really matter. I just wanna rest, you know?" I said, moving around a bit.

"Keep still." He said a bit firmly as he followed my movements, making sure his weapon was aimed at me and that he was still a considerable distance away from me.

"Best if you didn't just focus on me." I told him, and at that moment, someone pounced onto Xun, wrapping her legs around Xun's neck and fell back, bringing him down with her. "Nice one, Lex."

Lexus smirked. "This is nothin'." She said as she got up quickly and shot Xun by the torso.

The Vigilanted growled a bit and sat up. "…Where were you hiding?"

"One of the vents that I happen to fit in rather well." She said, grinning mischievously. "I guess being short has its pros."

"Indeed it does." I said. Xun just cracked his knuckles as he stood up.

**"Time to get to the Gym, Xun!"**

"You just got lucky this time then." Xun said, rolling his eyes at Lexus as he left.

Lexus watched Xun leave, flipping him off. "Just remember that I shot you before you shot me, idiot!"

"…There's no need for that." I told her.

"Oh please, let's just get going already." She said and moved forward.

And so we did. We climbed up a few more floors. As we were, a shot came from the stairs. We managed to dodge it at first. We hid behind some walls as I checked who it is, and it is Team Despair's Captain, Kin. He kept shooting to keep us from moving forward. "He's not lightening up."

"-sshole! Just cuz you have unlimited bullets doesn't mean you can just keep blocking our path with them!" Lexus shouted.

Kin just chuckled. "Isn't that the purpose?" He said, looking at where Lexus was hiding as she took cover again. He looked around and stopped for a moment to reload quickly. He then fired another shot, but this one ricocheted off a wall and towards Lexus, hitting her.

"Gah!" Lexus shouted as she got shot. "What the f-ck?!"

Kin smiled a bit. "Got you." He said as he walked away.

I went over to where Lexus was and examined the paintball capsule. One side is normal, but the other side had a metal surface. "This surface must've helped the bullet to rebound against the walls." I muttered. Strange, my team doesn't have any bullet like that, but apparently, so doesn't the other Team Despair members. Perhaps this was modified by Kin?

"Well f-ck it! That's not fair!" Lexus growled, gritting her teeth.

**"Rules state otherwise! Lexus, get to the Gym now!"**

Lexus mumbled something beneath her breath as she went there. I moved forward quickly. It's just me and Numi now. As I was heading up, I arrived at the Fashion Hall. There, I saw Ryouko, back to normal and just resting on the floor and against a wall. I took the opportunity to just shoot her.

And so I did.

"AAAH!" She shouted, surprised that she got shot. She looked around hastily and saw me. She pouted a bit. "Aww….you saw me while I'm off-guawd!"

I just gave a small smile. "That's why be always prepared." I told her as I helped her up.

She laughed a bit and nodded. "I guess I shouldn't have take things fow gwanted."

I nodded at her. "Yeah."

**"Come on, Ryouko, time to go to the Gym!"**

The Impressionist smiled at me. "It's just the Captain now!~" She exclaimed and skipped away.

"Captain left…" I muttered as I moved forward. It's just me, Numi, and Kin left in this Paintball War. I have to find Numi.

As I was looking around, Monokuma appeared before me. "Hey, Kazuma-kun~" He greeted.

"Shouldn't you be behind some screen and watch us all?" I inquired, still walking.

The bear walked by me and chuckled. "What's wrong with me talking to you, dear Detective?"

"It's strange how it seems you're only interacting with me at this point of the game." I invoiced, gazing over at him.

Monokuma shrugged. "I just wanna talk to you, since you're one of the last three players." He said.

I stopped and looked down at him. "…So?"

Monokuma grinned evilly. He seemed to have stood frozen for a moment. After awhile, he brought out a mic and spoke into it.

**"Head to the Gym now, Numi."**

I tensed up a bit at that. Numi got shot? "…It's just me and him now." I muttered.

"Upupu, yep, Captain Kazuma of Team Hope and Captain Kin of Team Despair!" Monokuma exclaimed rather happily. "This is getting exciting!"

I held my head for a bit. This could just be a head-on battle then. "…I guess we're gonna go heads-on with each other?"

Monokuma just chuckled as he took out his microphone again.

**"Go meet Kazuma in the Whispering Gallery, Kin."**

Monokuma then told me to head on there as well. So I did. I arrived at that floor, taking caution as I checked around the area. Kin doesn't seem like he was here, but then again, this floor has multiple sections, and Kin can be anywhere here. "Kazuma, are you here?" I heard Kin's voice echoing through the floor.

I pondered whether I should respond or not. For fair play, I replied, "Yeah, I'm here." My voice echoed throughout the floor.

I heard Kin's chuckles. "To think that we Captains will be the ones left standing." His voice said ominously within the Whispering Gallery.

"Heh…yeah, we must be pretty good." I said, trying to pinpoint where exactly is he.

"…Tell me, what would you do with the prize and all if it's information?" I heard Kin ask.

I looked around. Still no Kin in sight. "Dunno, really depends on what kind of information it is. Not even sure if the prize IS information." I answered.

I heard Kin humming. "…I see. Well, it wouldn't hurt to share it with us all. It could really help us."

"As I said, it all depends on what kind of info is it." I replied.

"If it's good?"

"Then I'll share."

"If it's bad?"

"Then I may have to think about who I can divulge it too." I answered. I noticed how he isn't stuttering as he usually does, and that he doesn't sound like he is biting on his thumb's nail. Out of nowhere, I heard Kin scream loudly. "Kin? Kin?! KIN!" I called out, trying to run towards the source of the scream. I couldn't find him. I kept turning my head here and there, hoping to find him. "KIN!"

Bang.

I heard a shot being fired and the sounds of ricochet, and soon enough, I was shot right at my chest. I was stunned, surprised…shocked. I looked down at the paintball splat on my top as I slowly lifted my face. There, I saw Kin coming out from around the corner, walking towards me. He had a small smile on.

"Got you, dear Detective."

* * *

**Finally got a chapter out faster than my previous one! I'm grateful to all the free time I had.**

**And it seems we have the victor! Good job!**

**Thanks Ichinose for the Paintball War Idea, and ZetaKuma before for the Forty Floors of Fear Idea!**

**Now I may take awhile to get the next chapter out, but I hope that you will all be patient about it.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	19. Suspicions

**Sorry again for taking awhile, I got busy.**

**I'm really…sorry…for taking a long time.**

**Let's get right back to the story, shall we? Upupupu….**

**Responses! :**

**zephryr – disturbing, was it? Ehehe, it might get more disturbing from there….or not, not really sure yet with myself. Hehe, yeah, Kin was rather different, and Atsuko, maybe she isn't getting that much attention anyway, which I think should be fixed. Thank you for your patience!**

**Ichinose – right in with Kin being the Mastermind accusation and short theory! Well, there's just that one dialogue, but who knows, we'll still have to wait and see, upupu. As for the teams, I'll say this right here: The team names DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH of an importance. I just had those names because one, I need two team names, and two, Hope and Despair are somewhat very important words in the entire Danganronpa universe. Sorry if I got you to think that it was people to trust and distrust, Ichinose. Also, it was Ryou, Lulu, and Masayoshi. Kin was not with them. Anyway, we'll see what happens in the next chapters! Thank you for your patience!**

**ZetaKuma – thanks, and glad that Lexus is starting to get to you more and more. Thank you for you patience!**

**Nemris – yeah, again, thanks to Ichinose, and thanks to you too! As always, you like the Lexus and Xun bits, and yeah, Numi herself does seem to start to show…I think. Apparently people are starting to get suspicious towards Kin, but that's fine, since with the recent chapter…anyway, whatever you're going through, Nemris, I'll be here, along with the chapters, to make you happy, or help you get through it. Thank you for being quite a present reader, and thank you for your patience!**

**Guest – Scavenger hunt, huh? We'll see, and thank you for your patience!**

**Seth - hehe, really? That chapter was innovative? Thanks! Apparently, Atsuko is creepy, and as for Lexus, maybe she has some other talents after all. Thank you for your patience!**

**Shirou Fujimura – or just Shirou for short. Glad to see you review! Anyway, glad you like that reference part, and yeah, I was terribly confused with the Second Game's ending. So much confusion…anyway, yeah, it could get intense since the survivors from the last story were mentioned. As for Atsuko, will see if she will survive or not. And…Kin…well….that just happened. Thank you for your patience!**

**Dash master 48 – or just Dash for short. Afterlife chapter? Well, we'll see…still not sure how to do about that though. Thank you for your patience!**

**Now to finally get into the story!**

* * *

Kazuma

"Can't believe I lost…" I mumbled to myself. We were all in one of the Gathering rooms, since Monokuma told us to just stay gathered in one area until we are told that we can move around again. This…is just a few hours after the Paintball war.

Numi patted my back. "It's fine, Kazuma-kun. You can't always win."

Atsuko chuckled. "Hehe, yeah, life isn't always winning!" She exclaimed.

"You guys put in a good effort anyway." Ryou invoiced as he smiled softly at all of us.

"Tsk, you're just saying that cuz your team won." Lexus said lowly, her arms folded across her chest.

Xun sighed. "I'm surprised you haven't rubbed in the fact that you got me first before you did." He said lowly as he looked at Lexus.

She averted her attention towards him, smirking. "Oh, don't worry about it….I'll do it later." She stated and snickered. Once again, Xun sighed.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal, chaps." Shaun invoiced.

"I-It's sort of a deal when you are the f-first to be taken out or shot at…" Kaede said quietly from the corner.

Lulu went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "U-Um, it's all right, Kaede, I…didn't do too well out there either."

"Let's just say that you're all pathetic during the game." Ryouko said, doing a full impersonation, speech and appearance-wise, of Xun.

"Hey, cut that out." Xun immediately scolded.

Lexus laughed. "Hahaha! Now I got two Xuns to mess around with!"

Ryou shook his head. "Maybe it's best to keep things calm for now. We just finished an exhausting event, so we should rest."

"But we're suppose to stay here, ahahaha!~" Atsuko exclaimed, laughing.

"Wait, why are we all here again?" Shaun asked.

I shrugged at him. At that moment, the door opened, and Monokuma came in, Kin following behind him. "Took you both long enough."

"Upupu, well, the prize has been given, so you all are now free to return to your suites!"

"Thank the gods!" Lexus cheered as she ran out, possibly rushing to her bed. Kaede quietly left, Numi followed, and soon enough, everyone left. Well, everyone except me.

I stared at the mechanical, monochromic bear. He stared back, and we just had a long staring contest. I then inquired, "What kind of prize did you give Kin?"

Monokuma smiled and chuckled. "Upupu, like I'll tell you, Detective. If you're curious, just ask him!" He answered.

I merely looked at him. "…Is it information? A weapon? Something vital to our survival?" I questioned.

The bear didn't answer. Monokuma had an evil grin plastered across his two-sided face. "What does it matter to you, Kazuma-kun?" He asked eerily.

"You…you joined in on the game to slow me down, or to possibly keep my attention away from something." I began. "In the other games, you were either a giver of tagging guns, a scary machine, or a referee and prize-punishment bestower."

"Your point?"

"You're up to something." I said quietly. "The others may not notice it, but I do. You were very suspicious."

Monokuma laughed. "Gyahaha, I'm always suspicious, Kazuma-kun~"

"But more than usual." I retorted bluntly.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid." The bear replied coyly.

I shook my head. "I'm not paranoid."

"Then, maybe you're upset with the results? That you didn't win?" Monokuma said, smirking.

I looked at him neutrally. I was silent for a moment before saying, "What are you up to?"

At that, Monokuma chuckled. "Oh…dear Kazuma-kun…it can't always be you at the top. Not everything will go your way, you know." He told me. "Learn to accept your fate and the future's."

I clenched my fists just slightly. "…It doesn't matter right now."

"Upupu, I'm sure it doesn't." Monokuma replied quietly.

I sighed. "Well, that's all I want to say for now…" I stated. I then began to leave. Before heading out, I looked back at Monokuma "…And don't think that I haven't made the connection." I then turned away, and looking back again, he was gone.

* * *

The day passed, and during the three days after, I haven't gone out my suite all that often. I got some worried guests knocking on my door and visiting me too. Sure, that's very kind and thoughtful of them, but I am very busy. On what, you may ask? Well, my suspicions on Monokuma have been really bothering me. I couldn't shake the feeling that he's up to no good. The question is: What is he up to?

"K-Kazuma?" I heard a voice call out to me. Someone tapped me from behind, and as I looked back, it was Lulu. "You…space out a lot."

I let out a soft laugh. "Heh, I do, huh?" I replied. "Um, when did you get in here?"

"You let us in." Numi said quietly.

"W-We were knocking on your door, and you let us i-in without saying much." Kaede added.

I looked at them all, confused and disoriented. I shook my head to put myself back together. "Ah, I-I see then, sorry. Must've forgotten when I was thinking."

"And you were thinking of what?" Lulu inquired.

I stared at her, pondering over whether to tell them what I know or not. Before I could say anything, Kaede asked, "Are you, um, sure you're okay?"

I averted my attention over to him, tilting my head slightly. "Uh…yeah…Kazuma has been inside here recently." Numi invoiced.

They looked at me quite worriedly. I sighed as I looked over at what I was working on. In front of me is a bulletin board, and there were many notes and such regarding EVERYTHING suspicious within the Hotel: its Guests, the Host, Monokuma, every single Events such as the trials, the punishments, the games, all that. "I've been working on this since the day we got trapped in here."

"Eh?" The trio responded.

I was chuckling as I moved a piece of paper to another part of the bulletin board. "I wasn't just doing nothing in here, you know. I'm not that lazy." I invoiced.

Lulu examined the board. "You have gathered a lot of stuff throughout our time here…" She said quietly.

I nodded. "I have, and maybe most of them may be useful to our survival, and hopefully, our escape."

"E-Escape?" Kaede stuttered.

"We can't just rely on the outsiders' help." I said. "If there are people helping us, that is. If that's not the case, it's up to us to find a way to get the hell outta here."

"Kazuma-kun." Numi began, grabbing my attention. I turned to look at her. "If that's why you cooped yourself in here, why didn't you ask Numi's and the others' help?"

"Y-Yeah, we could aid you in investigating all of this." Lulu added as she looked through all the details. "I mean, you can't just burden this all by yourself, Kazuma." She said softly.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. I gave a small smile at her. "I'm fine, Lulu. As a detective, I'm used to being independent on all my cases. They all turned out successful."

"But this case can't possibly be solved all by yourself!" Lulu retorted. "One by one, we'll die, a-and if you die, who will continue the investigation? Who will help get the others out?"

I frowned slightly as I turned away. "…There's a chance that even with me around, we might never get out…"

They were quiet. Then, Kaede said, "D-Don't be so gloom, K-Kazuma. A-And don't doubt yourself too much!" We all looked at him. "I-I mean, you helped us survive the l-last two trials, I-I don't see why you have to doubt yourself now."

"Kaede-kun is right!" Numi said, holding onto my arm. "Just because you lost the previous game doesn't mean that it's losing from now on."

Lulu nodded in agreement. "Even with the failures…that's not the end." She said quietly. "You…should keep on going. There may be mistakes, but there are also successes."

I looked at them and sighed, smiling. "You guys…heh, thanks for the kind words. Really appreciate it."

They all smiled at me. "Numi's happy that we were able to help." Numi said.

I smiled back at them. I then looked back at the board then at them again. "I guess you all could help me out with this, as long as you don't say or talk about it with the others.

They nodded. "Will do, Kazuma." Lulu said, giggling. They helped me out with my investigation on Hotel Seizon and everything of it.

"K-Kazuma, why is there a line connecting M-Monokuma and Kin?" Kaede asked as he pointed towards pictures of Kin and Monokuma with a line drawn between them.

I folded my arms across my chest. "I have suspicions that Kin and Monokuma have a connection that we guests aren't aware of."

Numi looked back at me. "How?"

I explained to them about what happened during the Paintball War, about Monokuma trying to stall me, and then calling up Kin, then how Kin won, and how his lasts words were very familiar, since Monokuma said the same thing before the final shot.

They seemed a bit surprised. "Sooo….Monokuma called you 'dear detective', and when Kin shot you, he said 'dear detective' too, and that's why you assume that they are related somehow?" Lulu summarized.

I nodded. "But it's only verbal…I still need to find hard evidence."

After mentioning that, Numi snapped her fingers. "Maybe Ryou-kun have some information!"

"Oh, good idea!" Lulu exclaimed, agreeing.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go see Ryou.

And so we did. We got to Ryou's suite, knocked on his door, and when entered, he continued to look around his simple room. "…A-Are you looking for something?"

Ryou nodded, crouching down to check under the desk and bed. He then stood up and looked over at us. "I've been trying to look for a laptop."

"Laptop?" I repeated.

Once again, Ryou nodded. "I found it about a week or two ago. When I returned to my suite after the Paintball War game, it just…disappeared. It's gone. I've been looking for it for days."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Lulu said.

"How were you able to find a laptop in this Hotel?" I inquired, truly curious.

Ryou rubbed his chin. "That is not of importance. What is important is that the laptop contains vital details and information, and it's missing."

"We'll help you look, Ryou-kun!" Numi said and grinned. Kaede and Lulu nodded too.

And so did I. "And maybe when we find it, hopefully you can share with us what information you found." At that, Ryou chuckled and nodded.

"Allow me to help too." Said a voice behind us all. We turned to see who it was, and it was Kin, leaning against the frame of the door and arms folded across his chest. "Of course, if you all don't mind."

* * *

**And that's that for this chapter! **

**Sorry that it's kind of short. Sorry also for my long absence. I'll try to get chapters out faster.**

**Until then, that's all!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	20. Search for the Laptop

**Okay, back again with a new chapter, and hopefully, I got it out sooner than the last one, but…I don't think that'll be the case.**

**Responses to reviews!**

**Nemris – indeed he is. Really now? Laziness is a sign of intelligence? (Explains Shikamaru, Shikadai, any other lazy yet smart people out there.) Don't worry, I won't slack off like the rest of them. (Maybe procrastinate….jus kidding.) Anyway, we'll see if he reveals the prize in this chapter. If not, then SUSPICIONS ON KIN! I'm glad that I could brighten up your day. Thanks.**

**zephryr – I'll say these now to clarify: First of all, the biting on thumb of Kin's is simply a mannerism when nervous or examining. As for Kazuma's fault, it's not really the 'hates losing' concept…more like 'didn't go as planned' type of thing. Just something about the future not working right for him or such. I hope that helps!**

**Dash – …I'm really sorry, but I'm confused with the Jabberwock thing and such. Anyway, I'll think about it for now and see what'll I'll do with the chapter.**

**Ichinose – sorry for putting down those theories, but good assumptions. Anyway, there will always be suspicions now. Kin and Atsuko…well…let's just say that they could be important. Well, the others are also important. I like the CPD you have going there, makes interested in what you have to say about the characters each chapter. Unfortunately, I have not seen the trailer for it yet, but I shall check it. Heh, sounds like it'll be interesting. Is it on PSP or PC?**

**LittleStreamLily132 – or Lily for short. Thank you, and I will try to heed your advice about the tension in class trials. I think the reason why is because before, the Class Trial is split into two chapters, but in the sequel, all is solved in one. Let's see if I can bring back the old style of class trials.**

**ZetaKuma – heh, yep, I do, mostly. Yeah, Kin is suspicious in this chapter, and we have the laptop once more. Thanks again.**

**Seth – just something suspicious, like usual. Hehe, thanks for bearing with the shortness and all…and for the long delay.**

**Crimscaradox – or Dox for short. Hehe, thanks for reading the prequel. (Yes, this is a review from the prequel that I'm replying to in the sequel chapter.) Thank you, and I hope I'll be able to meet the standards that I placed for myself.**

**Now, on with the plot!**

* * *

**Kazuma**

I looked back at Kin as he leaned against the frame of the doorway. I was eyeing him intently, but since I will look suspicious doing so, I slowly averted my attention away from him and looked at the others. "We kinda already have a search party grouped together."

Kin approached us and gave us a small smile. "Well, more people means the faster we can find whatever the dear Spy is looking for."

Ryou folded his arms across his chest, pondering over his options. "Hm….fine." He said quietly. "Just…be discreet about it. We don't want to alert Monokuma."

"When has something not come across the bear?" Lulu invoiced and sighed as she headed out, waiting on them.

"Oh, I-I'm coming along too!" Kaede said in a stutter as he stumbled out.

Numi looked between me and Kin, obviously concerned and suspicious too. She let out a grin. "Let's hope we can find and help Ryou-kun!" She exclaimed as she walked out. Ryou gave a look at us both as he followed the others too. As I was walking out as well, I caught Kin smiling at me, as in, specifically me. I know that his gaze is following me as I left. Soon enough, he followed behind me as we went off in search of the laptop Ryou was talking about.

* * *

And so our search began. We wanted to take the elevator, but apparently, it seems to be broken and under repairs. How it got broken, I'm not sure. I haven't been outside my suite for…what, three days or so? Anyway, we just took the stairs, and I admit, it can become quite tiring, especially if you have to move between the forty floors of Hotel Seizon.

"C-Can…w-we rest first?" Kaede asked as we stopped on the steps of the stairs and rested again.

"Come on, this is not that bad if you just exercised more, Kaede-kun." Numi said and smiled.

Kaede panted. "E-Easy for you to say…y-you have diver legs…" He said as he panted more.

Lulu was also breathing heavily. "S-Some of us are just not physically…um, t-trained as the rest of you…"

Ryou looked at them all. "Just bare with it for now until we get to the next floor."

"What is on the next floor?" Kaede asked tiredly.

"…Torture Chamber." I answered, causing Kaede, Numi, and Lulu to look terrified. "Come on, nothin' bad is gonna happen there." I reassured them.

Kin let out a small smile. "I'm sure Monokuma wouldn't try to kill any of us, he wants us to do that ourselves." He invoiced.

"…That's…n-not helping." Lulu said quietly. We then continued to head up as we then arrived at the Torture Chamber. There, Xun was just destroying and tearing apart a Monokuma robot on the floor with a bunch of wrenches, screwdrivers and a chainsaw around him. "What…are you doing?"

Xun looked over at us with bored eyes as he averted his attention back at what he was doing. "…Something."

Kin sighed. "Be more specific, Vigilante."

"I'm breaking apart this thing." He rephrased. He continued to unscrew some parts of the android as he took out battery, a voice-box, and some other parts of the machine. "Strange a—bear…"

"It's a robot bear to begin with." I said. He just clicked his tongue and continued to tear into Monokuma.

Ryou knelt down beside Xun, looking into the wirings and parts inside of the bear. He looked over at Xun. "…Why here, though? Just use the crafting workshop or something."

"This place was closer." The Vigilante answered bluntly.

I looked around and just saw a couple of knives around the area too. "You really have a fascination with all these weapons…"

"H-He is the Vigilante…" Kaede muttered.

Numi thought about it. She shrugged. "Well, Numi thinks that not all vigilante uses weapons."

Xun groaned and glared at us. "Can you all be quiet?"

"We are all on equal ground here." I invoiced. "…To think that you're this…well…"

"Well, what?" Xun questioned, raising a brow at me.

"Edgy?" I finally finished.

Everyone just looked at me. "…Strange description." I heard Kin muttered.

Xun stared at me for a moment. "…Edgy? Cuz I have weapons around me and currently destroying a robot bear? Do I look tense? Do I look nervous?" He continued to question.

"N-No you don't!" Kaede said. He looked over at me. "C-Can we t-try not to anger anyone t-today?"

"I'm not trying to piss anyone off, just saying." I said and shrugged.

Lulu fidgeted. "But…um…"

"Look, I'm not on edge." Xun said bluntly. He looked around. "If you're wondering why I'm like this…well, it's just how I grew up."

Numi looked over at him. "…What do you mean by that?"

Xun batted an eye over at the Diver before returning his attention to the screwed-apart mechanical bear. "…" He was quiet.

Kin stared at the Vigilante before giving a small smile. "It's okay if you don't wish to share your background, we'll not pry."

He clicked his tongue. "I don't need that…just keep outta my way, alright? Now leave." He said as he continued messing with the bear.

Ryou bit his lip as he looked at the bear then at Xun. "...By any chance…you've seen a green laptop?"

"What?"

"Have you seen one?"

"No, I didn't." He said and sighed. "Like I have any use for that…"

Kin chuckled. "Perhaps you are just incapable of using such?" Xun glared at the Accessory Designer, but got quiet. Kin bit his thumb a bit as he seemingly studied Xun. "Was I right?"

"…"

Kin sighed. "I'll just leave it at that." I stared at Kin. He's acting more suspicious…and, it seems like he knows something about Xun that he didn't want to share with us. I have to ask him later.

"Come on, let's get going." Ryou said as he stood up.

Numi looked over at Xun and smiled over at us. "Numi will stay here and help Xun-kun with whatever he's doing."

"A-Are you sure?" Kaede said. Numi smiled and nodded.

"Oh…okay then." Lulu said as she and Kaede slowly left. Kin followed them.

I looked over at them then at Ryou. "…We should get going too."

Ryou nodded. We looked back at the Diver as she handed over the tools over to the Vigilante, who just stared and hesitated as he received the help. We then slowly turned around and left them.

* * *

So we went around again via the stairs, and soon, we ended up on the Nightclub floor. A Monokuma Bartender was there, serving up drinks to Atsuko, who was sitting on a bar stool and just grinned and drank up. She looked over at us and waved happily. "Hehe, hey guys!"

"Hey Atsuko." Lulu said and smiled softly. Kaede just stayed behind her as he looked at the Comedian as she grinned comically.

"Hehe, something wrong, Kaede-kun~" She asked coyly.

Kaede gulped. "…I….s-shouldn't t-trust someone like y-you." He stuttered.

She looked at me and laughed. "Hahahaha! Is that all? Sheesh, get over it!"

Ryou nodded in agreement. "Kaede is right. You have become an accomplice-like sort of person in the previous murder. A person like you shouldn't be easily trusted."

"Oh come on, I didn't kill the guy, did I?" She replied as she crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest.

"B-But…Chion and Masa…they…they're dead now." Lulu said quietly.

Atsuko just chuckled. "And was it my fault? No! Of course not, ahahahahaha!" She said, laughing afterwards.

"You're a nut job." I muttered quietly, Lulu looking at me.

"Don't be like that…she just likes to laugh a lot." She said softly, but she seemed uneasy.

I looked at her as I then looked over at Kaede as he said, "Y-You taking part in making Masa kill Chion…you know i-it's unfair."

Atsuko stared at Kaede then burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHA! Unfair? Life will always be unfair, you know! Look at the situation we're in!" She shouted. Everyone became unsettled at what she said. Kin then approached her.

"Was it because you experience unfair events as well?" He merely said.

The Comedian stopped laughing as she then looked at the Designer. She had a smile on. A creepy one. What's going on? "Gehehehe…what's it to you, winner of the Paintball War?"

Kin looked at her from head to toe. "I rather not speak of it, Comedian…hehe, Comedian…" He said quietly as he chuckled.

"…U-Um, you both are c-creeping me out." Kaede said. Lulu nodded at that.

"Oh, I apologize for that." Kin said.

"Sorry!" Atsuko said as she grinned and just held Lulu's and Kaede's hands and pulled them in to join her in her drinking. They were shocked, of course, but don't seem like to have any other choice but to stay. Atsuko made sure that they joined her.

"W-We really have to go-" Lulu began to say until Atsuko just shoved a lollipop into her mouth.

"Hehe, enjoy it!" She exclaimed loudly. She even gave one to Kaede as well.

"Well…um, I guess we leave you all then?" I said as I raised a brow at them as I watched them. Ryou looked over at me and began walking ahead fast. I began to follow him, but then Kin went off to a different direction. I looked at the direction of both the Spy and the Designer, deciding which one I should follow.

"Is…something wrong, Kazuma?" Lulu asked. "Shouldn't you be following Ryou?"

I averted my attention over to her then back at the direction of where Kin went. "…I'll…I'll join him in a little while…" I told her as I then chased down the suspicious Kin.

* * *

"I don't get it…how did he disappear so fast?" I asked myself as I walked in a fast pace up and down stairs, trying to find Kin. He couldn't have gone far, that's for sure. I just have to figure out where he went off to. After a moment of searching, I found him. Kin ended up in one of the Gathering Rooms, looking around, as though still in search of Ryou's laptop. I faked a cough to catch his attention. He yelped a bit as he turned to look at me. He bit his thumb a bit, looking nervous like he did the first time we met. "…Is something the matter….Kin?" I began.

He looked at me and shook his head slowly. "Nothing…still looking for Ryou's laptop."

"Really?" I replied.

He nodded. "If I look someplace else while he's looking somewhere else, the search will go faster." He invoiced.

I folded my arms across my chest, just observing him carefully. Kin seemingly did the same thing. We both stared at each other for awhile before I spoke up. "Are ya really looking for that laptop?"

"Yes, I am." He answered, quietly, looking at me up and down.

"Hm…" I hummed as I continued to look at him. "No…I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean, Detective? Is there something….interesting?" Kin replied.

"Yeah, your suspicious change of behavior." I answered. "At most times, you are seen as a somewhat nervous guy who would bite his thumb and stutter every now and then while having OCD."

Kin listened to me and smiled a bit. "Okay…you listed out some of my traits…what of them?"

I looked at him directly in the eye, wanting to know if he will be lying or not. The little actions can tell so much about a person's behavior, after all. "You changed since the Paintball game. Sure, you still have the habit of biting onto your thumb while nervous, which is suspicious, since you did that when I found you here."

"Get to the point, Detective." Kin told me, looking at me with attentive eyes.

"What I'm saying is that becoming the winner of that game changed you. You have become less anxious often, and you would put others into an uneasy state. You even seem to know what we don't know about the others. Take Xun and Atsuko, for example."

Kin sighed. "All I did was making assumptions."

"Seemingly true assumptions, based on their reactions and responses." I countered.

Kin tapped his cheek. "I have a great attention to detail, even to their wording and their simple little gestures."

"But still, it seems like you know certain parts of their lives that they don't wish anyone to know about." I invoiced.

"Look, if you're suspicious about me, don't be. I'm not planning to use sensitive information like that to take advantage of people." Kin said. I'm trying to decide whether he is sincere about this or not.

I was quiet as I looked at him. "What is the prize? What is it that you received from Monokuma?" I began to question quietly. Kin looked back at me in the eye. His eyes…are just neutral of whatever emotions. He's not showing anything to make me question him as I waited for him to answer. He then looked down, then back up at me as he opened his mouth.

"Upupu, what are you two up to?" Monokuma suddenly asked as he popped right in between us. Kin and I looked surprised to see him.

"Monokuma…" I muttered. I glanced over at Kin and saw him looking away as he bit his thumb once more. He's nervous again.

"Hehe, oh don't mind me! I'm just dropping by to see what's going on, and you know, talk with the guests." The bear stated.

"You have camera everyone. You should know what's going on at every moment." Kin said quietly.

"Why would you need to talk with the guests?" I asked.

Monokuma looked over at me. He had an evil grin plastered on his metal face. That doesn't look good. "Well, let's just say that I have a few things to bring into light…"

* * *

**Well, that's the end for this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the long gaps of not uploading a new chapter. You guys are the best for sticking around despite my absences.**

**Now this chapter is really suspicious, isn't it? So many questions, no answers….**

**Hopefully, I'll get a chapter out faster.**

**Thanks again!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	21. Monokuma's Mole Revealed

**And I'm back. Not sure how long I took, but I'm back.**

**Actually, now that I looked back, it's been a month…wow…my bad. (but maybe…it might be my new upload deadline, I don't know yet.)**

**Responses to the reviews:**

**Nemris – I am glad to have provided that chapter for you in the morning. Yes, the suspicions will continue to rise and rise, until everyone is suspicious. Hehe, a big WTF…anyway, Kin is very secretive? I dunno, but we'll see if he will tell Kazuma what he knows. And yes, Atsuko may be getting worse with all her laughing. Anyway, good job Monokuma, and thanks again for reading and reviewing, despite my long absences.**

**Ichinose – hahaha, cruel, I am. Yeah, I wonder what I am going to do with that broken elevator? Maybe it's hiding something, or maybe just there to keep the guests tired from climbing up and down the stairs. As for the CPD, well, I agree with most of them too. Kazuma is going through something, Kaede finally said something regarding Atsuko, Xun being surprised by Numi's help is somewhat sad, Numi…well…she may be suspicious, Atsuko, crazy, Lulu, we won't know for sure, Ryou, anxious, maybe, and Chion…ah, the memories. And dangit, too bad Danganronpa 3 is not for PSP…ah….well, thanks again for reading and reviewing, despite my long absences.**

**Guest – hehe, thanks for the support, and hopefully your questions will be answered, and thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**zephryr – my chapters may always be confusing, mind you. Anyway, how is it good that Kazuma may think highly of himself? Also, yes, sometimes its weird when some others are not there (or maybe, I just forgotten them, my bad) Good for Kaede to become funny, and thanks again for reading and reviewing, despite my long absences (and for…using my ending credits).**

**Seth – sorry for the late update as well. Thank you for the kind comment of me keeping things consistent (which doesn't really happen to me in real life as often). I'm glad to keep everyone guessing until they end up hunting me down for answers. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, despite my long absences.**

**Now let's get back to that cliffhanger from before.**

* * *

Kazuma

"Upupu, well, let's just say that I have a few things to bring into light." Monokuma said.

We both stared at it as Kin and I looked at each other. After a moment, I reverted my attention back at the mechanical bear. "…What are those few things?"

Monokuma let out a soft chuckle. What is he hiding, and what does he wish to 'bring into light'? I looked back at Kin and saw that he was biting on his thumb a bit, but then slowly stopped.

"I guess you are going to call the guests and have them go to the convention hall?" Kin said quietly.

"Yep, that's right!" Monokuma answered with a jolly tone. "See you all there!" He said as he then threw a smoke bomb down to the floor, releasing an intangible smokescreen. When it died down, he was gone. After that cleared up, the speakers went up and buzzed.

**"Hello and good day, dear guests! I would to invite you all to the convention hall! You know, the sixth floor? Just head there right now!"**

The speakers then turned off. Kin and I nodded at each other as we then left off to the sixth floor.

* * *

"What does that f-cking bear want now?" Lexus questioned, irritated. She sighed as she scratched the back of her head vigorously. It appears that she is in a bad mood.

"I think the chap wants to give an incentive?" Shaun said in a questioning tone. "I don't know, he usually does so when he gathers us all in this place."

Ryouko chuckled and nodded in agreement. "He does, doesn't he?"

"I just want this over with." Xun said with a click of his tongue.

Numi looked around as sighed. "Numi thinks that something bad might happened."

"Y-You think so?" Kaede replied with a stutter.

Atsuko laughed out loud. "Aahahaha, maybe it might happen!"

"Can…Can we not wish for things to happen?" Lulu muttered as she fidgeted.

Ryou looked at her. "Hopefully, things might go well this time."

"I really doubt." Monokuma said, appearing between us all."

AAHHH!

"Sheesh, am I that scary? I'm supposed to be a cute and cuddly furry."

"First off, you're not furry." Kin stated.

"A-And you're not even cuddly." Ryouko said, imitating Kaede's way of speech.

"But am I cute?" He inquired coyly as he blushed and posed cutely.

"No." We all said firmly in unison.

Monokuma pouted. "Oh…you guys are harsh." He murmured as he got onto the podium. He stood up tall, despite his shortness, and looked at us in an almighty way, even though he looks idiotic. "Now then, I'm sure you all are dying to wonder why I have called you all here."

We all apparently seem to nod in response. "Just get on with it, you stupid bear!" Lexus shouted.

"Jeez, hold your horses, short stuff." Monokuma responded.

"Don't call me short!" Lexus retaliated.

"Enough now." Ryou said calmly.

I looked amongst them. They seemingly are curious as to what Monokuma has in store. I averted my attention back at the bear. "Well? What is it that you want to tell us?"

Kin nodded. "What…do you wish to bring into light?"

"What?" Atsuko questioned.

"You mean to make something known?" Lulu asked.

Xun sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's what it means, idiots."

Monokuma looked irritated. "Hey, stop squabbling amongst yourselves."

Lexus just laughed. "Pfft, squabbling? What are you, an old geezer?"

"No, I'm a cute and cuddly furry!" Monokuma retorted.

"Y-You're not furry." Kaede said quietly.

Monokuma's eyes turned red. "Argh, shut up! Do you want to know who's against you in this place or what?!"

We all went quiet. We looked at each other then back at Monokuma. I eyed him. "…Who's against us?" I repeated.

At that, Monokuma began to look sinister. He had this creepy grin on as his eye glowed red. "Hehe, in other words, a mole."

"A mole, huh?" Xun said, folding his arms across his chest. "So, someone's working for you?"

"EH?!"

"S-S-Someone here is working for Monokuma?" Lulu said in an anxious manner.

Numi looked around. "So…someone is bad?"

Monokuma nodded. "Yep! That's the gist of being a 'mole'!"

I was a bit surprised. A mole is amongst us, and Monokuma is going to reveal him or her to us? I clenched my hands a bit. If this 'mole' is jeopardizing our survival, we must know who it is in order to stop them. "Who is it then?" I inquired.

The mechanical bear looked over at me and smiled. He chuckled as he pointed his finger towards us, and then slowly pointed towards someone. "That guest is the mole."

It was Numi.

"…Numi?" Ryou repeated.

"N-Numi is the mole?" Numi said in shock. She shook her head vigorously. "Monokuma is wrong! N-Numi is not the mole!"

"Oh please, stop denying it, Numi-chan." Monokuma said and chuckled. "Do you really think I would lie now?"

"Haven't you always been a liar?" Lexus replied.

Xun looked over at Numi and clicked his tongue. "…She was suspicious."

"H-How is Numi suspicious?" Numi questioned.

"Upupu, that is for you all to discuss, and for me to watch and see how well you can see how much of a 'mole' dear Numi-chan is." Monokuma told us. "Oh yeah, I also have other things I want done and told." He said.

I looked back at him. What else does he have? "What is it then?"

He came down from the podium and walked over to Numi. To our surprise and shock, he handed her a gun. "Here you go, my dear mole…something to protect yourself."

Numi's eyes widened and her hands trembled as she held onto the gun. "N-Numi doesn't want this!"

"Welp, too bad, it's yours now." He told her and got back onto the podium. "The mole is now armed!" He announced.

"W-Why would you give someone a gun?" Kaede asked, terrified.

"Gyahaha, why not?" Monokuma merely replied. "Okay, besides Numi being a mole, there's also the incentive, which is the gun must be used, and two people must die."

EH?!

Lexus glared at Monokuma. "What is with you and f-cking killing everyone?!"

Monokuma just cackled. "Isn't that the point of having this 'death game'?"

Ryouko cowered a bit. "W-We know that you awe crazy."

Atsuko just chuckled. "But this is a bit too much." She said.

"And do I care?" Monokuma replied. He smirked. "Of course not!"

"But this is ridiculous…" Shaun said quietly.

"It's terrible." Ryou commented.

Monokuma sighed. "Well, it's your problem now." He stated. "Well, that's all from me." He told them. "See you next time, folks!" He bid as he disappeared.

Well…this…is going to be a problem…

* * *

At night, almost everyone was ganging up on Numi, was just denying to every single question asking if she's been doing anything to kill them off. "Numi is not the mole!" She stated firmly.

"Then why did Monokuma say so, chap?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah…why?" Ryouko added in.

Numi shook her head and shrugged. "Numi doesn't know…" She said. She then couldn't take it anymore as she ran off.

Lexus watched her leave. "Well, seems like she's guilty. She ran away."

"D-Does that mean that we can't trust her anymore?" Lulu inquired.

"You shouldn't believe what Monokuma says." Ryou said lowly as he went after Numi. We all stood around there.

I looked over at Kin, who was biting onto his thumb. "…Should…we go check on them."

"…It's best to leave them alone for now." He said quietly. "I mean…Monokuma did say that Numi is the mole."

"Hahaha!" Atsuko laughed out loud.

"W-What's going on with you?" Kaede asked.

Atsuko was grinning. "Do you guys really believe that black-and-white bear?" She asked in a whimsical tone.

We all looked at each other. Ryouko looked down. "Numi-chan hasn't done anything bad, has she?"

"She could've just kept quiet about it." Xun invoiced.

Lexus nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Monokuma is a deceitful person, so why shouldn't Numi?"

"But Numi doesn't seem like the type of person to be deceitful." Shaun said.

Kaede nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah…I mean….s-she can be a bit loud, b-but she hasn't hurt anyone."

"Exactly." I added. "And Numi continues to deny it, even though we all know, from what Monokuma told us, that she is the mole that is fighting against us."

"Because she's guilty, that's why!~" Atsuko exclaimed and laughed. "Honestly, I'm not sure if you're just gullible or stupid, detective."

Kin sighed. "Kazuma, as a detective, is not stupid, nor ignorant." He told them. He looked over at me. "But still, it's best if we keep an eye on Numi…just for precautions."

I looked at him then at the rest and nodded slowly. "Okay…okay…"

The speaker then buzzed.

**"Upupu, it's Closing Time, my dear guests! Get to your suites and head off to snooze land!~"**

As it turned off, we began to head to out respective suits. I entered mine and just plopped down onto the bed. I have a lot to think about.

* * *

And so, two days passed. During that time period, it was obvious that Numi is suffering from the contempt of her fellow guests, and is living under their suspicions. She seemingly had no peaceful rest from the continuous accusations about her being Monokuma's mole. We had no proof of her being so, but apparently, Monokuma's words are enough for most of us. Fortunately, there are still those who wouldn't trust the bear so easily.

One great example is Ryou.

From what I noticed in the past two days, Ryou was the one trying to keep Numi in good spirits. He is also the one who talks often with her when she's all alone. He and she have been talking with each other more than before we were told by Monokuma, and to me, that's a good thing, for both of them. With that, I'm sure that things are okay between them,

Another is Lulu.

She also talked to Numi often, always taking her to places in the hotel whenever Numi just wanders off on her own. Apparently, she has gotten over her suspicions of Numi being an enemy to us guests. I asked her why she changed her mind and behavior, and she told me that she trusts Numi, and that she isn't the enemy.

Then, there was me.

Sure, there are others that are in an 'okay' relationship with Numi, but I know in myself that I don't give a care if Monokuma says that Numi is its 'mole'. Numi is Numi…

And so, after those two days, I was sitting with the Diver, eating late breakfast. Ever since Monokuma announced that she was with him, she started to come late for the morning assembly/breakfast with the others in order to avoid them. At least, that's what I think that's why. She was eating quietly, but had a soft smile on her tired face.

"…Numi still likes to thank you for always being there for Numi." The diver muttered.

I smiled back at her. "No need to thank me, just being a good friend, that's all." I replied. She let out a laugh. A good response. It shows that she's improving in her mood a little bit.

Numi looked around. ".It's sad that the others don't believe Numi….who tells the truth."

I sighed. "Well, some people just don't trust easily, but believe me, they have their reasons why…as long as it isn't a stupid reason."

"Anyway, Numi has good friends like you, and Ryou, and Lulu, and Ryouko…" She continued to list the people that still seemingly act the same around her, which is a good sign that one by one, the suspicions are dying down. I don't even see her bring around the gun Monokuma gave her.

Just when everything seems peaceful, Kin barged through the dining hall doors, panting and looking horrified. Numi and I exchanged glances, as though we both have the same idea on what's going on. "…I-It happened again." He said quietly.

As though by instincts, we both stood up and followed Kin in a rush as he lead us to the Pool floor. Some others were there too, stunned, apparently. They were all staring into the pool. I got closer and checked, only to widen my eyes in shock and disbelief.

There, floating in the pool of blood face-down was none other than the corpse of the one and only spy.

Ryou…and he's now gone.

**MIYUKI, RYOU : DEAD**

* * *

**And there we go…another…death…why does it have to be Ryou?!**

**Ah…I'm sorry for killing him off…but…that's how it's going to be…**

**Who…WHO could have possibly done this! We shall wait…and see…**

**And…I apologize for taking such a long while ( one month )…**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	22. Third Investigation

**Hello, everyone, I'm back!**

**And back with a new chapter!**

**Now then, where did we left off?...Right, I killed off Ryou…sorry 'bout that…um…let's get to those reviews!**

**Crimscaradox – or just Crim. Yeah, he just died. Get ready to investigate! And yes, I very much make more questions arise and answer few. We'll see what'll happen.**

**LittleStreamLily132 – or Lily. Thank you for saying that this story is exciting. Good thing for Lulu that she still lives…yeah, look forward for the upcoming chapters!**

**Nemris – Yes, NUMI! So, you don't believe in Monokuma, huh? You're not the only one, ehehe…anyway, well, a death is death, and Monokuma got what they want! Let's just pray for Ryou's soul, and yeah, he may have just died because he's a threat, who knows. Hehe, I can't wait to see how this will unfold.**

**Ichinose – you were right of Ryou dying, but it's quite sudden too, no? Hehe, we'll see if the bear is lying or not. As for suspects, again, we'll see! I shan't reveal anything! Hmm, the suspects…well, we shall see. Hopefully the one's possibly not the cause of it are innocent (probably not, we don't know). Everything is well so far, and as for you mentioning Lexus…how did you find her?**

**Zephryr – it's fine if it's a short review. Anyway, we shall see with the upcoming chapter, and yes, that would have been funny to see if that was the case.**

**Seth – It's fine if it's late, my chapters take awhile too. Anyway, yeah, suspenseful, it was! And morbid, too! And we shall soon see how this case will, as you say, unfold.**

**ZetaKuma – I felt bad for killing him off, but people must go. Thank you, and thank you for sending in such an amazing character to work with. He shall be missed. And interesting, it will get…**

**Now then, on with the investigation!**

* * *

Kazuma

"I…can't believe it…" I muttered in complete shock as I stared down at the floating corpse of Ryou. I looked over at Numi and saw that she was just staring at it as well, as though disbelieving in what occurred.

"Ahhhh, t-t-this is very bad, v-very bad…" Kin said as he bit onto thumb.

Lexus clicked her tongue. "Damn…a high-level spy got killed." She said lowly.

"Upupu, that's how death is. Whether you're a high-level spy or a salmon caught in the downstream, you're gonna die sooner or later." Monokuma invoiced as he was walking over to the pool and just looked at Ryou's dead body. He just chuckled evilly. "But, I'm glad he's outta the way."

"Why's that?" Xun questioned. "Maybe he's genius mind is going to figure you out sooner or later? You see him as a threat?"

Monokuma shook his head. "What?! No, I ain't scared of an itty bitty spy!" He shouted in respite.

"Seems like it." Lexus spat.

"Well, either way, he's dead now!" Monokuma exclaimed and cackled.

"You're heartless!" Numi shouted angrily.

"Why thank you, Numi-chan~" Monokuma cooed as he handed me a Monokuma file. "All the info is there, so go ahead and investigate, or whatever." He said as he left.

I frowned a bit as I looked at the file. Ryou's time of death was nine in the evening last night, and cause of death is a bullet shot right through the side of his head. "I guess this is all to go for with this file for now."

"Sheesh…wonder who could've done the spy in." Lexus said as she folded her arms. "I mean, he's skilled, right? He shouldn't have been killed easily."

"Unless, of course, someone ambushed him, or maybe someone of the same caliber managed to fight him off and end him." I stated.

Kin then asked, "But who could do so?"

I noticed Lexus looking at Xun. "Well, he's plenty capable." She said.

He glared at her a bit. "Hmph, I know, but why would I do it? I wouldn't risk this comfortable place to stay in exchange for getting outside. In fact, outside is worse." He invoiced.

"You're just saying that cuz you don't want to become a suspect." Lexus retorted.

"You're a suspect too." Xun said. "You went on and assumed me, but you could have just ambushed Ryou from above then killed him."

"Dude, if that's the case, where could I fall from?! Ryou died in the middle of the pool!" Lexus shouted.

Kin stopped them both. "That's enough, we must investigate, not get at each other's' throats. We're wasting time here."

They glared at each other before taking off. Well, Lexus took off, and Kin went on to follow her. Numi left, as well. "Looks like it's just you and me here, Detective." Xun said.

I sighed a bit and nodded. "Go ahead and get the body and investigate it, if you want. I'll look around here." I said. We nodded as we began. As Xun did the autopsy, I managed to have time to check the area. I couldn't find the gun, but I did find the bullet shell, meaning he was killed here, and wasn't dragged from anywhere else. I looked at the side of the pool then found a faded soot footstep. Small, probably a female's. The killer's maybe? I couldn't find anything else, so I walked back over to Xun. "Well, anything?"

He sighed as he averted his attention over to me. "Just the same thing that was said in the Monokuma file." He told me.

"I see…so nothing new, huh?" I replied.

He shook his head. "Not exactly." He said as he showed me the bullet hole, which was at the side of his head. "If this is where he got shot, the killer must have great accuracy, and shot Ryou when he's standing sideways by the side of the pool."

"Okay…so…that would contradict your assumption on Lexus earlier?" I said.

He clicked his tongue and nodded. "I guess. I mean, there's a vent on the ceiling above the pool, but whatever, the screen is still up, so I guess it has not been tampered with."

"You think so?" I said.

"I dunno." Xun replied.

I sighed. "Anyway, we shouldn't bother with this for long. I have to find the others and see what they found-"

**"Three guests has found the corpse! Investigation is still ongoing!"**

Monokuma announced as the speakers turned off. I widened my eyes. "What's this about?" I questioned. I then remembered about Monokuma stating something regarding having two people killed.

"Wonder who could be the other one…" Xun muttered as he stood up. We searched around, then finally, we arrived at the Nightclub floor…

…And that's when we arrived at the scene of death.

Shaun, Kaede, Lulu, and Numi were there with shocked expressions. They were looking down at the second victim.

And that victim is Atsuko.

The comedian's body laid splayed on the ground, a bullet hole shot through her head. "…A-Atsuko…s-she…" Lulu began as she teared up.

"A-Another death?" Kaede stuttered as he panicked.

"M-Monokuma did say that there must be two deaths around this time." Shaun stated as he still had an expression of disbelief. "B-But…why her?"

Numi frowned and looked away. "T-The killer….must think that she must go." She said quietly.

"M-Maybe." Lulu muttered as she looked at me. "Oh, Kazuma, and Xun."

Xun walked over to Atsuko's corpse. "So she bit the dust, huh? Well, she is a maniac."

"Y-You shouldn't say bad things about her!" Lulu said.

"B-But…s-she was a bit…um…e-eccentric." Kaede invoiced.

I just placed a hand on Lulu's shoulder. "How did you all get here?" I inquired as I looked at them.

Lulu looked back at me. "Well, I was walking around, then I heard the announcement of Ryou's death. I didn't know where though. After looking around, I ended up here."

"Yeah, same here." Shaun stated.

Kaede fidgeted. "I, uh, followed Shaun…" He answered quietly.

I nodded as I looked over at Numi. "Numi went out to find clues, then Numi heard the announcement and went here."

"I see…" I muttered as I averted my attention over at Xun. "So, what is it?"

"Just like Ryou, a bullet shot through her forehead." He told me. "Man, this killer must have great aim."

"Aww…poor Atsuko-chan." Monokuma said as he appeared right in the middle of everything.

Shaun frowned. "You don't sound too sad about it, chap."

"Why would I be sad, exactly?" The mechanical bear asked.

We were quiet.

Kaede just trembled. "Um…I think…uh, M-Monokuma is never sad when any of us dies." He said in an almost-whisper.

"Well, whether I'm sad or not, here's the Monokuma file. Investigate! Time's almost up!" He said and chuckled, disappearing in an instant.

I checked the Monokuma file, and it said that she was killed the same way Ryou was, and that she died an hour before Ryou. So, it means that the killer went to kill Atsuko first, then Ryou. And with the marksmanship of the shots taken to kill them, the killer must be someone with sniping experiences.

"Okay, now let's take a look around the scene…" I muttered as I began to investigate the area. Not much was present. I found a bloodied bullet shell, possibly the one that killed Atsuko. I found no soot footprints, or maybe it was cleaned up. If that's the case, then why wasn't the footprint by the pool cleaned up?

Lulu approached me. "How's the investigating?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Shaun inquired.

I looked at them and smiled softly. "Just look around in other places and see what you can find." I told them as they nodded and went off. Xun stood up from doing autopsy on Atsuko's body and left as well. I was left alone with the corpse.

"Upupu, lonely, aren't ya?" Monokuma asked as he sat on top of the dead body.

"Hey, pay some respects to the dead, at least." I told him.

"Eh? Why would I?" He asked as he began spinning a gun around his mechanical bear finger.

Wait, gun?

"…What's the gun for?" I asked.

Monokuma had an evil expression plastered on his creepy, mechanical face, and his grin matches it. "What gun? Oh, you mean this gun that is supposed to be for Numi, my mole?"

I frowned as I looked at her. "…Why do you have it?"

He chuckled. "Cuz Numi disposed of it." He told me. "It's obvious that this is the gun used, and judging by the smell of gunpowder, it was used twice." He said. "Oh wait, that was obvious too."

"What are you planning to gain from this?" I finally asked bluntly. I don't want to waste my time on this bear. For all I know, he's stalling me.

Monokuma simply looked up at me. He chuckled. "Even the kindest outside hides the evilest inside." He said lowly as he stood up and began to walk out slowly. He sopped in his tracks as he glanced over at me. "Why don't you ask what people were doing last night? Maybe you can find another lead there from their testimonies." He told me as he then left for good.

I watched the bear as he left. I pondered over his words, wondering if what he says is true or not. He's the host of this 'death game', so I should believe him, but…then again…what he did say ring with truth. Some people are so good at deceiving that we don't see the real them.

Is Numi like that?

Honestly, I'm unsure.

After making sure I didn't leave out anything, I left the floor as I went to a new one. I placed my hands into my pockets as I thought about what Monokuma said. Ask the guests what they did last night…well, I can predict that they will lie, because they know that whatever they did last night will be analyzed with what happened last night.

I wonder what would Numi's answer be…

I wonder what Ryou was doing last night…

What was Atsuko doing last night…

Ah, so many questions, so few of them, answered.

"Kazuma."

I snapped out of my reverie as I looked around. Who was calling my name? I then saw Kin looking at me, as though concerned. "Kin…" I began.

"You were thinking rather deeply…what is it?" He inquired.

I looked at him as I slowly turned my attention away from him. "I'm just…conflicted during this case. Um, I have lots of questions, that is." I answered.

Kin stared at me for a moment, rubbing his chin. "…Really now?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I told him.

"Well, if you say so." He replied. We just walked around aimlessly, trying to see if we could find other clues. Unfortunately, there weren't any left. I don't get it, it feels so little. There's not much to go with, and that bugged me. I need more leads.

I need more leads…

The speaker then buzzed.

**"Upupu, okay, time's up, folks! It's time to head to the Courtroom and begin the next trial!"**

Soon, it turned off. I frowned. I looked over Kin, and he looked over at me. We then proceeded to head towards the Courtroom. The others were there. "…How was the investigating?" Shaun asked.

I sighed. "Uh, not as good as I hoped it would be." I answered him.

The others were a bit taken aback. "Y-You didn't get enough info, Kazuma?" Lulu muttered as she trembled a bit.

"N-Not good, not good…" Kaede stuttered.

"Calm down, I'm sure that with the trial and all, we can get to the bottom of this." Lexus stated.

Xun batted an eye over to her. "Wow, you seem optimistic." He said sarcastically.

She glared at Xun. "Oh shut up you. At least I'm trying to help."

"Hey, I helped as well." He replied as they just looked away from each other.

Ryouko just managed a smile. "I'm sure we will do well!" She exclaimed. "Hopefully." She added.

"Numi thinks we should go in now." Numi said. We all nodded in agreement. We stepped into the courtroom, and there, Monokuma sat in his Judge pedestal.

"Upupu, so kind of you all to drop by!~" He exclaimed as he held up a martini glass.

"You called us all here, ya now." Ryouko said in a blunt impression of Lexus.

The bear chuckled. "Oh yeah, I did." He said. "You all take your positions." And we did. We stood in our own stands, and I looked over at the crossed-out pictures of Ryou and Atsuko.

"…It's sad to see them go." Lulu said quietly as she hung her head a bit in sadness.

Ryouko glanced at her. She went over to Lulu's stall and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alwight now." She told her. "We'll solve this, no pwoblem!"

"Uh, I would like to argue that there could be multiple problems, but if you're optimistic, then okay then." Monokuma responded and just let out a small laugh. "Now then, shall we begin?"

One of us has killed our fellow guests, and they must secure their freedom, or else it's execution. A trial for life, a judgment of death. Deception in life, and treachery in death. Betrayal for life, and betrayal for death. The riddles of life, and the mystery of death. Justification for life, and realization in death. Faith in life, and trust in death. The Class Trial to live, or the Class Trial to die.

**Class Trial is in Session!**

**ATSUKO: DEAD**

* * *

**Now I updated! …and….Atsuko died….many people wanted her dead, but I still feel bad for killing her off…there goes our comedian…**

**Sorry for that one month wait, hope it was worth the wait!**

**Now then, I would like to ask something from you readers. I have read kind reviews from you all, and for that, I'm grateful, and I appreciate it greatly! With that said, I hope that you all may give my criticism on my story writing, how it flows, and things like that. Typos and grammar, the length of chapters, how are characters portrayed, etc. Just give me any professional criticism, if you can. I would love to do better in my writing, after all.**

**Okay, well, that's all!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	23. Third Class Trial

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**This is the new chapter, and the class trial, for what has happened to dear Ryou and Atsuko. Shall we proceed?**

**First, responses:**

**Yuki – Hopefully it would be fun! Xun, huh? We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Ichinose – I see where you're getting it, and it's a good theory. Will that, however, be the case? Upupupu…anyway, yeah, I noticed too that my chapters are getting shorter. I blame myself and my procrastination of making chapters. I deeply apologize, and will do better with the lengths, and with character development. POV Swap? I'll think about it, and as for the CPD, a good and helpful read.**

**ZetaKuma – I really do enjoy working with Ryou's character, and it is a pleasure to have a submission from you. Haha, inevitable, huh? Yep, they have to think during the trial. Yeah…typos are my enemies…Shaun and Kaede, along with some others, will get the spotlight they deserve (For I'm the great Ezleurnoe!) And thank you.**

**Nemris – yep, second victim. Hahaha, yeah, Atsuko was a troublemaker. Poor Numi for all the upcoming accusations. Yeah, not enough clues, so maybe more on testimonies. Haha, thank you for spoting grammatical errors, and I'm glad they're getting fewer. Thank you.**

**Zephyryr – haha, too obvious, is it? And Ryouko and Shaun are suspicious? Well, we'll have to wait and see. Thank you also for finding a typo! Oh really? Shaun is the only one on that floor? And no one died yet on the 15th? Strange….hehe, yeah, Ichinose's theory does seem to go well with the case, but is that the case? Again, wait and see. And yes, development, Xun's lines, and all that, noted. I have not forgotten about the elevator, upupupu…**

**Seth – Ryouko, huh? Hahaha, well, she has acted strange…we'll just have to see. Haha, Atsuko had it coming to her, it seems. Yep, Ryou and Atsuko are gone…so, get ready for the trial!**

**Hi – we shall see, and it probably will be if there's going to be another one.**

**Now then, on to the class trial!**

* * *

Kazuma

"Upupu, can't wait to see how you all will unveil this tragic case!~" Monokuma exclaimed as he was perched on his high-and-might judge's podium.

"Hopefully you won't but in, chap." Shaun responded.

Kaede nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah…w-we don't want to hear anything from you…"

"Upu? But what if I have valuable information-"

"We don't need it, we don't need!" Ryouko retorted as she covered her ears and just pouted.

Lexus clicked her tongue. "Yeah, shut up, bear." Monokuma merely sighed.

I looked over at them. "Let's get started then." I said as I began to relay everything that has been stated from the Monokuma file.

"Too bad Wyou's not hewe…" Ryouko said sadly.

Lulu frowned, nodding in agreement. "Yeah…he would have been great help."

"Deal with it, he's not here anymore." Xun invoiced. "We just have to make do with what we got."

"Agree." Kin responded.

Numi looked at us. "So…should we just proceed with the trial?"

I looked over at her and nodded, but Kaede just looked uncomfortable. "Y-You aren't yourself, Numi…." He said quietly and shakily.

She looked worriedly at him and managed a smile. "Numi will be alright!" She exclaimed lightly.

"I dunno, seems like you're forcing it." Shaun said.

"Hey, uh, guys?" I called out to them. "I know that we should be concerned for each other, but we have to focus on the trial at hand."

"R-Right, Kazuma." Lulu replied.

Lexus yawned. "Now then, what's going on again?"

I sighed. "Ryou was killed around nine in the evening by a shot through the side of his head, and was found floating in the middle of the pool."

"And Atsuko was killed the same way, an hour before Ryou, and through her forehead, and on the Nightclub floor." Ryouko added in with an impression of me.

We were quiet for awhile.

"…A-And…that's about it, chaps." Shaun said quietly.

Kaede trembled a bit. "W-We have so little clues."

"Welp, we're screwed." Lexus sighed.

I thought about it for a minute, trying to remember what I found on the two scenes. "No, there is another: The soot footprint I found at the pool area."

They averted their attention over to me. "Well, what about it?" Lulu inquired.

I looked at her. "First of all, there's such in the pool, but not at the Nightclub. With that said, the person owning the footprint was where Ryou died, but not where Atsuko did."

"So, this chap could have possibly killed Ryou, but not Atsuko?" Shaun asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno, but most likely."

"S-S-So you're saying there were t-two k-killers?" Kaede questioned in stutters.

"But how can that be? Only one holds a gun." Kin stated as he looked at Numi.

She glanced at him. "Numi didn't use the gun!" She argued back before he said anything towards her.

"Why are ya so defensive, and already saying that?" Lexus responded.

"Clearly she's guilty~" Monokuma cooed.

"Shut it, bear." Ryouko silenced in her Lexus impression, glaring at the mechanical bear.

I just looked at Numi as she was frowning again. "…Monokuma said you disposed the gun." At that, she averted her attention over to me. "…Is that true?"

Numi bit her lip and sighed. "Numi disposed the gun because Numi doesn't want to use it."

"T-Then how are Ryou and Atsuko killed?" Lulu asked. "T-They…They were killed with bullets through their heads…"

"Uh, maybe she got it back?" Lexus suggested.

Xun let out a sigh. "Why would she throw it then get it back?"

Lexus shrugged. "I don't know…maybe she regretted throwing it out?"

"Well, if what Numi said is true, then there's no way that the gun could have been used on Ryou and Atsuko." Shaun said.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Who said that she disposed it before everything?"

At that, the others looked at me. "B-By that, y-you mean?"

"It means that there's a possibility that Numi kept the gun, then disposed it after Ryou's and Atsuko's deaths." I answered.

Ryouko frowned. "Does that mean that Numi killed thewm then thwew the gun away?"

"So she's the killer? Makes sense, since she's the only one with the gun." Lexus assumed.

"But how does that explain how she killed Ryou and Atsuko? Those two are taller than her, and seemingly have better builds." Kin stated.

Xun shrugged. "I dunno…ambush, maybe?"

"A…possibility…" Shaun said quietly.

Numi frowned. "But Numi didn't kill them."

I nodded. "We should rush this. Either way, how could she ambush them?" I questioned.

"You're the detective, you should figure that out." Lexus said bluntly.

"H-Hey…cut him some slack, he's been doing his best." Lulu said.

"Maybe his best is not good enough, anymore." Monokuma commented and chuckled.

Kaede sighed. "Y-You really are no help at a-all…"

I sighed. "Listen…just…I don't think it isn't Numi."

"What makes you say that, Kazuma?" Kin inquired.

I looked at him. "Well, I just think that it's too early to accuse her. She could have just possibly be a red herring."

"A wed hewwing?" Ryouko repeated.

"Something to keep people distracted from the truth." Shaun explained. "I…uh, read about it in a book, chap."

Kaede just trembled. "S-So Numi is a red herring?"

"We're not sure yet though." I answered.

Lexus clicked her tongue. "She's a suspect though."

"Shall we go back in explaining the soot footprint?" Ryouko said in a Kin impression.

I nodded. "Right, about that. All we need to do is just check each other's feet. The soot darkens things, and doesn't go away that easily, and since it was from last night, it should still be visibly darken anyone's foot."

"So if we got nothing to hide, might as well do what the detective says." Xun said. With that, everyone, surprisingly, hesitantly revealed their feet.

It really was surprising.

"Kaede, Numi and Lexus all have soot foot?" Shaun said, astonished.

Lexus looked away. "It means nothing."

"It means something." Xun retorted.

"Like what?"

"Does that mean that those thwee wewe thewe at the scene of the cwime?" Ryouko asked.

I thought about it. "Hmm…maybe, but it's unlikely that all three were there." I stated. "Time to hear some testimonies."

And with that, Numi explained that she, Lexus, and Kaede went to the Crafting workshop to just try something."

"Wait, you joined those two?" Xun questioned.

Lexus clicked her tongue. "Why not?"

"Didn't you distrust the Diver, Slacker?" Kin said.

"I do." She answered. "But they were going to make something interesting."

"Like what?" Ryouko asked.

"Just, uh something I found w-while….uh…just…l-looking through the library…" Kaede answered quietly.

Numi nodded. "While we were doing the crafting, we used soot, and that spilled, and we stepped on it."

"So that's how you all got it." I replied. "Still…how could there be only one soot footprint in the pool area if you three have it?"

"Maybe it is only really one who went there." Kin stated.

Lulu looked at him. "You mean only one person went to the place where Ryou died?" At that, Kin nodded. "So…it's either of those three that killed Ryou."

"But then none of them killed Atsuko?" Xun added.

"Eh?" Ryouko merely sounded.

I nodded. "Could be the case. No soot footprints at the scene of Atsuko, after all."

"So, one of those three could've killed Ryou, but then someone else killed Atsuko?" Shaun summarized.

"Possibly." Kin replied.

Lulu frowned. "So we have two killers amongst us?"

The others seemingly nodded at that. I, on the other hand, thought different. "I don't think that's the case."

"W-What do you mean?" Kaede asked.

I stayed silent for a moment, just reconstructing the theory that I have thought of earlier on after seeing both Ryou's and Atsuko's corpses. I then looked at Xun. "You should be very knowledgeable on what occurred with Ryou and Atsuko."

He raised a brow at me. "What? All that happened was that they both got shot in the head."

"And you said that someone could be possibly ambushing them?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, so what about it?"

I held my chin as I thought about it. "…Now that I want to think that it is…but I think it's not all murder."

Eh?

"W-What do you mean?" Lulu asked as Monokuma chuckled, staring at me.

I looked at her, then at all. "Before I explain, what were you guys doing last night?"

"What does that have to do with the trial?" Lexus questioned.

Kin sighed. "Just answer." And so they did. Xun said he was sleeping, and so was Shaun. Kaede said that he went to read more books on insects, and Lexus just raided some food before getting into her suite. Lulu stated that she was just resting in the Cinema room, and that Numi went out for a swim.

"Upupu, isn't it coincidental that Numi-chan was swimming in the place where Ryou died?" Monokuma said as he chuckled.

Kin nodded. "Yeah…I mean…she was there in…where he died."

I listened to them, analyzed, and just nodded. "Assuming that everyone's testimonies of last night is true, then of course, Numi is closest to being the suspect of killing Ryou."

"Told ya." Lexus said quietly.

"But," I added. "Before we go accusing her, I would like to know those who found Ryou's corpse."

Everyone looked at each other. "…I found the body first." Xun spoke up.

"T-Then, uh, m-me…" Ryouko said quietly in her impression of Lulu. "T-Then…uh…the announcement went off…"

Bingo.

"That's good to know." I responded. "Alright, I can say that Numi was the one who left the soot footprint."

"That's understandable, chap. I mean, she did went for a swim." Shaun stated.

Monokuma nodded. "Sounds connected."

Kaede sighed. "Y-You're not part of this trial…"

"But I'm sitting on this Judge's throne, therefore, I am, gyahahaha!" He exclaimed as he cackled.

"But you're no help…" Lulu muttered.

I just grabbed their attention. "Don't mind him."

Kin averted his gaze over to me. "Now then…continue?" He said.

I looked at him and nodded. "Right, well, Numi may have left that soot footprint by the pool, but I don't think that she killed Ryou." I stated as I looked at her. "In fact, I think she witnessed him die."

Everyone was quiet. Numi, especially. "So…she saw who killed Ryou?" Ryouko asked.

I shook my head. "Instead, she watched him shoot himself."

EH?!

"H-H-He shot h-himself?!" Kaede shouted.

Shaun looked shocked. "Why?!"

"Why would that freakin' spy kill himself?! He's one of the few people who actually has brains!" Lexus said bluntly, looking at the others. "Sorry, but that's how I think it is."

"I don't know why he would kill himself, but he did. Isn't it strange that he was shot at the side of his head, and that Atsuko's was through her forehead?" I invoiced.

We looked at each other. "It…does start to make sense." Xun said quietly. "But then, how did Ryou took hold of the gun?"

"It's either he disarmed it from Numi, or she gave it to him." I answered. I looked at Diver. "She can explain better, since she actually saw what happened, or knew what happened."

Numi looked at me and frowned. "…Numi…didn't want him to kill himself." She said softly.

"He's dead either way." Lexus said, still upset at their lost.

Shaun gulped. "But then…Atsuko…what about her?"

"Dude, Shaun, chap, is it not obvious?" Monokuma began as he grinned deviously. "Ryou shot Atsuko! He had the gun, so he shot her, gyahahaha!"

Lulu teared up. "But, why would he kill her? S-She may be slightly strange, but still!"

"Upupu, remember my conditions? Two people must die this trial, or else." Monokuma explained and chuckled. "I guess he chose the worst of the worse to take out."

This is strange.

"…You gave us the answer?" I questioned, glaring at Monokuma. Something's not right about this.

The mechanical bear just smiled. "…Why? You don't like it when I help?"

Kaede just trembled. "I-Is that help, or another r-red herring?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's your call, my dear guests." He responded. "But remember, I can see what happens throughout this entire hotel. Please, I wouldn't lie if it was this dire~" He cooed.

I couldn't decide whether he's speaking the truth or just playing us around his deceptive words. Even the others seemed confused on what to decide. I glanced at Numi as she was frowning. Shaun and Kaede then looked at me.

"W-We don't think Numi would…uh…kill…" Kaede said quietly.

"Yeah, I mean, she's has been kind to everyone. She wouldn't do it." Shaun added.

Ryouko smiled a bit. "Lulu and I believe so too." She said, Lulu nodding in agreement.

I just looked at them. They really have faith in Numi that she couldn't, and wouldn't, murder.

_"Even the kindest outside hides the evilest inside."_

Monokuma's words from before rang in my hand. Do we decide by faith or logic? I think as of now, they're the same thing.

I looked at Monokuma. "…Numi is not the killer. Ryou shot Atsuko, then he shot himself, therefore suicide." I told him. "With those two deaths, you have two people killed, enough to satisfy your conditions."

"Dude….what if it's really Numi?" Lexus responded.

Kin looked at her. "We'll just have to find out." He said. We all turned to look at Monokuma.

The Host looked at us all curiously. "Oh, wait, that's your decision? Alright then." He replied, smirking. "Will you be wrong, or will you be right?" He asked as he spun the slot machine of killers!

And thus, it landed on Ryou.

"DING DING DING! You win! I mean, you were correct! It was Ryou, the Ultimate Spy!" He shouted, then smiling. "And see, told you all that I didn't lie." He said.

We all seemingly let out a sigh of relief. I looked at the others and saw that they had a mix of happiness and sadness.

"So…you gave it to him?" I heard Kin inquiring towards Numi. "The gun?"

At that, Numi shook her head. "He…took it from Numi." She answered.

"In what sense? As like, because you were gonna shoot him? Or, uh, he just took it from you in secret?" Xun asked. Numi looked down.

.

.

.

"…He took it from me just as I was going to shoot myself."

* * *

**And there we have it, the truth! Hahaha, it seemed like Ichinose was right on his theory.**

**"Oh wait, Ezleurnoe has forgotten about the punishment that Monokuma always does!" Nope, I didn't forget. I have something planned for the upcoming – and soon to be uploaded – chapter that, hopefully, will be a shocker. (Though, it won't be that long.)**

**"What about the elevator?" Don't worry, I will get to that, upupu….**

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Can't wait to upload the next one.**

**Until then,**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	24. The Elevator

**And here we are with a new chapter for the New Year. Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Now heads up, this chapter may not be long (the reason why I got this out fast), but hopefully, it'll be good enough to last for about…some time….anyway! Before we go to what happened from last chapter, let's get to responding.**

**Nemris – yep, suicide, and yeah, she was going to shoot herself. Hahaha…Atsuko had to go cuz she's a crazy lunatic? Maybe. All will be explained in this chapter. Many trust/ed Numi, but is she really innocent? Why keep quiet? Why, why…hahahaha, can't wait to get to that 'shocker'! Hopefully it will be good enough. Anyway, Happy New Year to you!**

**Zephryr – yeah, good job to him. Yep, Monokuma was active, wasn't he? I wonder why….hahahaha, what I have planned, hopefully it's good enough for the standard I have put up. Lol, the friendship between the two getting repetitive, and going psychotic? Hehe, we'll see. Well, all will be explained in this chapter. Anyway, Happy New Year to you!**

**Ichinose – people doubt a lot, even I do when I make these chapters and such. Anyway, Ryouko working with the mastermind? Well, you have a point then, but we'll have to wait and see as the story progresses. Also, fascinating theory on Atsuko's real name. I wonder if that's true, upupu…good job on solving the mystery, and yeah, she was going to shoot herself…ah yes, the ever so mysterious elevator. We'll get to that here in this chapter. As for pairing up other guests, okay, I'll take note of that. So one last thing: Kin was accused of murder, the first one with Mari, because of the accessory used in her death. Anyway, Happy New Year to you!**

**ZetaKuma – it would be a great chapter to end the year, huh? But wait, there's this! Gyahahaha, I'm ready to give this shocker to all! Alright then, trust me, hopefully, it's good. Anyway, Happy New Year to you!**

**Seth – yep, that seemed to be the case. Sorry if it was short, but I'm glad it was suspenseful. And yeah, all the characters are now capable of having their own time! Maybe it's because there's less of them…oh well, time to get to that shocker! Anyway, Happy New Year to you!**

**Now let's get to the story, mwuahahaha….I mean, gyahahah!**

* * *

Kazuma

"Upupupu, you guys were right, Ryou was the root of this murder! But then, we have Numi-chan saying that she almost shot herself! What a plot twist? What could possibly be the explanation, the truth, behind this awfully suspenseful case? Tune in to find out!"

"Who are you talking to, chap?" Shaun asked towards the mechanical bear.

Monokuma glanced at the Bookworm and seemed shocked and embarrassed. He blushed meekly. "O-Oh dear…people were watching…oh dear oh dear."

"Vewy stwange, indeed." Ryouko invoiced.

Xun sighed. "Must be broken then."

"Let's just break it further." Lexus suggested with a shrug.

"Hey! No one's touching the fine merchandise!" Monokuma shouted as he held himself protectively.

Kin just scratched the back of his head. "You are really one oddball."

"M-Maybe it's really broken and will s-shut down later?" Kaede muttered shakily.

"Honestly, I…uh…doubt…" Lulu stated with uncertainty.

Numi pouted. "Numi hopes Monokuma breaks."

"ANYWAY! Let's get back to the trial." Monokuma insisted, even though we already figured out the mind behind the case.

"Well then," I began as I looked at the Diver. "Maybe…maybe we should listen to Numi."

She looked at me. "…Why would you listen to Numi?"

Ryouko pounded her fist into her open-palm. "R-Right! You almost killed yourself!" She said with Lulu's voice.

"W-Why would you try to shoot yourself?" Kaede questioned.

Lexus clicked her tongue. "Why were you going to do yourself in?"

"And why aren't you dead yet then?" Xun added.

Numi looked at us all, sighing in defeat. There was no way that she's not going to explain to us what really happened. "…Numi…is not Monokuma's mole, but everyone else thinks so."

"Not true." Shaun said quietly.

"…Somewhat." Kin responded softly.

She just frowned. "Numi didn't want to kill anyone…so…Numi thought that Numi should kill herself."

We were silent.

After awhile, I asked, "Then why didn't you?"

She gazed over to me, smiling softly. "…Because Ryou is caring."

* * *

_Ryou_

_"Where are you…" I muttered to myself as I checked her room, the dining hall, and other places that Numi would go to. After a moment of realization, I face-palmed myself and rushed to the pool area._

_Why was I rushing? Earlier today, Numi acted weird, acted…unlike herself. Well, she has been unlike herself for the past few days…but then with Monokuma's incentive on a murder from recently…she…behaved differently._

_I soon arrived at the pool area, and there, I saw the Diver, standing at the edge of a diving board, holding the gun to the side of her head._

_"Numi!" I shouted over to her as I ran to her, climbing up the diving board. I stood still as I was on it. Numi pointed the gun towards me. "Numi…."_

_"Leave Numi alone!" She shouted. "Let Numi die! Numi has had enough of this!" She continued to scream._

_I frowned at her. "This is not the way. You're better than this." She growled lowly. "Tell me, tell me why you want to die."_

_"Cuz no one believes Numi! No one believes that Numi is not the mole!"_

_"There are those who believe that you're innocent. Kazuma believes you, Ryouko believes you, and many more." I told her calmly. "I believe you too."_

_"Pity talk…" She muttered, returning the gun to point to her head. "Sorry Ryou…Numi had enough-"_

_She didn't expect that I would tackle her, grabbing her wrist that held the gun so she won't shoot herself. We fell of the board and into the cold pool water. We caused a big splash. I flailed around a bit in the water, snatching the gun from Numi as she surfaced. In a fast pace, she dived back down, grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me back to the surface, and onto the side of the pool. We panted. I stood up before she did, holding the gun to her so she wouldn't move._

_Her eyes gazed into mine then onto the gun. "…Please kill me." She said quietly, looking down._

_I stared at her. I then shook my head slowly and withdrew the weapon. "…I will not." I replied._

_She looked back at me and stood up shakily. "B-But…Monokuma's…incentive…"_

_I placed a hand on her shoulder, which surprised her. I looked at her assuringly. "…I'll take care of that."_

_"What?" She reacted, and before she could say anything to me, I left, gun still in my possession._

* * *

Kazuma

"Oh…so that's how…he took your gun." Shaun said as he rubbed his chin.

Numi nodded. "Ryou…I didn't know why…he would do that." She said. "Numi was so stunned that she didn't leave the pool. He returned while Numi was still there." She stated. "Numi…was so confused, and shocked, and upset, that…he killed himself, right there and then." She said sadly.

Lexus just looked at her. "And he didn't say anything to you? Like, to tell us or something?"

"All he said was 'I believe in you'." Numi relayed.

Kin bit his thumb a bit. "So it means that he didn't doubt you a single bit. It might also mean that he believed in you, and that you would tell us, and not have to go through this tedious trial."

"Y-Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Lulu inquired.

"Why do you think she tried to kill herself?" Xun began. "Because we didn't believe her in the first place, so why should we believe her if she told us that the Spy killed himself?"

Kaede trembled slightly. "T-That's pretty harsh and heavy…"

"But the truth, right?" I added as I averted my attention at the Diver. She nodded silently.

After a moment or so, Ryouko asked, "So why Atsuko? Why did he pick her?"

"I thought we already answered that?" Lexus stated.

"We did. He killed her cuz she was a maniac." Xun answered.

Lulu sighed. "B-But…still…no one deserves to die, even her."

"I actually thought Ryou wouldn't kill, though." Shaun invoiced.

Kin nodded in agreement. "I thought so too." And with that, Monokuma began to chuckled. "…Monokuma?"

I glared at the bear a bit. "…I have a feeling that Monokuma has…included himself in some way more than we know."

"Upupu…what makes you say that, my dear Detective?" Monokuma inquired slyly. We all stared at him.

"Y-You should t-tell u-us what you know." Kaede managed to say.

"Yeah, spit it out already." Ryouko added in with an impression of Xun.

Monokuma just chuckled and nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll tell ya." He said.

* * *

_Monokuma_

_"Upupupu, what do you have there, Ryou-kun?" I asked my dear Spy guest._

_He looked at me with suspicion, like all the others. "…I will not heed whatever you have to say to me."_

_I gave a low laugh. "Ohohoho…what do you mean by that?" I inquired. He merely took his leave. I eyed the gun in his hand. After a moment, I joined his side, walking alongside him._

_"What do you want, bear?"_

_"I just wanna have a nice night walk with you, that's all~"_

_"I doubt that's the reason." He stated._

_I just smiled coyly with a brush of red on my mechanical cheeks. "Oh…you got me!~ I have feelings for you, that's why I wish to be by your side forever~" I cooed as I acted all shy and embarrassed._

_Silence._

_"…I doubt that's the reason too."_

_"Oh poo, you're no fun." I finally complained and sighed. "So…what are you going to do with the gun?" I asked. No answer. I cracked a toothy grin. "If you want, you can kill Atsuko."_

_"Why would I kill her? She hasn't done….anything wrong." Ryou said quietly._

_"Oh really? Ya sure about that, buddy?" I questioned. I stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Trust me, she's the only one you're going to choose if you're gonna kill someone. After all, I did say that two must die." I told him lowly._

_He glared at me. "…We'll see." He said as he looked away._

_I just chuckled. "Think about it then." I said. "She's at the Nightclub, wasting away, planning pranks and jokes and whatnot." I stated._

_"Why are you telling me this?" He questioned._

_"Why so doubtful? I'm just tryin' to help." I said as I begin to walk away. "Oh, you have to kill another person if Atsuko is one target."_

_He clenched his fists as he looked at the gun. "…So I have to kill another? I…I don't want to kill anyone…." He said softly._

_"Then kill yourself." I suggested to him bluntly and lowly. "…That'll be valid." I said and cackled as I left the Spy to his decisions._

* * *

Kazuma

"You…You told him to suicide…and to kill Atsuko…" I muttered, eyes filled with shock as I watched the bear let out a triumphant laugh.

"Gyahahaha! That's right! The Spy heeded my words, after all~" He said with glee.

Numi frowned. "…You…You are horrible."

"As always." Monokuma responded with a smirk. "Hmm…I wondered if I he would kill Kazuma-kun if I told him so….hm, yes, I should have went with that…oh well, what's done is done."

Kin sighed. "So…that's how this case played out…" He muttered.

Kaede just shook. "M-Monokuma is very active in m-making deaths happen."

"Yeah, I agree with ya there." Xun said lowly.

"It's troublesome, if I have to comment, chaps." Shaun stated.

"Indeed." Ryouko replied, copying Shaun.

Lexus groaned. "At least that's done with."

Lulu nodded with a small smile. "Yep…over with." She said softly.

I heaved a sigh of relief. If the killer truly was the late Ryou, then no one is getting executed or punished today. That's some good news out of all of this…

That's until Monokuma began chuckling.

I averted my attention over to him. "…What's so funny?" I questioned, which caught everyone's attention.

The bear continued to chuckle until it turned into an evil laugh. "Gyahahahaha! You think the trial's over?!"

"I mean, yeah, the killer's dead, so what else can be done." Lexus said.

He just laughed. "I-I don't like this." Lulu muttered as she looked confused and scared.

"M-Me n-n-neither." Kaede joined in, stuttering more than usual.

I glared at Monokuma. "…What do you mean it's not yet over?"

He looked at us all, his one, red eye glowing. "Do you actually think that a trial will end without a punishment of sorts?"

EH?!

"Punish? The killer is dead." Xun stated lowly.

Kin clicked his tongue. "What, you're just going to kill one of us randomly?"

"P-Pwease no…" Ryouko said quietly, trembling in fright.

Monokuma just grinned creepily. "Oh…don't worry about it…I won't kill any of you." We looked at each other in anxiety, confusion, and frustration. Monokuma seemingly enjoyed watching us in that state. After a moment, he said, "Do any of you wonder why the elevator is broken?"

He got all our attention. I have been wondering about that…and why it hasn't been fixed yet. "…What's the reason?" I inquired.

Monokuma chuckled once more before pressing a button on a remote. Screens showed up from behind him, and there, in the elevator, to our disbelief…

Are our saviors, trapped in the broken elevator.

Lulu's eyes widened as she looked at me, and I looked at her. "T-They…" She mouthed.

"Yeah, I know." I mouthed back to her as I glared at Monokuma. "You trapped them?"

"Hey, they were the ones who stepped into it in the first place." He stated as he activated the audio from the elevator itself.

"It's been days now! When is that bear going to open the doors or something?" A red-head with a gun in her hand questioned.

"Mademoiselle, please calm down." A tall man with a tool belt around his waist and goggles on his head said.

"I-I'm scared…" The pale girl in green we saw before murmured as she sat in a corner, looking at the others.

"We'll be fine! I'm sure of it!" A man with a black goatee and a Shakespearean outfit exclaimed optimistically

"I wonder what Monokuma is waiting for…" An average-looking guy muttered, arms folded across his chest.

"I wonder that too." A woman with purple hair with pink streaks agreed, pointing what seemed like a scanner around the closed-in space.

I couldn't believe it…we couldn't believe. Our saviors, our hope of getting out of here, were trapped in the small space. "It…can't be…" I said softly.

"Upupu…pesky intruders, aren't they?" Monokuma said, smirking. "They messed up my connections one time, didn't they?"

"W-Wait, s-so if there were people in there, then how come we couldn't hear them before?" Lulu asked.

"Simple: I sound-proofed the thing." Monokuma answered. He looked back at the screen and stared at the characters. "Let's see….Gina, Junko, Liam, Mei, Paylor, Akane…yep, everyone's in there." He said quietly. We just looked helplessly at those who were going to rescue us.

"Who's idea again was this to use the elevator?" Akane asked.

"Wasn't it yours, mademoiselle? You did say that the stairs could hold traps." Liam replied.

Gina sighed. "Yet we got trapped in here instead."

"And now the robot is just making us wait in here." Paylor added in.

"…I…I wonder how the others are doing…" Mei said quietly.

Junko sat beside Mei and comforted her. "You mean the guests? I'm sure they'll be alright."

"LET US OUTTA HERE, YOU SADISTIC, MONOCHROMATIC BEAR!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sheesh, so loud." Monokuma stated as he then chuckled.

Numi frowned. "Are you going to starve them or something? Are you just going to keep them in there?"

Monokuma slowly turned to look at us. His expression depicted nothing but sadism and evil intent. "Oh, that would be too boring. You, my dear guests, know that I'm all about excitement and drama." We were still confused, but then we noticed that he eyed the red button.

"No! Don't!" Ryouko shouted.

"Leave them alone, Monokuma!" Shaun added in.

"Don't you dare f-cking think about it." Lexus growled.

"You're just a heartless killer, aren't you?" Xun commented as he clicked his tongue.

"J-Just let them l-leave." Kaede stuttered loudly.

"There's…There's no need for anymore needless casualties." Kin stated.

"Please don't do it!" Lulu cried out.

"T-They have done nothing wrong!" Numi joined in.

"Monokuma!" I shouted. "Just let them leave. They can just leave us. You don't have to…have to…"

Monokuma merely looked at us all neutrally. "…You're all saying that I shouldn't?" He asked softly. He looked at the screen, then back at us with a soft expression….

But with an evil grin.

"Where's the fun in that?" Was all he said before pressing down the button.

"NO!"

**Hope's Downfall**

**The elevator, which was thought to be broken, began to ascend slowly up to the fortieth. This startled the captives within as they looked around, wondering what's going on. They thought they were just being moved, but no, a sly Monokuma stood on the top of the elevator. He chuckled as he held up a pair of large scissors. With that tool, he cut off the wires and bindings that held the elevator. Soon, the entire thing began to fall rapidly from the top floor to the bottom. In less than seconds, the elevator crashed down on the bottom floor, small explosion occurring and contained to the dreadful incident. Now the elevator is truly destroyed.**

**Along with Hope.**

**HOPE: DEAD**

* * *

**AAAAAND THERE WE HAVE IT! THE SHOCKER!**

**Was it shocking enough….that is the question.**

**Honestly, I just felt so terrible for doing so…why would I do that? Why would I do that to all of you?**

**Cuz I'm the Mastermind, upupupu.**

**Honestly, this felt longer than how I originally planned it to be, and with such length, I was able to put it out this early. Maybe this signifies that 2017 will be a good writing year? Also, I was planning to upload this on the actual New Year's day, but then I got too excited and went on to upload this as soon as I finished it.**

**Anyway, that is all with this chapter! I hope that I exceeded your expectations, since I hyped this chapter so much.**

**Thank you all for joining me with this writing adventure of 2016. Let 2017 may be another year of good stories, suspense, mysteries, and Monokuma!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	25. Just Take A Break!

**I have no excuses on why I was out for so long. I mean, really long. For my absence, I apologize immensely.**

**So, how is 2017 so far, guys? Good? Bad? Hectic? Well, I'm doing okay, and I hope you all are doing just fine too.**

**Before we come back after a long hiatus, let's reply to the reviews!**

**Ichinose – and we start off with you, pal! Hehehe, is that so? Well, I'm glad to hear that I put out a good chapter before taking a leave in the meantime. Yeah, the ending was dramatic, wasn't it? But alas, all for the sake of the plot. Well, we don't know if any lived or not. We'll just have to see, upupu. Ah yes, the dead guests, they shall never be forgotten. Unless, of course, we do. The intro was funny…hehehe, thanks. As for the next chapters…I may have some sort of mental blocks and pauses, but I'll strive to put out chapters as much as I can. Anyway, thank you for the continued support, despite my absences!**

**Nemris – I feel bad for putting Numi through that, but then again, all for the sake of the plot. A nice development it is. Ehehehe…well…I think I killed everyone from the last game…that's what I did, upupupu. Anyway, thank you for the continued support, despite my absences!**

**ZetaKuma – yep, I think I did just that. It sadly did not end up in a nice little bow…well, we'll just have to wait and see how the guests will cope. Hehe, I'm glad that I was able to make the readers connected Ryou. That's an achievement for me as a writer. Yeah, a drastic turn, there may be…maybe…we don't know for sure. Anyway, thank you for the continued support, despite my absences!**

**zephryr – hehehe, maybe, or maybe it was meant to happen? Well, all we know for sure is that Kazuma and the rest…they may be trapped in that hotel forever, since their 'hope' is gone. Hahaha, thanks for saying that I ended it in a horrible yet good way so that Hope may be destroyed. This is Danganronpa, after all. Ah, don't be in a rush to see the 4th trial. I, myself, am having trouble dealing with it, and how it should turn out (and who should die). Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you for the continued support, despite my absences!**

**Seth – yep, Gina and the others are the first story's survivors. Hahaha, yeah, the chapter had a huge development, I think. I plan to do more POV of the others, and hopefully, that'll happen. I'm glad that you think that it was an interesting moment, and I hope to make more! Thank you for the continued support, despite my absences!**

**Official Detective Kyoko – or Kyoko for short. Well, I killed them off….cuz why not? Upupupu…I'm just happy to continue uploading, and I apologize, but I don't remember. I'm truly sorry. Anyway, thank you for the support, despite my absences!**

**Now then, just a note before we actually begin: This chapter may be short to your eyes, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Kazuma

…

…..

…

Oh…right...

Well, since the day of the…recent execution, the other guests and I of Hotel Seizon have been somewhat…depressed. Ya, depressed, as in, we're just moping around, dreading each day that passed as we continue to live in this hellhole. I may be being dramatic, but if you witnessed the literal 'fall' and demise of your possible last hope of getting out of this place, then you wouldn't think that I was overreacting. Things have been hard on us surviving tenants.

'Course, the Hotel still remains to be the same. The sleek and clean interior is regularly maintained and tended to, and by the maid-and-butler pair that I only see every now and then. I suspect that they're like androids or something, since they hardly say anything. I heard once that Lulu tried to invite them to an activity. You know what they did? Nothing, as in, literally nothing. Lulu told me that they just stood there, looking at her with blank eyes. I also suspect that Monokuma placed cameras in them to keep an eye on us more. The doors and windows, still bolted with titanium plates. Good thing that there are multiple lightings to brighten the place up. When I mean brighten, I meant environmental-wise. We still have no connection to the outside world, and that just renders us more incapable of getting out of here. Still, we were given the liberty to watch movies burned into CDs and such in the Theater. That somewhat put us at less unease. The elevator was fixed as well, and functional once more.

That brings me to the group of people that died in it.

Really, Gina and the others…they were like our hope….our hope of leaving this place. Monokuma went through some desperate measures to kill them. Maybe they posed a threat to him. Thinking of that made me realize that Monokuma, as sadistic as he is, he's still vulnerable. Sure, his mechanical bear shell is a walking executioner, but still just a robot. Someone is controlling the thing, and if we get to this driver, I'm sure that we can bring an end to this death game.

At least, that's what I hope for.

"Man….I really went deep…" I muttered sleepily. I was lying down on my bed, beanie slightly tipped over my eyes, which made me feel drowsy. I have been pondering on this matter for quite some time now, and I barely any made interactions with the others. They all seem to be too...disturbed by what has occurred in the past few days. Sure, they visit me and check on me, like Lulu and Ryouko, but all I ever manage to reply to them were short phrases and simple nods and shakes of the head. I did some shrugging too. They didn't seem to be bothered by that, but, they look…sick. The underside of their eyes were dark, as though they suffered through the night without sleep. They looked more weary, their skin were pale, I guess it's the depression seeping into their mind.

We really need to get out of here.

"Kazuma."

I turned my attention to the side, finding Ryouko and Kaede standing there. They looked worried. "…Ya?"

"Woohoo! You talked!" Ryouko exclaimed suddenly.

Kaede just managed a small, wavering smile. "R-Ryouko and I t-thought of checking on you…s-since you d-don't…uh…."

I stared at him sleepily. "…Don't leave my room?" I finished for him.

He nodded shakily. "Y-Yes…that…"

I smiled at him a bit. "Well…thanks for all the concerns, guys. I'm fine, don't worry 'bout it." I told them as I sat up to talk to them properly.

Ryouko giggled. "Glad to see you up and up!"

"Heh, you're in a jolly mood." I invoiced. Strange, she seemed gloomy some day ago.

"Well…" She began, nibbling on her thumb, just like someone I know. "It's just…it's not good to be so somber." She stated in a Kin impression.

At that, I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. I guess it's time to move on from…what happened." I said quietly.

Kaede just nodded as well. "W-We should definitely do that…" He stuttered.

I smiled. It's good to see the two interacting, which I somewhat found hard to believe, since Ryouko is super eccentric, and Kaede is super introverted. Well, opposites attract, as some would say. I looked over at Kaede. "How's everything and everyone else?" I inquired.

He gazed at me and gulped, as though I asked a difficult math question. "W-W-Well…." He began, stuttering more. He then began to tell me about the bad moods the other guests were in. "T-Take Xun a-and Lexus f-f-for example." He said. "T-T-They both cut themselves off from the rest, and j-j-just simply lying around in random p-p-laces."

"Isn't that what they'we weally like?" Ryouko invoiced.

"T-Then more than usual." Kaede added.

I sighed a bit. "Numi?" I asked. Ryouko told me that she's been quiet mostly. When I inquired about Kin and Shaun, Kaede said that Kin took a while to recover, then he returned to his usual self, and Shaun just kept to himself through reading. As for Lulu, like Ryouko, was sad some days before then is alright now. "Well….I guess they're doing okay." I commented.

"And the wittle beaw hasn't shown his face that much!" Ryouko exclaimed rather happily. She must be referring to Monokuma.

_DING DONG_

"Bweakfast!" Ryouko cheered, running out of the room, arms outstretched to her sides, imitating an airplane leaving for its course.

Kaede trembled a bit. "L-Loud…she is…" He muttered as he went out as well. After him, I exited my room and left for the Dining hall, which I hadn't done in a while.

* * *

We arrived at the dining hall. The long table at a side of the room was filled with all assortments of breakfast food items. Oatmeal, eggs, ham, a collection of fruits and bread, and many more. A section of the table contained meals that are outside of the breakfast period, a special for those who just doesn't have the appetite for the carbs and wheat of the morning. The aroma coming from the content on the table made my mouth water slightly. Smoky, savory, then there's this soft, sweet scent that just draws me to the buffet table. The round dining tables, which were draped with monochromic, satin cloths, were almost filled by guests engaged in eating their food, or other activities. Some were absent though, such as Xun and Lexus. As what Kaede said, the two somewhat cut themselves off from the rest of us, which didn't prove helpful at this moment. Ryouko, Kaede, and I went and got out plates, piled it with food, – I piled up mine a lot more since I hadn't eaten that much for the past few days – and proceeded to head to an empty table. Ryouko joined Lulu's whilst Kaede went to eat on his own as well.

I ate quietly. Soon, Shaun entered the room, got his own food, and unconsciously walked over to my table and sat across me. He was focused on the book in his hands, eating his food slowly and rarely. A Bookworm is a Bookwarm, I guess, and Shaun is the Ultimate Bookworm. I don't think he knows that I'm sitting here. "Uh…."

"….." Shaun was silent.

"…." I was silent as well.

After awhile, we were still silent. I cleaned my plate and just set aside, looking at Shaun again. He stopped eating and just kept on reading. "...Shaun?" I finally called out.

It took a moment, but the Bookworm looked up at me. "Oh, hi, chap."

I deadpanned mentally. He really did not notice me earlier. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Alive, that's for sure." I replied and let out a soft, short laugh. Shaun let out his own and read again. I sighed. "Has Monokuma…been around lately?" I asked.

Shaun seemed to ponder on that. "Hmm….I haven't noticed him in quite awhile."

"Do you think he's plotting something?" I inquired, and at that, Shaun became unsettled. He began to stir a bit in his seat, his grip on the paperback of the book tightened.

"I…I really don't know, Kazuma. T-That lunatic could ambush us at any moment…" He muttered in a trembling tone.

And just after he said that, the most inconvenient and coincidental thing happened.

**"Upupupu, morning!"**

The high-pitched greeting of the Host shocked us as we averted our attention towards the monitor in the room. The screen displayed Monokuma sitting in a high, velvet throne, eating a 5-star breakfast of maple syrup-drenched pancakes, crispy, smoky bacon, salmon and cheese omelet cooked to perfection, and a tall glass of what seemed like chocolate milk. **"How are ya'll doin'?"** He asked.

"Scrum-dilly-umptious…" I heard Ryouko muttered as she seemed to salivate as she stared at Monokuma's meal.

"Oh please, we have had enough of you." Kin stated, seemingly paying no heed to the mechanical bear.

Numi, who was eating at the same table as Kin, nodded in agreement. "Please disappear."

That made Monokuma frown. **"Aww, boo hoo….no one cares about me."** He mocked sadness.

"U-Uh….n-no one r-really does…." Kaede managed to say.

**"Aargh…you guys are heartless."** Monokuma commented.

"Wow, YOU calling US heartless?!" Lexus's voice boomed through the room loudly and suddenly, like thunder clapping within the enclosed room, causing a ruckus and shock.

Ryouko chuckled. "Look who's here! Ain't ya late to the party?" She said in an Eleanor accent, which I think is the first I heard of it.

Lulu waved at her. "Where were you and Xun?" She inquired curiously. The Vigilante then entered the room as well. He said nothing as he walked over to a table, sat in a chair, and just slumped back, closing his eyes to sleep. "O-Okay then…"

**"You guys are boring."** Monokuma finally invoiced, his tone stating that he was disappointed that no one has killed anyone for the past few days.

"Do you think that we want to kill anyone after what happened, chap?" Shaun said, his eyes not leaving his book.

**"Oh, of course not~" **Monokuma cooed. **"Since you guys aren't in a killing mood, how about a day of relaxation to calm your nerves?"**

* * *

Ryouko

Woohoo! New POV! MY TIME TO SHINE! Kopikyatto, go! Non non non, I'm not bweaking the fouwth wall.

Okay, so, hewe's the thing: Monokuma is like those bad guys fwom old cawtoon shows, since he's, you know, black-and-white. He's sly and all, and he would twy to get us to kill each other!

But today, we get to enjoy!

At least, that's what the beaw said.

Anyway….

(Kazuma Tone) "I wonder what the bear plans to do…"

"U-Uh….Kazu—I-I mean, Ryouko…." Lulu began, confused as she looked at me. I transformed! Or basically, I just changed my appeawance, which is now that of Kazuma's! Why? CUZ WHY NOT?

(Kazuma) "Address me as Kazuma today, Lulu." I told her. "Or for the time being until I transform into someone else."

"Go back to being yourself." Lexus grumbled.

"W-Where are we going again?" Numi inquired.

Oh yeah, so about what Monokuma planned, he wanted us to check the Hot Springs. Why, you ask? I HAVE NO IDEA! I hope something fun happens though~

Soon, we arrived at the hot springs. At that moment, we knew what Monokuma wanted to happen.

"We're going to soak ourselves in water to relax?" Lexus questioned as we stepped onto some marble floorings by the steaming spring. Sure, the hotel already had hot springs, but it changed, as though for this occasion. Showers were lined up against a wall, buckets and towels positioned right next to each one. The water in the springs were decorated with lovely rose petals of white, pink, and red. The scent of butterscotch filled the air from the candles, or, it's just me not having any desserts! OH MAI GAD THEWE'S EVEN WHITE POWCELEIN CAT STATUES!

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SPEAK OUT YOUR MIND?!" Lexus questioned.

"EH?" I replied with a tilt of the head, obviously overexcited.

Lexus sighed in frustration. "Nevermind."

"A-Anyway," Lulu began, getting in between us, though I have no idea what she was trying to stop. "I-If Monokuma gifted us with a hot spring bath, how about we take it?"

"It's from Monokuma." Numi commented. "Is it okay?"

(Chion Tone) "Isn't he, like, evil or something?" I added.

Lexus nodded in agreement. "Ya, isn't he?"

Lulu seemingly thought about it. "Oh….yes…he is…"

"Why were you even pondering on that?!" Lexus asked, but gave up.

I looked around and found something weally intewesting! To be more specific, something enclosed within a monochromic letter envelope, stamped with a meme-like face of the diabolic bear, sitting on top of a marble pedestal. I grinned as I skipped over to it and grabbed it in one, quick sweep and opened it. I hummed as I read its contents. (Mari Tone) "Oooh~ Don't worry. Monokuma nice this time."

"And why is that?" Numi asked curiously as she walked over to me, reading it as well.

Lexus and Lulu exchanged glances with one another. "So…what does it say?" Lexus inquired.

I grinned more widely as I turned around the letter, showing what it says:

**_"Hello, my lovely, lovely, guests! _**

**_Ah, good, you found this letter! That's great, upupu. Now then, since I'm a good host and want you all to live life well in here, I prepared a soothing hot spring for you all to enjoy! Sorry that I had to separate you from the others. I didn't want to get things more steamy as it is, if ya know what I mean, upupupu~_**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_From your amazing and fantastic host,_**

**_Monokuma._**

**_PS: Don't worry, I won't try any tricks this time!~"_**

Lexus squinted his eyes, as though in confusion and disgust. "Such girly writing." She muttered.

(Masayoshi Tone) "…Maybe Monokuma is controlled by a girl." I said quietly.

Numi seemed to ponder on that. "….Maybe?" She commented.

Lulu then clasped her hands together, grabbing our attention. "You guys….if..if Monokuma is saying what he said, then maybe we could enjoy it?"

"Not gonna happen." Lexus said bluntly, crossing her arms. "No way in hell I'm gonna trust gifts from that psycho bear."

Minutes later….this happened!

(Atsuko Tone) "Hahaha, it was fun washing your hair, Lexus!"

"Shush."

"N-Numi didn't think that you would let Ryouko do that."

"Shush, I said."

"You're pretty, you know?"

"Alright, shut up!" Lexus shouted, though with a slightly red face. She gave the three of us a glare before sitting back down, the lower half of her face, just below the nose, submerged beneath the lukewarm water. We were all bawe beneath the watew! It feels good on the skin~

Numi smiled as she relaxed against a smooth rock wall. "Numi is really enjoying this gift."

"Even if it's from Monokuma?" Lulu asked.

The Diver let out a soft laugh and nodded. "Maybe."

"Gullible idiots…" Lexus murmured beneath submerging beneath the water.

I giggled and looked awound. (Lulu Tone) "I-Isn't this just amazing?"

Lulu herself shuddered a bit. "V-Very much…though, um, Ryouko, maybe you could…not copy me?"

(Shaun Tone) "But I'm the Ultimate Kopikyatto, chap!" I exclaimed, failing my arms, splashing into the water.

Lexus then emerged abruptly. "Hey, stop that!"

(Kaede Tone) "N-n-n-no!"

The Slacker groaned. "My god, you're such a child!"

(Atsuko Tone) "While you look like one, hahahahaha!" I joked and laughed wildly. Lexus growled as she grabbed a nearby bucket. She scooped up water then threw the water to me. The warm water splashed onto my face, and I was stunned for a moment. After that, I gwinned and did the same. I grabbed a bucket to my wight, scooped up the H2O, then BAM! I SPLASHED HEW BACK!

"W-Watch it!" Lulu shouted.

"Careful!" Numi added.

Lexus stood up, drenched more than usual. She had a dark expression. Her hand gripped on the bucket as she lowered it into the watew! I wondew what's gonna happen….

"…It's on now."

All hell broke lose.

* * *

Xun

"….You guys are just pathetic." I muttered. I sat in the hot spring that we were led to by Monokuma. It had, I dunno, marble walls and flooring…some rocks…. buckets, towels, all those things in a typical hot spring. The water is warm, so that's good. What's not good: Being around with the other guys. I watched them as they talked amongst each other, or just lightly playing around. I'm not doing either.

"Look how frail you are." Kin said as he examined and felt Kaede's arm.

Kaede seemed extremely embarrassed, since his face was red. "I-I-I don't w-work out or anything! S-Stop!" He managed to say loudly as he pulled away his arm and scuttled to the other side of the spring, away from Kin. The Designer frowned and moved a bit to talk to Kazuma.

I leaned back and sighed heavily. "So what? Are we just gonna sit around here?"

The Bookworm, Shaun, glanced at me. "What do you mean, chap?"

I shrugged. "This is from the bear, right? Do you seriously think that he actually will just let us enjoy this?"

The Detective seem to think the same. "Ya, I mean, it's kind of suspicious, if you'll think about it."

Kin tilted his head a bit. "That monochromic bear android is always doing something strange, but you did read the letter. He sounded genuine."

"Y-You're kidding, r-right?" Kaede commented. "W-We can't p-possibly t-trust him."

I nodded. "Yeah, not at all. Sure, this is fine, but maybe it will get hot soon, then we get boiled to our deaths." I said lowly. The others got quiet. Kaede gulped, Kin looked away from me, and Kazuma and Shaun exchanged worried looks.

"…Sheesh, you're such a downer." I heard Kazuma invoiced.

"Am I? Really?" I replied in sarcastic concern. "Like that's a surprise."

Kaede just submerged underwater. "N-Not really….." He said quietly and just moved around slowly.

"Do lighten up." Shaun suggested and gave a small smile.

"Ya, have fun." Kazuma added in.

I shook my head. "Not gonna happen. Besides, what's so fun with just sitting around?"

I then saw Kin moving towards me. He sat by my side and smiled up at me. "It can be fun by just relaxing. Hot springs are meant to relieve us of our stress and fatigue. Why not do just so?"

"What have I been doing and tolerating for the past hour?" I replied bluntly.

Kin chuckled as he looked into my eyes. Huh, so he has some sort of bluish-greenish eyes. What do you call the color? "Well, try and continue to do so. Don't get riled up by us, okay?"

"A weird one, you are. Actually, a lot of you are." I stated and folded my arms across my chest. I then sighed. "We'll see."

"Hehe, I shall see, then." He replied as he just stayed by my side, relaxing himself.

I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. The heck is with these people? They really don't suspect Monokuma of doing something?

Actually, I hope he really does nothing. It would be a waste to die and not continue to live in this nice place.

Anyway, as I rested, all I could hear was the soft bubbling of water, the splashing of the tiny waterfall by the spring, buckets being moved, and water splashing. Heck, I even hear the bamboo contraption thing getting water, then dropping to move it to another place, only to repeat the process.

After a moment of just noises, the bug lover talked. "I-I wonder what the girls are doing?"

"Something." I answered nonchalantly.

Shaun deadpanned a bit. "That's….not an absolute answer, chap."

"Y-Yeah…" Kaede joined.

"Maybe they're having a hot spring time as well?" Kazuma suggested. I opened my eyes, and I saw Shaun and Kaede looking at the Detective, as though he was correct.

"So…."

"They could be…."

"Bathing?" They said in unison.

Kazuma looked up, thinking, then nodded. "I think so, if we're doing the same things."

"Geez….you guys are thinking about the girls because of that?" I questioned, raising a brow at them.

Kin smiled a bit. "Well, women are beautiful creatures."

"Complex, but pretty." Shaun commented.

Kaede just fidgeted. "R-R-Really complicated…."

"You guys make it sound like they're bad." Kazuma invoiced.

I let out a soft chuckle. "They can be if they want. They can still wield a knife or gun and kill people." I stated. "Isn't that what Eleanor did to Mari?"

At that, I looked over at Kin and saw him frown a bit. "…It's best not to bring them up now…" He said quietly.

I shrugged and relaxed again. "….Anyway….women can be deadly."

"Like Lexus?" Shaun and Kaede said together.

"She's a hothead, after all." Shaun invoiced.

"And curses a lot." Kaede added.

Kazuma sighed. "Can we just say that women are powerful queens?"

Kin then smiled a bit. "That's a pleasant thing to say, and they are….in their own way."

"Are they now?" I said.

Kaede trembled a bit then seemingly nodded. "I guess t-they can be…."

Shaun smiled. "I read several books about those kinds of women lots of times before. They are meant to be a role model for other people."

"An inspiration, right?" Kazuma said, and Shaun nodded at that.

"Why are we even talking about girls?" I questioned. "It's like girls talking about guys."

And with that, it got quiet.

"…Do you possible think that…." Shaun muttered.

"They're…t-talking about us as well?" Kaede asked in stutters.

I stared at them, questioning their thoughts and assumptions. As I looked at Kazuma, even he was thinking about it. "….Seriously?"

Kazuma held up a hand to me, as though to quiet me. I growled a bit. "Maybe…it's a possibility."

"Oh please, why does it matter if the girls are chatting up about us?" Kin inquired, calm. And here I thought he would be nibbling his thumb or something. He then looked up at me and smiled a bit. "Do you think it matters, dear Xun?"

I stared at him blankly. "…Of course not." I answered lowly.

The Designer smiled and looked at the other three. "See, it doesn't matter."

"Maybe not to you both." Kazuma said, pulling down his beanie which he never bothered to remove because of laziness. He seemed to be blushing. "….This is really vital…"

"How is it 'vital'?" I questioned.

And before he could answer me, something happened.

The marble walls began to crumble, small debris falling out of them. The ground shook, and soon, the wall was nothing but a pile of rocks and smooth marble stones.

That was not the shocking part.

This was: Apparently, on the other side of that wall, were the girls. For a moment, I wondered why we couldn't hear them, or if they heard us. The next moment, my eyes just stared at a scene, which, I think, is what the other guys are doing.

"….My god…" I heard Kazuma murmured, his face red.

The scene? Well….all I can is that there was a short hothead whose hands were feeling the chest of weird and crazy impressionist. The latter had a grin, and the former, a blushing face and quivering lips as she continued to hold on. The tanned third-person speaking girl and plain unlucky lady was just as shocked as us.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kazuma

"W-W-Well….t-there's a lot of explaining to do…." I muttered as the day ended with nosebleeds, faints, a hothead bashing, and Monokuma recording everything.

Wait, what?

* * *

**Well, there you go! A chapter after almost four months of absence! (which I'm truly sorry about.)**

**Anyway, I hope this wasn't too wild or anything, but entertaining enough to make up for my hiatus. I really am sorry. I'll attempt a faster upload next time.**

**Thank you so much again for all the support guys, even if I am inactive.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	26. In The Minds of the Guests (1)

**Nemris – the killing is indeed getting to everyone. Depression and paranoia everywhere. That is why Monokuma is here to save (ruin) the day! Heheh, it really did something to them to put them in a state other than depriving despair. I'm glad that you enjoyed the new POVs. I may possibly do them more often. Enlightening, it was. Ryouko and Xun are complex people, but enjoyable to get into their heads! I'm just happy to know that I did Xun well in his own POV. Seriously. We got to have some nice, laidback chapters before more terrible things happen. I'm sure that the ending will….place their mind someplace else.**

**Ichinose – hehe, glad to make it in before 4 months? Anyway, things are going okay, sometimes good, sometimes not. It's fine if you don't have much to say, just have fun reading. Also, the maid-and-butler pair has been first presented in the second chapter of this fic. They were the ones who guided Kazuma to the convention hall. As for CPD responses: Indeed, a lot of people are depending on Kazuma now. He's probably the most stable out of everyone else right now. Kin, yes, interesting info on his eyes, but sadly, your theory is not the case. He just has nice eyes. Hehe, bringing up Himitsu, huh? Well, don't worry, Kin is no android. I don't even know Gekkougahara….ahahaha….then we have Lulu, who could die by idealism, Kaede, improving, Numi, improving as well, Xun, as complex as he is, he is fun to work with, especially with his POV. We're not sure yet if he will die by such. Then we have Ryouko, our lovely weirdo who just had fun in this chapter, Shaun, who, you said, may possibly snap due to paranoia. Well, we're not sure of that yet, so stay tuned for any…developments. Then we have Lexus and her possibly bisexuality. Yep, I'm sorry, so therefore, I hoped to get this chapter out before one month is complete, and next time, the wait will be shortened to hopefully two months.**

**ZetaKuma – fresh air, it was. It allowed me to make something random for the time being! Hahaha, anyway, yes, it's starting to go downhill for them. I'm glad that you found it entertaining and funny. That is what I hoped for! POV switching was fun to do. Monokuma has an ulterior motive? Hmm…**

**Seth – I'm glad that you found it fun and enlightening! Ya, I agree with you on the beginning. I'm trying to be more descriptive, because usually, I'm just writing dialogue. Thank you for saying that I'm doing Ryouko well. A complex character, she is, but fun to work with! Wow, two years ago…I feel so proud for how far this fic has come to…hehe, yep, hope that chapter was indeed relaxing! I will try to keep up the good work!**

**zephryr – sadistic, you say? So am I, hehehehe….ANYWAY, I'm glad that you enjoyed the POV changes. Ryouko and Xun are complex people, that's why their heads are fun to be in! (somewhat metaphorically speaking.) I like your ships, especially RyoukoxLexus. Haha, ya, those two ships were robbed, but hey, Monokuma is not a matchmaker (or is he?). A lot of fanservice…indeed. Anyway, will try to update within two months time!**

**Kyoko – I am happy that you loved it. I like having fun messing with other POVs, so there. Yep, will do so more often. Also, I apologize for not remembering. It's sad to hear that that fic has been put to rest, but, you paved your way into making a new one! I encourage you to do your best in it! *salutes***

**Hi (Visitor) – thank you! I am glad to hear that I have inspired you. I hope your story goes well!**

**Now then, let us proceed with the chapter!**

* * *

Kaede

Oh….so….we're starting with me then? Alright then….so….what….what should I be saying? Oh wait, I'm thinking. Thinking is not bad, I guess. I have always been the quiet one, and always deep in thought.

So…ever since yesterday – well, yesterday was the bathhouse event that Monokuma planned for us – the other guests seemed to have calmed down and cheered up. They…don't seem as sad as they used to before. Don't get me wrong, it's still kind of bad that we're still in this situation, but….at least we aren't as depressed as we were before. Lexus wasn't as aggressive as she was before, Xun is still distant, but communicates still. Kazuma is doing his lazy yet productive detective work of his, Ryouko still doing impressions and Lulu still being clumsy. Then there's Numi, who's gone back to being the cheerful Diver, and Kin, who is still very irritated about the simplest of out-of-placement of things.

Such a long thing to say in my mind…..I'm glad though that I can think so clearly.

I was in my suite, just tending to the small, docile bugs that were being housed in a garden within a glass box. To be more specific on what I'm taking care of: caterpillars, dung beetles, and snails. There's a stick bug there somewhere too…though…I guess it blended in with the other twigs inside. This was here on the first day, and on that day, despite hearing that we were going to be trapped here for possibly the rest of our lives, I was quite glad. Bugs are quite fascinating to look at, and they are what got me the 'published article' that I thought would….help me with an issue.

I sighed, leaning my head against the palm of my hand as I watched closely as a caterpillar began to transform into a cocoon. Change…quite interesting. So sudden, yet an important phase if one were to develop.

Have I changed? I'm not sure.

Has this place changed me? I'm not sure.

Did the people manage to change me? I'm….not sure.

"….." I was quiet for a good few moments. After that, I left my suite.

I find going to the greenhouse on the topmost floor very…rejuvenating. It has a nice, refreshing atmosphere, and there's plants and trees everywhere. The ground is decorated with all sorts of flowers and bushes and hedges, and there are many pine trees, cherry blossom trees, and all sorts of trees around here. With that said, the best aspect of this greenhouse is that it houses all sorts of bugs and insects. From the everyday caterpillars to the rare arachnids and beetles….so much life. It's…heartwarming to think that there is this special place where I can just watch bugs all day.

I took a walk around. As I did, I was reading a book on…well…you guessed it: bugs. It's the only think that I focus on. It's intriguing to learn about the habitat, traits, and capabilities of these creatures. What's more: they aren't as intimidating as large animals. Don't bother you as often if they're docile, and they don't need that much attention. Ahhh….not many people pay attention to them….and that's a good thing. I somewhat…aim to not catch so much attention from the others.

I knelt by a bed of plants. I tended to the loose scarf around my neck, wrapping it more around my neck, so its long ends wouldn't touch the dirt. I wouldn't want it to be dirty or anything. I leaned in close to a group of flowers, and there, I saw a Parastratiosphecomyia stratiosphecomyioides…or…uh…to put it simply, Southeast Asian soldier fly. It's uh…a wasp-fly sort of bug…and it's only found in India! Such a beautiful insect. It has a nice, slender build, and its wings are quite clear to see through. It also comes in a variety of colors and patterns. Quite bizarre, they are.

I smiled. I sat by the flowers with the majestic creature. There, I continued reading. I feel at peace whilst being around a place where insects thrive. The crickets are always sounding here too, so the place feels lively to me. At that moment, I was at peace.

"What are ya reading?"

"G-G-Gaaah!" I gasped in surprise as I scuttled away from whoever talked to me. I quickly stood up, almost tumbling back from doing it so abruptly, and I looked down. The one who startled me was….Lexus.

"Hey, I asked you something." She stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

I began to tremble, still in shock, and fidgeting with the book in my hands. "O-Oh…u-uh….w-w-well, Lexus…i-it's a….a b-b-book on b-bugs."

At my answer, she looked bored. "I should have known…" She murmured nonchalantly.

J-Just great….h-how am I suppose to enjoy the peace of these insects now?

* * *

Lexus

I was sleeping behind one of the bushes cuz I was too lazy to go to my suite. Sure, it's very uncomfortable, the grass itches, and I don't like dealing with bugs, but hey, if my need to rest arises, I must immediately tend to it. That is why I'm the Ultimate Slacker. I can slack ANYWHERE and ANYTIME, and I'm proud of it, hehehe. So yeah, I was somewhat enjoying myself for the time being.

Then this weirdo came around the greenhouse. I was resting peacefully, then I just heard him coming in, and just went to stare at some flowers for whatever reason. He even looked happy doing so, which leads me to ask myself: What the f-ck is so interesting?

And then I remembered that he's an Entomo…Enta…Bug Enthusiast, sort of guy. He was probably looking at a weird yet cool lookin' insect. Honestly, I kinda wanna see what he was looking at. With that in mind, I went over to him. His back was turned towards me, so I tapped him, asking, "What are you reading?" cuz…you know, he was reading something.

He had a f-cking overreaction.

He shrieked, then quickly got away from me, and stood up so suddenly like sitting down would kill him. "Hey, I asked you something." I told him.

I just looked at him. The weird began fiddling with his book and just looked really shaken up. Did I really give him that much of a shock? "O-Oh…u-uh….w-w-well, Lexus…i-it's a….a b-b-book on b-bugs." Dammit….his stuttering….annoying.

"I should have know…" I muttered as I then sighed. Yep, this guys is just all about insects and creepy crawlies.

We just stood there in silence. I had a bored expression as I looked at Kaede. His gaze was averted from mine, so we didn't make any eye contact. I watched him as he pulled down his beanie a bit, as though to cover his eyes. "Look, Kaede," I began. Calling him by his name seemingly startled him. Apparently, no one is used to hearing my call them by their name. Usually, I just refer to them as 'idiot', 'bastard', 'good-for-nothing-son-of-a'….well, you get the gist of it. "There's no need to be tense and all."

"I-I-I'm n-n-not t-tense…." He replied in one, quick sentence.

I gave him a short glare. "Yeah right." I responded bluntly. He was silent, just looking everywhere but where my eyes are. I clicked my tongue. "Look, I just wanted to see what you were looking at earlier."

At that, he looked slowly at me, but unsteadily. "Y-You mean t-the Parastratiosphecomyia stratiosphecomyioides?"

Silence.

"…What?" Was all I could manage? Was that really a name?! It's so friggin' long!

"U-Uh…Southeast Asian soldier fly." Kaede rephrased. Phew, at least that's understandable.

I scratched the back of my head. I eased my expression, so it wouldn't look like I have a resting b-tch face or something. I think that's what keeping the bug guy from making eye contact with me. "…Can you show it to me?" I asked as softly as possible.

Kaede seemed surprised by this. He shook more and pointed towards the said insect, his finger trembling. I squatted down to get a better look.

Wow. IT LOOKS SO COOL!

"This thing looks f-ckin' awesome!"

"Y-You think so?" Kaede asked, his tone showing his happiness, or whatever it was. He knelt by my side.

I grinned and nodded. "Ya, of course! I ain't lyin'!" I exclaimed. At that, Kaede began to explain its nature a bit more, and as calmly as he can. Though a vague description, – honestly, I didn't listen to it as much – quite interesting info to know about.

"T-There's a lot of interesting bugs h-here." Kaede stuttered.

I chuckled. "Are there some dangerous ones here? I would love to keep one."

"I…I don't think i-it's wise….f-for…uh…for you to d-do so…"

"Are there calm aquatic bugs?"

We were somewhat surprised that there was a voice coming from neither of our mouths. I turned around to look behind me, and there, the Diver stood. Tan as always, wearing her beach-like attire of some sorts. "I guess there are insects like those?" I said, looking at Kaede. "Are there?" I questioned.

He fidgeted with his book, like always. "Y-Yeah…."

"That's nice to hear." Numi said, smiling as she then joined us. Honestly, I find her just as weird as the bug guy and copycat. Still, just as….charming…in her own way.

I still wants some killer insects though.

* * *

Numi

Numi was just minding her own business in the pool area. Numi floated around in the water, enjoying the coldness of it. Still, it will never beat the beach and the sea and the waves that crashes down onto the coarse sand. Numi really misses the beach.

Numi is sad that she's spending the rest of her days here in this….awful hotel. No one is happy anymore. No one is…enjoying their stay. It's….depressing. Still….we shouldn't be like this all the time. Numi thinks that this will all pass….and maybe…someone else will come to save us from this horrible situation.

With that in thought, Numi dove deep into the pool, before resurfacing. Numi takes a breath of air before going back into the water. Water is nice.

So cool~

So nice~

So quiet~

Numi then thought: "Numi should look for someone to enjoy the water with!" It's…sad that Ryou's gone now. Ryou would've come to love water. He seemed scared by it though the first time Numi dragged him and Kazuma into the pool.

Numi swam swiftly to the edge of the pool, pulling herself out of it with ease. Numi dried herself up and wrapped the white towel around Numi's shoulders, now heading out to look for others!

Numi did try to look for others. They might just be doing their own thing, though, and Numi doesn't want to disturb them. Numi wonders if they trust her again, or not. Numi frowned a bit, pulling the towel tighter around Numi's body. Well….Ryouko trusts Numi…Kazuma trusts Numi….Ryou truly trusts Numi….Atsuko…Atsuko is dead….why her, Ryou? Why choose to kill….someone else….. Numi is sad in thought.

Without Numi realizing it, she was in the Greenhouse. Strange, from the pool to here….

She looked around, wondering who would be here. Numi snapped her fingers and let out a small smile. "Kaede." She muttered as she began to walk around, in search of the entomologist. Kaede does love going here. There's lots of bugs, after all!

As Numi was searching, she found a strange scene. She watched as Lexus, the Slacker, and Kaede, the Entomologist, talk rather enthusiastically to each other as they sat by a patch of flowers. A strange pair to see together. What are they talking about too? As Numi observed, she noticed Lexus and Kaede mouthing the words 'bugs' or 'insects'. So that's what they're talking about?

With a smile, Numi approached them. She heard Lexus asking, "Are there some dangerous ones here? I would love to keep one."

Then Kaede answered with, "I…I don't think i-it's wise….f-for…uh…for you to d-do so…"

Numi lets out a soft giggle as she then joined them. "Are there calm aquatic bugs?" She inquired.

They seemed surprised to hear her.

They stopped talking as Lexus looked at Numi. "I guess there are insects like those?" She said, looking at Kaede. "Are there?" Lexus questioned.

Kaede responded as he fidgeted with his book, "Y-Yeah…."

"That's nice to hear." Numi said, smiling at them. She sat by them. "May Numi join you?"

Lexus just looked blankly at Numi. "Uhh….sure, I guess."

"O-O-Okay…." Kaede stuttered.

Numi smiled again, nodding. "You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves."

"Of course, we're talking about killer bugs!" Lexus exclaimed, chuckling.

Kaede shook his head a bit. "N-Not exactly k-killer bugs…j-just the Parastratiosphecomyia stra-"

"Soldier fly, to be more brief." Lexus cut him off before he finished. She looked at him. "Seriously, that name needs to be shortened."

"U-Uh…" Kaede began. "I-It's Southeast Asian soldier fly….a-and that long name is its s-scientific name. W-We can't just change it."

Lexus groaned. "But it's such a haaassslllleee….."

"It seems like a big name." Numi told them.

"It is." Kaede quickly replied.

"Enough about names!" Lexus shouted, standing up suddenly.

Numi and Kaede looked at her. "…So…." Numi trailed.

Lexus has a mischievous smirk on her face. "You know what? Since we're all here to talk about bugs, why not have some fun with it too?"

"E-Eh?" Kaede trembled.

"…Like what?" Numi asked curiously.

Well, after that…Numi, Kaede, and Lexus….well….we, uh….went to look for the others, like what Numi was doing before!

Only, now though, we aren't gonna ask them to swim in the pool.

Kazuma

As I was walking around, I heard a scream somewhere. Without any hesitation, I rushed towards the source. As I was, I noticed that there were several ants trailing up and down the walls around me. Further ahead were a couple of beetles walking around, so I was careful going through them.

When I reached my destination…I couldn't believe what I saw.

"G-G-Get them away!" Lulu shrieked as she, Kin, and Ryouko were standing in the middle of a coffee table, staying out of the way of the insect-covered floor. There were centipedes, grasshoppers, and all those crawlies.

"Me no likey the cweepy cwalies!" Ryouko shouted.

Kin was holding onto them, also looking frantically around. "IhatethisIhatethisIhatethis…." I can see him muttering those words.

As I looked elsewhere, I saw Xun just standing by a corner, on a stool. "Okay, not funny, Lexus." He said with annoyance. "Don't ask me to deal with this mess." He said and flicked off a spider off his shoulder.

"A-A funny prank this may be, chap, but highly not favorable!" Shaun said with a bit of anxious tone as he was on top of a counter, trying to stay away from the insects on the floor and walls.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I saw Lexus laughing out loud by the sidelines with Numi and Kaede. They were the cause of this?!

"S-S-S-S-Sorry….." Kaede murmured.

"Numi apologizes too." The Diver said with a weak smile.

"THEN GET THEM OUT!" Everyone seemingly told them in upset tones.

I was….shocked. Just shocked. The three went on to gather bugs and spread them all around the hotel….for what?

Apparently, for fun.

"Man, guests could be dangerous together…" I said quietly and sighed.

Welp, time to calm things….and fix the issue before giant daddy longlegs begins to freak everyone out.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. As you can see, it's just a random chapter with POV changes. I went on to do this so that I can get the feel of switching POVs for future chapters. Sorry if it felt like some random drabbles put together. I planned it to just be another lighthearted chapter, along with the next one.**

**Also, hoped I got under the one month mark, as what Sato wanted, eheheheh.**

**I want to apologize as well if this chapter doesn't bring much to the actual storyline, and that it was short. Don't worry, we'll get back to the killings and executions soon enough.**

**Anyway, that's all for now, and from me!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	27. In The Minds of the Guests (2)

**I'm back, and here with another chapter. This will be like the previous one, where we are in the POV of different guests. This will probably the last one in awhile? I'm not sure about that yet.**

**Anyway, on with the replies!**

**Nemris – Indeed, I think too that Kaede's POV offered more information about him than the other two. This just shows that even if people are quiet, there's A LOT going on inside a person's head. Yep, bug shenanigans. Kaede wouldn't definitely do that on his own. Yep, all for the characters, not much for the story. Hahaha, yes, update speed, I was trying to get it under one month, after all.**

**ZetaKuma – yeah, let's take it easy for awhile before we get to the killing again. Story is good, but developing characters is also needed. Hahaha, is that so? Kaede and Shaun, huh? And Numi in close second? Nice.**

**Ichinose – he broke the fourth wall indeed, with Ryouko being the first! That look in Lexus's head made you like her more, huh? Well, she is the slacker, that's for sure. Yeah, Numi's no done grieving, it seems. She'll get over it, soon enough. Kaede is not dangerous at all, just really wants to stay quiet. Yep, this chapter will now focus on Lulu, Shaun, and Kin. After this, we'll get back to Danganronpa! Dead student, chapters? Hmm...maybe I'll go do that. Yep, again, after this chapter, it's back to the killing game. It's fine if you gave a brief review. I just hoped that you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Hi – Hello, and thank you!**

**Seth – I am glad to hear that I managed gave details regarding the characters. Yeah, this sort of chapters doesn't provide to the storyline, but, it is to develop the characters. Glad that you like the improvement from Lexus. Ah yes, we still have Kazuma. Indeed, as a detective, he must maintain that level-headed aspect. POV switches are good and refreshing, it seems.**

**zephryr – hahaha, a filler, yep, that it is. The trio is indeed interesting together. Yep, that description of the three describes them well! Kin did show that trait, and ya, that would be nice to see a lot. I'm sure as well that Kazuma and Xun will continue to stay the way as they are now. Hai, arigatou!**

**Hi – I'm glad to hear that the chapter was fine, even if it was short. I'm sorry to hear that, and I know the feeling. Hopefully your story will bounce back.**

**Now on with the POVs!**

* * *

Lulu

Zzzzzzzzz….

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

Hm?

I woke up with a start. I lifted my head from the soft, fluffy pillow that I rested my head on. I blinked my eyes twice, since I just woke up from my nap….mmm…a nice nap it was~

I sat up and stretched my arms upward, yawning. I looked around, and then I remembered where I was! It seems I have taken a nice, cozy nap in the Sleep Sheep room. Ah, so comfortable, and indeed a great reliever after having to go through…t-t-that…b-b-bug infested room.

"Ickyickyickyicky…." I muttered to myself in cringe, having that horrifying and vivid memory stuck in my head now. I-I just….I don't like the thought of insects c-crawling a-a-against m-my s-skin…AHH! STOP THINKING ABOUT BUGS, LULU!

I brought my hands up to my face to lightly slap myself back from my reverie. I-I don't like it when my mind just wanders off into dark stuff that'll probably put me in a state or paranoia. W-Well, this place…also causes that too. "Calm down, Lulu…e-everything's going to be fine, just stop…thinking." I told myself softly. After a moment of collecting myself, I stood up from the bed and left the sheep-themed room.

And on the way out, I tripped.

Yep, I trip a lot. Tripping over nothing, how unlucky of me, and I was the Lucky Student. Ironic, right? Oh well…I…I guess I'm used to it. It still hurts to bump into people, trip and fall face flat onto the ground, and all that, b-but….I'm used to it. I'm just not sure if the people around me are used to it. They're the ones who are also experiencing this unlucky trait of mine. Kazuma…I think, he understands my predicament? Lexus and Xun though…I…think they might be annoyed with me or something.

And at that thought, I tripped.

Just great.

I then just began to wander around the building, heading into random gathering rooms, the torture chamber – I rather not stay in there for long, - the casino, and so many other places. I haven't found anyone to talk to yet, either.

And that's when I stumbled into the library. And by stumble, like, literally stumbled. I was on my knees, collecting myself once more from getting disoriented by my clumsiness. I sighed. I stood up and looked around. There, I noticed that someone is here. I went over to them with a smile. "Hello, Shaun, good morning!"

The Bookworm was in a world of his own it seems. He didn't reply to me, nor did he make a sound as he read the book in his hands intently. Despite all that, he did manage to say this: "It's not morning though, chap."

I let out an uneasy giggle. "Hahahaha….I-I see then. S-Sorry about that."

I saw him smile a bit. "Nothing to be sorry about."

"I…I guess? I didn't want to bother you or anything though." I told him.

"Well….I'm not giving full attention to the book anymore, but that's fine." Shaun stated.

I looked at him, fidgeting with my fingers. I just listened to him, nodding. "I see then. Okay, well, I hope that you don't mind me just sticking around here…y-ya?"

As I asked that, Shaun turned his head to look at me and smiled, nodding. "Alright then."

I returned the smile.

* * *

Shaun

For the most part of my days, I read. I read, because one, books are amazing and fun to read, two, I like reading, and third, stories are nice to have imagination with. It's also nice to just sit back in a nice, cozy armchair and take in the adventure a hard-bound book may hold.

So today, I am in the library, just scanning through the many books that are held within it. I skimmed through some, just thinking how interesting it would be if everyone reads a book all the same time. I trailed my index finger across the covers, trying to pick one out. What would be a good genre to read today? Certainly not bugs at the moment, since there was the incident with the insects that Lexus, Kaede, and Numi unleashed days before. Errrg….very disturbing, I must say. Truly bonkers of them.

Okay, so, back to genres….hmm…

A mystery one would be nice, but then again, the thing with the bear and all is already a mystery, and hopefully, one day, that will be solved. No horror too, since this place gives enough spooks for one lifetime. Hm, maybe a light-hearted story will ease my mind.

So I proceeded to read through books that showcase scenes that are anything but horrifying and full of despair. That way, I wouldn't get so paranoid and all while we're still here in this predicament. I'm sure that I'm not the only one. If the chaps and I don't get out of here, we are bound to lose our heads. Not in the physical sense, mind you, but in regards to our sanity. It's hard enough to digest the things Monokuma does already, but having to live out the rest of our lives here? We'll go mad.

After stacking a whopping ton of books onto a table, and organizing them in the order I want to read them in, I sat down, made myself comfortable, and took hold of the first book. At that instant, a new world has been introduced to me.

And as time passed….

"Hello, Shaun, good morning!"

I think I heard someone saying that to me. I couldn't tell who it was. I am so engulfed in my reading right now. Still, I guess I could manage a small reply to them. "It's not morning though, chap." Why is that my response? I don't know either, chap.

"Hahahaha….I-I see then. S-Sorry about that." Lulu apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry about." I told her.

Lulu smiled a bit at that. "I…I guess? I didn't want to bother you or anything though."

I read a few more lines of the book as I listened. "Well….I'm not giving full attention to the book anymore, but that's fine."

At me saying that, I think I noticed Lulu fidgeting. "I see then. Okay, well, I hope that you don't mind me just sticking around here…y-ya?" She said.

As she asked that, I turned my head to look at her and smiled, nodding. "Alright then."

She returned my smile. "O-Okay then!" She exclaimed, which I hushed to, since we're still in the library. "Sorry." She said in a quiet voice.

I chuckled as I then thought of something. I smiled as I went over to a section of the library, and in minutes, I returned and handed a book. "Hehe, go and read that, chap. Since we're here and all, best to read something."

Lulu took the book, wondering what kind of book it is. "What kind of book is it?" She asked.

I sat down. "Open it." I told her.

And she did.

"EEEEK!" She shrieked as she opened to a page with a dung beetle on it.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "S-Sorry Lulu, I couldn't help myself." I told her.

She pouted. "How cruel….I-I don't like bugs! And we j-just had an incident like that!"

"M-My deepest apologies, chap." I replied as I laughed a bit more before stopping.

"Well….apology accepted." Lulu began as she looked at me. "…Let's go to the Fashion Hall."

"Why?"

"W-Well, I want to check something." She said as she stood up. "B-Besides, you scared me, and I need to…be comforted."

I just stared at her. "…Comforted by clothes?" I said. Lulu sighed as she took hold of my hand as we both headed towards the fashion hall. Clothes were hung by racks, shoes and sandals lined up on shelves on one side, and on the other side, a variety of accessories. By that section, we saw Kin. "Kin!" Lulu called out.

"Hello, chap." I greeted to him as we approached him.

He looked at us and gave us a smile. "Hello, you two." He responded. "Nice to see you both here."

"Same here." I told him. I guess it was fine being dragged here by Lulu. At least it wouldn't be as troubling with Kin around.

* * *

Kin

Oh no, that diamond collides too much with the other gems on the chain….copper is not a good material for that ring….why didn't the designers polish those pearls more?

Ah….so many flaws….c-can't help but notice it.

Okay….so….I'm here, in the Fashion Hall, like always. I have always been here on most days. This is the only place where I can take in the work of other designers like me. I could go and be in the crafting workshop, where I can make more, but since my suite has already been designed to accommodate me and my work, there was no need.

I began to fix the jewelries placed on mannequin necks, because really, they were placed haphazardly. It triggered my OCD. One ring even fell off from a finger that was too slim for the actual ring. That's just….erroneous. It is such a nice ring too.

"I wonder…." I muttered to myself as I sat down on an ottoman, holding onto the ring, examining it on all angles. I slid it onto my ring finger, and it fitted well. I chuckled. "A ring meant for men….Monokuma doesn't know how to even put on accessories on a mannequin. Sad." It fitted well, and it looks nice, so I might as well just wear this ring.

I sighed as I relaxed a bit, looking up at the bright beige ceiling. I wonder how this death game is going to turn out for all of us. A very….uneasy feeling I have for all of this. Still….we should be okay, if the bear does not go and do anything. I sighed again. I really have my doubts on everything right about now….but…no, worries, Kin. Just…Just keep calm….and know what you're doing.

"Time to tend to the beauties." I told myself, smiling as I stood up and went over to a shelf full of traditional jewelries.

At that time, two other people entered the Fashion Hall.

It was none other than Shaun and Lulu. The latter was apparently dragging the former. 'Why?' is the question I have in my mind.

"Kin!" Lulu called out.

"Hello, chap." Shaun greeted as they approached me.

I looked at them and smiled. "Hello, you two." I responded. "Nice to see you both here."

"Same here." Shaun said.

I chuckled. "So, what brings you two here?" I inquired.

"S-Shaun pranked me, so I'm just here to calm down." Lulu stated.

"Oh, I see then. Well, let yourself indulge in the magnificence of fashion. While you're at it, you can help me arrange these accessories, or maybe try the ones I have made."

Lulu's eyes sparkled at this. "You made new necklaces?"

"More than just necklaces, my dear." I told her, giving a confident. "Why don't you and Shaun try them out?"

"Pardon?" Shaun commented. "I'll be trying them to?-"

"Okay then!" Lulu exclaimed enthusiastically.

Shaun just deadpanned. "You're too happy about this, chap."

Lulu giggled and grinned. "Indeed I am."

"Well, why don't we get started then?" I told them, clasping my hands together as I gave them a smile. They both looked at me and nodded, both excitedly and hesitantly.

This is going to be fun.

Kazuma

I was just wandering around the building as usual, minding my own business. When I came across the Fashion Hall, I ended up seeing two people entirely covered by necklaces, rings, bangles, anklets, and more than that. "What….the…heck…"

"Kazuma!" Lulu waved over at me with a grin, not minding that many tons of karat gold accessories are weighing her down. Honestly, she looked like an Egyptian goddess who just admires jewelries. She had so many necklaces around her neck, and her arms and fingers were decorated with bangles and rings and all those stuff.

Shaun was just sitting, apparently losing the battle to the heavy jewelries. He had a silver crown-like headband on his semi-bald head, and he has about five to ten dangling accessories on his arms and legs.s "Good day, chap. Um, don't mind us."

"O…Okay then-"

"Nonsense!" Kin stated with a smile…a malicious smile. "I suggest he joins us!"

"….Eh?" Was all I could respond with as Kin enthusiastically decorated me in a variety of chain necklaces, practically pulling me down to the floor.

Boy did that go well for us….

* * *

Late in the night…

**"Upupupu….things have been peaceful, haven't they?"**

"Indeed."

**"Well, you know what that means…."**

"I….I know…."

**"Good then."** Monokuma let out his evil grin. **"Gyahahahaha, the next few days are going to be amazing!"**

* * *

**Well, that's the second and last part of this POV exploration! Time to move on and go back to the killing game of despair, gyahahaha!**

**I really don't know how to go on with the murdering and all, but…I shall do my best. For the sake of Seizon High. I wonder who will die next time, ehehehe…..**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	28. To Go Blank

**Okay, sorry that it took awhile to get this out. It was hard to get back to the killing game and all.**

**Time for the replies!**

**Zetakuma – I'm glad that the chapter made you smile. Ya, everything's going back to normal and getting into trouble. I really did not know how to proceed, but, at least I have the chapter. Thank you then!**

**SatoIchinose – Lulu was a surprise, wasn't she? Hahaha, genderbend Naegi…indeed. I'm glad to hear that I managed to pull of Shaun's POV. Yes, the prank has been unleashed! Yep, Kin's a fashion addict, and yes, he does have a lover, and as for what's she's like, I do not know either. Ah yes, the ending. The traitor lurks…and Monokuma….well, Monokuma is Monokuma. As for candidate for the traitor, you have some points in regards to Xun and Kin, but are they really the only ones? Who knows, maybe someone is still….eligible, upupupu. No worries about the no notification thing, as long as you guys happen to read it when you find out. Thank you then!**

**Zephryr – I see, so there's a problem with the notifications and stuff. Well, no worries, I don't really expect reviews immediately. I just hope though that people following will be able to read the chapters. Hmm, some others may be affected, I agree. Hahaha, just let them all be your favorites! Yes yes, the reactions of Kin. I had fun doing them! Shaun betraying, huh? We'll see. Yes, Kaede is intriguing, and Ryouko, definitely funny. Thank you then!**

**Now on to the chapter where we return to the game of kill-and-kill!**

**Also, I apologize for the upcoming events. I really do.**

* * *

Kazuma

Now we're back with me. Well, I guess I had my rest.

Things have been…well, hectic. Lexus, Kaede, and Numi released insects and let them invade many of the floors in the hotel, and it was a struggle to get rid of them of all. Fortunately, the hotel has a way of keeping the hotel in a good state, like the incident never happened.

Then there was Shaun, Lulu, and Kin. The three of them had some sort of….I dunno, fashion show or something? They got me included. My body is still somewhat sore from having all those jewelries on me. I sighed at that.

Well, at least it's peaceful today, which is strange, cuz usually, Monokuma would be doing something to at least get our attentions, or maybe put us in a bad mood. It seems that he shut down somewhere and didn't get back up in the past few days. Honestly, I hope he stays like that.

Now then, I'm in my suite, just lazing around like I usually do. I looked over at the bulletin board where I keep check on what's off or not in this hotel. Mysteries to be solved, questions to be answered – I need them all arranged on that board. I laid on my bed, my beanie over my eyes as I tried to take a nap. Apparently, that's all I've been doing while the others just went on do whatever they were doing. Honestly, I don't know what will happen to us in the following days, weeks, months….possibly years. Are we just gonna stay here? I mean, no one killing each other would be nice, but then, is being trapped here good for us?

I shook my head at the thought. I don't wanna be thinking 'bout these negative stuffs. As long as people stay alive, and Monokuma isn't wreaking havoc, things should be fine.

But of course, would things stay like that? As much as I don't want to be a pessimist, I doubt we'll have the peace for long.

And apparently, I jinxed it.

As the speakers boomed up, an unforgettable laughter sounded through.

**"Upupupupu, hello, my dear guests! How are you all? Good? I hope so, cuz I have something great! Come on down to the Convention Hall and be enlightened by my surprise for you all!"**

With that announcement done, the speakers turned off again.

I let out sigh. Why? "Such a drag…." I muttered as I sat up slowly. I fixed the beanie on my head and just patted I my clothes, just putting out the creases and such. I got up from my bed and just tiredly went to the sixth floor.

* * *

"Howdy to all of ya!" Monokuma greeted as we entered the Convention hall. He has this strange grin on that somewhat sent chills down my spine. Why do I feel like that this will be another incentive that will make us try to kill each other?

"And we were perfectly chill without you around…." Lexus murmured, lazily looking at the monochromic bear and just gazed elsewhere.

Lulu looked like she's done with Monokuma and his schemes. "E-Enough already…."

"Numi doesn't want any more incentives…" The Diver muttered, sighing.

"So it's another incentive gathering, chaps?" Shaun asked.

Kaede trembled in his place. "I-I d-don't k-k-know…."

Xun just looked bored and nonchalant. "Can you get on with it, bear?"

"This is just a preposterous time to be lurking about, Monokuma!" Ryouko exclaimed in her Chion impression.

"Indeed." Kin agreed, though he looked nervous still.

I just folded my arms across my chest as I looked at Monokuma. "Okay then….why did you call for us here?"

At my question, he seemingly giggled. He doesn't look like he is bringing any sort of bad news to us, but believe me, his intentions always mean the worst to us. "Well, since no one is killing no one for the past few days, I thought that I offer another-"

"Incentive?" Ryouko finished sadly.

Monokuma clapped happily. "Oh good! You guys are getting accustomed!"

"Hell we aren't." Lexus retorted lowly.

"Anyway, today's incentive…..da-dada-daaaaaan!...Blank!"

.

.

.

Eh?

"B-Blank?" Kaede repeated, unsure of what the bear just said.

Lulu placed a finger on her cheek. "Like….nothing?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Monokuma shouted, his eye glowing red. He let out a fake cough to compose himself. "When I mean by blank, it means 'start a new life with a blank slate'."

Apparently, we still don't get it.

"Elaborate." Kin said.

Monokuma sighed. "The incentive I'm giving you guys is 'a new life', meaning if you manage to get out, the life history you had before coming here will be all gone!"

EH?!

I stared at him. "So…you're saying that…"

"We can stawt off again?" Ryouko finished.

Monokuma nodded. "Yep! Your relationships with people you know will reset, all your past achievements and mistakes forgotten, and all that stuff coming with that blank slate. Tabula rasa, in fancy talk!~"

I honestly can't believe that. Can this bear make that happen?

"How do we know that you'll uphold to your word?" Kin inquired.

"I'll pinky swear with each and every one of you if you want, upupupu." Monokuma suggested as he blushed.

"Nope, not needed." Xun hastily refused.

Numi seemed to be contemplating about it. "….So….we can start a new life?"

Monokuma scratched his chin and began to ponder it over. "Hmm….I guess you could say that." He said and chuckled. "Welp, that's all I have for you guys, so see ya, and hopefully, someone will get killed off soon!"

And with that, the bear marched off the podium and just went through a door, going back behind the cameras, I assume.

All of us looked at each other. "U-Um…w-we aren't really going to kill each o-other for that….r-right?" Lulu stuttered.

Lexus shrugged. "Who knows….maybe someone here wants to start off clean or something," She said.

"S-So….l-like Xun?" Kaede muttered.

"Huh? Why like me?" He questioned.

Shaun hummed. "Hmm…maybe because you're a vigilante, chap? I mean, many people who have gone through a lot do seem to prefer starting a new life."

Xun rolled his eyes. "Like I want to bother myself with that. As I said before, I rather stay here than be out there."

"You're probably broken then." Kin commented.

"And why's that?" Numi inquired the Designer. Kin just answered her with a shrug.

I looked at Numi, then at Kin, then at Xun. "Hopefully this is something none of us will take. I honestly would like you guys to keep each other alive than to kill each other off."

"Agreed." Lexus murmured. She agrees with me?

"And if ever someone is going to die…" Xun began. "Well then…they're dead, and we have to go through another trial."

"Another bloody awful trial…" Shaun complained and sighed.

"Don't kill each othew then!" Ryouko exclaimed.

And with that, our discussion with one another ended.

* * *

I returned to my room and slumped on my bed. I groaned into the pillow, just to vent out a bit before lying on my back to stare at the ceiling. Such a strange incentive Monokuma offered this time. A blank slate….a chance to start our life anew….

Is there someone here who would want that?

Well, in my case, I'm content with my life's work up before ending up here. I did great work as a detective, I'm average in most activities….well….there's not much to regret.

For some reason, my mind ended up spiraling towards the thoughts of finding love. I guess….I kinda what to have that kind of relationship…find someone to love, and be loved back. Unfortunately, in our situation, it's best that we try not to get attached to anyone. Who knows when they will…leave. It makes me sad to think about it. I mean, there were so many of us before. We had Mari, Eleanor, Chion, Masa, Atsuko, and Ryou….it's sad that they're gone now.

Just because of this game….hell, it's not even a game anymore. It is just a horrible, horrible string of events.

I got tired eventually of thinking too much. I went on to sleep.

The next day, a strange thing happened.

**"I apologize for the power outage, my dear guests. I shall tend to it immediately. Your rooms should still be working still for ventilation, conditioning, bathroom, and for the refrigerator. You guys should be able to survive with those for awhile. Hehehe, of course, if you are still in your suites."**

The speakers in my room announced. I raised my brow at this. "How are you relaying this, Monokuma?"

**"Hm? Oh, well, the speakers should always be running in any situation, so I made sure that it has special power sources, so even without electricity, it's gonna work! That way, I can always so my good mornings and goodnights! Just…don't ask what it's running on…"**

This somewhat confuses me a bit, but I'll get to that later. "Fine…."

**"Oh, another note: the doors are jammed due to the outage and stuff. Don't question how, it just is. Bye now, and hope for the soonest return of power!"**

And with that, the speakers went silent

I sighed and check the clock. It's about nine in the morning. I wonder how long it's going to take for Monokuma to fix this problem? And how will the others cope? I'm sure they'll be alright…

So while we're waiting for the door to be fixed and opened, I just went on with my lazy day inside my suite, which I do often. Monokuma, fortunately, designed the suite to hold the necessary stuff, like bathroom and a small kitchen. The refrigerator was stocked, and as he said, the ventilation and air-conditioning still works.

I guess we'll manage.

For the rest of the day, I just stayed in the suite. I mean, what else could I do? The door couldn't be opened, and yes, I tried. Despite all the other good designs Monokuma had, apparently, he done goofed on the doors.

* * *

The next day, the door was still locked. I sighed. Is Monokuma actually trying to fix the issue? For all we know, he could just be lounging around the hotel, just keeping us trapped in here without caring. That…would be bad. I mean, it's already eight in the morning, and he still hadn't repaired the power? Again, bad.

I just sighed as I began to eat a bowl of cereal while fumbling with rubik cube to pass the time. I dunno, I honestly feel better with something in my hands. It keeps my mind somewhat from being distracted as much as I usually do, or from falling asleep easily.

And so, for the next two hours, I've just lied around, pondering over puzzles, or just messing around with small objects in the room like a ring with keys (the keys are toys, so they don't unlock anything, which was a bummer), an abnormally made rubik cube (which I managed to solve), and just a random stress ball lying around the room.

I honestly wondered about what the others could be doing. Lexus is probably happy that she can just lie around all day in her suite. Not sure about Xun, Kin, or Ryouko, since they're hard to predict. Kaede and Shaun might be having their patience tested, since they can't go to the Greenhouse or Library. Lulu and Numi? Hm, Lulu might be doing her best to cope, and Numi's probably aching to get back into the water. Either way, we're all stuck in our suites until Monokuma tends to the problem.

I then heard a noise by the door.

I sat up from my bed, staring at the door. It sounded like it got unlocked. I covered my ears as the speakers suddenly buzzed.

**"Finally! All suites have been unlocked. PHEW! You guys better thank me for all the hard-work I did! Anyway, hope to see you guys around and out and about!"**

The speakers went off.

"About time, Monokuma." I muttered. I went on and took a quick shower. After I got dressed, I began to head to the door. Just as I opened it, I saw someone walking up towards me. The person was a bit shook, as though surprised that I was still there. "Xun?"

"I thought you would be out doing something already…" He said lowly. At that same moment, Lexus came out of her room.

"Time for some stretching, I guess." I heard her say. She looked over at us, then raised a brow. "Huh? What are you guys doing up here?"

At that same time again, Kin walked out of his room, dusting his clothes gently. He glanced over at us. "Good morning." He greeted. "Quite surprising to see you three gathered up here."

"Ya, I agree." I commented and looked at Xun. "What are you doing here?"

Xun looked neutral as always, but then, I felt as though he has something on his mind. "We wondered where you are at this time…so…I was sent to check on you here."

Lexus walked over to us, hands on her hips. She looked at Xun. "…What's going on?"

The Vigilante gazed at her and sighed. "No point in sugarcoating." He said. At that moment, he relayed the sad news to us. Immediately, I went downstairs, to the sixteenth floor. At one of the ends of the hall, I found a door open widely. I ran in, shocked to see the body crowded by the other guests.

"….I…can't believe it…" I muttered as I walked slowly over to the corpse. There, sitting in a chair, head slumped over the small kitchen counter, was Shaun.

The Bookworm…has died.

**SHAUN BULLIMORE: DEAD**

* * *

**And he was surviving well too! Ah, I terribly apologize for killing off another character. But…it…must be done. We will never hear 'chap' again…unless Ryouko decides to impersonate him (which might end up creepy).**

**Now who could have possibly killed the British Bookworm? Will they be punished? Or will they leave this hotel of despair? Well…let's just wait for the fourth investigation and trial. I guess it's back to tedious planning and making sure all details are there, hahaha.**

**Why do I feel like this is short? Hmm...**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	29. Fourth Investigation

**I'm kinda happy to get this out six days before the deadline I set up for myself.**

**The fourth investigation for the fourth trial begins! Now then, it's time to get going.**

**But first, let's respond to some reviews.**

**zephryr – I know, right? Who would kill the poor chap? Ya, he was all alone. Unfortunately, I do not know Sonia well, so I'm not sure how you compared the two. Indeed, a favorite, he is. A smart move, huh? And a sad death it was….well, you may assume that Isaiah could be seen from Shaun, but we don't know about that yet. As for the foreshadowing….it's all coincidental, but who knows what could happen, upupu….Yep, alibis are important, but we'll see!**

**Nemris – it appears there is a problem with the notifications, but no worries. Yes, a new perspective could change a view on a person, and yes, Lulu is adorable. A twist, huh? We shall see, upupupu….Shaun is stable, and Kin, still suspicious. Yep, the POVs help and confuse a lot. Yes….the murderer…the killer…anyway! The show must go on! Indeed, a rather interesting motive. I wonder who would take up the deal? I'm glad to hear that I'm writing Xun well, and I hope to continue to do so. Yes, a convenient electrical outage. I wonder what could happen? Oh yeah, death. RIP Shaun. Indeed, he was a good one, and now he's gone, and possibly another one. Heavy…heavy…As for the power outage, we'll see if it's coincidental or not. Sleep sheep room and ventilation, huh? Well, we'll see what happens with this case.**

**Seth – no worries. It's sad to see Shaun go. Ah really? You have an idea who killed him? Well, I would like to hear it, but if you want to, keep it for yourself. Stay excited, and hopefully, I'll be able to provide!**

**Hi (Guest) – sorry for that. Hehehe, thank you, and I hope your story will do good!**

**SatoIchinose – Sorry to have killed off Shaun and all. He was a great chap til the end. Indeed, the 16th floor is now empty. I'm glad to hear that people enjoy having Shaun around. And yes, I confirm what Sato said about the application. Wonder what's the true cause of Shaun's death? Choking? Neck snapping? Poison? Just a hard blow to the head? Who knows. Shaun the traitor? Again, who knows….and could that be possibly why he was killed? Again….who knows…and yes, the entire cast must be suspected. Hmm….looking at the possibility of who could have possibly killed Shaun…well….it's intriguing. Can't want to see if you guessed it right or not. Indeed, I had fun writing Shaun and using chap multiple times.**

** \- Gracias, y lo siento por mala traducción.**

**Kyoko – I make my trials usually around 4k words long. Good luck with your first trial! **

**Guest (Guest) – sorry for that, and as for Kaede being the killer, we don't know yet. Ah yes, look forward to this investigation. Okay…go sulk in the corner…for we lost Shaun.**

**Now that is done, let's get on with it! The Chapter!**

**(insert)**

Kazuma

I could not process the scene laid out before me. Shaun is dead, head bent over the kitchen counter, and eyes just white in death. Not a pretty sight at all. "….Damn it…." I muttered. I looked at the faces of the other guests. Some had a look of despair, some had anger. Some….they just seem so confused and lost.

"…Numi…Numi hopes that Shaun is now resting in peace." She said as she frowned.

"S-S-Shaun c-couldn't be killed, right? I-I mean, t-the doors were jammed!" Kaede managed, just trembling intensely.

Xun folded his arms across his chest. "What's done is done….there's nothing else we can do about it."

Ryouko teared up. "Who would kill Shaun? I mean, he was a good guy!"

"Y-Yeah, w-who would do that?" Lulu said in sadness as she wiped her tears.

"This is messed up, that's for sure…." Lexus commented, looking away.

Kin bit on his thumb. "T-This is horrible, this is horrible…."

"Upupupu, the death that I have been waiting for!~" Monokuma suddenly exclaimed as he popped right in the middle of all of it. "RIP in Peace, our dear Shaun!"

"You really have no sympathy, nor empathy, or whatever." I commented as I looked at the mechanical bear. He looked over at me and just chuckled like he always does.

"Well, you guys know the drill!" Monokuma said as he handed me the case file. "You guys will have your investigation and all that stuff, and then there will be the trial. We'll see if you can get this killer this time~" He cooed and cackled. He then waved at us as he disappeared.

I sighed. I looked over at the others as they dispersed. As usual, Xun would check the body and see what killed him, since that's what he can do at the moment. "Well? Is it what I think it is?"

"And what do you think it is?" Xun questioned as he just approached the corpse and examine it.

I stayed quiet for a moment. He looked at me, and as I looked at him, I answered, "Poison."

Xun just stared at me for a moment and nodded. "Ya, that's right, poison." He replied. "Look, his mouth is foamy, he skin has somewhat changed in color a bit, his nose bled…." He began to list as he then took a step back. "And since it's by the kitchen, could be from eating poisoned food."

"I guess so." I said as I found a bottle inside a trash can by the side of the counter. It's label was ripped, but I guessed that this is the poison used. It was thrown, huh? Who would throw it? Why near the body? Did Shaun do this to himself, or did someone actually managed to poison him with the situation they had before? "Well, I'll be looking around."

"Have fun then." Xun responded as he sighed and left.

I watched him leave, and after that, I realized that Kaede was still around. "Oh, hey Kaede." I greeted.

"I-I-I…." He began. "F-Found these on a t-table." He said as he showed me a small pile of jewelries.

"Huh….why would Shaun have these around? I don't see him as someone who would have such." I commented.

Kaede just trembled. "W-Well….I-I thought the same thing…" He added.

I placed a hand on my chin and thought about it. The jewelries Kaede has could be made by Kin. I mean, after all, he did have the two, well, including me as well, put them on for him. If these came from the time with Kin, then…maybe it's not unusual for it to be lying around. Still, why would Shaun hold onto these? I continued to look around, and I found a comb. Okay, so as far as I know, Shaun has this problem with…cancer….and his hair fell out because of that. He only has that handful of hair left. Does he really need a comb for that? I guess…it's not a strange thing, since he still has some to comb it with?

"These are a lot of bug encyclopedias." I suddenly stated as I approached a bedside table with stacked books on top of it. As I scanned through them, they just show a lot of bugs and such. "Kaede, did you give these to Shaun?" I asked as I looked over at him, holding up a book.

Kaede looked at it for a moment as he stuttered, "I-I t-think so? I-I don't r-really k-know…."

I looked at him as he answered. "I see…." I muttered.

"Y-Yeah…." He responded softly.

I nodded as I settled down the book. As I looked around the room, I took notice of the vent screen. I crouched by it and examined it. It's still intact, but it appears someone was trying to get it open. One screw of the vent was missing, but the rest seem as though that someone failed to get them loose, and gave up. Strange…who would be going out of their way to get these things open? I don't think Shaun would do this, so it must be someone else, or Monokuma just messing around.

"Okay, I'm taking my leave now." I said as I looked over at Kaede, who simply nodded and left. As I exited the room, I take a glance down by the hall of other suites. The killer must have thought that since this place is empty, except for the Bookworm, no one would realize that he's dead. I have known since the time that we discovered that Atsuko was dead that Shaun would be all alone on this floor. That is an advantage to whoever killed him. Now then, that brings up the question: Who realized Shaun was dead, and who found him dead?

Anyway, so possibly all the clues in Shaun's room has been found, so maybe I should look around and see if there are any other clues tied to the killer. As I was doing so, and upon entering the Fashion Hall, I saw Kin talking to Lexus. "Oh, hello, Kazuma." Kin greeted. "Sorry, but I already checked here….there are no valuable clues."

"Hey Kin. I see...still, I'm gonna take a look around." I told them.

I noticed Lexus rolling her eyes, as though in annoyance. "Suit yourself, though you'll be wasting time here." She said.

I scratched the back of my head. "Okay then…." I murmured. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Hm?" Kin responded as he tilted his head a bit. "Oh, well, I was just asking Lexus about the….um…." He averted his attention over to the Slacker. "Should I tell him?"

She groaned. "I'll do it." She said as she stared at me lazily. After a moment of silence, she said, "...Uh….it's nothing….I just realized that it's nothing important."

I was confused for a moment. "Really?" I replied.

"Really?" Kin said the same thing. He looked at Lexus as though he was not clear on what she said.

Lexus nodded. "Ya, so don't worry about it."

She's clearly hiding something. When people hide information, it's usually either an important detail, or just something that they don't want others to know. "…If you say so." I'm definitely going to try and get her to speak about it later in trial.

Some questions then popped in my mind. "Why did you go here, Kin? Also, did you let Shaun have a few of your accessories?"

Kin looked over at me, arms folded in front of his chest. "W-Well…I went here because…I…I couldn't handle the sight, that's all…and this is a place of peace, for me." He said quietly.

"I see….." I then hummed and looked around. Well, I guess there's nothing important to find here, and Kin and Lexus did say that there was nothing to find here in the first place. Hopefully I'm not missing stuff for the trial, but I guess the others will be able to find other clues.

After awhile, I arrived at the Dining Hall. Lulu and Ryouko were there, as though trying to calm each other down. I smiled softly at that as I walked over to them. "….How…How are you two doing?"

"…I-It would be better if…w-what happened…d-didn't happen…" Lulu muttered.

"Y-Ya….twuly howwifying to see….Shaun….like that…" Ryouko murmured. "GAH! Such an unfortunate event to happen, darn it!" She shouted in an impression of Eleanor.

I sighed, nodding in agreement. "And trying to figure out what happened could be hard." I told them. "I mean, this all happened during the power outage thing."

"W-Where all the doors were jammed, r-right?" Lulu stated.

I nodded. "Yep…so…I'm wondering how the killer managed to kill Shaun."

Ryouko frowned. "I mean….n-not that I hoped it to be…b-but…" She began, biting her lip. "…What….What if the chap went on to kill himself."

At that, I looked down. "….I…I would never think that he would go and do that." I responded. "I don't think he showed any signs of….doing….that…"

"S-Sowwy for bwinging that up." Ryouko said and managed a weak smile. "A-Anyway, where were you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, only me and clumsy girl were here to get some breakfast." Ryouko replied as 'Xun'.

I looked between them. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah, we met up on the stairs heading down to Dining hall around nine in the morning." Lulu said softly as she fidgeted with her cup of cocoa.

I thought about it for a moment, but before that, I asked, "Why didn't you two just take the elevator?"

The two just gaped at me, as though they were confused. "Like…dude, people died in there. There's no way I'm friggin' getting in there again." Ryouko answered as 'Lexus'. "Besides, I was roaming around a bit before heading down to the Dining hall, and it was close by too."

"I-I waited for the doors to be fixed, and w-when it did, I went down." Lulu added. "A-And along the way, I m-met up with Ryouko."

"I see…." I muttered. After listening to them, I realized something. If they could get down to the Dining hall by nine, then how come mine was still jammed until ten? That seemed like another clue, but then again, Monokuma has already gotten in my way from knowing something regarding these deaths, so I would find it strange if this is that same situation. Damn you, Monokuma.

Lulu looked at me. "I-Is everything okay, Kazuma?"

I looked over at her. "I'm fine, I'm fine…." I muttered. "Look, I gotta go now. Gotta find more clues."

"Good luck! Avenge Shaun, avenge the chap!" Ryouko exclaimed loudly.

"Y-You know w-we have to help him too." Lulu told her.

"Wight!" Ryouko responded.

I just chuckled at them before leaving. As I was heading by the stairs, I saw Xun walking up. "So, how's the solving and finding clues and all that?"

"It could be better, but I'm grateful on whatever I got so far." I answered him. "Still, I need more info, so I gotta get going-"

**BUZZ BUZZ!**

**"Upupupu, how are you all doing?"**

"Oh no…." I muttered.

**"Good? Hopefull, cuz times up for the Investigation! Time to head to the Courtroom and get on with the Trial!~"**

The speakers went off.

I sighed heavily. Well, guess there's not much else to get with investigation period over. "Welp, let's just hope for the best."

"Uh….hope? You want to rely on luck and 'hope' for the best?" Xun responded as we began to head to the Courtroom.

"Look, we have some information and details, but it may not be enough. What I hope for is that the others found something too." I told him. Soon enough, we stood in front of the doors of the Courtroom. The others soon joined us.

"W-Well….w-w-we're b-back here a-again." Kaede stuttered greatly.

Numi placed a hand on his arm. "Numi…Numi thinks it'll be alright. She said. She looked over at me, frowning a bit. "Numi hopes that we'll get through this."

I gave her a small smile. "Same here, Numi."

We then entered the courtroom, and though I didn't mention it in the last trial, the interior design of the place is always changing. This time is no different. It was strange the first time, and now, it's stranger. Monokuma continued to sit in his high-and-mighty throne. Many of the stalls have bloodied pictures of our dead friends, so that added to the weirdness and sadness of the atmosphere within the Courtroom.

"Welcome, my guests and trial-partakers! Hope you're ready for this one!" Monokuma began, chuckling. "You really need to think hard for this one, or maybe….DON'T THINK AT ALL, GYAHAHAHAHA!"

As we took our places in our stands, I looked over at the bear. "I wonder if I should assume that you went out of your way to…I don't know…get in the way?"

"Que? Me no understand what you just said." Monokuma responded in a monotone. I sighed at that. "Anyway, let's begin, shall we?"

One of us has killed our fellow guests, and they must secure their freedom, or else it's execution. A trial for life, a judgment of death. Deception in life, treachery in death. Betrayal for life, and betrayal for death. The riddles of life, and the mystery of death. Justification for life, and realization in death. Faith in life, and trust in death. The Class Trial to live, or the Class trial to die.

**Class Trial is in Session!**

**(insert)**

**And there we have it…the fourth investigation, and the beginning of the fourth class trial! Do you have your theories yet? Or do you wish to just see how things turned out like this? The situation is grim, but I do – again- hope that our cast will be able to get through it once again! **

**Who….killed….Shaun? Well, we have to wait and see.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	30. Fourth Class Trial

**We are now here with the fourth trial! I shall not take so much time, therefore ahead to the reviews!**

**Nemris – I'm proud of writing that line, hehehe. Anyway, yes, I tried to make sure that almost everyone is a suspect, so hopefully, that will stir confusion until later on! Ah yes, the versatile poison…we shall see what has become of it. Indeed, we are close to the ending of the killing game adventure. From seeing your scale, the only thing I question is Lexus's. Pretty high without a description. Upupupu, wonder what she is hiding…I hope this trial will be good, and that none of you would hate me for it (but then again, people hate it when authors kill off characters.)**

**Ichinose – Indeed, one guess is on the mark. Do not worry about how he was poisoned too much. All shall be revealed later. Yep, most of the cast is suspected. I shall not discuss a lot with your chosen suspects, so with that said, I find your reasoning with Kin quite strong. Xun may be obvious, but did he do it? Ryouko went dark, but does that change meant anything? And Kaede, untrustworthy? We shall see. Anyway, all shall be explained later, and the Monokuma file, I just accidentally forgot that last chapter, sorry! It shall be stated here in this chapter. Good job on your theories, and may none of you be mad at the ending, ehehehe….**

**ZetaKuma – ah, it was you then. It's alright. Shaun will be missed, definitely. I tried to make this one difficult, and the upcoming trial after this…ohohoho, do I have plans for it (but then again, it could go terribly.) But for now, let's focus on the trial. Ryouko or Lexus, huh? And possible suicide? We shall see. Anyway, read away, and may you not be angry!**

**zephryr – suicide or not, it's sad to see people go. I apologize for the weakly-described cancer of Shaun. I just gave out details that I know indicates that. Again, I apologize for that. Indeed, I struggled, so thank you for taking the time to research. It helped, really. Ah yes, the brush…what connection does it have to Shaun, or the death? As for the where poison is from, wait and see, upupupu, same with how he was poisoned. I'm sure that this chapter will answer your questions. Kaede the murderer….hmm…is that true? We shall see. Good job on your theory, and may you enjoy the chapter and not hate me!**

**Hi (Guest) - Thank you, and I hope your story will do well, and that you continue with it. Enjoy the chapter and not be mad at me.**

**Seth – no worries, it's all good. Ya, it might be short, but do not worry, all unanswered questioned from the investigation will hopefully be answered in this chapter. Indeed, secretive they were. Yep, wait and see. Ya, things are fine for now, and hope you enjoy the chapter and not get angry at what I will do.**

**Let's get on with the trial!**

* * *

Kazuma

"Kinda sad to not have that British guy by my stall side." Lexus commented as she looked over at the empty stall next to her. It was replaced with a bloodied crossed-out picture of Shaun.

"I-It really is sad…." Lulu muttered.

I folded my arms across my chest. I, too, am sad about Shaun dying, but all we could do is solve this and maybe give him some rest. "Why don't we go ahead and start the trial?" I asked as I looked at them all.

"Upupu, I agree wholeheartedly on the continuation of this judicial activity!" Monokuma exclaimed.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"….Que?" Ryouko replied.

Kaede scratched his neck nervously as he said, "I-I think he meant the trial…"

Xun sighed. "We get that."

"Numi confused suddenly." Numi commented as she tilted her head a bit in said confusion.

I clasped my hands to get their attention. "I'll begin this with stating what is written in the Monokuma file."

"Oh, you mean the one we forgot about during the investigation?" Lexus questioned and groaned.

Ryouko just giggled uneasily. "Well….it is the authow's fault fow not wemembewing it!?"

"W-What author?" Kaede inquired. All Ryouko did to respond to him was chuckle like she knows something she didn't, and that something is the fourth wall.

"Anyway…." I began as I took out the file. I found the details quite interesting. "Shaun was poisoned to death, food poisoning to be exact. Place of death is in his own suite, by the kitchen counter. The file said that he ate poisoned food and died minutes after."

Numi frowned. "So terrible…very terrible…"

"Death is bad, we know." Xun commented.

I held up a hand towards them. "Here's what is bothering." I said as I read the last detail of the file. "Time of death: two in the afternoon yesterday." Everyone murmured a thing or two to each other, as though wondering about the importance of the information. Do they not realize? "Guys, Shaun died during the time of the lockdown."

"And at around lunchtime, it seems." Lexus added in. "Which, I guess, kinda makes sense if the file said that he died of food poisoning."

"Oh, lunch killed him…." Ryouko muttered as she did it as Mari.

I reread the information again before keeping it away. I looked at the others. "That brings up the question on how he ended up taking in that poison, and who managed to put it in there for him."

Lulu looked at me. "B-But who could give him p-poison if the d-doors were locked?"

Kaede nodded as well. "Y-Ya….I questioned that e-earlier…"

"So, before we get into the matter," Monokuma began, grabbing our attention. "The power outage began around eleven in the evening two days ago. So yesterday, none of you could have leave their rooms!" He stated.

"Lockdown since eleven pm two days ago then?" Numi repeated.

At that, Monokuma nodded. "Yep, just thought that may fix some confusion of sorts."

I placed a hand on my head as I began to think about it. Two days ago, at eleven in the evening, the power outage began. So by that time, anyone within their suites were trapped, and those out, were stuck outside. So far, I haven't gather any information on who was out. "Okay, so about two days ago, we were trapped. Shaun probably in his own suite when the poisoning happened."

"No sh-t, Sherlock." Xun commented and rolled his eyes.

I sighed as I looked over at them. "And I think we agree on the fact that he was food poisoned. No one could possibly get in there during two in the afternoon yesterday."

Ryouko frowned. "T-That's why…I…thought he went and….you know…" She brought a finger to her neck and traced a straight line across, making a sound that indicated killing oneself.

Kaede shook his head. "I-I d-don't think S-Shaun would g-go on and d-do that…"

Numi nodded in agreement. "Same here!"

"Me too…" Lulu said sadly. "…B-But then again…there wasn't any other way to get in there…"

And that's when I remembered about the vent.

"What about the vent?" I suggest.

Everyone turned their attention towards me. "What about it, chap?" Ryouko imitated.

"Aww, don't go and do that…" Numi murmured and seemed more depressed about the situation.

"Sowwy…" Ryouko replied and immediately stopped.

I clasped my hands to get them to focus. "Just listen." I began. "There is a vent in Shaun's room. It was tampered, from what I noticed as I examined it."

"So you're saying something broke it?" Lexus questioned.

"Maybe." I responded as I looked over at her. "But it could be someone."

Everyone looked at each other curiously. "But the vents are hard to move through." Kin stated.

"Y-Ya…." Ryouko agreed in her imitation of Kaede.

"It is but for one." I said as I looked at someone. "Right, Lexus?"

She clicked her tongue. "Like, dude, just cuz I hid in a vent once to ambush Xun during that Paintball game doesn't mean I went on to do it again."

"I-I thought it could be something else? D-Does it have to particularly b-be someone?" Kaede inquired.

"I know, but what other things could tamper the vent?" I questioned. "I don't see ANYTHING that could have been used to mess with it, therefore, I assume that it was SOMEONE tampering it." I stated. "And only one person could go through such with ease."

All eyes laid on Lexus.

She grunted and looked away, folding her arms across her chest. Kin sighed. "Like I said, he would figure it out sooner or later."

"Hush you." She spite back.

"Oh please, you were gonna mention it to him, then you dropped it. Do you really think he wouldn't find it suspicious?" Kin implied.

At that, Lexus groaned. "Argh…fine…I was the one messing the vents blah blah blah…" She confessed.

A moment of silence fell.

"S-So…y-you were the one who poisoned….Shaun?" Ryouko asked as Lulu.

Lexus shook her head violently. "Oh hell no! I'm telling ya, it ain't me." She responded. "All I did was try to move around the vents to see if I could get out."

"So you were capable of leaving your suite?" I asked.

At that, she shrugged. "Not exactly….I couldn't get the vents that lead to the hall open, so simply, all I could do was move through vents and just struggle with getting them open."

Xun looked at Lexus. "But with that said, it makes it look like you're the one most capable of doing Shaun in."

She glared at him. "For the last time, I didn't do it." She said. "The vents to the other guests' room were harder to deal with, so being who I am, I got lazy and just didn't bother getting into other people's suites."

"Still suspicious." Xun commented. Lexus just growled lowly.

Another moment of silence fell.

Ryouko then let out an uneasy laugh. "W-Well…I-I guess that explains the stwange creaking noises I heawd fwom the vent last night…"

Lulu trembled a bit. "So…is L-Lexus okay then? I-Is she not a suspect now?"

"Still can't say for sure…" I replied as I thought about it. Lexus could move back and forth through the vents during the time of the power outage; therefore, it was possible that she may have done it. However, her statement made me question if it's impossible to get the vents open for her to be able to bring in the poison to Shaun's food AND without him knowing.

A question came to mind. "Did you see anyone while you were out?"

After a moment of though, Lexus nodded. "Ya, Kaede." She answered briefly.

And suddenly, all eyes were on the Entomologist. Kaede trembled in his stall as he looked at us uneasily. "Y-Yes…I-I was outside of my suite…" He stuttered.

"Why would you out?" I asked.

He fidgeted greatly as he began to explain that he got locked out of his suite. At around the time of the outage, he was in the Greenhouse, just examining bugs of the night. When the incident happened, he quickly returned to the fifteenth floor, but his door was jammed. "How did you manage then?" Kin inquired.

Kaede looked over at the Designer. "W-Well….f-fortunately, the Sleep Sheep room, the Dining H-Hall, a-and the Sauna were all available, s-so I was able to sleep, eat, and wash up…" He answered.

"I see…" Kin muttered and nodded.

Kaede rubbed his head. "I….I didn't notice that someone would a-actually see me….o-out there…."

"As I said before, I couldn't get out, so I just lie around in a vent for awhile. I just happen to saw you walking past by a vent where I was resting in some time yesterday."

"O-Okay then…."

I nodded as I took in the latest information. Kaede was apparently out of his suite with no way into his own, therefore, he could roam around quite a bit more than Lexus. "And all you did was circle through those three places you mentioned? You couldn't enter anywhere else?"

Kaede averted his attention over at me. "I….I guess? I mean…I-I didn't try to go everywhere, but some places were unavailable d-during the time period, s-so maybe those three were the only ones open? I don't k-know…."

"Hm…." I hummed as I began to analyze possible situations.

"D-Does this mean that Kaede also did it?" Ryouko asked.

"Again, not so sure. Even though Kaede was outside almost during the entire time, if he said that only a few places were open, then how could have gotten poison?" I said.

Everyone began to think about it. "Maybe he didn't mention a place where he got it?" Xun suggested.

"I-I assure you, I-I went to no such place." Kaede retorted.

"One could lie, though." Kin added in.

Kaede shook. "I-I r-really went nowhere…."

"W-Well….n-none of us could…s-since the power outage thing happened." Lulu said.

"Yes….true…but…" Numi began, looking at Kaede. "Numi believes him. Numi thinks that he's innocent."

Kin bit his thumb. "Even if you believe him, he could still be on the suspects list."

"You may not know, he could have just sent in a poisonous bug or something to kill Shaun." Xun said.

Numi frowned. "Numi thinks he wouldn't do that to Shaun!"

"Ya!" Ryouko agreed.

Xun held up his hands. "Hey, just a thought, okay? No need to be defensive."

"Besides," I began. "I don't think it would be a bug. If that were to happen, there wouldn't be any bottle of poison inside Shaun's trash can."

Lulu looked at me. "W-Wasn't the label ripped off though? H-How could you t-tell it was rat poison?"

I thought about that. "I assumed it was poison, since it was the only thing suspicious-looking in the trashcan. Besides, it was by the kitchen, and being thrown, maybe no one wants it around the counter."

"But one truly wants to dispose the possible murder weapon, they would have threw it someplace less obvious." Kin commented.

Xun nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's like the killer is asking to be found."

"But even if it's obvious, we can't pinpoint who would throw it away." Ryouko said as Ryou.

"Makes you question what state of mind the killer had after taking Shaun's life away…" Numi said quietly.

"Indeed…." Kaede muttered. "W-Why would they kill him anyway? Out of a-all the p-people, it has to be t-the one who's interested in reading things about bugs?"

"Ya….h-he may have pranked me with those bug books before, but he means well…w-why does he have to die…." Lulu cried.

"Why….." I muttered myself as I began to take in information together.

There was silence for the time being. Why are there so many quite moments during this trial? "That I do not know…" Monokuma commented as it look at its guests.

Ryouko wiped some stray tears. "Well…if it helps…solve this…I found this." She said as she showed me a bottle. A condiment bottle. A pepper bottle.

I looked at the object with curiosity. "Where did you find that?" I asked.

Ryouko looked up as she tried to remember. "Hm….somewhewe undew Shaun's kitchen countew?" She answered, somewhat unsure.

Was that there before? "When did you find that?"

"Um….well…I came back to the scene of the cwime to…you know…pay wespect to the dead…" She began, and she continued by saying that while doing so, she tripped over and found the bottle lying under the kitchen counter, close to where Shaun died and way out of sight for people to see easily if they just stood around.

"Hm…I missed it then. Good job finding it." I told her, and at that, she smiled a bit.

"But what does it have to do with this? It's just a fallen pepper bottle." Xun stated.

Kin looked at the condiment in Ryouko's hand. "Well, if you look it long enough, the container somewhat looks like the supposed poison bottle in Kazuma's possession." He said.

Everyone looked over at me. "Are you implying that someone switched the two?" Ryouko said as Chion.

"It's a possibility." I muttered.

"B-But then w-when and where and h-how?" Kaede asked.

Numi frowned. "Do you think the killer replaced it to trick Shaun?"

I looked over at Numi. "…That…could be the case."

Kin sighed. "Again, when, where, and how?" He repeated Kaede's question. "If we can't solve that, then how are we suppose to progress?"

"Vewy confusing, this case is….." Ryouko complained and held her head.

"Yeah, and I'm really getting irritated on how long it's taking." Xun added.

"Then why don't you go and confess that you're the killer? That way, this will all end!" Lexus said in exasperation, probably agitated as well.

Xun rubbed his neck. "Hm….maybe, but then again, I'm not the killer. Why don't you do it?"

"Oh screw you." She groaned and just looked somewhere else.

I sighed as they began to get at each other. Their argument towards each other won't help solve the case and put an end to the trial. I tried to think and compile the information. Shaun died of food poisoning, which is proven by the bottle of possibly poison, and knowing that there was another that looked like it was hidden, it's more likely that someone switched it to trick the user. Then there's the power outage thing which makes it impossible for someone to go inside Shaun's room to kill him with the poison, or to switch it with the pepper. Then again, they could have simply switched it way earlier than I thought, but if that were the case, then wouldn't have Shaun took in the poison and died a long time ago? We do have the Dining hall, so maybe it wasn't needed for Shaun to make himself food in the earlier days. Also, no one had any motive to kill anyone off, but then it could also just be reason-less murdering. Argh….this is starting to become a troublesome case for me.

Why do I feel like I'm missing a very vital detail out of this entire thing?

"Why don't we ask those who got up late? Maybe they went on to do something tiring, and that's why they didn't leave their suites immediately?" Ryouko said as she copied Xun.

"Don't copy me." The real Xun said, but then looked at Kin, Lexus, and me. "…Actually…ya, why don't we do that?"

"What do you mean got up late?" I questioned.

Numi frowned. "Numi assumes that none of us could get out until eight in the morning earlier…" She said softly as she looked at Ryouko. "What kind of early are you hoping for? And when is considered late?"

"W-What do you mean you couldn't get out until eight?" Lulu asked. "I-I couldn't get out until nine in the m-morning."

"Well, I wasn't able to leave my suite until ten earlier." Kin stated.

Xun chuckled. "I didn't try to leave until one hour after opening time."

"W-When's opening time again?" Kaede inquired.

Ryouko shrugged. "M-Maybe it's stated in those techy things we hold onto?"

"You mean the Electric IDs?" I told her.

The Impressionist snapped her fingers. "Yep, that one! It should be stated in the wules, wight?"

"I'm sure…but then…why does the time-"

It hit me.

With my head lowered and my mind racing with analyzing thoughts, I went completely silent. "I….couldn't believe it…" I muttered. My eyes trailed towards Monokuma. I don't know whether he planned it to happen like that, or it was all coincidental, but either way, I know he has something to do with this entire case.

Everyone turned towards me. "…Everything…okay?" Lulu asked as she looked concerned at me.

I stared at her. "….I…don't know…" I answered as I looked at them all. "I think I have it all figured out…"

EH?!

"Oh do tell then~" Monokuma insist as he grinned devilishly at me.

I gave a neutral expression. "…Let me ask something first." I said as I looked over at Lexus. "You obviously went to try to open up Shaun's vent, right"

She sighed and nodded lazily. "Yeah yeah, I did….the vent was "tampered", as you said." She answered, making air quotes.

"When did you pass by there?"

"Uh…I guess it's like, late or something….evening? I dunno."

"Did you notice anything in Shaun's room? Anything strange, or out of place?"

Lexus remained quiet for a second. Her face then depicted an expression which tells me that she just realized it. "Crying." She replied. "Someone was crying in there."

I looked sadly at her as I then turned away. "….Thank you…." I responded. "Let me summarize what happened, and though it may not be totally correct, I think I'm on point." I said. I made sure that everyone is listening. "Okay, so let's say that the incident with the power occurred. Shaun was in his room, trapped, and no way to get out. Now, some of you said that he wasn't planning to kill himself at any time at all, but then he died due to food poisoning."

"….So…what then?"

I frowned and sighed. "…Shaun wouldn't kill himself. That I believe." I stated. "….Before the incident, someone joined him in his room. They weren't expecting the power outage, so they ended up trapped with Shaun." I said. "Now before you say that no one could get in, Lexus already confirmed that someone was still in the room, crying, even after the time of Shaun's death." I added quickly. "…That person killed Shaun."

Everyone was disturbed by this. "So you're saying…whoever got trapped in with Shaun is the murderer?" Numi asked.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah…"

"But then….h-how could we tell who did it?" Kaede inquired. "W-We have nothing on who could possibly killed him."

"…Not true." I replied. "After hearing you all complaining on what time you got out, it came to me." I told them. "Haven't you all noticed it?" I asked.

Ryouko looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I then looked over at her. "What time did you get out?" I asked her.

"Hm…if I wemembew….awound eight?" She answered.

"And mine didn't open until ten in the morning." I told them. "Ryouko lives on the same floor as Numi, Xun, and Kaede, and except for Kaede, the other two didn't get out until eight." I began. "My door didn't open until ten, along with Lexus's and Kin, and we all live on the same floor." I explained.

Kin fiddled with his accessories on his fingers. "You're implying that the time we are released corresponds with what floor we live on?"

"Exactly." I answered. "A one hour interval between the three suite floors. Now answer me this: If some got out at eight, and others at ten, who is the one that stated that they couldn't get out until nine?"

A moment of silence occurred. I heard a gasp, and the source of it…

…Was none other than Lulu.

"I…d-didn't realize that…." She seemingly mumbled.

"E-EH?" Ryouko sounded. "Nononononono….L-Lulu wouldn't do it! D-Don't think it's hew!"

Kaede was seemingly shocked. "M-Maybe she just slept in and came out at that time."

I frowned more at their attempts to help her. "….She stated it herself: She couldn't get out until nine in the morning."

"Oh my f-cking god….I would never even consider her as a killer!" Lexus shouted.

Xun seemed to be quite surprised at the turn of events. "…Same here."

Kin look disheartened. "…I don't want to believe it as well…"

I clenched my hands as I looked over at Lulu, who was trembling and seemingly tearing up, speechless. "…Lulu…." I muttered.

"Upupupu…are you guys done yet?" Monokuma asked. "If so, let's get the votes up!" He exclaimed with glee. As soon as all the votes were casted, Monokuma announced, "Okay, so the killer of our dear Shaun is…"

I didn't want to believe it.

"Lulu Jufrelle!" Monokuma exclaimed as he jumped in joy.

Lulu then went on to a full burst sob. Ryouko frowned greatly as she went over to her. "I didn't mean to….I didn't mean to…." She cried.

Kaede was stunned. "….W-What do you m-mean?"

Lulu's tears streamed down her face as she leaned onto Ryouko, who just comforted her, crying a bit. "I-It was an accident! I…I didn't want to kill him!"

This struck me. "….An accident?" I repeated. My heart fell a bit as I looked at her face. It was filled with despair, and having to keep that sadness within all this time…it must have been hard for her.

It took awhile, but Lulu managed to calm down with Ryouko's help. "…Please….tell us what happened…." Ryouko requested softly towards Lulu.

The Luckster nodded slowly as she looked at us all with her tear-stricken eyes. We all just paid attention. "…I was scared after Monokuma gave his incentive…." She began. "I-I went to Shaun for support and all, hoping that he would drive away my paranoia." She said. "He did what he could: Prank me with the bug books he borrowed from Kaede….wear the accessories Kin has given to us…have him brush me hair, then I did as well with his…we just…tried to cheer each other up…" She said.

I walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "…What happened?"

She looked at me with a sad expression. She hung her head a bit, saying, "Then…we got trapped in. We got scared at first, but then we managed to do what we can inside his suite."

"Upupupu, hopefully you two didn't do anything scandalous~" Monokuma teased.

"Shut up, bear!" Lexus shouted at him, which seemingly made him clam up.

"T-Then….yesterday…I decided that I make lunch for him…as a thank you. Shaun was taking a shower at the time, then…during that…" She looked over at the bear. "…He came along and tried to persuade me to give Shaun poison."

I knew it. I damn knew it.

"The bear tried to get you to kill him…" I said, and she nodded.

"…I refused….a-and he left after awhile…." She stated. "After I seasoned it with what I thought was pepper, I had Shaun have a taste, hoping that he would like it." She said. She then teared up again. "After a moment or so, h-he began to choke and bleed, a-and before I know, h-he was…." She burst out crying again. "I-I didn't mean it, Shaun! I-I didn't want to kill you…."

I rubbed her back, wanting her to calm down as I glared at Monokuma. "You switched the condiment with the poison….you must have done it without her looking."

Monokuma just sat in his throne lazily and looked at us with no interest. "Upupupu…so what if I did? What's done is done, right?"

"No one would have to die if you didn't butt in!" I ranted. "Because of what you did, two people who had no intentions of causing any deaths are going to die!"

"Correction: One of them is already dead, and the other one is about to." Monokuma said and cackled.

"H-Heartless beast!" Numi shouted.

"That I am, missy." Monokuma said. "Well, all set then?" He asked as he looked deviously at Lulu.

"P-Please don't do this!" Kaede managed to retort. "S-She didn't mean to."

"But Shaun died by her clumsy hands. She has to take responsibility for her actions, right? That is justice, right?"

Lexus growled. "It ain't f-cking justice."

"You're just bloodthirsty if you forced someone to accidentally kill someone." Xun commented.

Monokuma laughed. "Well, whatever you guys say doesn't matter anymore." He stated, his red eye glowing.

Lulu looked over at me, pulling me close as she whispered into my ear suddenly, "…Investigate Shaun's room…I hid something there, and Shaun kept something important in someplace hidden…"

"W-What?" I questioned, confused slightly, but then she withdrew.

"Lulu Jufrelle, for taking the life of trustworthy Shaun, I judge you as GUILTY! It's Execution Time!" With that, he pushed the big, red button in front of him with a hammer.

**To Nightmare Town!**

**Lulu sat in a metal chair, bound to it by cuffs around her wrists that rested on the arms of the chair. Her eyes were forced to stay open with a special type of Monokuma glasses. In front and all around her, there were screens. One by one, they began to depict horrifying and gruesome images, scaring, surprising, and shocking Lulu so much that she's seemingly becoming pale from it. Soon, all the screen just showed static. Lulu was trying to calm down, but as she was, all the screens just showed one terrifying and unexpected jump-scare, which made Lulu scream at the top of her lungs. Her scream died down, and, because of fear and fright, her heart stopped as her body laid limp in the chair.**

**LULU JUFRELLE: DEAD**

* * *

**I have nothing to say! I am sorry, and I am sad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	31. A Game of Kill-la-Kill!

**And now we are back after that sad and depressing execution of Lulu.**

**Nemris – Hahaha, Lexus had a great line indeed. I am also proud of this case for the level of complexity it had. Hehe, glad to hear that you enjoyed finding out about the solution. Once again, yes, I am proud of it. I'm sorry that the culprit had to be Lulu. I didn't want her to be, but alas, it had to be done. Hahaha, yeah, she surpassed the expectation of that meter score. Not many were prepared at all. Yep, Monokuma should have executed itself. We are nearing the end.**

**ZetaKuma – indeed, Monokuma is problematic. I'm proud of this case. Yeah…no one is safe….Anyway, ya, unexpected! We are nearing the end.**

**zephryr – I was speechless indeed. The best thing I've done? Thank you then. Fourth trials are always the bringer of the end (maybe). Shulu, huh? A new ship has been created! Kazuma does what he can. Ah, well, sorry for poorly doing that bit. I'll do better next time. Threesome? Hm….we'll see. Numi was angry at all that happened, it seems. Ryouko is…unique, in a way. And Xun, well, he's still Xun, and Kin was just Kin. Monokuma was indeed terrible for this trial. And poor Lulu and Shaun… We are nearing the end.**

**Seth – Sad indeed. Yep, with Monokuma involved, death is certain. Thank you for the compliment. Glad you were hooked. We are nearing the end.**

**Ichinose – they were innocent indeed…and sorry to have Shaun go. Lulu and Shaun bonded in their last moments together. I see…well, I shall tend to that flaw and will strive to better that aspect. But then again, we are only mainly seeing from one perspective, so seeing all moments of every guest with each other would be quite hard. I'm sure Numi was doing everything she can. Ya…wonder what they left behind…and was it the reason for Monokuma to get involved? That would be the estimate of chapters left, maybe. As for Seizon High 3, who knows. The chapter after the next chapter of this chapter will announce whether there will be another one or not. ****We are nearing the end.**

**yxjxoxc - Es triste que Lulu haya sido ejecutado por un accidente. Descansa en paz, Lulu. Gracias, y contento de saber que disfrutó el capítulo. ****Estamos llegando al final.**

**Now on with this chapter!**

* * *

Kazuma

I wonder what's in store for me?

I stood in front of Shaun's suite's door. From what Lulu told me, they hid something in there. I honestly was kind of curious on what could be inside. More importantly, if Monokuma had messed with it already. It's a good thing though that even if the owners of the suites are dead, the doors to their rooms continue to stay open.

Now then…I guess I have spent enough time standing around. Time to head in.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it. I entered the room slowly, and the scene changed from what it was before. The murder scene was cleaned up. No corpse lying around, no poisoned meal…it's all gone. I looked around, just going through a few things like under the table and counters. I wonder where the things they hid are?

"Oh hey, Kazuma!"

I froze a bit. That high-pitch voice is all too familiar. I frowned as I turned my head around, and there, I saw Monokuma. He had a smirk on. "…Hey, Monokuma. Whatcha doing here?" I questioned.

"Upupu, nothing much, just looking around the area of the recent death." He said and walked around. "What are YOU doing here? Perhaps paying your respects to the dead?"

I stayed quiet as I stared lazily at the mechanical bear. "It's none of your business, Monokuma."

He chuckled. "Of course it isn't, but does it matter?" He retorted and grinned evilly.

I sighed at that. I watched him as he was beginning to leave. "…Why did you do that Lulu and Shaun?" I asked softly.

The bear stopped in his tracks as he looked over at me. His smile remained. "What do you mean? The poisoning? Oh Kazuma, Lulu is the one who put the poison in Shaun's food."

"It would not have happened if you didn't switch the poison with the pepper without her knowing." I countered.

The bear walked back up to me, his red eye glowing. "What does it matter now, Kazuma? They're both dead, and death is the end of things, right? Therefore, this is the end of that issue, understand?" He said and chuckled.

I glared at him a bit. "…Fine." I merely replied.

Monokuma nodded at that. He then held up pieces of paper clipped together. I don't know what it was at first until Monokuma said, "That's good then, Kazuma. Now excuse me while I study whatever Lulu left behind." He said and cackled.

My eyes widened a bit. He found what Lulu hid?! "…How did you…" I muttered.

"Silly…did you forget already?" Monokuma asked as he pointed towards the camera. "I watch every single one of ya!" I can't help but be silent. He chuckled again. "Well, I'm off! Enjoy searching around! It's not like you can find anything else useful in here, gyahahahaha!" And soon, that laughter died down as the mechanical bear disappeared down the hall.

I sat on the bed as I held my head in my hands. Monokuma took the important stuff that Lulu said she hid in here. I can't believe that Monokuma got to it first before I did….I'm sorry, Lulu….I'm so sorry for not getting it.

I stayed seated on that bed for quite a while. It was quiet. I decided to leave, so I took one last look around the room. Looks like nothing is out of place…except a dresser by the bed that is seemingly just that – out of place. I looked suspiciously at it for a moment. My eyes trailed towards the camera. "…Nope, not taking any of that." I muttered to myself as I grabbed the blanket on the bed, got a chair, and stepped onto it so that I can toss the blanket over the camera, obscuring its view. I waited for Monokuma, wondering if he would tell me off.

He never came.

After making sure the camera will not see what I'm doing, I began to examine dresser. Some dust has accumulated around the sides, but then it seemed like the back of it was recently moved. I noticed some lightly pressed handprints on the dusty sides, indicating that it was handled. I checked under it, there was nothing. I checked within the drawers, there was nothing. I was about to start questioning whether it holds something important or not until I found a hidden compartment on the backside of the dresser. I opened it up, and there, I found a laptop.

"Huh…" I took it out and began to examine it. It was green, and had the initials "K.H" on the upper-right corner of the cover. "…Green laptop…the one that Ryou was searching for before?" I muttered to myself. As I was about to turn it on until the speaker suddenly buzzed.

**"Upupupu, my dear guests, please gather around the twenty-second floor!"**

"I guess I'll just do this later then…" I said as I hid the laptop beneath my black jacket and went up to my room first to deposit the item in a safe place before heading to….what floor was it?

Oh right, the Torture Chamber.

* * *

"Can't you go and die in a hole somewhere now?"

That's the first thing I heard as I entered the room. The sentence came from Lexus's mouth, who is seemingly agitated, along with some others. "C-Can't we just go back to our s-suites?" Kaede asked.

"Yyyyyyynope!" Monokuma answered. As he looked at me, he smiled and announced, "We're all here now, so let's begin!"

We looked curiously at each other. "Begin what?" Numi inquired.

Monokuma chuckled. "Quick riddle!" He suddenly shouted. "I have a handle but I'm not a car door. I'm found in a kitchen but I'm not a cupboard door. I sometimes spread things but I'm not a sneeze. I'm used to cut things but I'm not a pair of scissors. I have a blade but I'm not grass. What am I?"

The riddle somewhat caught us by surprise. We looked at each other uncomfortably. "I don't like this…." Ryouko said quietly.

"I don't care." Xun stated.

I gazed at Monokuma as he waited for an answer. "Well?" He asked. "You dumb-dumbs?"

"Oh shut up you." Lexus growled.

I let out a sigh and answered, "You are a knife."

DING DING DING!

"Hai! That is correct!" Monokuma exclaimed. "And we have a winner!"

EH?

"I don't get it…." Numi muttered.

Monokuma just let out a laugh and walked over to me. "And of course, the winner has a prize!" He exclaimed as he tossed me a small, rectangular present. "Go on, open it!"

"Don't twust him, Kazuma!" Ryouko said.

"Y-Ya…he's a c-crazy bear." Kaede added in.

"Oh, do not worry! It's not a bomb or anything." The mechanical bear assured.

I just stared at him for a moment before opening it. I gazed at it as Numi gasped and backed away. "…Why…did you give me a knife?" I questioned as Monokuma grinned devilishly at me.

"We're going to play a little game." He said in a low tone.

I do not like where this is going one bit.

* * *

"I really rather not do this, Monokuma."

"Oh, come on, lighten up! It's just a game, that's all!"

"I. Rather. Not."

So, I'm back in my room. Monokuma is there with me. What were we doing? Waiting for the time to change to Midnight. Why, you ask? Because that when the game starts.

"You remember to rules, right?" Monokuma asked.

I nodded at that. "I am the "Killer", and the other five are the "Survivors"." I began. "My objective is to kill them all, and their objective is to survive until dawn, which is, as you indicated, six hours from now."

"A long time for them to hide, run, but not to kill you, upupupu." Monokuma said.

I sighed and continued to restate the rules that Monokuma explained to me earlier. "What I have is a Toy Knife, and I use it to "kill" people. I have to make sure that they are hit in vital spots for them to be "dead", or stabbed them three times in non-vital areas to indicate that they're "dead". The game ends when all Survivors are dead, or until dawn arrives."

Monokuma smiled. "Yep, that's the gist of all things!~" He said as he hopped off my bed. He looked over at me. "I'll announce whether you have killed someone or not, and don't bother checking their rooms, for they are not allowed to hide in there unless they are dead."

I looked over at the clock. A few more minutes left. "…There's a prize for the winners, right?" Monokuma nodded at my question. "…Will you tell me if I asked what it is?"

Monokuma chuckled. "Oh Detective….it's really best if you figure that out for yourself." He said and finally left.

I watched him leaved. I waited for Midnight to arrive. Soon enough, it did. The speakers buzzed loudly.

**"Upupupu, alright, it's time, my dear guests! The Serial Killer is now ready to kill, and you Survivors must be running and hiding!"**

It died down. I stood up. "Let's get going then." I told myself as I exited my suite.

* * *

Two hours has passed, and honestly, I was really lazy to do this game. I didn't put too much effort into finding the others. I still have four more hours, anyway. I guess winning the game would give me vital information or items that could help with our survival? I hope so, otherwise, we're going to be stuck in this place for quite a while.

I decided to sit around in one of the gathering rooms because I wanted to, and to pass time as well. As I did, for some reason, Ryouko was there, leaning against a chair, asleep. I knelt by her and tapped her awake. She groaned a bit stretching. "Hm….just give me five mowe minu-" As she opened her eyes, she jolt up and ran to a corner far from me. "DON'T KILL ME KUDASAI!"

"Hey, hey, Ryouko, relax." I urged as I put the toy knife away from her. "Look, I'm not gonna kill you just yet."

"WHICH MEANS YOU STILL GOING TO!" She shouted.

"You know it has to be done." I said and scratched the back of my head. "Look, Ryouko, calm down first." I told her, and she did after awhile. "Okay…so…" I began. The killer usually does not talk with his victims, but it's just a game, so…yeah, I'm not too serious about killing the others and all. "I think that if I win, I could get a prize from Monokuma that could help us."

Ryouko looked at me curiously, hopping onto a sofa. "What do you mean?"

I told her that maybe Monokuma might give a prize that could help them in surviving, and hopefully, escaping. "Though I doubt that he would do that, I think there is a small chance he'll do just that."

Ryouko hugged her legs. "Umm….well…I mean, Monokuma is Monokuma, and Monokuma is a scawy beaw."

I nodded. "I know…but I'll make sure that we'll get out of here, and maybe…my prize as a winner could help us." I looked at Ryouko as she let out a soft sigh.

"I….really do not like this, chap…" She said, impersonating Shaun sadly. "But oke…you can…kill me, I guess?"

"Thanks." I said as I walked over to her and took out the toy knife. She made sure that I had a clear kill-point on her heart. I stared at her chest for a moment, blushing a bit as I turned my head away and gently pressed the blade against the heart area.

**"Upupu, Ryouko, you're dead! You head back to your room now!"**

"Good luck, Kazuma!" Ryouko exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me, giving a tight hug before skipping away. After staying frozen for a couple of moments, I shook my head and continued onward.

As I was walking along the halls, I saw Numi at the end of one. She saw me too. To my surprise, she walked towards me while I stood in place. As she reached me, she said, "Numi wants Kazuma to kill Numi."

"Um…huh?" I was a bit confused. "Why?"

She sighed a bit and averted her attention towards her feet. "Numi doesn't feel like playing…it's better for Numi to stay in Numi's room." She said.

I was a bit hesitant, but she wanted it, right? I gave her a slow nod as I took hold of her hand and slit a vital part of her wrist.

**"You dead now, Numi! Go to your suite and rest up!"**

Numi looked at me in the eyes. "Numi heard that you got Ryouko. Numi thinks she and Numi are easy targets." She said. "And…maybe Kaede." She added.

I let out an uneasy laugh. "Hehehe…maybe…"

She gave me a small smile. "The problem is the other three. Numi thinks that they won't give Kazuma the win so easily." She stated and walked away.

I thought about. How will handle those three?

And so I began to ponder on about my plan on dealing with those guests. Whilst I was doing so, I came across Kaede, who, unsurprisingly, was hiding in a large group of bushes in the Greenhouse, just trembling in his place while he has a giant mariposa on top of his head. Whether he knows about this or not, I'm not sure, but one thing is for sure, Kaede is scared. "K-Kazuma?!" He said as he moved quietly from his place, tripping and stumbling over.

"I'm…sorry 'bout this, Kaede." I said as I ran a bit towards him, grabbing him by the ankle and, as gentle as possible, stabbed his ankle three times.

"G-Gyaa!" He shouted a bit as he was just shaken with terror and confusion. "W-W-What just happened?"

**"You dead bruh! Kaede, you go now!"**

Kaede shakily stood up. "I-I guess…i-it's better to just stay in my room…m-much safer…" He said and left quickly.

I watched him leave. I looked down at the toy knife in my hand. The first time that I saw the thing in the present box, I was both surprised and a bit upset, all because Monokuma gave it to me. When I learned it was just a mere toy, it gave me a bit of relief, but when I became the "killer" of this game…I just…wow, give me a break, Monokuma.

"Alright…now then…" I muttered as I began to head out. Kin, Xun, and Lexus are the only survivors out there. They may not be as easy as the first three, and I doubt that they would just cooperate in letting themselves get "killed". I began to come up with a plan to deal with them.

About half an hour passed, and I think I have planned out what needs to be done.

"Okay…that should be it." I mumbled to myself as I finished modifying some, well, firecrackers. Don't worry, I toned down their power a bit, so they should hurt anyone at all. All they have do is startle the others. Who am I going first after the three? Well, just wait and see.

I went around for a bit, spending an hour looking around for something. Suites can't be a place to be for those survivors still "alive", so they must only be around the outside of them. As I was thinking that, I noticed something a bit…odd. Far down a hall, there is a screw on the floor. Coincidentally, a vent was just beside it, but seemingly sealed. "Hmm…" I hummed as I looked around and found a vent next to me. Perfect.

I have a screwdriver with me, so I managed to get the vent quickly. I lit up the firecrackers; mind you, a bunch were put together to go off all around. I then toss it into the vent and hastily sealed back the cover. Soon enough, I could sparking noises within, and the firecrackers went off. A few moments, I heard screaming.

"AH F-CKING DAMMIT!" Lexus shouted as she kicked down the loose screen of the vent and ran out, a firecracker seemingly following her. She ducked as it flew overhead and just went flying around, before dying down. She let out a sigh of relief, and before she knew it, I was right by her side. "SH-T!"

"Sorry." I said as she tried to escape, but I grabbed her wrist and skillfully stabbed the knife onto her stomach. She struggled as she then fell back, right after she was hit. She glared at me.

**"Upupu, you have died, Lexus. Time to go back to your suite!"**

She groaned and stood up, dusting herself. "You crazy -ss mother-"

"Hey." I quickly intervened. "Let's have none of that."

She just sighed. "You better get the last two." She told me lowly as she left.

I let out a soft chuckle and nodded. "Of course." I responded. After taking a short break, I continued moving onward, looking for the last two survivors. I arrived what seemed like the Crafting Workshop, and I was surprised to see Kin there. From what I can see, he was working on something. I tried to ambush him, but apparently, he has sharp ears, and the moment I took a step forward, his head turned abruptly towards me. "…Sup." I greeted.

"Hello." He replied bluntly as he moved away from the work table, taking something with him that I didn't quite get a glimpse at. He looked around and picked up a small cog that was lying around and threw it at me.

"Hey, you can't attack the killer!" I told him as I dodged to the side to avoid the cog. I thought he was really attacking until the thrown object hit the light switch that was just behind me. Everything went dark completely. I heard hustled footsteps, which indicates that Kin was running. I perceived where he was heading, so with ease, I ran after him. I chased him down, but then I lost him once we reached the Laboratory. Many machines lied around, which makes the floor resemble some sort of maze.

Out of nowhere, whilst I was looking around for Kin, said person grabbed me from behind. His hands kept a tight hold on my jacket, as though trying to keep me still. Fortunately, he was not that strong as I managed to throw Kin off me. He fell to the floor as I then held my knife and quickly stabbed his closest arm three times. Kin panted a bit as he sat up. "Ah…hah….good job…" I muttered tiredly.

**"Welp, you are dead now, Kin! Return to your suite!"**

I panted a bit. I helped him up as I said, "You aren't supposed to attack the killer."

Kin looked over at me and let out a small smile. "Well, I don't think I've harmed you in anyway an attack would. Besides, a-all I did was just grab you from behind."

"Which, in some cases, some sort of attack." I responded. I let out a sigh. "Actually, forget it. As long as I got you, it's fine."

Kin just let out a tired sigh. "I should get going now." He said. "You only have Xun left, right?" He added as he left.

Right, Xun…the Ultimate Vigilante. I wonder what he's up to right now? Either he's lazing around somewhere, or readying himself to fight me off. No one can still attack, so that should be good, because that way, Xun will not be able to use his knife on me. Maybe he'll just try to keep running away from me until times up? From all that has happened, I think I have about an hour and a half to find Xun and kill him.

Wonder how hard can that be?

And so, I looked around for Xun. He was probably moving around the Hotel as well. It took me an hour before I found him. Where, you ask? In the Gymnasium. Why is he there? I don't really know. Am I about to kill him? Yes, but of course, it's just a game, and I would not actually kill him.

Xun was lying on a bench, staring at the ceiling. "'Bout time, Detective. You're so slow." He said as he sat up, stretching his shoulders a bit and cracking his head to either sides. He looked over at me as I stood before him. "But I guess you went on to take care of the others."

"Yeah, and you're the only one left." I replied. "So…you gonna run or let yourself get killed?"

At that, he stood up and looked at me. He seems to eye the toy knife in my hand before averting his attention back onto my eyes. He was quiet for a moment. Soon, he opened his mouth and said, "I don't think running away like a coward is something I would do…thought you know that." He folded his arms across his chest, just glaring down at me and smirked.

I let out a small smile. "So you're just going to give yourself up? You must be really bored out with this game." I told him as I swiftly run towards him, knife at the ready.

He only stood there.

"Now who said I'm giving myself up?" He retorted. The moment I was within his reach, and just I was about to stab him, he grabbed my wrist with the knife and twisted it a bit, disarming me. I looked at him, and he said, "No one said anything about not defending yourself, or not disarming you, right?" He said and shoved me hard towards a wall.

I groaned a bit as I composed myself, standing up as I looked at Xun. I chuckled. "You must really like finding these loopholes, huh?"

Xun kicked the knife away from my reach. "Running and hiding? How stupid. Actual survivors should do more than that to survive." He stated as he stood there, waiting for me to do something, maybe.

I looked at him, then nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you there." I replied as I dashed after the knife. Xun reacted to that as he tried to kick the knife farther away from me. I feigned that move as I tackled Xun. I managed to catch him by surprise as I wrapped my arms around his waist and tackle him down. I made sure that he was facing down and one arm was behind him. I pinned him down for awhile before a rushed after the knife.

"Heh, well0played, Kazuma." He muttered as he got up as fast as I got him down. I did grab the knife, but that was just before Xun got my arm.

He was about to throw me around again, but I knew what to do. "Not this time." He may have grabbed my armed limb, but that didn't stop me from hitting his vulnerable wrist. I stabbed the sturdy hilt of the knife down on his wrist, which crippled him a bit. I took the opportunity to pull him in and headlock him.

"That's not good enough." I heard him say. As I was pulling him in, he used the momentum to shove me, which was sudden. I felt him taking the knife as he was doing so, and soon enough, we recovered, and now stood in front of each other. Xun had the knife as I panted a bit, looking at him. The Vigilante chuckled. "Better know who you're up against. A mere bruise is not gonna stop me, ya know."

"Meh, I tried." I said and let out a shrug as I charged at him.

"That's not gonna do well for you." He told me as he was ready to defend himself and deflect me.

"You sure?" I responded as I feigned attacking him. It didn't faze him like before, and he was certainly ready for what was coming. What he didn't expect was when I spun around him towards his back, I kicked the back of his legs, causing him to kneel on one knee. I moved quickly as I held his wrist, the one connected to the hand that held the knife. I bent his forearm towards his head. Xun obviously resisted, but the blade of the toy knife connected with his forehead.

**"Upupu, Xun, you are dead! Go now to your suite! **

I let out a heavy breath as I fell back to the floor, tired. "Man…that was more work than I thought. Xun sat up. He was silent as he looked over at me, and I looked over at him. He stood up, placed his hands onto his pockets, and left. I watched him leave and just panted there, resting.

"GOOD JOB!"

"Gaah…Monokuma…" I almost shouted as I looked at the thing with a bit of agitation. "Can't you give me five minutes of rest before ranting onto something?"

Monokuma tilted his head a bit to the side. "Upupu…what do you mean?"

I hung my head. "Ugh….nevermind…" After a moment, I looked at him. "…You're here with the prize?"

At that, Monokuma grinned. "Yep! For winning the game, it's all yours, and only yours!" He exclaimed as he handed me a present. "Hope you use it well for your survival!"

"OUR survival." I rephrased. I told myself that I would use this prize, whatever it may be, to help us all get out of here or something.

"Psh, whatever. Enjoy it!" He said and disappeared.

I waited a few more moments, staring at the box. "Alright, let's see…" I muttered as I began to open it. Wonder what it is…information? Visual data? Maybe some sort of contact to anyone outside?

No, it was neither of that.

"What the…." I muttered in dismay. Wrapped up in that present, the prize which I thought would help us all….

Was nothing but a deadly gun.

* * *

**And there we have it! If there's anything vital that needs asking, you may ask away (though I'm not sure if I'll be answer them, upupu.)**

**I am tired after writing this, so I'm not going to say much after this.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


End file.
